A Second Chance: To Live Again
by Torra Jhed
Summary: Severus Snape was supposed to die protecting Harry Potter. He survived. Now he's got a family he never expected. How's he going to manage that? Complete. Edited by Lady Ruatha.
1. Back From The Dead

For the first time he could recall, there was a warm protective bubble around him that made him entirely aware that he was dead. He hadn't felt warm, truly warm, in years. For him to be so now; surely he had to be dead. He died protecting Lily's son. It was the least of what he could do considering what he'd done to her.

"You never owed me anything, Severus," Lily whispered in his ear as she brushed some hair from his forehead, answering his unspoken thoughts. He opened his eyes to see her looking down at him; his head lying in her lap as he'd done years before. They were by the shores of the lake at Hogwarts, in their own quiet spot where they'd spent so many afternoons together. The grassy earth was firm and comforting on his back.

"So I am dead," he said, barely daring to move.

"Not yet," she replied, taking his hand between hers. Her hair swept around her head like a halo and her green eyes radiated warmth and love. "Harry's doing all he can to get you help. Your poor body's going through a battle to be certain, but you really ought to decide to live, you know. You've still got the chance to have a life of happiness and contentment. The life you deserve."

"I've done everything to make up for my mistake, Lily," Severus said as he quickly sat up. "I never really got to make you believe that I was sorry for what happened. I love you and I am so sorry that I hurt you. I have lived and died for you."

Lily took Severus' face between her hands. The touch on his cheeks sent an electric jolt through his whole body. It felt as though love were flowing through ever centimeter of his being, chasing away all remnants of despair, though the energy made his heart ache. "We all make mistakes, Severus. No one leaves life without at least one. I made the mistake of dying before telling my best friend in the world that all was forgiven and I could do nothing but watch as you punished yourself for years on end. How could I do that to someone who I cared for and loved so much? You're a good person, Sev, and don't you forget that."

"I'm not," he countered. "I've watched so many good people die and did nothing. I didn't save you. I shouldn't..."

Lily put a finger to his lips. "Hush now," she said so softly that he wasn't certain that he'd heard it at all. "You couldn't have saved me, but you've saved countless millions by helping Harry defeat Voldemort. One life pales in comparison. Look at all you did for my child, including being the harsh taskmaster that taught him what he needed to survive his destiny. There were enough people coddling and manipulating him. You taught him to rely on his abilities and all those skills that he required. Come with me."

They walked away from the lake shore where they'd dallied so many times as students and she pulled him toward the Forbidden Forest. He instantly felt as if they were both eleven again and stopped. It seemed dark and even more foreboding than it ever had to him before.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe, Severus. You need to see."

"See what?" he asked. "We've been there before and got into a great deal of trouble for it, as I recall."

Lily chuckled, her green eyes flashing merrily. "Yes, I remember that as well, but we must go in together. You'll not be harmed, Sevvie. I promise."

He felt his entire face flush red, all the way up to the tips of his ears. He rolled his eyes at the childish nickname but smiled despite himself and went alongside his dear friend as they passed further away from the light and security of the lake and into the deepest ravines of the forest. They approached a well and stopped. The walls were crumbling while small sprites continually rebuilt the well by shoring it up with small stones. He looked at the fluid that threatened to overflow its containment. One normally expected water to be in a well but this one looked like it was filled with a dark black ink or oil. Nothing but never ending agony filled the screams that erupted from the well; the place where the truly damned existed without hope or salvation. The cries sent an involuntary shiver down the man's spine. He noticed a large rock that would fit the hole that the small sprites were attempting to fill and picked it up, shoving the rock tightly into place. Lily smiled widely as the tiny sprites cheered.

"Now you know you don't belong among that dark and desperate throng," she said, drawing him into a comforting embrace.

"I only put a stone in place," he replied, relishing his lost Love's embrace.

"Stemming the flow of evil from its containment," Lily said warmly. "It was a small task for you but a monumental one for them. Come away from there now and despair no longer, my dear friend. Our time together is growing short. You need to return to the land of the living and I must move on for my next life."

"I don't want to live without you, Lily," he said as he tried to grab her in his arms again; unwilling to let go so quickly. "It hurts too much."

"Live and be happy, Severus," Lily said suddenly seeming so far away. "If ever I am to return, you must. I promise to be with you again, though perhaps not in the way you might imagine."

Severus felt himself falling away from the warmth and a myriad of voices and noises assaulted his senses. The smell of antiseptic overwhelmed him. He was being forced back. He was alive and he felt hot tears falling onto his cheeks. He was alive and completely alone. Who would befriend a man who betrayed everyone he ever met?

"Lily," he called out. "Don't leave me."

A hand rested on his and gave a squeeze of reassurance while a soft cloth dabbed away tears. He stopped struggling and felt his body go limp. He tried to retreat back into his dream state hoping that he could find Lily once again. He wasn't ready to leave her yet. No matter how he tried, however, his dreams offered him no more glimpses of her angelic face.

Finally accepting the futility of his dream search, Severus slowly pushed himself to awareness. He didn't know how much time had passed from his first realization of consciousness and his current thoughts. Everything in him ached unmercifully. Every muscle felt as though it had been stretched in the most wretched of angles. Against his better judgement, he coughed and immediately regretted the action. His eyes fluttered open and squinted against the light.

"Too bright," he growled. A skeletal looking woman, with mousy brown hair that hung loosely across her face obscuring most of her features, moved over to the window and drew the draperies so that he could adjust his eyes to the light. He looked around the unfamiliar room that was strewn with boxes and instruments that he was entirely unused to. "Where am I?"

"Safe," the woman replied in a whisper, handing him a potion. "Drink."

Severus handed the potion back. "I prefer to brew my own. What's your name?" She shoved the phial back into his hand and closed his fingers around it.

"Drink," the woman managed. "N... now."

"For Merlin's sake, Woman, speak in sentences," Severus growled, throwing the potion across the room, shattering the phial against the opposing wall. "Speak!"

She scurried out of the room in a fashion that reminded him how Wormtail used to cower and scuttle after Voldemort. He couldn't resist the urge to smile cruelly. He sat up in the hospital bed and looked around the darkened room. He had an inkling that he was somehow at Order Headquarters though how he'd gotten there and who the idiot that was caring for him was were beyond his comprehension at that particular moment. Her disappearance was short lived, however, and she returned minutes later with another phial. The scowl returned to his face with her reappearance.

"P...please, P...p...prof...?" she said, handing him another potion.

Severus downed the potion in one quick swallow. It burned like fire whiskey going down but he began to feel less achy and sore. "Happy now?" he asked bitterly.

"It...help," she nodded, as she set down a washing bowl and cloth.

"Take that blasted thing away, Woman. I am not so incapacitated as to require bathing like an infant," Severus growled, almost immediately realizing that she was likely the one who had done so for him while he was unconscious. "You didn't answer my question. What is your name?"

In the doorway, a lean figure leaned against the jamb. The dark unruly hair was an instant giveaway as to the identity of the man standing before him. He'd grown tall in the last seven years, and attained a stature much like his father's though perhaps no longer with the strut that so plagued the elder Potter. In fact, the younger walked with a distinct limp. The woman whose name he still did not know nearly ran out of the room past Harry.

"Welcome back, Professor," Harry said. "I heard you were awake. I would have been here earlier except that I had to finish with my classes before I could get away. How are you feeling?"

"You are injured," Severus commented. "From your fight with the Dark Lord?"

Harry shook his head and came into the room. "Nah, the Quidditch game last night got a little rough. Have you been busy tormenting your healer?"

"She's an imbecile, Potter," Severus replied. "She can't even manage one full thought."

Harry laughed. "Try reading her notes; they tend to be less confusing than waiting for her to spit it out."

"And they call me insensitive," he said, wryly.

"How are you, Professor?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm alive," Severus said. "Thank you, Potter... Harry."

"No need to thank me yet," he said with a cheeky grin. "You're going to be backed up for months on paperwork when you're ready to return, Headmaster, and if you thought that I was trouble... well, let's say you should get a look at your newest Gryffindors."

Severus looked at the younger man confused. "How can I possibly have that post?"

"Several of your colleagues had a meeting with the board of Governors and by unanimous vote, you were not ousted. Professor McGonagall has taken the position as temporary Headmistress."

"I suppose you had no small hand in that, either," Severus snorted.

"I only added my voice in support. As did many other students from all houses," Harry replied, as the woman returned to the room carrying a tea service obviously made for two. Harry gave her a nod of appreciation. "Thank you, but I should be returning to Hogwarts. I only received special permission to come as you woke up, Professor. If you are up to having visitors, Christmas holidays are only a week away."

"No," the woman squeaked in protest. "He needs... rest."

"Amazing, nearly a complete sentence," Snape mused. "I can decide for myself whether or not to accept company, Woman. Leave us."

The woman left the room quickly, nearly cowering as she shuffled away. There was a certain gratification that he could still intimidate, even in his weakened condition. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're at Grimmauld Place," Harry replied. "We thought that the Order's headquarters would be the best place to have you healing. I was beginning to think you were never going to come around, just to be difficult. Seven months is a long time to not wake up."

Harry looked at his watch which had begun reminding him that he was due back at school. "You're going to be late!" the watch scolded loudly. "You have a test in fifteen minutes!"

"I really have to go now," Harry said, as he extended a hand to the Potions Master. "Thank you, Professor, for everything."

Almost reluctantly, Severus shook Harry's hand. "Thank you, Harry," he said finally.

"If you need anything, Kreacher and..." Harry began.

"Kreacher and the woman are both here," Severus finished for him, waving the young man off. "I assure you that I have more than enough experience taking care of myself."

"Camelot's her name," Harry said as he left. For the briefest of moments, Severus wished that Harry had bothered to mention whether that was her given or surname.

"You, Woman," Severus called, looking into the corridor. "Where are my robes?"

From her supposed position of safety several feet away, she looked as though she were about to say something but was getting hung up on some concept she couldn't convey.  
"It was a simple request for my clothing," he groused. "Well, if it's not too great a task for your addled brain, would you kindly transfigure that hospital thing into something more appropriate?"

"I will... bring... robes," the woman said. "Krea-cher, please?"

The small aged house elf popped into the room, made a few small utterances, and finally transformed the simple hospital cot into a much more luxurious four poster bed bearing the Slytherin colors. "Is this to Master Snape's liking?" he asked miserably.

"Yes," Severus replied. "But I asked her to do it. Is she incapable of even the smallest magical tasks?"

"Her is a useless witch now," Kreacher explained nastily. "Is Master Snape wanting anything else?"

"Take that washing up bowl and tea service out of here. I will take myself to the bath and attend to my own toileting needs," Severus ordered. "Have some fresh tea when I am out."

"As Master Snape is wanting," Kreacher responded, scowling as he bowed low.

Severus walked unsteadily to the bathroom where he removed what passed for a hospital gown. He looked up and caught his reflection in the mirror. He was paler and thinner than he could ever remember being, his eyes were sunken and he looked old. His hair was streaked with strands of silver and he had a very full beard. Vanity had never been one of his greater concerns but his appearance was startling. Of course, he was amazed he was alive at all with that woman in charge of his care. Silently he used a spell to turn on the water in the bath and stepped in, soaking himself up to his neck in a bath that was nearly hot enough to boil the scales off a dragon's arse. He was beginning to relax when he heard a knock on the door.

"What?" he snarled.

"Your robe," the woman called through the door.

"Leave it on the bed, for Merlin's sake," he yelled back. "Surely you're not too stupid to figure that out?"

He heard nothing more from outside the door and figured she must have put the robes on the bed and scurried away to some dark corner of Grimmauld Place which suited him just perfectly. He had every intention of dressing and making his way to Diagon Alley to begin brewing his own restorative potions since the woman was obviously not competent to keep him from ending up in this ragged condition. He scrubbed himself until he was sure that the months of body filth was gone. Finally, he felt fully relaxed and alive. After nearly an hour and a half in the tub; meticulously washed, shaved, and cleaned beyond any doubt, he climbed out and wrapped a towel around his midsection and had stepped into his bedroom when he heard Molly Weasley in the outer corridor.

"Hello, Lottie," she said in her warm and motherly way. "Do eat something and try to keep that hair out of your face, Dear. You look so much better when we can see you and a smile every now and again couldn't hurt. Have you been practicing your conjurations? Good. Well, I've brought you groceries for the next week. I wanted to drop this book over for Severus now that he's awake and I brought you the Prophet and the Quibbler. Do take care of yourself, Dear."

He heard Molly's footsteps stop outside of his door and she knocked. "Severus, may I enter?" she sang sweetly through the closed door.

"One moment," he returned picking up his robes and sniffing them. They were perfumed with a lavender scent and he wrinkled his nose. "Oh Merlin's hairy arse, it smells like a bloody dress shop," he grumbled, using a cleaning charm to get the smell out of them. After he managed pulled his robes on, he settled himself on the freshly made bed and said, "You may come in now."

Molly bounded in with packages of books and newspapers, not to mention a set of dark muggle style clothes that looked as though they would fit his currently much thinner frame. "I heard you were back among us and thought you would grow bored here far too quickly while you're still weak from your ordeal."

She looked at him far too sympathetically for his own liking and he scowled accordingly. She also seemed much older, worn and sad. He couldn't help but ask, "What happened? I saw Potter so I know he was successful but what the Order?"

"The final battle was horrific and the losses were great," Molly said, sniffing as she held back tears. "Remus and 'Dora as well as the little Creevy boy was killed. My own..."

"Not Ronald," Severus blurted out and felt a tinge of embarrassment come to his cheeks.

"No, my Freddie," she said, a few tears escaping despite her attempt to hold them in check. "George has been in a dreadful state without him."

"I am sorry, Molly. They were both very good at potions, if a bit heedless in their uses," he said, attempting a tone of gentility which he was certain was not. "Which one lost the ear?"

"George," she said, dabbing the tears from her cheeks. "The wound isn't as bad as it was originally but the healers said that there's nothing they can do to reconstruct it."

"I may be able to help, Molly," Severus said. "I'll tell that woman to pick some things up from Diagon Alley to reverse the condition."

"Her name is Lottie," Molly scolded. "And don't you dare be unkind to her!"

Severus blinked in surprise at the plump, ginger woman. He wasn't one of her children and she'd hardly gone through the trouble to treat any of the Order in such a manner before. "Molly..."

"I'm sorry, Severus," she replied. "I forgot myself for a moment."

"Don't trouble yourself over it," Severus said, concerned about his own reactions. Kindness was never one of his strong suits but now, the absence of anger that sustained him through the years worried him. "Why did you have such a strong reaction about the woman?"

"It's not important," Molly said in an obvious lie. "Nor really for me to say. She's been devoted to your care these many months and I'd rather not see you abusing her just yet. You can be a rather difficult man, Severus."

"I am perfectly aware of that, Molly," he answered. A thought came to him suddenly. "What happened to the Death Eaters? Were they all apprehended or killed? Some of them are just as dangerous as the Dark Lord."

"Many have been arrested, some killed, and others are still being searched for. Some of the battles to bring them in have been brutal. The muggles by and large blame it on hurricanes or some other such natural phenomena," Molly explained.

She hesitated for a moment before she continued. "There's something I should tell you about the Wizarding World that you're entitled to know. Harry went about clearing your reputation immediately after the battle and Rita Skeeter got wind of the story and you know how she twists everything around."

"Of course I do. The woman is incapable of producing anything that resembles truth," Severus said. "What has she done?"

"Well, she's gone out of her way to make you seem very much as a tragic symbol of the war and hmm... how shall I put this? You were voted The Daily Prophet's Most Eligible Wizard. You have months of fan mail in the study. You know the sort, requests for photos and autographs, some marriage proposals and well, let's say not every young lady is known for deportment and good manners," Molly finished with a chuckle, trying to shuffle off her earlier sadness.

Severus Snape groaned loudly and made a face that looked as if there were something extremely unpleasant beneath his nose. "Remind me to choke Mister Potter. And here I thought that the woman here was addle brained."

Molly handed him a copy of the Prophet where they had obtained a copy of a photo from when he was named Headmaster. Someone had enchanted the image to look much softer focus and made him seem less... him.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen," Severus growled. "I'll go down there and set this nonsense straight."

"You really should wait until you're a little stronger before you try doing anything strenuous, Severus," Molly sighed. "What would you like me to do with your... ahem, fan mail?"

"Find the fires of hell and dump them in," Severus replied heading over to the door. "Woman...?"

"Goodness, Severus," Molly scolded, standing behind him. "She has a name. Lottie dear, would you come here for a moment please?"

The woman came down the hall carrying a fresh load of laundry from the yard. "Yes... Ma'am?" she asked as she eyed Severus nervously.

"Severus has something to ask you, Dear," Molly said delicately before adding, "Nicely."

Severus cleared his throat, "Ah, yes, I find myself in need of traveling to Diagon Alley and require assistance so that I'm not wasting more time on frivolous nonsense than absolutely necessary. Would you go along?"

Molly coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'please' and Severus felt his back stiffen. He was used to expecting to be obeyed, not pandering to some simpleton. "Please."

"You need... rest," the woman said and Molly smiled widely at her. "You... are... weak from..."

"Insolent woman, weak is the last thing that Severus Snape is," Severus yelled, sending the woman retreating several steps until she was out of the room and away from the man's temper. He stumbled a bit and sat on the edge of the bed. "What have you done to me? There's no reason why I should be..."

"Severus," Molly said as she helped him settle back onto the bed. "Lottie has been working on keeping you alive for the last seven months and getting yourself worked up so soon will hardly do you any favors. Now promise me that you'll get some rest and be nice. She's not good with loud noises."

"Molly, you know that I cannot promise to be... nice," Severus said, reluctantly accepting her help. "I will, however, endeavor to be civil."

"Thank goodness for small favors, I suppose," Molly said. "I'm sure that you'll have more than enough company soon enough from the rest of the Order."

Once Molly had left, Severus found himself with little to do and, perhaps most frustratingly, far weaker than he preferred. He perused the newspapers Molly left, but quickly tossed them aside in disgust. He picked up the book and started reading, finding comfort in the safe familiarity of potions. After an hour, Kreacher appeared with a luncheon tray of broth, toast, and tea alongside a phial of bluish green potion for him. "Miss said to give Sir only this to start on but Kreacher will bring Sir whatever he wishes."

Severus looked over the tray with an appraising eye. She'd chosen nothing that would upset his system so soon after waking and the replenishing potion. The thing must have just finished brewing as they had a notoriously short shelf life. He took the potion and immediately felt revitalized. "There's no need. This will suffice."

He then started in on his liquids and finished them with gusto. It seemed an age since he'd tasted anything half as good as the delicate broth going down his throat. Once he was done, Severus decided to look about the house. There was no change from the last time he'd been there; less dusty, perhaps, and not quite so shabby. He chuckled to himself. He supposed that it had indeed changed.

He opened one of the many doors on the second floor and found a small potions lab and the woman hunched over a cauldron measuring ingredients. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and was greeted with the woman holding up a finger in the universal 'wait a minute' gesture as her robe draped down, exposing her skin over bones arm. Once she'd finished her measurements, she looked up and away again quickly; appearing desperate to avoid his gaze.

"I am sor...ry," she stammered. "Do... you... n... n... need me?"

"Your potion was adequately done," Severus said as he looked around at her lab and stores. Keeping to the good form of a Potions Master, he touched nothing within the lab. She snorted in response to his statement and he cocked an eyebrow. "Something you'd like to say?"

Instead of speaking this time, she wrote on a tablet. He picked it up and read the quickly scribbled note. It bothered him that she refused to lift her gaze to meet his. Of course, the lab, aside from the workstation, was far too dim to get a good look in any case.

_'That is high praise, indeed, Professor. Far better than the 'not dreadful' that you used to throw my way on occasion,'_ the note read.

"You attended Hogwarts?" Severus asked, trying desperately to search through his memories of a scrawny ugly kid that might have been her.

"Where... else have... you taught?" she asked as if he were being completely dense. Color tinged Severus' cheeks as he realized it was a rather stupid question. He cursed under his breath for being less than his usual self. He resisted the urge to yell as he recalled Molly's earlier statement about loud noises. "When, and for heaven's sake, write it down. I don't have an eternity to wait for you to spit it out."

The woman grabbed the pad back and wrote down another note. It's not important. Did you need something?

"Yes, I still have need of going to Diagon Alley," Severus said. "Would you come along?"

She nodded as she turned the fire off from under her potion. "Let me fin-ish."

Snape extended his hand as if to say 'By all means'. He would be the last person to cut short a well brewed potion. Once the woman had bottled her work and seemed satisfied, she picked up a ratty looking, far too large second hand cloak and tossed it over herself, adjusting the hood over her face to which Severus rolled his eyes. "Oh for God's Sake, Woman, you look like some tragic figure from a dime store novel. Lose the hood."

"You... are one... to... talk," she stammered out straightening herself upright.

Severus grinned wickedly seeing that he still had a good eight inches of height on her as he roughly yanked the hood from her head and finally managed a good look at her. She was emaciated and gaunt with an upturned nose that was far too small for her face. What struck him most were her eyes. They were a hazy, milky look with only the slightest faded green ring of what used to be her irises.

"I was wrong," he said replacing the hood. "Leave it up. You will cause less of a panic that way."

He strode through the halls with a purpose and that was to leave for Diagon Alley as soon as possible. It was perhaps fortunate for the woman that he did not see the one fingered salute she offered once his back was turned.

"I suppose apparating will be the best way to go," Severus said, decidedly. "You are capable of at least that simple little bit of magic, are you not?"

"Floo," she said, shaking her head.

_'You need at least a dozen more restorative potions before your core will be well enough, not that you'll take them from me, you great greasy git. Maybe you'll be happier brewing them yourself, even though it'll take all the energy you get from one to make the next, you miserable son of a...'_

"What did you call me?" Severus asked, rounding on her unexpectedly.

"I did... not say... any-thing," she answered timidly but looking flushed.

"Oh, for the love of..." Severus growled. "Don't lie about it. I heard..." He stopped realizing that the statement had been far too fluid for her to have said it. "Never mind, we'll floo. You go first."

Lottie managed to get herself through with only a little difficulty and Severus Snape called out, "Diagon Alley!" and was on his way to appearing in public for the first time in almost a year.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a re-write of the first chapter and the others will follow with revisions. I've had this story in my mind for years now and I want to make it as enjoyable as possible both for my readers and for myself. I've found an amazing editor/beta reader, Lady Ruatha, who is a friend of mine and I finally found the courage to show this story to someone I actually know. **

**Obviously, this story isn't everyone's cup of tea and that's cool. I just hope that those who DO appreciate it like the changes and for those who don't, please send me a private message and let me know where it is that you think I'm going off the rails.  
**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

Severus stepped out of the public floo and into Diagon Alley where he took in a sharp breath of crisp December air. The street was filled with shoppers finishing their foolish holiday spending. Almost a year of his life was gone while he'd been unconscious.

His life. He would never again have to answer to Dumbledore or Voldemort for orders or telling him what to do or where to go. Severus couldn't help but shiver involuntarily at the idea of that much freedom. He felt a hand on his arm that brought him from his reverie. He looked down at the woman.

"Cold?" she asked, offering him her own fur lined cloak which expanded to fit his much taller stature.

"Don't be stupid, Woman," he said pulling his arm away. "Take your cloak back."

"Ve-ry well," she replied, refastening the clasp. She looked around the street and noticed a few eyes falling toward the Potions Master. "At-t...trac-ting at-ten-tion."

"I noticed," he said, glowering at those whose eyes he could catch. "The sooner we finish these tasks; the better. First stop is Gringotts."

The bank was open, as expected, and not very busy at that moment. The goblins continued their accounting tasks as Severus walked up to the main goblin that was in charge of customer service, though the term abuse was more accurate.

"May I help you?" the goblin asked staring over the rim of his glasses and down his large nose at Severus.

"I wish to make a withdrawal from my account, if you please," Severus requested, ignoring the woman's attempt to gain his attention. "At this time I do not have my key."

"We will have to file a lost key report. Pardon me for a moment, Sir," the goblin said, turning his attention to the woman. "Go on and get out of here! Shoo! We don't need your kind in here, bothering our customers! Standish, Ardluck, remove that... thing from the premises."

Lottie, who'd already shown a penchant for running from noises, looked panicked and ready to bolt immediately. Severus held up a hand to stop the goblin guards. "This 'thing' is with me. May we get on with my business now?"

"So sorry, Sir," the goblin apologized. "You know how it is with their kind; always begging for scraps and making a nuisance of themselves."

"I understand the nuisance part well enough," Severus sneered as Lottie again tried to gain his attention. "Now can we... oh, what is it, Woman?"

Lottie pulled a key out of her pocket. He took it and noticed that it was his own vault key. "Where did you get this?" he demanded. He could see in her terror that she was unable to answer his query so he let it go for the moment with a mental note to address it later.

"She won't be bothered again, will she?" Severus asked impatiently.

"Not with your say so, Sir," he replied in a tone of false deference.

"Sit there and wait, Woman," Severus instructed, shoving her roughly in the direction of a nearby bench.

The trip to his vault was brief and when he opened it, there was more gold than he'd ever deposited himself. "What's this about?"

"There have been regular deposits into your account, Sir," the goblin who'd accompanied him explained. "The Ministry paid some fifteen thousand galleons for information leading to the discovery and destruction of He Who Must Not Be Named."

"I did not authorize such payments as I was expecting to die," Severus said.

"Your estate was entitled to such monies as was provided and Gringotts was obliged to settle said funds into your account," the goblin explained with a finality that brooked no more discussion.

Once Severus had taken out all of the cash he believed he would need for the time being, he took the cart back to the surface and stepped out into the main vestibule. He noticed the woman waiting for him patiently keeping her head down and that blasted hair strung in front of her face. He stepped toward her and cleared his throat before continuing outside and onto the shops.

She walked behind him at a brisk pace as more and more shoppers stared at the newly revived Snape. He noticed a few beggars around that looked as if they were but inches from death and had the same milky, lifeless eyes as his current companion.

Before they could make their strategic entry into the apothecary, Severus was surrounded by a mob of people wishing him welcome back to the land of the living. No one had ever dared to behave in such a way with him before, so the touching and the voices throwing out questions at him one barely heard before the next was asked left him unsettled. Severus was completely out of his element and only wanted to get away from the madness. As he was about to yell for everyone to get out of his way, he found a pathway opened up as people were being pushed aside as if by invisible forces.

"Lord love a duck, give a man some space," he heard Arthur Weasley's voice call from the crowd. He was accompanied by his eldest son, the much scarred Bill, and the younger man's pregnant wife. Arthur and Bill pushed an opening through the crowd to give Severus a chance to pass through and they ushered him into Weasley Wizard Wheezes for no other reason except to allow the furor outside to die down. Arthur locked the door behind him to prevent a riot.

"My, my, what a ruckus! Let's have a spot of tea before braving the streets again, shall we?" Arthur suggested. Ginny appeared from the kitchenette in the back.

"Good to see you, Professor," she said, almost managing to sound truthful. "The sitting room is back here. I'll put the kettle on."

"Why aren't you at school, Miss Weasley?" Severus asked, sounding every bit the harsh taskmaster. "Surely you haven't given up on your education."

"Not at all, Professor," she replied. "I've special permission to work here after classes and on weekends with George. He's just stepped out for a moment but should be back shortly."

Ginny looked out of the curtain at the mob growing outside and sighed. "It's a madhouse out there. I don't think they're going to leave any time soon. Sorry, Professor but whatever shopping you'd planned on doing might have to wait."

"I suppose using a few crutiatus..." Severus mused aloud.

"That's still illegal, Severus," Arthur replied with a chuckle. "Perhaps if you have a list of things that need purchasing, one of us could pop around to the shops and get them for you."

"I need stock for potion making, not to mention lab works to create them with," Severus answered, realizing that he was unlikely to get on with his business easily.

"Why not use Lottie's, Professor?" Ginny asked innocently enough. "It's practically as stocked as the apothecary and..." she stopped seeing Snape looking at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Potion making is a very personal endeavor, Miss Weasley. I'm certain that I've impressed that point repeatedly in my classes. Sharing such materials is akin to sharing one's toothbrush; both unsanitary and disturbing," he growled.

"Depends on whose using it," Ginny mumbled, receiving an elbow in her side from her eldest brother.

"I'll go, Professor," Bill offered. "Just tell me what you need."

"I lived through your potions making before, Mister Weasley. You should take lessons from your sister. She shows talent for it, if not attention to theory."

Ginny's ears grew red from embarrassment as her father squeezed her in a one armed 'that's my girl' embrace.

Lottie stood. "I will... go," she said. "I know... what to... get."

"I'll go with you," Ginny said, grabbing her jacket. "We'll be back soon."

Arthur chuckled as his daughter and the woman left the store and pushed their way past the mob outside. "How are you doing, Severus?" he asked.

"Somewhat lost," Severus admitted. He looked at Fleur. "It seems that I've missed quite a lot."

"A few things," Bill replied. "Mum said that she was going to bring you all of the Daily Prophets that she's been saving since you were taken to headquarters. There was a lot of news about the final battle, Voldemort's death, and the emancipation of the extermination camps and not to mention the rebuilding of the Ministry."

"Extermination camps?" Severus asked.

"Well, the ministry wasn't calling them that but essentially that's what they were. With the ministry being run by Death Eaters and their sympathizers, they were rounding up half bloods and anyone they felt was a threat to them and putting them in some of the worst conditions imaginable," Arthur explained. "The survival rates of the ones who weren't killed outright have been pretty small. About four percent of all those we've been able to track have lived. So many were just broken beyond repair that there's not much we can do about it. There's not much that can be done for the ones that were core damaged."

Severus took a sip of his tea. "What attempts have been made for core restoration?" he asked. "Potions or rituals?"

"You must understand, Severus, not many escaped from the war unscathed. The Malfoys have offered up much of their personal wealth for reparations and Lucius' boy has started a research facility but without anyone willing to try the potions, who knows if there are any that will work. We've tried to convince Lottie but she claimed that she was far too busy keeping potions at the ready for you."

"Stupid woman," Severus grumbled. "How did that thing come to be the healer chosen to stay with me?"

Fleur threw him a scathing look but said nothing. Bill wrapped an arm around her protectively. "Professor, we have all tried very hard to continually use Lottie's name and refer to her as a person. The camps referred to them all by numbers or inhuman monikers: it, thing, creature, or beast. The numbers were hexed into their arms as if they were cattle to be branded."

"I didn't know," Severus said. "This may be a crass question but which category did the wom..., excuse me, Camelot fall into; half-blood or threat?"

He simply refused to use some common shortened nickname for her.

Fleur wrinkled her nose in distaste and answered, "Should eet matter? No one deserves to be treated like zat."

I would like to understand more thoroughly," Severus explained. "There are many things I need to wrap my head around, it seems. The world is a very different place than the one I left."

Arthur clapped the man on the shoulder. "All for the better, I hope."

"Infinitely so, but there will always be the need for vigilance. The world could do without another Dark Lord for a long time," Severus said as he heard the door open again. This time it was George who came in.

"Gin!" he yelled out with little actual enthusiasm to his voice as he entered through the back door. "Got the new mailers from the print shop and they look brilliant. Were you able to brew any more..."

He stopped in his tracks seeing Professor Snape sitting in his back room having tea with the others of his family. "Blimey, Professor, welcome back from the dead! Didn't happen to get to kick the shite out of the old bugger, did you? Maybe slap around Bellatrix whilst there?"

"George!" Arthur scolded, though not terribly harshly.

"Congratulations on a successful business, Mister Weasley," Severus said, as he set his empty teacup down. "It appears that my Potions lessons were not without purpose."

"All right, Mate," George said. "Who are you and what 'ave you done with Professor Snape? He don't give out compliments to anyone."

"I'm not your professor any longer," Severus replied with a chuckle. "Perhaps coming back from the land of the dead altered some long held prejudices and given me the opportunity to rethink myself."

After staring at Severus for a long time, George finally extended a hand to him. "You didn't spare us any grief while we were at school, Fred and me."

"That feeling was entirely mutual," Severus shot back. "There were many times I wanted to give you both a kick in the seats."

"You should have," Arthur suggested.

"Dad!" George exclaimed, looking affronted before grinning just a little. "You could have tried. It wouldn't have been long before Fred..."The young man's face screwed up tightly as if he were fighting the urge to cry. He'd been so lost without his twin that the mere name tightened his chest.

Severus reached out to him and put a hand on the younger man's knee. It was so rare that he could offer hope that he felt he needed to this one time. "He'll always be with you, even if he can't tell you. The people who love you always do, even if you think it's impossible. Mine did."

The young Weasley broke down, like a dam of emotion unleashed itself, and tears started falling unrestrained from him, George sobbed for the loss of his dearest brother. Bill hugged his brother sitting next to him and spoke soothingly in his ear. Snape schooled his features to keep from showing much surprise at the young man's reaction.

"It's all right," Arthur assured Severus. "We've all told him the same thing. It was only a matter of time before he came to it. Molly will be relieved, I think."

Once again, the door opened and Ginny returned with Camelot, their arms close to bursting with packages purchased on Severus' behalf. "We're back," Ginny called out and said nothing more once she saw George sobbing as if his heart had been thoroughly broken, which one could say was the truth of the matter. She tossed the packages carelessly on the counter and rushed to her big brother's side while he wrapped his arms around her and continued to mourn the twin he loved so much.

"We should go," Severus said feeling unsettled at the scene. "Arthur, thank you for your help with the moronic throng outside. It was much appreciated. Let's go, Wom... Camelot."

"As you... w... wish," Lottie replied. "Home now?"

"Yes," Severus said. "I mean no. I still need to speak to the Prophet before they throw any more nonsense into their newspapers."

"Go out the back, Professor," Bill said. "Just in case there are more people out there, you won't have such a rush."

Severus nodded and motioned for Lottie to follow. She picked up the parcels that Ginny had been carrying and followed the former potions professor out of the shop. It seemed that the crowd dissipated quite a bit and they were able to head toward the Daily Prophet's offices unmolested.

As they stood outside the office door, Severus regarded the young woman who was accompanying him. He fully planned on doing a fair amount of yelling. With the few pieces of information he knew about his companion, his mind quickly snapped to a solution.

"Go to Madam Malkin's and ask her to prepare for me a new winter cloak and a pair of fur lined gloves and whatever else you might think is needed," he directed her. He pressed some coins into her hands. "That should cover everything. Take your time as I shall be shouting for a while."

Severus stepped into the office and glared at a young receptionist who stared at him with a mixture of awe and girlish admiration. "Hello, Professor Snape," she gushed. "How can we help you here at the Daily Prophet?"

"You can find me the idiot who keeps writing these stories about me," he snarled. "Now!"

The young woman squeaked and ran off to find one Rita Skeeter, reporter. Severus looked at the ridiculous woman and her blonde curls as she bustled out of her office to greet him.

"Professor, darling, you were all but given up for lost," she said, her quill and tablet rushing behind her to catch every word. "Tell me, how do you feel about the war and how through your selfless sacrifice, assisted the Boy Who Lived in defeating You Know Who? Come, come, and don't be shy. Your adoring public just MUST know."

He looked over at the quill that had just written that "the war wounded veteran with the haunted countenance of a man who has seen evil in its purest form..." when he glowered at her.

"Stop that," he demanded loudly. "I am not here for an interview. Your lies are ridiculous, you stupid woman."

"Oh, of course. You poor dear, let me get you a cup of tea first. You must be just simply exhausted coming all the way here just to see me," Rita said, taking Severus' arm and trying to lead him to a conference room. He ripped his arm away from her grasp roughly.

"Stop this insanity at once," he yelled, causing several heads to turn and more than one interdepartmental memo to drop dead out of the air. "Of all the half witted idiots on this earth, you must be the dumbest of them all. Why don't you do a real story about the war, like about those camps? Or better yet, go back to wooing your favorite Boy Who Lived? Leave me alone!"

"Sevvy, Darling," she cooed at him. "I would just love to do a story about those poor dear wretches that survived the camps but they're so skittish that getting an interview is just impossible. Now, I did hear that your caretaker all these months was one of them, and I'd be willing to... shift my focus, as it were, if you could convince the dear little creature to grant me an interview. You know, let me get to the meat of the truth and let everyone know about the camps. You'll do that for one of your greatest fans, won't you?"

"No. I won't do your dirty work for you," Severus snarled. "If you ever call me Sevvy again, I will come down here with my wand and you'll wake up hexed all the way to Australia and back and you will spend the rest of your life in St. Mungo's with a serious inability to control your own bodily functions, you moronic pile of troll droppings. Am I completely clear on this point?"

"Crystal," Rita agreed sweetly, already plotting her revenge.

Severus stormed out of the office and into the chilled evening air. He shivered but began walking toward Madam Malkin's where he expected to see the woman ordering his goods. His pace quickened, however, when he saw a group of rough youths tossing hexes at someone and yelling curses. He saw the ugliness of bigotry etched on their young faces and he pulled one of the youths from the crowd, a short thickset young man who turned on his former head of house and glared with pure hatred before raising his wand. Before the words could leave the young man's mouth, however, Severus had managed to wordlessly toss off three petrifying curses and extracted his healer from the gang of thugs.

"Let's go home," he said, leaning on her for support much more than he would have liked. Though she was shaken and bloodied, Severus felt the woman steel herself to guide him to the public floo.

As soon as Severus entered Grimmauld Place, he felt his knees buckle beneath him and faintly heard the woman calling desperately for the house elf.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the rewritten second chapter which is still very much like its original content but with some wonderful spiffying up courtesy of Lady Ruatha, who's been helping me. There are going to be some re-working of later chapters that will combine some of the chapters and a larger portion of re-working owing to the fact that I was never very happy with them to begin with. In order not to confuse new readers, I'm taking down all the chapters and re-posting them as we finish our work. **

**Thanks to all of my followers and readers who have stuck with me through the couple of years I've been working on this story and I hope I will not dissapoint.  
**


	3. Buried Memories

**Chapter 3: Buried Memories**

Severus bolted awake and looked around wildly for a moment before feeling a phial being pressed into his hand wordlessly. He brought the potion closer to his face to get a better look at it. A candle flared as if in response to his silent request for light. Seeing that it was nothing more than a restorative potion, he downed the contents and relaxed back onto his pillows. He looked to his left and saw Camelot standing next to his bed preparing to wipe his face with a cool cloth. He pushed her hand away.

"How long have I been unconscious this time?" he asked.

"Five days," she answered, giving him the clinical stare of a healer. "H... how... d... d... do you feel?"

"As if I've been hit by a hammer," he replied swinging his feet over the side of the bed. He looked down at himself and realized that he was in his nightshirt and felt both embarrassment and irritation that he was once again put in a position of complete vulnerability. As if sensing his discomfort, Lottie offered him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't be... em-m-m-bar-assed. I... am a... hea-ler," she said, as if no other explanation were necessary. Severus growled in response and stood up feeling a bit woozy. She moved closer to his side to assist him. "Let me... help. You are... still..."

Severus grabbed the woman's bony shoulder and dug his fingers in to draw her near. "I do not require your assistance," he growled, feeling her clavicle crack beneath his hand. She cried out in pain as he shoved her away. "Get out, you stupid useless woman!"

Severus slammed the door once she was on the outside of it. He picked up his robes from the top of the dresser and noticed that they once again smelled like some bloody perfume and grumbled, feeling only slightly guilty about being unnecessarily rough with the young woman. He threw his nightshirt to the side and went to wash up. The shower improved his mood enough to head down to the kitchen where Kreacher busily prepared mincemeat pies and other assorted Christmas baked goods. Severus again became keenly aware of how much time he'd missed.

Kreacher immediately moved to offer Severus food, coffee and any number of luxuries that the potions master could desire. After declining most of his hospitality, Severus accepted a cup of coffee. He picked up the Daily Prophet only to be disgusted by the headline: War Hero Rescues Refugee with a once again softened image of himself and the woman just before they left Diagon Alley. It was then that he took a good look at his caregiver. She appeared shell shocked with fear and pain showing clearly on her face that he hadn't noticed before. With a disgruntled growl, he threw the paper into the fire.

"Where has Camelot gone, Kreacher?" he asked the ancient little house elf.

"Does Master Severus wish Kreacher to retrieve her?" the little elf asked, entirely put out by anyone interrupting his day.

"No, I will find her," Severus said, as he heard the front door open and many young voices in the entryway. He wandered upstairs to see Harry and several of his friends entering, among them Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna. His eyes stopped on a small boy less than a year old with shocking yellow hair being carried by Harry.

"Hi, Professor," Harry said. "Mrs. Tonks let us bring Teddy over for the weekend so he could get his first Christmas presents from Santa Claus. Teddy, say hello to Professor Snape."

"Hi hi," the baby said, offering a chubby handed backwards wave. Severus offered the baby a single finger to shake in greeting which the baby immediately stuck in his mouth.

"Does he suffer from his father's affliction?" Snape asked, disgusted by the small boy as he wiped his now slobbered on finger dry with a handkerchief.

Hermione smiled widely. "No, Sir. Little Teddy is perfectly healthy and a metamorphmagus just like his Mummy was. Is Lottie in?"

"I am not the young woman's keeper, Miss Granger," Severus said, bothered that he was about to go looking for her when he was interrupted by the youngsters and now irritated even further that he was expected to be aware of her whereabouts. "One might try her laboratory or her sleeping chambers if one were to begin making guesses. Excuse me."

Severus moved upstairs to where he knew the young woman's lab was located and knocked on the door. When he received no answer, he moved onto the next door where he deduced that she would likely be housed. He knocked again and was not given an acknowledgment.

He heard a whimper from within and chose to open the door; manners be damned. What he saw shocked him to his core. The woman was standing with her robe unfastened to the waist, her face red from what few tears she could manage. Every bone protruded sickly from her body as if skin had only just been laid over them. He realized that not only could he count her ribs from the back, but that he could also tell that several were broken, healed and re-broken. He noticed that her left arm hung uselessly at her side while she tried to cover herself quickly.

"Bloody Hell!" he swore. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Leav-ing," she said, keeping her gaze down from Severus and she appeared as if she were trying to shrink away from his gaze altogether. "Y... y... you told me to."

"Do you do everything people tell you?" Severus snorted. He watched as the woman seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle. He stepped out to the stairwell. "Miss Granger, come up here!"

Knowing that the voice was more demanding than requesting, Hermione ran up the stairs two at a time with Ron hot on her heels.

"What is it, Professor?" she asked breathlessly.

"The woman needs help. Assist her in removing her robes and getting into bed. Bind her there if you have to," Severus directed quickly. "Weasley, get your mother. There's a very serious matter that requires immediate attention."

Hermione shrieked when she went into the room and Ron disappeared to the Burrow. "Sir, where are you going?" she asked.

"I will be right back," he replied. "Please do as I ask before she is injured further."

For Severus Snape to ever willingly use the word 'please' was as rare as the appearance of a full grown giant at a ballet recital and as such set the Gryffindor girl to work on his request immediately and he heard her directing the other woman to her bed when he left.

The first thing Severus noticed when he got to Spinner's End was that his home had been burned out. It was a shell of its former self, yet Severus was unconcerned about the external appearances as he knew that his most sacred spots of the home could not have been damaged by mere fire. He'd warded his greenhouses and storerooms extensively before he'd left it the last time. After saying the password to his greenhouse, Severus rushed through and picked those herbs and plants that he knew would be best for his purposes. He then moved toward his stores and gathered the prepared bottles of nutrient enhancements and healing potions that he had on hand.

He silently cursed himself for behaving so poorly to the woman who'd shown him kindness when he was cross and unpleasant. Even when he'd picked up her thoughts, she didn't seem to hold the grudge for more than a moment or two, and he still couldn't place her among the students he'd taught over the years. Did he willingly toss out the memories of students after they were gone? He decided that when he had a moment to spare, he would write to Minerva and request a search of student records with her name. He couldn't believe that a student who brewed potions as obsessively as the woman who cared for him during his illness left no imprint at all in seven years of her schooling.

Satisfied that he had everything he needed, Severus apparated back to Grimmauld place where he'd caused quite a stir. Molly was already on hand and chasing after Severus as he went into Camelot's lab despite his assertions that sharing lab space and equipment was a personal violation.

"What's happened?" Molly asked as he started lighting fires beneath cauldrons and laying out potion ingredients for a night vigil of brewing. Wordlessly, he handed Molly several phials while he continued at his task.

"Did you get a good look at her, Molly?" Severus asked, masking his feeling of revulsion at her condition. The Dark Lord engaged and encouraged the torture and torment of muggles, half-breeds and creatures of all shapes and sizes but they were never kept around long enough to reach that sort of neglected condition. It was inconceivable that the Order would have ignored her plight... if they knew. "She's going to die if nothing is done. We must force her to take these potions."

"All right, Severus," Molly said. "I'll set the children to whatever tasks you need."

"I don't wish to interfere with their holiday," Severus said. "They have that Lupin baby with them."

"Would you prefer if I sent them to the Burrow with Teddy?" Molly asked. "It might be easier to work without them here."

Severus thought about that for a moment. Certainly he would find it easier to work without them around but it was that sort of seclusion that made the woman's condition easy to miss.

"No," he finally decided. "I think that it would be better if there are as many people here for her as possible. I cannot see everything and do not have eyes in the back of my head, despite what my students would like to believe."

"Try being a mother sometime," Molly chuckled as she had a thought. "Would you be agreeable to having the family here for Christmas? With the whole Weasley clan, that's a lot of eyes to have on your side. All you need to do is tell us what it is you want us to look for."

"I'm not exactly sure what I need just yet," Severus admitted. "But I think having friendly people around will help her. Some people do well around the noise and bustle of others and while I do not suffer from this particular weakness, I believe that she may thrive under such conditions."

In Molly's opinion, only Severus Snape could consider the need for human companionship a weakness. She stayed her expression to one of mere concern and nodded. "I'll arrange to have everyone here for Christmas. I'll let Ginny know she has permission to stay but Severus, please make sure that there's no... nonsense going on between her and Harry. I love him like a son, but I'm not ready to have my baby having a baby."

"I'll personally disembowel him for potions if he so much as leaves a hair on her," Severus assured her. "I have dealt with hormonally charged teenagers before. Right now, I need to attend to Camelot."

Molly followed Severus to the next room where Hermione was sitting with Lottie on the bed while the woman herself was unconscious.

"Sorry, Professor," Hermione said, sounding genuinely apologetic. "I just put a simple sleep charm on her. She kept saying she had to leave. What happened to her? She looks like she should be dead."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Severus said. "I expected something like that might happen. She may well be close but I believe that she may yet be saved from a particularly gruesome fate. If you will cancel your charm, I am capable of taking over from here."

With a flick of her wand, Hermione canceled her charm and left the room as Lottie started to wake. She shrunk beneath the blanket and keeping her eyes downcast from Severus' gaze. "I was leav...ing," she explained.

"Lottie, you can stay as long as you want," Molly soothed, placing a hand over the woman's own frail thin hands.

"Take this. It's a healing potion for your shoulder," Severus said, pressing a potion to her lips.

After gagging on the initial swallow, Lottie managed to get the potion down her throat. She leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes. The potion burned in her gut and she started to sweat as bones throughout the woman's body began to align and repair of their own accord. A scream erupted from Lottie's lips before she mercifully passed out while the potion performed its function.

"We should let her rest before giving her anything else," Severus said. "She's been starving to death for a long time, it seems."

"Why would she do that to herself?" Molly wondered aloud. "If anyone had known, we wouldn't have let it go."

"I can't begin to guess but perhaps with the young people around, she will feel more inclined to feed herself," Severus mused. "I'm going to go into her head and see if I can figure out what's been going on in there."

"Legilimency?" Molly asked, uncertainly as Severus nodded.

"It will be easier with her unconscious," he said. "I won't have the resistance that she would obviously give were she awake. She will likely be fully conscious by the time I pull out."

"Would it interfere if I remained here so the poor dear has someone here when she wakes?" Molly asked.

"No, and it would be better for her as I expect whatever is in there will be quite traumatic," Severus said as he began his journey into Lottie's psyche. The initial press into the young woman's mind was without difficulty and he found himself viewing a small doctor's office. He automatically knew that it was in Gillingham. He looked down into his hands and realized that he was holding a chart. He knocked on a door and walked inside where an aged woman wearing a floral dress waited.

"Mrs. Benning, your blood pressure is slightly elevated," he heard a woman's voice come out of his mouth. It wasn't just any female's voice but he knew it to be Lottie's, only without the stammer. "Have you been taking your medication?"

"Where's Doctor Dino?" the old woman scowled, only to hear the younger woman's laughter.

"He's in Greece, Mrs. Benning. He'll be back in two weeks," Lottie replied.

Severus allowed the scene to play out as it would, viewing but not interacting. He watched as two normal looking slender hands went to the woman's neck. He noticed a small gold ring on her left ring finger. She was married. "How long have your glands been swollen?"

"Since Tuesday," the old woman harrumphed, as if the young doctor treating her couldn't possibly appreciate her predicament.

The exchange took a few more minutes before Lottie sent the woman on her way with an antibiotic after determining that the woman was suffering from a throat infection. After the woman was out of the office and the door had been locked for lunch, he heard Lottie's voice growl. "Wretched old buzzard."

He found the thought funny when he heard an infant's cry. The image changed as he saw the feminine hands reaching into a cot to pick up a tiny baby dressed in a yellow sleeper.

"Hey there, little lady," she said, sitting in a rocker in her office and lifting her blouse. "I take it you're hungry. Come on then."

Being a man, the idea that he would experience the sensation of a nipple being sucked upon by an infant was one he'd never considered. He was, however, living someone else's experience and found the tingling of breastfeeding seemed natural. He caught a glimpse of the woman's reflection in a mirror. She was a round faced young woman with dark hair, tanned skin and magnificently vibrant green eyes.

As she continued to feed the infant in her arms, he felt the room darken and she only saw several stunners hit her squarely in the chest, one hitting the baby and then silence. When she came to, a dementor was being pulled back from finishing its kiss. Severus watched in horror as Dolores Umbridge pulled the infant from her hands and whipped the baby around by her feet, smashing her head into the wall, blood splattering across the room while others laughed cruelly. The scream he felt in his chest was the anguish of the most horrific loss imaginable. He watched through her eyes helplessly as her husband was killed in a blinding green flash.

The next thing he saw was the ceiling of a room where she was lying flat on her back and she was surrounded by people in masks. She was being taunted as she struggled against a binding spell. There was a block of blackness.

When the binding was released, she looked down to see the number 32860 angrily branded into her flesh. She was shaking as a hand reached up and felt a bald head. Her legs were bloody and she could not stand on her own. She felt her body thrown onto a filthy bunk in a long building filled with beds stacked three high. The rest of the memories began to blend into one another as the hands that toiled day after day until they bled from working while she was compelled to continue crushing and brewing potions without food, without sleep and she watched as people around her died from starvation and exposure to extremes in heat and cold. Every death was like a mark on her soul, the soul of a healer.

He pushed back to the darker area but found that he was shoved out involuntarily. "Dear God," he whispered as he saw the tears on her cheeks.

She was up and screaming in emotional agony as he brought another potion to her lips and forced her to drink. She collapsed back onto the bed silent and motionless with only the tears on her cheeks as witness to her pain.

"What's happened?" Molly asked softly. Clearly something was amiss.

Severus caught himself feeling emotional, collected his thoughts and then cleared his throat.

"She had an infant. A baby girl," he replied. "The baby was killed when they took her into custody. There was a block in her memories that I couldn't get to. She managed to push me out."

Molly's eyes watered. "How dreadful! No wonder the poor thing's given up on living. Do you think there's anything we can do?"

"It will take time," he replied, brushing some hair from Lottie's face. "Not to mention a lot of understanding. She definitely needs it. I've a feeling that the block in her mind may have something else to do with her condition but I can't go back in right now."

"You look exhausted, Severus," Molly said. "I'll bring you up some dinner but you should rest as well. It's going to take you some time to recover fully. We can convene everyone for a meeting later."

"She tried to tell me the same thing but I wouldn't listen to her," Severus said, more to himself than to Molly as he looked down at the sleeping form. He stood as Molly covered Lottie with a blanket. They walked out and left the woman to her slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again, many thanks to Lady Ruatha for her excellent guidance and help in beta reading these chapters.**

**And thanks to my readers for sticking with me.  
**


	4. The Games Girls Play

Molly called an emergency meeting of the Order, of which all the children were now fully fledged members. With so many members of the new Ministry on hand; she decided that it would be quicker for Severus to simply tell them what he'd learned about the treatment of those from the labor camps and the odd compulsions to do whatever single task they were assigned.

Over the course of the night, Severus sat next to Lottie's bed as she slept and recovered, courtesy of the restorative potions he gave her. The effects of the potions were almost immediately visible just through re-hydration. He estimated that a few days of potions, food and rest and she'd be healthy again by the start of the New Year.

Having slept all she could manage naturally, Lottie yawned and stretched when she heard her stomach growl loudly. It had been so long since she'd felt hunger that she was momentarily startled.

"Good morning," Severus commented setting aside his morning paper. "I'll have Kreacher bring up some breakfast."

"I... I... I'm leav-ing," she told him.

"You are staying," he said plainly.

"No. Y-y-you told me 'Leave'," she replied.

"Now I am telling you to stay," he answered, keeping his tone even. "Are you so stupid as to be incapable of making a decision of your own?"

"'M... I'm not s-s-s-stupid!" she yelled as her face turned red in frustration.

Severus fixed his gaze on her, watching her emotional responses while keeping his own in check. "Really? Then you should be able to tell me off and though you think it; you won't say it."

"Can't, not w-w-w-won't," Lottie finally spat out.

An idea came to his mind as he asked, "Who placed you under the Imperius Curse?"

"Not," she said, noticing for the first time that she was wearing nothing beneath the sheets and blushed.

"Now who shouldn't be embarrassed?" he asked with the hint of a grin at the edge of his lips.

"N-n-not the s-same," she responded, tucking the sheet around herself and attempting to stand while keeping her feet untangled by the mass of fabric.

"Nonsense," he said, unable to hold in what might have been considered a chuckle at her expense. He moved over to the closet and pulled out a dressing gown that smelled the same as his robes. He tossed it onto the bed. "Put this on. What is it with that smell? Must you put it on everything?"

"Yes," she answered as she pulled the gown under the bedding and wrapped herself up.

"You could use a cleaning spell," Severus suggested. "It would force you to practice your charms and eliminate that wretched perfume."

"Not now," she said, straightening the bed. She honestly thought for a moment that he would find something to complain about no matter what she did so there was no point in telling him anything.

He recalled Kreacher telling him that she was a useless witch just after he awoke and he would have regretted bringing it up but it gave her the chance to admit the problem herself which she was obviously refusing to do.

"How bad is the damage to your magical core?" he asked, not willing to let the issue go without some input from the stubborn woman. She shrugged her shoulders which was an unsatisfactory response to him. One would think she'd have learned that at school. "Speak."

"D-don't know," she said.

"Have you seen a healer?" he pushed trying to get her to participate.

"Every m-morning, in the mirror," she replied as smugly as she could manage while she stepped over to her dresser and brushed the tangles out of her hair.

"That is not what I meant and you know it," he growled, starting to lose his patience. "Have you been to a healer to fix your problem?"

"Noth-th... thing can be done," she said. Her hands shook as she pulled at a difficult knot. Finally, she threw the brush back on the dresser top. "Bugger!"

He pointedly ignored her outburst and guided her to a tea table next to the window overlooking the rather pathetic garden when Kreacher brought up a breakfast of scones with clotted cream, muffins with jam and mild tea. "Sit," he ordered. "Kreacher, this is not a proper breakfast."

Kreacher slid the tray onto the table and started to retreat when Lottie caught his arm and planted a kiss atop his old and wrinkled head which caused his large ears to flick upward involuntarily.

"Thank you," Lottie said. "M-m-my f-f-f-favorite breakfast."

"Miss is welcome," he said, before muttering something obscene and scowling deeply as he popped away.

"Why did you do that?" Severus asked, frowning at her undermining of his authority over the house elf.

"B-because," Lottie answered as her eyes darted over to her lab door.

"Not today, Camelot," he said. He set several potion bottles on the table. "Today you will rest, eat and take healing and nutritive potions as you obviously need them."

Lottie took each phial from the table and looked them over appraisingly. She put two to one side and a third she handed back.

"No," she said simply as she ate, unconcerned with brewing for the moment.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Severus asked crossly, handing the bottle back to her.

"Sleeping potion," she replied. "I don't care for them."

"I didn't care for you ordering me around but I didn't see that stopping you from doing what you thought necessary," Severus shot back. "You will take it or I will shove it down your ungrateful throat."

"Why? You don't even like me," she stated, looking for an escape.

"I am a surly cur, but I'm not heartless," he defended.

Lottie's face turned bright red. "What do you want?"

"For you to stay here and get well," he said more as if it were a classroom instruction than a request.

"I can't leave you if you say not to," she said, sounding resigned. "You kn-n-now that."

"No, I want you to stay because you know it's the intelligent thing to do," he clarified, realizing that she was stammering less the more she spoke. "Stay of your own free will."

"I don't have a free will!" she shouted, hot angry tears sliding down her cheeks as she turned away.

"You have will enough to get angry and to think whatever you want, so I believe the curse can be broken. I will research it," he said, grabbing her arms and pulling her close to him so that they were nose to nose. She searched his face for his intent as his dark eyes felt as if they were boring into her. "I promise to do my best in holding my temper."

"I will stay," she conceded, losing the staredown.

The moment was broken by a knock on the door and Severus released Lottie from his grasp. Lottie went over and answered the door, trying to calm her breathing a bit and lose the color from her face. Hermione was standing outside the door.

"Good morning, Lottie," the young woman greeted, and then, after seeing Severus there as well, hastily added, "Good morning, Professor. Mrs. Weasley wants you to come down."

"Tell Molly that I will bring Camelot down in a moment," Severus interrupted.

Hermione looked at Lottie and whispered, "Are you all right? Do you need me to stay?"

Lottie shook her head. "I'm f-f-fine, thank you."

Lottie held open the door and pointedly looked at Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow in her direction. "I'll wait here to make sure you don't have any problems..."

Lottie gave him a hard stare and pointed the way out.

"You can do that until your eyes fall out of your head and your arm drops off," he stated flatly. "I am not leaving so you might as well do what you need to."

Hermione left the Professor and Lottie to their standoff and headed back downstairs to where the Weasleys were gathered in the parlor listening to the wireless. She grabbed Ron and Harry and pulled them into the dining room to tell them of Snape being in Lottie's room and her opinion on the matter.

"He's Snape," Ron said, disgusted, as if that explained everything.

"He's also a man, Ronald," Hermione sniped. "I think it would be wonderful if he's learning to like someone and it seems to be doing her some good, too. She was able to speak more than we've ever heard from her before."

Harry looked uncomfortable with the whole conversation. "Well, if he is, then that's good, but he probably just feels sorry for her after what he saw in her memories."

"I don't think he's one to feel sorry for anyone, Mate," Ron replied. "I just can't see him snogging anyone. Besides, why don't you try fixing her up with someone less _old_, Hermione."

"See for yourself then. I think if anyone deserves a little happiness, Professor Snape does," Hermione huffed and left to conspire with Ginny.

"This is not going to end well," Harry sighed. "What do you think our chances of escaping are?"

"We haven't got one," Ron groaned. "Maybe if I give Hermione her present early, she might forget about interfering."

"Or, it could set her into high gear of matchmaking," Harry said. "Your call."

Ron chuckled, "Well, it could be fun to watch him squirm; no matter what the reason."

Arthur cleared his throat as the two young men tried to leave. "What's going on in here?" he asked. Ron's ears turned scarlet red, a tell tale sign that he was hiding something. His father could read him like a book. "All right then, my lad, out with it."

Ron moved and pulled the pocket doors that separated the parlor and the dining room closed. He then showed his father the ring he planned to give Hermione. "What do you think, Dad?"

Arthur pulled his son into a large hug and kissed the top of his head. "I think my boy's about to make his mum and me very happy. When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight," Ron answered. "I was going to wait until tomorrow but I think I should do it before I lose my nerve."

Arthur clapped Ron on the back and was grinning from ear to ear as he opened the pocket doors, just in time to see Severus and Lottie entering and the girls dragging the woman to one side as Severus made his way to a comfortable chair near the fire. Ginny was starting to fuss with Lottie's hair while Hermione started transfiguring the color of the woman's robes to various colors trying to find what looked best on her. Teddy, who had been quite content to sit on Molly's lap while he was being fed, finally had enough and wiggled his way down to crawl about the floor.

"Hey Professor," Charlie said, lazily flicking bubbles from his wand for little Teddy to chase. "When are you going back to work?"

Severus looked over at Lottie. "My healer hasn't released me as yet so I expect not today. Why?"

Hermione and Ginny broke into giggles that the reasons for completely escaped their oblivious victim.

"I hear Hagrid's introducing dragonettes next semester," Charlie said, changing the bubbles to alter colors every time the boy managed to hit one.

Severus looked over at the young man and snorted. "They aren't full sized dragons that I should be concerned over."

"No, but the little fuc..." Charlie started but was interrupted with a sharp slap to the back of the head by Molly.

"Language!" she scolded which received chuckles from his siblings.

"Sorry, Mum," Charlie apologized before continuing. "You do know they're extremely prolific and while they won't grow too big, an infestation could keep Filch too busy to take care of detentions."

"Yeah, that would be a hardship," George snorted, enjoying the image of Filch being overrun by hundreds of mouse sized creatures, blowing smoke at him and chewing on his shoes.

"I will ask Minerva to check on it," Severus mused. "Or perhaps I should see which of you Weasleys I could press-gang into service before the holidays are over."

The front door opened and Bill and Fleur walked in, their arms laden with presents.

"Happy Christmas!" Bill yelled as they shook off snow and set aside his packages to assist his wife with her cloak and wiping a bit of melted snow from the tip of her nose.

"We're in here, Bill," Molly called back as she looked over at the girls who had moved from fussing with Lottie to hound Fleur about something. "Girls, give them a chance to get in the door for heaven's sake. Bill, you did not drag your poor wife out all over London in this weather in her condition, did you?"

"Not me, Mum! I'm the innocent victim in all of this!" Bill mockingly moaned as he put his hand dramatically over his heart as if he'd been mortally wounded.

Snape snorted as he tried to look at his book. "Mister Weasley, I can assure you that you haven't been an innocent victim to much since your years at Hogwarts. It was your fourth year when you were accused of hexing one of your classmates' hair blue. You were only exonerated because she admitted to doing it herself, even if we all knew she was lying."

"I liked that co-lor a-lot," Lottie said quietly from where she was watching Teddy who looked to be getting tired. A torrent of laughter rose through the room as Severus furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"You?" he asked.

"House colors," she explained, picking up the tired baby and handing him off to Harry. "I was very dis-ap-p-poin-ted when the spell wore off."

Snape looked at Lottie sharply, filing this additional information with everything he knew about her so far.

Ginny bounced back in the room and grabbed Lottie's hand. "Come on. We have a surprise for you," she said, barely letting the woman take a breath before dragging her up the stairs with Hermione and Fleur while the rest of the family looked on in confusion. Severus was curious as to what the young girls were doing, but was hardly going to follow them to find out.

"What are those girls up to?" Molly asked aloud, hardly expecting an answer. "We haven't even begun to decorate the tree yet."

"Probably turning her hair blue again, Mum," Charlie joked, dispelling all of the bubbles and charms he'd set up for the baby.

Harry took Teddy out of the room to put him down for a nap, pointedly avoiding the question all together while Ron suddenly found a speck of dust on the wall extraordinarily interesting.

Severus laid aside his book and decided that it would be a very good opportunity to extract himself so that he could bathe properly. The large group was there for the woman's benefit, after all, and not his own. Someone, he decided, was going to be embarrassed before the night was out and he was certain it was going to be the two Gryffindor girls.

Severus got into the tub and soaked in the hot water so that it relieved old aches and pains. He actually dozed off for some time. He woke to the sound of someone knocking on his outer door. He grumbled as he stepped out of the charmed warm bath and dried off quickly. He tied his bath robe closed so that he could find out who was bothering him. He saw Arthur Weasley waiting patiently.

"The girls decided that tonight should be a social event, like the ancient Yule dances, and are asking everyone in the house to gather in the dining room and wear whatever they have that's best. They've invited others as well," Arthur said, obviously having been sent on the onerous task.

"I'll be down shortly, but I do hope they aren't expecting me to actually dance, Arthur," he said darkly.

"Don't worry, the lads outnumber the girls so I'm sure you won't have to," Arthur said. "We'll wait dinner for you."

Severus closed the door to dress, grumbling about the inanities of social gatherings and questioning his own sanity in thinking that having a bunch of people around would be good for Camelot. He probably could have done just as well keeping her secluded and she'd have been none the wiser. His mood didn't improve any when he realized that his robes were not fit for wearing and all he had left were the muggle clothes that Molly had brought the day he regained consciousness. He could have sworn he'd changed those to his own preferred robes. There was skullduggery afoot but without proof, he resigned himself to wearing what he had and endure it for a few hours before he could retreat claiming fatigue. It was going to be a long evening, he decided as he stepped out.

Severus walked down the hall and was about to head down to dinner when he stopped just outside of Lottie's bedroom door. He decided to tell her about what he'd witnessed in her memories the previous evening. He knocked on the partially opened door.

"Camelot?" he called in catching her reflection in the mirror as she tried in vain to tug some length out of the hem of a blue velveteen dress which didn't quite reach mid-thigh. "Having a problem?"

"The girls wanted...," she said, but didn't finish the thought. "I th-th-think my arse is going to fall out."

Severus avoided the temptation to laugh at the woman for allowing herself to be used in such a way and instead charmed the dress to reach a respectable length.

"I believe your posterior is now appropriately covered," he said, sounding his usual serious self as she turned bright red. He wanted to comment that she should wash the garbage off her face but mentally reminded himself of why he was there in the first place.

"Thank you," she said as she fiddled with an errant curl that was sticking up on her head. "I will be down shortly."

"Before that, may I have a moment of your time to discuss something?" he asked carefully. Lottie moved away from the mirror and motioned for him to have a seat at the table where they'd earlier shared breakfast. "Last night, I did something that if it weren't a necessity; I wouldn't have done without asking first."

"I know," Lottie replied, fiddling with that same unruly curl. "I am not stupid."

"What clued you in?" he asked, watching her face.

"Reason," she answered as she fiddled with her sleeve. "I have t-t-taken care of you for a long time and only you had v-v-v-vis-i-tors. To-day, I c-c-can barely be alone a minute without someone asking 'Are you all right?'. If that wasn't clue e-nough, I... don't know what would be."

"I saw your husband and baby and what happened to them," Severus explained.

Lottie broke her eye contact and looked out the window. "I'm sor-ry you had to see that," she replied softly as she chewed on a thumbnail.

"You threw me out when I tried to get through a blockage in your memories," he continued. "I've a feeling that you may be hiding those things that you can't tell me there. I'd like to go in again."

"I can't let you do that," she whispered, shaking her head.

"There's a good chance that I will gain valuable information about your curse and get some clues as to how to break it," he said, pulling her chin back and forcing her to look at him. "I know it will be painful for you."

"I'm not worr-ied about my pain," she replied. "No."

Severus kept his temper realizing that it would do little good to point out that he did not actually require her permission if he chose to rifle through her memories. He saw the fear on her face and decided to switch tactics.

"All right," he said, trying to be gentle. "We won't talk about that, but I did want you to know what had happened already. I don't think we should keep the Weasleys waiting much longer or they're going to form a search party. Are you up to taking dinner with them?"

She nodded and quietly steeled her nerves before asking, " Are you? You look tired."

"I'll survive," he said as he stood and offered his arm.

The Weasley clan was already gathered in the dining room where drinks were offered around and Hermione nudged Ron as they walked in.

"See, I told you," she whispered.

"They live in the same house. Besides, it's just good manners, innit?" Ron whispered back. "Come with me."

He took her hand and walked out to the garden which he'd managed to charm to remain warm against the falling snow and fashioned a few fairy lights to twinkle. "There's something I want to tell you. Look, I know I'm not the smartest or greatest wizard in the world and I'm not anything special but I do love you and I'll work the whole rest of my life to make you happy."

Fumbling, Ron pulled the ring box and even managed to get down on a knee to present it. "Hermione Jean Granger, would you please consider being my wife?"

Hermione let out a squeak of surprise as he handed her the box "Of course I will, Ronald," she said, reaching down and kissing him. "I can't believe you managed to keep it a secret from me."

He stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closely for another kiss. "I'm not completely hopeless, you know."

The pair of young lovers spent a few more minutes alone together before heading back into the house where congratulations were offered all over as Hermione showed off her ring.

"My little boy," Molly cried, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief before grabbing Hermione into a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you both."

Dinner was a bright and merry affair with food and conversation flying around the table freely. Severus was certain that the noise level could rival that of the Great Hall any day of the week. Everyone seemed to be dressed in their best clothes and looked to be making a true event out of the meal. Severus did his best to keep up some conversation as everyone chatted. He noticed that the healer kept her head low as much as possible while Molly tried to get the woman to participate and managed to steer her second eldest son into interacting with her.

Severus thought that if he were being entirely honest with himself, their proximity in age and temperament would have made a good match. It didn't mean he had to like it, however.

After they retired to the parlor after dinner, smaller groups formed. Severus found the evening edition of the Prophet, mercifully without stories on himself and more on the refugees from the camps and the Ministry's declarations to proactively assist in their recovery.

Ginny passed around more drinks and the conversation seemed to become even merrier as the wireless was put on for some bright music. Bill and Fleur started things off dancing with Ron and Hermione joining in. Eventually, Lottie was convinced to dance with Charlie, who spent most of the time tripping over his own feet and abusing hers.

After settling down, the youngest Weasleys, Potter and Granger played a board game with little cars that they'd enchanted to run around the playing mat on their own, honking and yelling mild obscenities to one another as they passed by. Severus could only assume that this was one of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes' latest products.

He ignored it for a while and enjoyed his wine, which didn't seem to be disappearing as it ought to, until he found Lottie leaning on the arm of his chair. He attempted to ignore her when he felt her hand stroking his neck beneath his hair. A shiver ran down his back and landed where he hadn't felt urges in years. He pulled her hand away from his neck and set it on her own thigh.

"How many glasses have you had this evening?" he asked as she leaned in to nibble at his ear.

"Two," she purred. "Maybe three."

"Maybe more," he said, definitely. He stood and helped her to her feet. "You're quite inebriated, I think."

"It was only enough to get my nerve up," she said, running a finger along his cheek which elicited strained giggles from a room full of witnesses. He glared at the younger people and wrapped his arm around her waist taking her to the stairs.

"I don't think it's your nerve you were trying to get up," he growled which broke the resolve of even the eldest Weasleys who could not hide their mirth. "Oh shut up. I have to get her to bed."

The statement caused disintegration into uproarious laughter as he headed with her up the stairs. She stumbled on the first step as he tossed her over his shoulder and quickly retreated to the upper floors. He felt her patting his back as he hit the first landing.

"Put me down," she whispered as he opened her bedroom door.

Severus tossed her onto her bed carefully. "What were you thinking? You should know in your condition you shouldn't drink like that."

"I'm not drunk," she said, getting up and heading for her potions lab. He grabbed her arm and set her back on the bed.

"Sleep it off and you'll be much more clear-headed in the morning, though infinitely mortified, I would imagine," he said, reaching down to pull off her shoes.

"Why? A girl can't want you without being drunk?" Lottie asked, reaching out and pulling his face up to meet hers. There seemed to be some internal battle that she was slowly losing. "I'm perfectly fine..."

"You're aren't stammering, you are being sexually aggressive and not at all like you've been since I've known you," Severus said, trying to wrest himself away unsuccessfully.

"I know that," she said, breathing heavily, suddenly pulling him onto the bed and straddling him. She leaned forward and kissed him and for a moment, Severus lost himself in the kiss.

"I really want to believe that you're..." he began before he was silenced by another kiss. He finally managed to roll over and pin her on the bed, keeping out of reach of her lips. "What is wrong with you?"

"It's been two years since I last made love to a man who didn't treat me like an animal," she growled, wantingly. "I want to love you."

Severus groaned as he felt his resolve waning. "It's been a long time since..." he began.

"Then tonight, I'll be the teacher and you the student," she whispered as she sat up. He unzipped the back of her dress and pulled the sleeves from her shoulders.

Instinctively, Severus placed a silencing charm around the room and charmed out the lights as he whispered, "I love you, Lily."

* * *

**Author's Note: More thanks to Lady Ruatha and as a note to my long time readers, from here out, the chapters are being deleted before being re-posted. This is owing to the fact that certain threads of the story are being changed so drastically that leaving the old chapters up will only be confusing for new readers. Enjoy!**


	5. Assumption and Aggression

**Chapter 5: Assumptions and Aggression**

Severus lay on the bed as Lottie straddled him. Sweat caused his hair to stick to his face as his lover rolled onto the bed by his side. Despite his desire to the contrary, he grinned idiotically.

"You must have loved Lily very much," she said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm s-sorry that the siren's curse kicked in at such an inc-conven-i-ent time."

"You're a siren?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Not all half blood is muggle and w-wizard," she said with a sigh.

Severus propped his left hand under his head in an uncharacteristically relaxed pose. "How did a siren come to live here?"

"Dad met Mum when she was on holiday in Greece when they were young and he followed her to London," Lottie said with a grin. "He went back just b-before..."

He began to say something that got lost in his throat and Severus hadn't even realized that he'd fallen asleep when he rolled onto his side and draped an arm over his lover who was rolled into a tight ball and sweating. He tried to roll her over and found her clutching a half empty potion bottle.

"What's wrong?" he asked, prying the bottle from her hand. "It's just a restoration potion."

Lottie was clutching her stomach and she groaned, "Something is wrong with it."

"I'll get you a neutralizer," he said, putting on his trousers and heading into her lab.

He barged through her lab and rummaged through her stores until he found a bezoar. Returning to her side, he lifted her head and shoved the small stone into her mouth.

"Swallow it," he said, holding her upright as she managed to swallow and her pain subsided. "Better?"

"Yes," she said, sitting up on her own rather than using his support. "The batch must be bad. The ingredients were fresh though."

"I'll check it out," Severus replied, kissing her. "Get some rest and I'll be back soon."

"Don't overwork yourself either," she smiled. "You aren't a hundred percent yet."

"I won't," he answered, rubbing a finger along her cheek. "Get some sleep."

Severus went into Lottie's lab where he began doing diagnostics on the potion. There were traces of rose hips and powdered oyster shell in her cauldron. His brow furrowed as he realized that love or libido potions had been brewed at some point. He felt the bile rise in his throat. If she'd been plying him with libido enhancers, it was no wonder he couldn't resist her siren pheromones. He roared in outrage as he stormed out of the lab and grabbed his shirt off the floor causing Lottie to jump. As he sat down to pull on his shoes, she reached out to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he grabbed her hand and shoved her so hard that she was launched from the bed, landing on the floor.

"Don't touch me, you siren whore!" he spat. "I never want to see you again!"

"I don't understand," Lottie replied, confused and shaking.

"Even your simple brain should be able to understand this. Get out and never come near me again," Severus yelled, throwing open the door and storming down to the study.

He slammed around the study and found a bottle of Captain Cal's Finest Firewhiskey and began drinking directly from the bottle as he sent a spell to the fireplace causing it to roar to life. As he noticed he'd finished half the first bottle, he summoned the house elf to bring him more. After obliging the raging Potions Master, Kreacher scurried under a nearby table as Severus swore and cursed the woman. He wasn't aware of how long it had been since the front door closed loudly and when Harry entered the room.

"Professor, what happened?" Harry asked.

"I understand that you went to a great deal of trouble to find a healer to care for me these last many months and I appreciate your efforts but that... woman isn't fit to be around and it's better she's gone before I wrung her scrawny, manipulative neck," Severus said, taking another long swig from the bottle he was clutching.

Harry dropped into the chair on the other side of the desk and ran his hand through his untidy hair. "How about telling me what happened?" he asked. Kreacher emerged from his hiding place and tugged at Harry's sleeve.

"May Kreacher leave?" he asked, sounding desperate to get away.

"Yeah, go on," Harry nodded. "Sorry; now about what happened between you and Lottie. Last time anyone saw you; it didn't look as if there were any problems."

"That woman was creating libido enhancers in her lab and tainted a restoritive potion with residue," Severus snarled. "I wouldn't have even known about it if she hadn't taken it and gotten sick."

"Why would she take a potion that would make her sick?" Harry asked, not quite awake enough to understand.

"She's a conniving siren wench," Severus growled.

"Oh, Lord," Harry said. "I'm sorry. Try to get some sleep before morning comes without drinking yourself back into a coma, okay, Professor?"

Severus sat for sometime, drinking and fuming over what had happened, before finally returning to his bedroom. He spied the open door to Lottie's room and scowled heavily, feeling sick to his stomach for falling for her charms. He saw Kreacher cleaning up from the woman's hasty departure and he wanted to retch for being so weak.

Morning did little to improve Severus' mood and it seemed to run throughout the house, despite it being Christmas Day. Obviously, word had gotten around about Lottie's late night run and the conversation mostly steered away from her absence until they began opening presents and found little packages for all of them from her. Charlie opened a jar of specially formulated paste for dragon burns.

"Chuck it in the bin, dear," Molly said to him. "God only knows what she may have laced it with... and I thought she was such a sweet girl, too!"

"I'm sure it's fine, Mum" Ginny said, her voice strained.

"Ginny, dear, she had us all fooled into thinking she had the best of intentions but no good comes from stealing a man's free will," Arthur replied to his daughter, as he regrettably set aside a thing called a video game or Game Play Portable, as it read on the back, that had been given him by the absent young woman.

"She didn't have to get anyone anything, you know," Ginny said, getting defensive. "There's no need to be so hateful."

"She likely did not expect her machinations to be found out so quickly," Severus said, looking at a package and card that was set next to him. "Whatever her intentions, she's now gone and there's no need to worry about defending her, Miss Weasley."

"Didn't anyone stop to think that it was a misunderstanding?" Ginny yelled. "It wasn't her fault!"

Molly followed her daughter as she ran out of the room while everyone sat in stunned silence. No one had the first idea of what to say.

Finally, Severus picked up the package and opened the attached card.

_Professor Snape,_

_It has been an honor to care for you and I hope this will find a place in your private stores for your potions."_

_Camelot_

It was not the sort of note he'd expected. It certainly seemed as though she'd planned on an amenable severance between them as healer and patient. He opened the package and ran his finger over a bottle of powdered golden bicorn horn, an extraordinarily rare ingredient that likely cost the woman a precious portion of her wages.

Could young Ginny Weasley have a valid point about assuming the worst? Severus decided that he knew better and he knew well what he'd found could have been nothing but a purposeful deceit. Besides, he thought as his resolve waned, there was no point in trying to change what had happened.

'Forget it,' he decided. It wasn't as if he had any inkling to where she'd gone and far too many hours had passed for an effective point-me spell. It was better to let it go. Forget her.

"If you'll pardon me," Severus said, standing. "Perhaps it is better that I go now. I should inspect my own properties. I've been away far too long."

"Won't you even stay for dinner?" Harry asked.

"I believe it would be best if I left before it gets too much later," Severus said.

Severus packed up his belongings from the room he'd inhabited for the last many months. The perfume from her laundry detergent permeated every article of his clothing. He decided that he would get rid of it later. Finally, he picked up the key to his vault at Gringotts and put it in his pocket. He never found out how she came to possess it nor would he ever know.

After a few quick farewells, he left and apparated to Spinners End. He looked over the burned out house with a more critical eye to survey the damage. The house hadn't been fully protected by wards as he, by necessity, had to allow some Death Eaters to know its whereabouts.

His aging, green Ford Cortina that he'd inherited from his aunt Nedda as a young man sat lovingly restored and unharmed within the garage. He touched the car and waved a cleaning spell over it to remove the dust from a long bout of inactivity.

His aunt was one of the few brighter points in his childhood and though she had little to give; she gave all that she had without reservation. She never knew the depths of her brother's depravity to his family and as a boy; Severus was always too frightened to tell. The car was one of her few assets in life and she'd earmarked it for her only nephew in her will, as in her mind all young men loved cars, even magical ones.

The car itself wasn't grand as much as it was a symbol of Severus' freedom from his abusive father. His father wanted to sell the car and take the money. Holding the keys and papers following the reading of the will at their home, Tobias moved to hit his son and before Severus knew what he'd done; he'd performed a Crutiatus on the man.

His mother yelled and pleaded for him to release his father. Damn her for always taking his side. He made certain that his father knew from that moment on that he would hurt him as much as he'd hurt Severus if he even attempted to raise a hand to the young man again.

His father would delve further into the bottle the rest of his life but would never attempt to strike Severus again. His loss was nothing but liberation to Severus and he never did regret his father's death. Taking a final look at the car, he stepped out and locked the garage door again.

As he moved to the greenhouse, the familiar humidity and aroma of the earth greeted him from his haven, where he cultivated many of his rarer potion ingredients. It, too, remained undamaged and the watering and harvesting charms were working as he'd set them before he left the last time. He looked over the jars that had accumulated and decided to bag and shrink them to carry back to Hogwarts with him. If the garage was his escape from tyranny, then the garden was his refuge for peace. That those two places remained intact settled Severus' mind in a way that nothing else could.

The house was utterly destroyed. The foundation was still good, however, and after a few quick charms to make the land appear to be new construction to builders delivering supplies, Severus was satisfied that he could rebuild his home.

He took the Knight Bus to King's Cross Station to catch the afternoon train to Hogsmeade. He could have tried to apparate the distance but it would require more energy than he wished to expend at the moment.

As the train pulled out of the station, Severus began to write a few letters of inquiry to see what had been found out about the curse that was affecting the refugees. The most important letter he wrote was to Draco, recalling from both what Molly told him and the paper that he was working with the labor camp survivors. He felt that perhaps there were some clues to what had happened to those people. By the time he'd finished, the train was pulling into Hogsmeade Station.

He began the long trek to the castle but the distance was consumed by his thoughts, concerns and regrets. Before he realized it, Severus was standing at the gate and sent his doe patronus to the game keeper in order to gain entry.

After a short time, the familiar silhouette of the lumbering half-giant approaching the gate greeted Severus.

"Good ter see yeh!" Hagrid called out of the darkness as he opened the large wrought iron gate. "Yeh look like a million galleons, Professor."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Severus said. "I assume everyone is at dinner?"

"O' course," Hagrid replied, taking out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. "It's good ter see yeah again. 'Arry told us what yeh done fer 'im. We been repairin' and fixin' th' school almost as good as new. There was a lot o' damage after the fightin' was over but ev'ryone been helping, all the houses workin' together. Jus' like it should be."

"Would you ask Professor McGonagall if I might have a moment of her time when she's finished with her holiday meal?" Severus asked. "I would like to look through some tomes in the library while I wait."

"I'll let 'er know," Hagrid said. "Good ter 'ave yeh back."

Severus' eyes stung and burned as he strained to read in the too dim light of the unoccupied library when he heard heavy footsteps coming through the stacks. He was well conditioned to know that those were the steps of Madam Pince's thickly soled boots heading towards him.

"I thought I would find you in here," she said with her nasally, disapproving tone. She pretty much disliked anyone touching the books in the restricted section but having it gone through during the holidays was infinitely worse. "Headmistress McGonagall asked that I invite you to the staff lounge for after dinner drinks. Everyone is settling down from the Christmas festivities."

Severus nodded and made a mental note of where he was in the book he was currently reading and tucked it under his arm.

"I have need of this," he informed her, refusing to allow it to be a debate. "I will return it in the morning."

He then headed to the staff lounge where everyone who'd stayed for the holidays was gathered having drinks and making merry which he personally had never found interest in.

"What is it you're researching, Severus?" Professor Flitwick asked, noticing the book and trying to start a pleasant conversation as he handed the newly arrived professor a glass of sherry.

"I'm looking into a curse that seems to be specific to the labor camp survivors," Severus replied taking the glass and sitting in his favorite chair that had been left without an occupant. "I could think of no better source for information than our own library."

"You'll have all the access you could want now that you're coming back, Headmaster," Professor Sprout said merrily as she finished her drink.

Though she didn't say anything, Minerva looked a little relieved at the idea of a younger person taking on the responsibilities of the day to day operations of the school. She was much happier as a hands on teacher and assistant to the headmaster rather than taking the lead of the school. Of course, she would never pressure the young man into returning when their entire world knew he was barely two weeks out of incapacitation.

"Might I have a word, Minerva?" Severus asked as he motioned to step outside. Of all the things he would rather not discuss in committee, his employment status was one of them.

They stepped out of the lounge and went to the headmaster's office where they could speak privately and less formally than when they were among others. Minerva McGonagall had been his only confidante during the year after Albus' death. She alone knew of the request the former headmaster made of him in regards to preventing young Draco Malfoy from being the one to kill him since it was obvious that Voldemort meant the boy to be killed by Dumbledore. There was no one Severus trusted more than Minerva with his personal information.

"I'm not ready," he said simply. "I have things I must do first."

"No one expects you to be just yet, Severus," she replied "You were badly hurt and the fact that you're out and about so quickly is quite a miracle. The idea that you would go directly back to work isn't sensible."

Severus explained about the incident at Grimmauld and, without going into the personal details of it, confessed his treatment of Lottie. "I was cruel," he said. "I would like to find her and apologize but I would prefer to have some hope to offer first."

Minerva was the only person from whom Severus could accept a physical touch just then as she patted his shoulder. "That tongue has always been your weakness," she said, sympathetically. "I will keep the school in good running order until you are ready to take on more duties. Your chambers are kept as they have been, if you would like to rest. I'm certain that the house elves will bring you whatever you'd like and you do look tired, Severus."

"I have need of some of the school owls to send out inquiries first," he said. "I do believe that being back in familiar territory will help in my recovery."

"The school is at your disposal, Headmaster," she said with a kind smile on her wrinkled face. She then picked up a few work papers and shooed him out. "Haven't you some letters to send?"

He almost smiled. Only Minerva could offer her respect for his position and make him feel like a naughty schoolboy who's neglected his obligations all at once. He bowed his head and left for the Owlery on the far side of the castle which was conveniently close to his quarters. He picked the school's two fastest owls and sent off his inquiries to Draco and to the Ministry Department of Refugee Assistance as those would be best sources for information. He fully intended to visit the internment camps and find out if anything were overlooked.

Once his task was completed, he retreated to the comfort of his quarters which had been his home at Hogwarts for nearly twenty years. Things were just as he placed them before he left so many months earlier; tidy and ready for disposal. He flicked his wand to start unpacking his possessions and put them back into place. Books and bottles flew around the room as he settled behind the desk in his office and brought the candle closer for him to read. He set the book he brought from the library down and ran his hand along the printing on the cover, Curses for Complete Control. It certainly seemed a logical place to start. He opened to the page he had been on previously which was discussing the subtle differences between controlling and creating a compulsion to achieve one's ends. The pages seemed to focus on academic nuances for ages before he ran across a section on long term compulsions and puppetry. He absorbed everything the book had to tell on the subject. He grabbed a quill and parchment and took meticulous notes.

For days, Severus did nothing but read and write obsessively. Not even the return of the students intruded on his singular task as meals were left uneaten though tea and coffee were consumed with enthusiasm. He finally found something that he hadn't heard of before, the Soul Jar. It was a dark ritual which required the murder of an innocent and the forcible assault of the victim in both heart and mind in order to tear the magical soul from the body. The ritual caused the target to become a shade of their former selves both in mind and body. The victim of such a ritual was noted by obsessive adherence to specific tasks with the inability to break from prescribed instruction, starvation and loss of iris pigmentation. The aggressor left only what was needed for his or her own purposes behind. The soul was put into a receptacle, usually a clay or glass jar and sealed.

The urgent tapping of an elf at his door interrupted his study. It delivered a message from one of the school owls that had returned from its trip. He recognized the handwriting immediately as being from Draco Malfoy, his godson. He opened the letter and read.

_Dear Sir,_

_I would apologize for the lateness of my reply to your inquiry concerning the refugee camps but I know how disingenuous you find apologies. As you might imagine, work at the clinic is always breakneck in pace. We (Father, Mother and I) heard of your recovery through the news outlets but felt that attempting to visit would not be considered in a favorable light._

_There are seven camps in and around the United Kingdom. The first stop for most of those collected was located in Paddington near Hyde Park. From there, they were scattered by groups according to their specialties. Healers were kept in Whitechapel while Curse Breakers were kept in Finsbury. Those were the two largest facilities and the ones which were most brutal in their treatment of their prisoners though none were places where kindness or mercy was practiced, as I am sure you well understand._

_You are welcome to visit the clinic at 17 High Street, Ottery St. Catchpole whenever you wish._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Draco Malfoy_

The words were formal but polite and not nearly as hostile as Severus imagined they might have been. He and the boy had not been on the best of terms when last they spoke. That he presented an open invitation to visit his clinic made Severus feel as though there might be some hope for him to help some victims of the war recover.

The borrowed book made no mention of how to reverse the ritual but if the soul existed in the jars then there had to be a way to rebind them, in his opinion. It was possible that simply no one had bothered to figure out how before. In any respect, he would have to return the book to the library in order to continue his research.

He scratched at his overgrown whiskers and realized that he smelled horrid even to himself now that he paid attention to it. He was in desperate need of a shower, shave and fresh clothes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Every chapter from this point on is going to be a full re-authoring rather than just a tidy up. This, again, is with the help of my most awesome beta, Lady Ruatha, and I'm hoping that this story will seem much more logical and fluid. **

**To all my previous readers: Thank you so much for sticking with me and giving me so much encouragement.**

**To any new readers who might get interested: I really hope you enjoy this story.  
**


	6. Research and Reunion

**Chapter 6: Research and Reunion**

It was mid-March when Severus received a note from Ginny Weasley requesting an appointment. Over the weeks, he noticed that she'd been looking increasingly pale and sickly. She had even given up playing Quidditch for Gryffindor. She claimed that it was to focus on her NEWTS but her classwork had been suffering as well.

He granted the meeting and she arrived in the early evening after dinner as Severus sat behind his desk looking through his normal correspondences. She fidgeted nervously as he set aside his mail.

"It's unusual for a student to ask for a conference with me unless something is seriously wrong, Miss Weasley," he said, formally. "I assume you would consider this request in that manner?"

"Yes Sir, there is," she replied steeling her nerves as he looked down his nose at her. "It's about Lottie. Frankly, you were wrong about her, Sir."

"That's quite a presumption, Miss Weasley," he responded, sternly. "What makes you believe that?"

"At Christmas, she didn't do what you thought she did," she answered.

He narrowed his eyes at her and glared. "And how do you know what I thought she did?"

"Mum tried to convince me that she'd broken your trust and by the time I'd come downstairs again, you'd already gone," Ginny told him. "I wanted to tell you then. I was the one that brewed the potion in her lab. It was obvious that she thinks the world of you. She told Harry that she admired your work but you'd never make a move and she was too shy. Hermione and I thought if she only had a little more courage that things would work out. You both seem so lonely."

Severus held his impulse to interrupt and listened as she continued, "I never thought that she would be run from the house."

"Tell me, Miss Weasley," Severus said, his voice dripping with contempt as he stood and leaned forward over his desk. "When did you become a Potions Master?"

"I'm not," she answered in a whisper.

"So, what in that pretty little head of yours made you think that it was reasonable to administer an experimental potion to a woman in poor health!" he shouted. "Did I not tell you that sharing equipment was dangerous and never considered amongst professionals?"

"I know, Sir, and I am so sorry that things went wrong," Ginny said, weeping. "I tried finding her but no one seems to know where she went. I wanted to apologize to both of you. I thought you liked her. I'm sorry, Sir."

"Whether or not I 'liked' her, was not for you nor anyone else to decide, Little Girl!" he yelled before settling his emotions enough to simply glare at her. "I want three rolls of parchment on sirens and how love potions are particularly prohibited from their use."

"Yes Sir," Ginny said, standing. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Take this experience and learn much from it, Miss Weasley," he snarled. "All actions have consequences. I'll expect those parchments by the end of the month."

He watched her leave and rubbed his hands across his face. Severus was angry at the two girls for interfering but he was furious at himself for not using reason to figure it out.

He knew something was going on before they had gone down to that ridiculous party. He knew it was a bad idea but he ignored his intuition. Somewhere in his subconscious mind, he even knew afterward that something wasn't right. What half decent potions master wouldn't make sure her cauldron was completely clean, knowing how dangerous cross contamination was? Still, he let his own suspicious mind run without censor and threw away the first woman he'd ever made love to.

The girls were young and young people were prone to making errors in judgment. He had no such excuse. He pulled a scroll out of his desk drawer and laid it flat in front of him. It was Camelot Nikos' school records. He recalled there being a Ravenclaw named Lancelot Nikos in his year and he figured it had to be a relative because it could not be coincidence that two Nikos families would have children named after Arthurian Legends.

His eyes drooped as he read over parts of her grades which were mostly as expected for one of her house, except for her Defense Against the Dark Arts which, while passing, was not very good. He found one of his own notes written in regard to her Potions marks during her first year, which had been his second as a teacher.

_Surprisingly capable. Irritatingly cheerful, _he'd written. No wonder she snorted at him when he first complimented her potions at Grimmauld Place.

Before he knew what happened, he stood in the playground where he first met Lily as a child. She was there but only seven years old while he was still an adult. An old man standing in a play park.

"Hi, Sevvie," she announced brightly. "You'll see me again but I don't know if I'll remember much when I get there though."

"People can't return from the dead," Severus said, kneeling in front of the red headed child.

"Souls are different," she replied. "But you have to find her first."

"After what happened, I can't expect to find her easily and even if I do; there's no guarantee that she'd forgive me," Severus explained. "I was cruel, Lily, even crueler than I was to you."

"Find her and say you're sorry," Lily said putting her hands on her hips. "She'll forgive you. She has to, doesn't she?"

"I suppose she would, but it's hardly fair to her," Severus mused.

Lily placed a tiny hand on his cheek. "You're changing, Sev. You're not stuck in the dark anymore, remember? You go and apologize. It will be all right."

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

"I think this will be the last time. Just don't forget to go out in the sun once in a while. You'll find that it improves your attitude," she said as if she were imparting the sagest of advice. "Now stop being an idiot and go do what you need to. Otherwise, you'll miss out!"

"I will," he replied, smiling genuinely.

Severus slept through the night at his desk and his back ached in protest when he tried to move the following morning. He slowly went to have a shower and straighten himself up before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He decided that he would spend the day at Spinners End and get out in the sun as Lily suggested.

As the late afternoon sun cast its long shadows, Severus looked on with some satisfaction at the work that was accomplished on his home. Once he decided that his home could be any way he wished, he discarded the idea of rebuilding the row house. Having purchased the abandoned houses on either side of his own for space, Severus continued making improvements to the once dreary neighborhood. Aside from his own home and garden, he placed a playground at the end of the road. He would, after all, have need of it eventually. Spinner's End now looked less like a slum and more of a place where a person would want to live.

He had dreamed of living in a bright cottage as a boy to escape his father's brutality. Now his house was bright white with Slytherin green roofing and shutters. Inside, some charms were still patching and painting walls but there was a sitting room and separate library for all of his books. There was a medium sized formal dining room and a comfortable kitchen. He hadn't yet decided on how many bedrooms would make up the second floor; only that he wanted to make a master suite with a large step down bath. The window enchantments showed a much calmer landscape rather than what they currently overlooked and he was pleased with his day's work, but it wasn't yet a home. Not until Lily was there and how long that was going to take; he really didn't have any idea.

Back at Hogwarts that night, Severus fell into bed, pleasantly exhausted from his efforts, and woke rested and in a good mood for him. He arrived in the Great Hall as the students were beginning their meals and owls started dropping mail over the hall. He watched as students opened packages from home receiving gifts and small luxuries and almost missed that an owl dropped a note from Draco.

_Dear Sir,_

_I received your request this morning and will make myself available to you at ten a.m. for a tour of our facilities and emergency services._

_Regards,_

_Draco_

Over the weeks, they'd exchanged several letter with Draco detailing what he'd learned of the Soul Jars and how direct orders seemed to have helped the woman previously. He thought that until the spells could be undone; the other refugees might benefit from being ordered to health rather than left to flounder on their own.

However, he hadn't made any request to tour the facilities and was baffled by the note penned by his godson. Given the hour, he figured it would be quicker to simply go to the facility and be prepared in the event that someone was trying to lure him or Draco into a fight.

Once outside of the confines of Hogwarts, Severus apparated to the clinic where the sights and sounds of a therapeutic environment assaulted his senses. He moved past the waiting room where he found a sea of indistinguishable sunken in faces. It was like seeing the dead who hadn't yet stopped moving gathered in one place. There looked to be a lot of muggle-style medical devices around. He wondered if they were more effective for the refugees than magic, though it didn't seem logical that muggles had anything better than what wizards could produce.

A door opened behind the registration desk and Draco Malfoy stepped out wearing a plain black robe and approached Severus.

"Hello, Professor," he said. "You came to visit with the Whitechapel survivors today?"

"Actually, no, I did not," Severus said, shaking his head slightly. "I came to find out who you received a message from as I made no such request. I do, however, have some questions in regards to a survivor whom I believe would likely have been in that location."

"I found the note very early this morning and figured that you had chosen upon a last minute visit," Draco explained as he directed Severus back to his office and closed the door. "If it wasn't you, then I will need to find out who did."

"Do you still have the letter?" Severus asked, looking around the young man's office. To the left, an examination table was set up and to the right, his desk and file cabinet. Overall, it was sparsely decorated with simple furnishings and given to nothing in the way of personal effects.

"Of course I do, Sir," Draco said, opening his desk drawer and retrieving the note. "The writing didn't seem to be quite to your usual standards but I was charitable in thinking that it was a late hour when you wrote it."

Severus took the letter and put a revealing charm on it to discover the writer's identity. He schooled his face to avoid alerting Draco to what he'd found and simply folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "I will deal with this later but suffice it to say that you are in no danger from the writer."

Draco didn't push him to identify the writer as he knew it would end up a futile argument which he would never win.

"That is good news," he said simply. "What did you want to know about the Whitechapel refugee? If you have a number, I might be able to offer some assistance. We have a registry to make visits, if needed. Of course, not all of them would give their location. Understandably, they have a great distrust of everyone and everything. If the number is on file, however, I may have a location."

"Do you not observe privacy?" Severus asked.

"Certainly, we do," Draco replied a little defensively. "If the information is available, however; the argument could be made that your research is directly related to patient care. I suppose it won't make any difference if you haven't got the number, though."

"Don't be a cheeky boy. Of course, I know her number," Severus replied and recited the number he remembered seeing on her arm.

The young man pulled a small card from a catalog and then went to the files and opened a folder. "Here it is," Draco said, reading a little and then looking up at Severus and back down again, looking a little surprised. "This was your healer during your illness. May I assume that the encounter didn't end well?"

"She was and no, it did not," Severus replied. "Is there some problem?"

"Yes and no," he said. "A group of the refugees live together in a tent town near Hestia Green. They don't like outsiders much but she's one of their own so it is easier for her to provide for their health needs. We often provide supplies to the community but more often than not; they sort out their own."

"Then I believe that is where I need to be," Severus said, standing. "If you'll excuse me..."

"Going won't do you any good, Uncle," Draco said quickly, using the familial title. "I mean, she's not there. She's here. She was brought here last night."

"I want to see her," Severus ordered the young man as he opened the door.

"Is that a good idea?" Draco asked, grabbing the folder and following him.

"The appropriate answer to my request is 'Yes, Sir.'," Severus scolded. "I want to see her now."

"Yes, Sir," Draco repeated dutifully starting down the corridor. "Erm..."

"Is there something else you wish to add?" Severus asked.

"She's pregnant," Draco said. "Did you know about that? She worked for you."

"She wasn't working for me," Severus replied, "But, yes, I had a suspicion that she might be."

"She was badly beaten last night and found in the trash alley behind the apothecary. We've given her some bone menders but she's refused any sort of restorative potions," Draco reported, reading quickly. "She said something about the ruin of her life and another would never voluntarily pass her lips."

"Have you any on hand?" Severus asked as he strode down the corridor.

"Several," Draco replied, stopping at a nearby cabinet. "We have to keep them in stock but it's little use if she's outright refusing. We don't force those sorts of issues. Generally, we try to reason with them."

"I will sort her out," Severus said, removing a vial before they continued on to her room. "Even if I have to choke her with it."

Lottie's head whipped around as he walked through the door; an action that caused her a great deal of pain and he could see it on her face. She was bruised and her face a little swollen from having been assaulted. He noticed that her hair was longer but otherwise, she was the same as before. "W-w-what are y-y-you...?" she started to ask as she turned away from him.

"Looking for you," he lied, closing the distance to the bed. "And seeing to it that you don't kill yourself like an idiot, Woman."

"Shove it," she replied, fighting against him as he physically moved her to look at him.

He put his hand over her mouth to quiet her. "Look at me! This is not up for discussion. Now are you going to take this restorative potion or am I going to have to pour it down your throat?"

She glared at him as he pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Go..." a clatter from a dropped tray outside the door drowned out some of her words but it quieted down in time for him to hear, "...the hip-p-po-griff you f-flew in on!"

"I am ordering you to take this potion!" he shouted placing the vial in her hand. He walked over and closed the door since the entire building did not need to hear their discussion. After she swallowed the potion, she threw the vial across the room. "Now was that so difficult?"

"I d-d-don't need your help!" she yelled back.

"Obviously you do or you're going to kill yourself or be killed," Severus said grimly.

"So?" she snarled at him. "Wh-what do you care?"

"Can we speak civilly?" he asked calmly.

"No," Lottie replied, bitterness thick in her voice as a yellowish glow started building around her.

"Calm yourself," Severus said. "It's not good to get worked up in your condition."

"Why shouldn't I get w-w-w-worked...?" she yelled at him, the bright yellow aura pulsated around her as hot, angry tears splashed onto her cheeks. "I d-d-dedicated myself to caring for you and..."

"Camelot, you need to calm down before you hurt yourself," Severus said putting up a protective charm as the glow exploded around her with an ear splitting shriek as it shattered the windows.

The healers descended on the room at the sound of the explosion but Severus waved off any interference. One young woman offered him a calming draught for her the overwrought woman. He restrained her and pried her mouth open to pour the potion into her mouth and then held it closed.

"Swallow it," he ordered.

"I hate you," she coughed as she struggled uselessly against him but found her resistance waning. Her tears dried and she wished for all the world that she didn't have to look at him.

"Were that true," he replied with a small smile, " I doubt you would have exploded as you have."

"Get off," she replied, sounding completely emotionless.

"I have an obligation to you and the baby," Severus told her as he released her from his physical hold and rummaged the cupboard for her belongings. He pulled out her torn garments and performed a quick repair charm so that she would be decent for travel.

"No, you d-don't," Lottie said. "I can take care of myself."

"Get dressed. No you can't," he declared, shoving her battered shoes onto her feet. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself and my child."

"It's n-not yours," she lied as she put her robes on. Severus moved in close until he was nose to nose with her.

"Don't you _ever_ tell me that lie again," he warned. "Now, are you walking or am I dragging your arse out of here?"

Lottie crossed her arms and refused to move even an inch. She would not shrink from him again. She wouldn't let him have that satisfaction.

"Have it your way," he said, wrapping a blanket around her and tossing her over his shoulder. Her foot found its way to his groin in the tussle and he swatted her in response. "I am bigger and stronger than you are so you might as well stop this childish struggling."

He ignored the swearing and shouting coming from the woman as he apparated away from the clinic to the first place that came to mind; Grimmauld Place. He dropped her onto the bed that had been hers before she left and released her from the makeshift restraint. She immediately got up and moved to the far side of the room, looking like a cornered animal. He called out for Kreacher, who appeared in response to the call.

"Kreacher was not expecting to have guests," the aged elf said. "How can Kreacher be of service?"

"I want you to find Camelot's 'home' in Hestia Green," Severus ordered. "Pack up whatever she owns and bring it here."

Kreacher bowed low, grumbling about being interrupted, and popped away to perform the requested task. Once the elf was gone, Severus summoned a chair and sat in front of the door to prevent any ill-conceived ideas on her part of escaping.

"Let m-me out!" she demanded, pacing on the opposite side of the bed, not wanting to give him another chance to touch her. "You had no right!"

She kept reminding herself of how much she hated him and how horrible he'd been. She had only just managed to settle into a nice, comfortable loathing of the man when he had the nerve to interfere in her life as if he were God Almighty himself. She hated him for what he'd done and to bring her back to this place after all that had happened? She knew he could be cruel but to torment her this way was just depraved. He was playing games with her and she hated him. She kept repeating it to herself, willing it to be the truth.

"I had every right," he replied, remaining calm. "It is for me to decide how to treat you until that child is born."

"W-w-what the h-hell d-do you care for a siren wh-whore's child anyway?" she spat back at him. "I w-w-want to go h-h-home."

"Tough," he replied, noticing that her stammer was getting progressively worse. "You're here and you'll stay until we've had a chance to speak calmly and civilly. I understand that you are hurt but you are not being reasonable."

"S-s-speak and l-l-let me go, you f-f-f-fetid pile of troll droppings," she replied. She was thoroughly offended that he believed he could understand her feelings.

"That was good, almost to my standards," he said, appraising her insult. "Not something I would have expected from the 'irritatingly cheerful' girl I once taught but I suppose you've every right to vent some venom. Now, you have one option and that is to shut up and listen."

There was no mistaking the gesture she offered him; this time to his face, but she was quiet so he continued to speak.

"A contaminated potion was the cause of your illness on Christmas," he said. "However, I am solely responsible for overreacting and I am asking for your forgiveness."

She shrugged her shoulders at him and replied, "F-f-fine, you're f-forgiven. May I go now, _Professor_? I have a l-life to get on with."

"Sit," he said, pointing to the chair at the table by the window.

She frowned as she sat and stared out of the window. She didn't want to risk crying in front of him again and she knew if she looked at him that she just might. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction again. She saw some early hints of spring buds on the tree in the garden and thought idly that it would be in full bloom by the time her baby was born. She hoped that she wouldn't still be in this house to see it, though.

She'd been optimistic enough to think she could still be valuable to wizard society and she'd learned her lesson the hard way. She did not want to be in this house and especially not with that man..

Severus pulled his chair away from his place at the door and returned it to the table, sitting across from her. He ran his hand through his hair and pushed it away from his face with a growl. She was staring at a half dead tree and being obstinate. If she wanted to make this a battle of wills, he knew that he would not lose.

"Look at me," he demanded. He waited until she'd turned her face from the window before he continued. "Camelot, you can not go on like this. Like it or not..."

"Not," she interrupted.

"I am not a man given to foolishness," Severus said. "But I acted foolishly and I apologize for that. I understand that you live in a tent village comprised of refugees who are likely sick and exposing you to disease. That's not a healthy environment and I have a say in this. You will be able to receive care, good food and a home at Hogwarts and you will be protected there." He paused for a moment to let her process the directive. She said nothing and he continued. "Why didn't you contact me about the baby?"

"W-why do you _think_?" Lottie replied, her bottom lip quivering. She bit back the desire to cry. "Y-you said th-that you n-n-never wanted to see me again. I w-w-would r-raise my child on m-my own than to let it or me be ter-ror-ized by s-someone who gets v-v-v-violent the m-m-moment things don't go his way."

The words hit Severus worse than if he'd been struck. For a moment, he was besieged by memories of his own father looming over him, hitting and kicking for no good reason other than he was drunk and needed a punching bag. With that one sentence, Severus Snape realized that he'd become the one person in the world he'd never wanted to be; a replica of his own father. He didn't know how long he'd been holding his breath after she spoke, but he finally let it out, grabbing her slim hand and holding it between his much larger ones.

"I don't know how to make you believe me," he said. "I should not have hurt you, no matter the reason. I am sorry, Camelot."

She listened to him and felt the ever so slight shake in his hands. He hadn't rehearsed that last part and no amount of acting could have caused him to pale so completely.

"I d-do believe you," she replied. "B-b-but I don't trust you. I can't."

"That is reasonable," Severus said. "I haven't given you reason to trust me but I want you to, nevertheless. Hogwarts will be the safest place for you right now. Simple logic should tell you that."

Reluctantly, she nodded in agreement. He was right. She wasn't safe where she was and she couldn't sustain another beating without fear of serious injury or death to her child. She put her hands over her mouth, attempting to hide a yawn but it was of little use. She was exhausted and it showed.

Severus helped her stand so that they could apparate to get close to was simple and fast, both of which were important. He decided that he could return later to collect whatever things Kreacher found of hers.

* * *

**Author's Note: Didn't mention this before but I think everyone pretty much knows that I don't own Harry Potter or its. I do wish I did. Camelot's my invention though. Again, many thanks to Lady Ruatha and hope you all enjoy. **


	7. A Gilded Cage

**Chapter 7: A Gilded Cage**

Severus apparated with Lottie from the Order's Headquarters to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade, which was the closest he could get to Hogwarts quickly. He hadn't counted on the effect that it would have on a pregnant woman.

Lottie fell to the floor on her hands and knees, gagging.

"Hair," she coughed out as she started to gag once again, trying to avoid what she knew was coming. She'd done this often enough recently to know what was coming next. She held her weight on one arm while bracing her stomach with the other, in an attempt to ease the pain. Severus knelt next to her and held her hair as she requested. Once the retching subsided, he, reluctantly, helped her get back onto her feet. He stepped a few feet away to avoid the smell.

"Are you well enough to walk?" he asked, abandoning his original plan to leave her there while he spoke to Minerva. He decided that, given her condition, it would be better to take her along in the event she became ill again. She nodded in response. He led her through the tunnel that took them to the exit under the Whomping Willow.

The second thing he hadn't counted on was the weather. By the time they emerged onto Hogwarts' grounds, it had started to rain which only got progressively worse the further they went. He tried to move swiftly but was hindered by Lottie's shorter legs and her fatigue. They were both soaked to the skin when they finally arrived at the castle. It was a small improvement, however, as he was appreciative of the fact that she no longer smelled of sick.

Fortunately, it was lunchtime for the students and the halls were empty so that he had gotten her to his quarters without living witnesses. The portraits weren't interested in anything beyond their own frames and the Baron was busy scolding Peeves for whatever latest mischief had caused problems. Once they were safely behind the locked door of his quarters, Severus handed her a towel.

"Take off those wet clothes and dry yourself. The toilet is behind the door there," he said as he rummaged his closet and pulled out some garments.

A fire roared to life in the hearth with a flick of his wand while Lottie retreated into the offered privacy of the bathroom. He set his kettle over the fire to boil water for tea and then picked up his bathrobe from the bed. It was warm and dry so it would have to do as a temporary measure. He knocked on the bathroom door and pushed his arm through a small opening. "Put this on. When you're dressed, come out and sit there by the fire. After all this, avoiding pneumonia would be advisable."

While she was taking care of herself and out of sight, he stripped off his own soaked clothes and put on a fresh shirt and trousers under his professional robes. He removed the letter he'd taken from Draco and put it into the pocket of his dry trousers. He didn't want to forget to address that little issue.

Once she emerged, he pointed her over to his stuffed chair and she settled in to watch the flames dance on the logs. She'd become mesmerized by the fire and though she heard him speaking; she hadn't at all caught what he'd said or realized that he'd moved next to her until he set his hand on her shoulder.

"I am going to speak with Professor McGonagall," he repeated. "I'll have one of the kitchen elves bring you a tray. What would you like to eat?"

She shrugged. She didn't really have a preference or care what was brought, if anything was.

Severus pulled a wool blanket from the cupboard and wrapped it around her slight frame. She looked even smaller sitting as she was in his chair. As he tucked the blanket around her, he brushed some damp hair away from her face in a surreptitious move to check her forehead. She did not seem fevered, but he did notice she was obviously exhausted. He stepped back, poured a cup of hot tea and handed it to her.

"Drink that when the temperature is to your liking," he directed. "Are you warm enough?"

She nodded, too tired to care what was going on around her and the heat of the fire was making her drowsy. She tucked her feet up under her and cuddled into the large chair, almost willing it to protect her from this new reality she had to deal with.

He stopped briefly to ask one of the elves to take a luncheon tray and a pot of tea to his quarters. As he walked, the class alarm sent students scrambling out of the Great Hall to get to their next classes on time and Severus had to fight against the flow of children to make his way to the Headmistress' office.

He saw Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger walking along to whatever classes they had for the afternoon and for a moment, he considered having them assist Lottie in obtaining clothes during their next Hogsmeade visit. That thought was dismissed the moment he recalled what the two silly little girls had dressed her in at Christmas. He decided that he was a better judge of appropriate attire for the woman than they were and he continued to his destination.

He stood outside of the office feeling all at once nervous and inept as he tried to figure out how to explain the situation with Lottie to Minerva. He paced for a moment and remembered that Minerva was a kind hearted woman. All he had to do was explain that Lottie was battered and in a wretched condition and surely, he had an obligation to ensure that she was brought back to health while they looked to break the curse on her. He'd already explained that he'd been unkind to the woman before so surely the desire to make amends would be reasonable. Wouldn't it?

Severus was in uncharted territory as he knocked on the door. Once he'd been given permission to enter, he immediately drew himself into his most professional and detached demeanor so that he could offer no hint of uncertainty in his actions.

"You sneaked a woman into Hogwarts?" Minerva asked in a tone that indicated mirth behind her dismay after he made his report.

"It wasn't sneaking her onto the grounds as much as avoiding unnecessary publicity amongst the student body," Severus replied. "I came here immediately to inform you of the situation. She's been attacked more than once and needs to be kept safe until she is well."

"As you well know, we have some discretionary power as long as things don't interfere with the students' education," Minerva said. "How long might it take until she is well?"

"By my estimate, sometime in September," Severus admitted, his detached and emotionless demeanor crumbling slightly. "She's pregnant, Minerva. I'm going to be a father. Merlin's beard! She's having _my_ child. She doesn't trust me but she's carrying my baby!"

The realization finally came to him that this was no dream he could wave off as foolish wish fulfillment. His heart felt like a two ton weight was pressing on it and he couldn't catch his breath. He wasn't feeling well at all and he closed his eyes for a minute to regain his composure.

Minerva practically jumped out of her chair, nearly toppling it as the young man's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Of all the things she never thought she'd see in her lifetime, Severus Snape, the austere, unhappy Potions Master, falling in a dead faint was definitely one of them. She levitated him to the sofa to recover as she laughed in surprise. It was about time that he matured beyond his stunted petulant teenage behavior, as she regarded it. Having a child would definitely force him to change.

'_Perhaps, he may even find the capacity to love,'_ she thought, romantically.

When Severus came to, he was lying on the couch in Minerva's office as she wiped his face with a cool cloth and waved a small bottle of smelling salts under his nose. He was humiliated that he'd fainted in front of his most trusted colleague but horrified at the thought of his being a father.

"Congratulations, Severus," Minerva said, setting the smelling salts aside. "What can I do to help?"

Severus sat up and regained his equilibrium before trying to think. "Camelot will need quarters of her own, someplace quiet. It would be presumptuous of me to expect her to remain in mine as a guest and it would invite discourse to have her near the student body. I will see to any furnishings and necessities."

"There are enough unused areas of the castle that I do not foresee a problem with offering her an apartment in a secluded spot and storage is filled with anything she could require in setting up her own space," Minerva offered. "I require, however, that both of you to be seen for a physical examination this afternoon. If she is in as poor a state as you describe; I believe it will benefit everyone to make sure neither of you are carrying anything communicable. Have you come in close contact with anyone else since your return?"

"I left an order for food at the kitchen to be taken to her but made no other stops and spoke to no one," Severus reported. "I believe any risk to be minimal."

"Very well," she said, moving out of his personal space. She went back to her desk and sent a note to Poppy in the hospital wing explaining that she would be needed in Severus' quarters for a couple of examinations and it was to be kept strictly on a need to know basis. Once she sent her letter on its way, Minerva waited for Severus to feel up to moving. "I will return with you to your quarters and await Poppy's arrival. If this young woman is to reside here, I need to see her for myself."

Severus took the lead out of the office. "I cannot say for certain that she will be cooperative, Minerva," he said. "Her moods can be unpredictable. I believe she thrives on being difficult."

"I believe I will manage," she replied. "I do have some experience with moody individuals."

They walked in relative quiet to his quarters and he saw Lottie curled up in the same spot where he'd left her; the meal that had been brought for her was left untouched. "Do you see what I mean? She hasn't even bothered to feed herself! Camelot, Professor McGonagall is here to see you."

Lottie didn't stir from her position as he approached her.

"Camelot, did you hear me?" he asked, only to find that she was sound asleep. He leaned in close to her and whispered, "Wake up."

Lottie jumped out of the chair, startled by the sudden order, looking annoyed.

"What?" she asked before noticing that Minerva was also in the room and she relaxed her features almost immediately. "Oh, h-hello, P-p-professor."

"Good afternoon," Minerva said and sat in the chair opposite where the younger woman had been sitting by the hearth. "Professor Snape, Severus that is, has told me of your particular problem and has asked that you be allowed to stay here. Are you aware of that?"

Lottie went back to the chair and sat up straight and tried her best to look neat, though it was not an easy task when wearing a bathrobe that was several sizes too large. Though it did not escape her notice, Minerva made no mention of the young woman's attire as it would serve no good purpose except to embarrass everyone in the room.

"Y-yes M-ma'am," she nodded. "Sn-nape thinks it will be sa-fer."

He stood behind the chair and observed the meeting rather than participate even though he thought it might expedite things if he did. Minerva noticed that the younger woman seemed to have tensed at his proximity.

"I take it that you do not agree with his assessment?" Minerva asked.

"N-n-no, Ma'am," she said and shook her head for emphasis.

"You agreed with it earlier," he growled. "What's changed in the last hour?"

"Who w-w-will care f-f-f-for the others?" she asked, still looking at McGonagall. "We can't r-r-resist magic. M-m-most c-can't even sp-speak to d-d-d-defend themselves.I w-was lucky so I take care of them."

"But who takes care of you?" Minerva asked.

"N-n-no one. I take c-care of me," Lottie replied.

"Barely," Severus snarled.

"You have to consider the child now," Minerva interrupted. For now, she had a determination to make and that wouldn't happen if they started bickering.

"I w-w-want to t-t-take care of it so I am here, if y-you will l-let me. No... no m-matter where I am, though, I am in d-danger. I ca-ca-cannot even pro-tect myself from the ch-child-ren in this castle," Lottie explained.

"That is why you will be given a private apartment in a part of the castle where the children are not permitted to go. You will be assured some measure of safety that way," Minerva said gently, having already made her decision that she would remain on the grounds. "Beyond that, I will be here as will the other teachers and Severus, of course, to help you through this very delicate time."

Th-thank you, Professor," Lottie replied. She was certain that Severus would be a constant pain in the rear for her but the safety of her child was the most important thing to her in the world. Having her own space away from him would help quite a bit though.

There was a knock at the door and Severus moved to answer it. Madame Pomfrey stood there with her full medical kit and stepped in without waiting for an invitation. "The headmistress said that I was to perform two examinations?"

"Yes, you'll need to check the woman here and myself for any communicable diseases. I do not think there is much chance of it, however," he explained as he shut the door to prevent nosey students from hearing what they ought not.

Poppy waved a diagnostic spell at him where he stood and said within a few seconds, "You're fine, Severus."

"Give Madam Pomfrey your full cooperation and I am going to locate suitable living quarters for you," Minerva said, patting Lottie's hand and standing. "Do you have any requests?"

Lottie looked around before asking, "M-may I have a win-dow, please? I d-don't care for the d-d-dark, Ma'am."

"I believe that can be accommodated," Minerva said.

Poppy opened her bag and pulled out a number of different bottles. It appeared that she'd come prepared for anything as Minerva had expected. Severus followed Minerva into the hall while Poppy examined Lottie.

"I told you she was being extraordinarily difficult," Severus declared. "She changes moods without warning and she's only barely civil."

"She was perfectly cordial," Minerva said.

"To you," Severus replied. "She snarls and glares at me."

"Give her time. You told me that you were unkind and those wounds are still very raw for her," Minerva reminded him gently. "Experience has given her little reason to trust and she will have to learn that not every witch and wizard means her harm. It's a lesson that will be taught only through actions. Words will be of little use. Fortunately, you are an excellent teacher, even if something like this isn't your usual subject."

"I'm more novice than master, Minerva," Severus said. "At least at this."

"Then it may be she who will help you to learn a few things as well," Minerva suggested with a friendly pat on his shoulder. "Excuse me now, Severus. I'm off to find Argus to prepare the ground apartment in the south-west corridor. I believe it will do for her use."

"I will come to take care of the furnishings as soon as Poppy has finished with me. No doubt that Camelot will wish to rest for a while so I should have some free time," Severus replied.

"I can take care of that," Minerva answered. "You should look into returning the lady's clothes to her. Walking about the grounds in your dressing gown is likely to cause some talk."

Severus felt his entire face turn red as Minerva walked away, seeming almost merry as she left. He paced outside of his quarters as it seemed to be taking an eternity for Poppy to finish her examination. How long did it take to use a simple diagnostic spell and decide that the woman was fine, anyway?

It then dawned on him that she might not be fine. He hadn't bothered to check and it was certainly a possibility that she had picked something up living in a tent community. The end of classes alarm sounded and the main corridor filled with students returning to their dormitories and other open areas of the school for the afternoon. A few peered curiously at him standing outside of his own quarters but no one had reason to turn down that particular hallway so none did.

As the crowd thinned out, Severus spied Harry Potter strolling along with his nose, surprisingly, in a book and he looked to be deep in concentration. He stepped to the intersection and cleared his throat.

"Oh, hello, Professor," Harry said, remembering to be respectful at school. Things were smoother between them which gave him even more reason to respect the elder man. "What's up?"

"If you have a moment, Mister Potter, I will tell you what is 'up'," Severus said, motioning the young man toward his office. Once they were inside and the door was closed, Severus took out the letter he'd been holding onto. "Would you like to explain to me why your house elf is mimicking my handwriting and signing my name to letters?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, looking over the content of the letter. "Kreacher?"

"What can Kreacher do for Master?" the tiny old elf asked, arriving with a pop. When he saw the letter, he began tugging at his own ears nervously.

"Why did you write this?" Severus demanded impatiently.

"Because Sir needed to rescue Miss," Kreacher said simply. "Miss needs Sir."

"Why didn't you just tell Professor Snape where she was?" Harry asked. "It would have been much simpler."

"Kreacher wanted to. Miss begged Kreacher not to tell," the little elf answered, still pulling his ears. "Kreacher promised."

"How did you know that I had been in contact with Mister Malfoy?" Severus asked.

"Kreacher was told that Sir sent owls. Many, many owls," he said. "When Kreacher tooks Miss to get help, Kreacher makes a letter that Mister Malfoy would answer and then Sir would find Miss, and Miss would not die."

"Who told you?" Harry asked, kneeling down to meet the elf face to face. He carefully disengaged the elf's hands from his ears. He was doing what it was in his nature to do; serve the humans he was ordered to and that included everyone in the Order of the Phoenix. "You don't have to do that."

"Kreacher's brother, Rumble," he answered, referring to one of the school's many elves.

"How did you know where she was?" Severus asked, no longer angry or even annoyed at the little elf. "Miss Weasley told me that no one knew where she went, so how is it that you did?"

"No one asks," he said. "Kreacher is a good elf and takes care of his friend. Kreacher gives Miss the tent from the attic to borrow."

"I didn't even know we had a tent up there," Harry said. "I think you should apologize to Professor Snape."

"No, Harry, I owe your elf some gratitude," Severus said, uncharacteristically. "It was a somewhat convoluted method but you managed a great feat on my behalf."

"Are you sure, Sir?" Harry asked somewhat surprised. This was the same guy who'd given Ginny hell not twenty four hours earlier for meddling and now he was thanking an elf for doing the same thing? It didn't make sense.

"Am I ever uncertain?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Stupid question; sorry," Harry grinned, thinking how much better it was that their relationship had improved since the War. "So what was so important about you finding Lottie now? I mean, I can understand Kreacher looking out for her so I could give her the rest of the wages she'd earned but you?"

"That will make itself clear in time," Severus said. "Suffice it to say, for now, that I owed the woman an apology for my misunderstanding that your 'girlfriend' caused."

"Ginny will be relieved to know that you were able to apologize, at least," Harry said. "She's been sick over it since Christmas."

Severus snorted. "Yes, well, perhaps you and Mister Weasley can keep your women out of other people's affairs from now on."

"I doubt it but we'll try, Sir," Harry said, making sure he did not laugh at the use of the word 'affair'. "I have a lot of homework to deal with tonight. May I be excused?"

"Yes, get out of here," Severus grumbled, opening the door. "How is your potions work going?"

"Honestly? Professor Kernfaul isn't very good," Harry said. "He's had more blown up cauldrons than you ever did."

"Is that so?" Severus replied, as he noticed that Poppy stepped out of his apartment and motioned to him. "I will look into that later. Good evening, Mister Potter."

* * *

**Note: Again, my hugest thanks goes to Lady Ru for helping me with the editing process. I also want to thank everyone who has left a review, followed, or put my story on your favorites list. I appreciate it very much. Some folks have their PM turned off so I couldn't send a private note but thank you, thank you, thank you. I appreciate your support SO much! **

**For my returning readers: Yes this chapter is entirely new but there will still be plenty of the original story being interwoven so you aren't losing anything, I promise. I'm just working to make this story the best work I can possibly give you all. I think I owe it to all my readers and to myself to work on it to the most professional extent a non-professional writer can manage. **

**If anyone sees a mistake or has any questions, please feel free to PM me and I will do my best to answer in a relatively short space of time. Please make sure that you have your own PM activated so that I can reply. Thanks loads!  
**


	8. Lost and Found

**Chapter 8: Lost and Found**

Poppy gave Lottie a relatively clean bill of health. She would need to take nutritional supplements and get plenty of rest to get her weight to an acceptable level but she wasn't carrying any diseases. Poppy fixed the young woman's overly small nose to its original state. Severus had noticed early on that her features didn't quite seem to fit the structure of her face but had nothing to compare it to. She also declared the pregnancy to be progressing well.

Once Poppy left, he crouched next to Lottie. She still looked exhausted; perhaps even more than before. "You need to rest and I believe it will be some time before your quarters are ready for you," Severus said. "I have to attend dinner in the Great Hall but I will have a meal brought to you. As you didn't touch the first, you will eat this evening when the tray comes."

She nodded obediently as she stared at the fire. She still looked a little dazed and perhaps been given another calming draught during the examination. He transfigured a low table into temporary bed and moved her to it. He was surprised when she didn't object or resist him.

"You should rest," he declared, using the same blanket that he had covered her with before. "Do you need anything?"

"M-my clothes," she said, simply.

Severus nodded. "I will inspect your garments to see if they are ready to be worn. You can change after you've rested."

She wanted to tell him where to stick his demand for her to rest. She was, for the moment however, a prisoner in his quarters and subject to his instructions. That didn't mean that she was about to forgive him and play nice, as it were. She sighed and rolled onto her side as it was the most comfortable position. He brushed her hair from her temple and sat on the bed next to her.

"Sleep now," he whispered and she immediately dropped into a deep slumber. "You would never agree to this but it must be done."

Severus went into her mind, only this time he wasn't living any dreams or memories. Her thoughts were blank, though he could hear heartbeats in her head that sounded like a mad percussion section of an out of synch symphony. He moved away from the heartbeats and started to work his way back into her memories, forcing them to become active. He waded through her most recent memories, including the attack that led her to being in the hospital. While he could have tarried there and inspected everything that she'd gone through, he decided to push back through time to get to the information he needed so that he could cause her the least pain as possible.

It took a few minutes to go back through her memories to get to the moment when she'd had her soul ripped from her. He was looking through her eyes yet the images were fuzzy and blurred. She was being struck by curse after curse to the point that she could barely breathe. After a few moments, he saw the room where she was surrounded by people in masks. She was being taunted as she struggled against a binding spell. Then he heard the words come from Dolores Umbridge as she loomed over the injured woman.

"Victus Mancipium Pallium Animus," she sneered as Lottie convulsed and a ghostly image of her pulled away violently. He was watching her soul being ripped from her and it was enclosed in a physical jar floating overhead. Lottie begged for it to stop.

"You said this would silence her, Mister Travers," Dolores whined at the squat, hunchbacked, one-eyed man that stood by her side. "Why isn't it working? You _said _you would be helpful. Perhaps I should report this, hmm?"

"It's worked with everyone else," he snapped back, nastily. "Maybe it's not the spell but the caster that's the problem. Now I get my turn."

The grotesque man straddled Lottie and tore at her clothes until she was completely nude. He kept his wand pointed at her as he'd started in his assault, grunting at her like a deranged pig.

"You proved you can speak, little piglet, but can you scream?" he taunted as he cursed Lottie's face to stretch and contort painfully while he violated her. Severus let the memory go; unable to watch any more of the man's depravity. He searched through her mind to find something pleasant to occupy her dreams.

When he left her mind, he noticed that tears were still streaming down her face though she continued to sleep as he directed her to. He rested her head on the pillow and stroked her hair until she settled as the nicer memories finally took over. Once she was calm, he left. He still had to attend dinner in the Great Hall and he knew she would wake when the meal tray arrived. He doubted that she would rest any afterward but he planned to return as quickly as possible so she would not be left to her own devices for long.

Severus stopped by the south-west corridor and looked in at the apartment that Minerva chose for the young woman. It had once been called the Queen's Chamber and it certainly lived up to its name. The sitting room was spacious and lavishly decorated in Ravenclaw's blue and bronze colors. Several elves worked on cleaning and preparing the room for its new occupant. Along the east wall next to the door to the bedroom, stood a pair of currently empty bookcases and next to them a writing desk which was being stocked with enough parchment, ink and quills for the woman to write the books to fill the shelves. On the opposite side was a large fireplace whose chimney was being cleaned and fresh wood stacked while a couch and chairs were being arranged so that the woman could entertain a small group of people, if she had the inclination to.

On the outside wall, a door opened into a small garden that, while currently absent of any flora, looked as though it would be bursting to the garden gate in the coming spring. Obviously, Minerva was doting on the younger woman though he thought she might be going over the top quite a bit. After all, she was only staying until the baby was born and then they'd have to decide what was best for the child and how they would share responsibility. Why get her used to a luxury that she wouldn't have for all that long?

He stepped into the bedroom and thought that it was even more luxurious than the sitting room. The huge mahogany bed was covered in a thick, deep blue duvet and enough pillows that it almost looked like three grown men could sleep in it and not want for space. He hoped that Lottie wouldn't get lost in it, slight as she was. The window faced toward the lake and, he had to admit, the view was quite breathtaking. He noticed the picture across from the bed and recognized it immediately as Rowena Ravenclaw. It was not an active portrait like most of the others in the castle. The wardrobe doors were open to let it air out and freshen.

The six o'clock bell rang before he had time to inspect what was undoubtedly going to be a very regal bathroom and he swiftly made his way to the Great Hall. It wasn't unusual for him to remain quiet during a meal so his silence struck no one as odd while he ruminated over what he'd learned. If he had any hope of breaking the curse put on Lottie, he needed to know what Dolores Umbridge did with the missing part of her soul. He realized, after a moment, that Minerva was announcing Lottie's arrival.

"... that you are not permitted in that area, I expect there to be no disturbance of our guest. If you should, by chance, meet her around the grounds; you are to afford her the same respect that is expected toward any of your instructors," Minerva said. "Now, you may begin your meal."

'Blast,' he silently cursed to himself. He'd forgotten to stop by the kitchen to tell the elves to take a meal to his quarters.

"I must excuse myself for a moment," he said quietly to Minerva. He noticed that many of the students kept looking his way. In particular, a trio of Gryffindors, who already knew of the situation with the new visitor, kept staring at him. "I've forgotten to have dinner taken to Camelot."

"It's already taken care of, Severus," Minerva replied. "I made arrangements when I went to get assistance for the cleaning and preparing of her quarters."

"Yes, about that," he said quietly. "Don't you think it's rather a lot of space for one person? Having that much luxury will make it difficult when it's time for her to leave."

"We don't have another that would do with so much rebuilding still taking place around the castle and it wouldn't have been proper to place her in a teacher's quarters," Minerva said with a smile. "Besides, a young woman needs a little more space to call her own."

"That's more than a 'little' space," Severus said, as it dawned on him that making it more difficult to leave was precisely what Minerva was planning on. She was a crafty old fox; he'd give her that.

"I thought you would be taking your evening meal with our guest," Minerva mused to him. "I had the kitchen send down two meals."

"Then I really must excuse myself," Severus said, remembering that he'd told her to finish what was brought to her.

Severus left the Great Hall by the side door and moved briskly through the corridors back to his quarters. Camelot was no longer sleeping on the cot nor sitting at the table where the meal had been served. He heard gagging and the toilet flush. He waited until the water was running in the sink before he looked in.

"Do you do this often?" he asked, wondering if Poppy might have missed something in regards to the woman's health. It didn't seem logical for one person to vomit so much. She nodded but didn't say anything. He figured that she simply didn't want to risk another bout of gagging.

Once she was cleaned up and her mouth rinsed, Severus waited for her at the table and lifted the top of the soup tureen and ladled up two bowls of pumpkin rice soup.

"See if that settles your stomach," he suggested, handing her a bowl. She started eating quickly, almost as if she weren't going to be afforded anything else. He pulled the dish away to get her attention. "Slow down. All the food in the world is unlikely to do you any good if you bring it straight back up. You can have more if you wish but take it slowly."

He then returned her bowl and Lottie continued to eat, this time more slowly, until she'd finished everything that was provided her. Once Severus laid his cutlery done, he regarded her carefully.

"Would you like to see your apartment now?" he asked. "I believe it should be ready."

"I n-n-need my robes," she replied, nodding.

Severus went to the closet where her now dry robes hung and handed it to her. "Yes, it would not do to have you walking about the castle in my dressing gown," he said. "You may change in the bathroom as before."

When Lottie was dressed and presentable, they walked to the southwest corridor and passed a few students who were intelligent enough to give the former/future headmaster and his companion wide berth. They stopped only once they stood in front of the door and he opened it with a flourish.

The candles lit in response to the opening door and chased away the shadows of darkness. He waited until she stepped in before walking in and closing the door, which caused her to jump. When she saw he was making no attempt to get any closer, Lottie moved around to inspect the sitting room and all of its offerings. She peeked out of the outside door and into the moonlit garden with a smile. He could see her reflection in the glass of the door.

"Though there isn't any yet," Severus said, "if you like, I can arrange for outdoor seating."

She shook her head at the suggestion as she walked over to the roaring fire. It was an enormous fireplace and she took a moment to appreciate the warmth and light it put out. The room was bright and left her with no fears about what else was there. Finally, Severus moved over and forced her to sit in one of the chairs.

"You've barely said two words tonight," he observed, standing in front of her. "Are you all right?"

"I s-said four w-w-words," she replied, rubbing her hands nervously. "But, I am f-f-f-fine."

"If you are comfortable here then," Severus said. "I shall leave you to become acquainted to your new surroundings. I did not inspect the bathroom but I'm sure it is as stately as the rest of your quarters. You would probably like to have a bath to soak away any aches from the day."

"Y-you're l-l-leaving?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I am," he replied. "I have things I need to attend to. If you like, I can return in the morning for breakfast."

She shook her head. "Y-you don't h-h-have to tr-trouble yourself. I w-will man-age."

"Good night, Camelot," he said with a quick, polite bow. "I will return in the morning, regardless."

Now that he knew who preformed the curse, he was confident that he would discover the location of the soul jar. Gathering a few choice potions, Severus left the school but not before he sent two owls. The first to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, telling him what he'd learned about the dark magic used against the labor camp refugees and the second to the warden informing him that he planned to visit Dolores Umbridge that night.

The wind battered Severus as he took the ferry that traveled to Azkaban Prison. Dark clouds were a perpetual part of life at the prison even without the dementors as guards. It was a holdover from their many years around the island. The dark creatures had been all but exterminated during the war. The stormy seas lurched the boat to and fro as it headed toward the prison. After what seemed an interminable amount of time on the wretched seas, the foreboding island came into view and he was more than happy to leave the shabby ferry behind. The place sent an involuntary shiver down his back. Visitors were required to surrender their wands at the security centre before entering the prison proper and Severus was no exception.

The warden was a tall thin man who seemed of little humor to entertain guests. "You do understand that this visit is highly irregular, Mister Snape," he said looking over his spectacles. "Our inmates rarely, if ever, receive visitors and are not afforded luxuries such as tea."

"I understand your reluctance, Warden, but I feel that the information that I may obtain will be best retrieved in this fashion," Severus said, smoothly. "As the information is nothing that will influence her sentence, I believe this to be the most efficient method, as I indicated in my letter."

"Very well," the warden acquiesced, unaware that he was being manipulated. "Inmate Umbridge is located in Ward D on the fifth floor. They are fed by ghouls and rarely, if ever, come into contact with witches or wizards. The preparations will be delivered to you outside the door. Nothing is to be left behind. You will have fifteen minutes."

"That's more than enough time to get what I need," Severus said. The warden called for a ghoul to meet them with an approved unbreakable tea service outside as Severus entered Dolores' cell. The squat, frog-faced woman was visible in the shadows as Severus sat in a chair near the door.

"Come forward," the warden instructed. "You have a visitor."

"Severus?" Dolores squeaked in her high pitched false little girl voice. She was unkempt and filthy. "You've come to see my new office. Isn't it delightful?"

"Yes, quite," Severus drawled as he poured the tea into two cups and slyly laced one with veratiserum. "It suits you well. Would you like tea?"

"How very thoughtful!" she gushed, coming forward, taking the cup, and draining it greedily. "What brings you by to visit me? I'm usually much busier but I can spare some time today."

Severus played along with her little delusion. "I came to see how you were faring and to discuss a brilliant, rare ritual you executed during the course of your duties."

Dolores beamed as though she'd been given very high praise and she smiled lecherously at him which turned his stomach.

"I knew you were one of us," she whispered conspiratorially. "It really was clever, wasn't it? Ensuring that those filthy half-breeds would remain our servants forever; hardly even able to die unless we gave them permission."

"Yes, Dolores, that was quite clever on your part," he agreed, knowing that the serum would have already taken effect. "There are just a few things that some of us on the 'outside' need to know."

"Are you sure it's safe to talk here?" she whispered suspiciously. "There are spies _everywhere_, you know."

"It is perfectly safe to tell me," he assured her. "Where did you put the jars?"

"It was really very clever of me," she repeated, cackling maniacally. "No one even knows that they are right there under their noses."

He latched onto the memory that came to the forefront of her mind as she had no defenses against his superior mental acumen. He saw the cliffs of Dover and walked along with her as she stopped in front of a hidden cave mouth. She touched a bracelet that dug into the ample flesh on her left wrist, and activated an immunity charm. Whatever spells and charms kept this place safe could not touch her. He followed her deep into the cavern until they came to a large grotto bathed in a bluish green light. Dozens of jars filled natural stone shelves and a desk with a book lying atop it sat on a raised tableau in the middle of a serene tide pool with small crustaceans and sponges living in the waters. It looked as though the secret grotto could have been a hidden paradise if not for the grotesquely misshapen clay jars lining the walls. She levitated her newly acquired souls onto empty shelves and a incorporeal servant wrote down the numbers and information that she rattled off to it. None of it matched the information that Severus wanted on Lottie, however.

"Now that I have what I need. You shall have what you deserve," Severus growled cruelly, pushing all of the memories he'd gotten from Lottie into Dolores' head. The pain of the murder of her infant and husband, the sadistic rituals she survived, the humiliating violations; every injury Lottie endured were Dolores' to experience first-hand for the next several hours. He ensured that there would be no trace of the memories once she'd lived through them all and given her location within the prison; her screams would go unanswered.

Severus left her howling in agony as he boarded the ferry to return to the mainland. He then went to Order Headquarters where he knew Kingsley Shacklebolt would be waiting for him. The bald, broad shouldered, ebony skinned man was enjoying a nightcap when Severus walked in.

"I would have stopped you had you spoken to me before going to Azkaban, you know," Kingsley said, in his usual deep, slow baritone, handing Severus a glass of sherry. "The Ministry has rules and regulations to observe."

"Which is why I did not speak to you first, Minister," Severus said. "I believe this must remain an Order matter. Here, we have no bureaucracy to get in the way; no lawyers and bleeding hearts to object to finishing the job."

"I'm well aware of that, but even as Minister, there are things I cannot do," Kingsley said finishing his drink. "Do you believe there to be any danger of the soul jars being destroyed if we were to convene an Order meeting on Friday night?"

"I do not believe the jars will be in any greater jeopardy if we wait," Severus observed, "But we should not procrastinate too much longer."

"I only wish to wait until all of our members can come to the meeting and I believe that the students begin their spring holiday this weekend?" Kingsley said. "It may give us more freedom to mount an expedition."

"I would like to bring young Mister Malfoy into the fold on this, Minister," Severus said. "He's worked tirelessly in helping the unfortunates that were subjected to this curse. I believe he has a vested interest in seeing the souls retrieved for his patients."

"You do know that the Malfoys aren't fully trusted, Severus," Kingsley said. "Particularly not Lucius. He only avoided jail by the skin of his teeth."

"I realize that, but I know Draco," Severus replied. "I feel he can be trusted. He was pushed into his position during the War by his father's failures to the Dark Lord and the threat to his mother. I feel he has learned much beyond his years. I will abide by the Order's decision but I should like to have a voice in addition to my own. Please, Kingsley, let the boy forge a new path."

"You will have my support, Severus," the Minister nodded. "It's late. Go home and get some sleep. I will send out the meeting notification in the morning."

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again, a newly written chapter with a fair bit of old material added in for consistency. Thanks to Lady Ru for helping me get this all together. As always don't own the Harry Potter world or characters (oh, to dream) but Lottie is an OC for this story. Enjoy!  
**


	9. Arguments and Arrangements

**Chapter 9: Reconnaissance**

Severus slept well knowing that significant strides had been made by his efforts of the previous evening and that their long nightmare might soon be over. More than that, he was able to relax knowing that Camelot and their child were ensconced safely behind Hogwarts' walls and provided for.

As he woke, he mulled over the idea that the baby wasn't necessarily a girl. It could just as easily be a son, though he had a difficult time imagining Lily as a boy. Of course, he was having trouble seeing himself with an infant. He'd never been around one for more than a moment or two when Draco was first born and he was asked to look out for him as a godparent. That didn't exactly give him a wealth of experience but he supposed that since Lottie had already given birth, even if she wasn't a mother all that long, she would possess a bit more knowledge.

He showered and readied himself for the day quickly so that he could arrive at Lottie's quarters before breakfast did. He wanted to see how she fared in her first night in that overly ornate apartment. He took a few potions with him for her use.

Upon arriving at her door, he knocked and waited for a minute before knocking again. When he didn't receive an answer after the second knocking, he let himself in and looked around the sitting room. Finding nothing amiss, he moved over to the open bedroom door and noticed that the large bed hadn't been slept in.

"Camelot," he called out. "It's time for breakfast. Where are you?"

The bathroom door opened and she emerged buttoning her robe, obviously having just gotten washed. Her hair was put in a single plait down her back, probably as a measure to keep it out of the way should she feel ill again, he decided as he turned his back to her.

"Good morning. I thought you might be unwell," he said. "My apologies for entering uninvited. Are you ill?"

"N-n-not yet," she replied as she finished closing her robe.

"Your bed was not slept in," he mentioned from his previous observation. He still had his back to her "Were you awake all night?"

"M-more or less," she replied as she passed him and went into the sitting room.

He noticed that her eyes were barely open as she passed and she was mumbling more than speaking. As a benefit, however, she wasn't glowering at him.

She was desperate for a muffin and cup of good strong coffee but of course, there was none to be had. She made a mental note that she would have to buy some once she'd regained her strength enough to go out on her own. She had a small savings but would have to make that stretch quite a long time if she wasn't able to find some manner of work. She was determined to have coffee on hand, however, even if she had to resort to instant.

"Take this first," Severus said, handing her a potion. He watched her shudder at the bitter aftertaste and he plated up a small portion of scrambled eggs and a half a slice of toast. "Do you think you're able to handle some solids this morning?"

"I n-need coffee," she mumbled taking the dish from him and set it down to wait for him.

"Not today," Severus said, plating up his own breakfast. "There's vegetable juice and tea, if you want it. Start on that and take it slowly."

Lottie ate with much more care and deliberation than the night before but the thought that might be from the direction to go slow. She drank the vegetable juice first and then started with the tea which didn't have quite the same morning kick but certainly helped get the neurons firing. Once she was fairly awake, Lottie savored the eggs and toast a little more; happy for good, solid food. The joy wasn't felt for long as she made a mad dash for the bathroom and a good meal wasted, in her opinion.

She was scarcely out of the door when Severus half dragged her to the bed and lifted her onto it. "Rest here. I've sent for Madam Pomfrey."

"Please s-stop dr-dr-dragging me around," Lottie demanded, sitting up and resting on her elbows. "I am an ad-dult."

"You are still quite young," Severus replied, putting a blanket on top of her. "When you've lived as long as I have..."

"W-w-w-we are on-ly ten years apart. Y-you don't have a mon-n-nop-oly on ex-peri-ence," she shot back. A knock on the door interrupted the brewing argument as Severus admitted Poppy to Lottie's quarters.

"I came as soon as I received your message, Severus," Poppy said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"He's o-over-r-r-reacting," Lottie called out from the bedroom. "A-gain!"

"She's vomiting at every meal," Severus explained as if she hadn't spoken at all. He walked with Poppy to the bedroom. "This isn't anything that was mentioned in any research into the curse that I've found."

"It's m-m-morning sickn-n-n-ness," Lottie said, not expecting at all for him to listen. She was starting to wonder why she'd spent an additional seven years at university studying medicine if no one was going to listen to her.

"If it's a morning illness then why are you vomiting at night?" Severus replied.

Poppy resisted the urge to laugh. "Severus, if you will step outside for a moment; I will examine Miss Nikos."

Severus stepped out and Poppy closed the door behind him. There was little to do except to wait until the examination was completed so he made sure that the food was kept hot and perhaps she would be able to eat again; only keeping it down the second time. He had no idea what was wrong with the woman but he was certain that Poppy would be able to diagnose it quickly.

A few minutes later, Poppy emerged and closed the door behind her. She had her bag with her and she smiled. "She's perfectly all right, Severus. It's just a bout of morning sickness and a very normal part of pregnancy. It should sort itself out in the next week or so. Might I have a word?"

"Are you certain that much vomiting is normal? She can hardly afford losing any nutrients," Severus asked. "And there's no telling what her mood is going to be like in any given moment."

"Each pregnancy is different but more or less, the vomiting is nothing to be concerned about," Poppy said. "She's just past the first trimester so things should smooth over soon. I'm certain things will be better once she's settled in as well. She feels very frustrated by a lack of control in her life."

"And what am I to do? Let her run herself ragged so that she kills herself and the baby?" Severus asked, running a hand through his hair. "I am not the one that cursed her."

"Y-y-you could ask me," Lottie said as she stepped out of the bedroom. "And st-top t-t-t-treating me like a child. I am n-n-n-nearly t-twenty nine. It's bloody annoying."

"I will leave you two to sort yourselves out," Poppy said as she went to the door. She would have to make a short stop at Minerva's office to regale her with the details of the morning visit. After all, there were precious few times when the youngest member of staff was out of his element and they had to enjoy these times when they presented themselves.

"Perhaps I have been somewhat overzealous in my concern but given the circumstances, I believe that over cautiousness is far better than a more lackadaisical approach to your health," Severus said once Poppy left.

Lottie growled in frustration. "C-c-can't you just say that you're w-w-worried?"

"That is what I said," Severus replied. "I am not one inclined to put my sentiments on display, Camelot. You should know that much by now."

"Liar, y-you have no prob-lem with lashing out in an-ger," she said.

"It's not the same thing," Severus declared. "I believe that perhaps I should leave for the time being. It is obvious that we are both in considerably poor humor and having the afternoon apart would be advisable."

"I ag-gree," Lottie replied. "I th-think I w-w-will go for a w-walk. The air will d-do me good, I th-th-think."

She went out through her private garden gate and took an immediate left toward the lake.

"G-g-git," she grumbled as she stormed along the path. Her thoughts were far clearer then what she could verbalize and none of them fit for family hour on the wireless. It was maddening, in her opinion, that he couldn't just say what he was feeling and be done with it.

He certainly wasn't incapable of feeling. That she knew only too well. How in the world was she going to deal with him when they had a child in common? It was going to be a living nightmare. She wondered, for a moment, how long she'd have in Azkaban if she just strangled him now and avoided the later hassle?

"Lottie!" Hermione called out as she and Ginny walked along the path from the other end. They ran up to her and each gave her a hug. "How are you? Headmistress McGonagall announced that you would be staying here last night, but we weren't quite sure why."

Lottie took her hand and placed it on the lump that was starting to protrude from her abdomen but was still concealed by her robes. There was a flutter of movement in response to the hand push which caused a few shouts of surprise.

"I am so sorry," Ginny said. "This was all my fault."

Lottie laughed, "I d-d-do not r-recall you participating. N-n-no, this w-was my own doing."

"If I hadn't..." Ginny began.

"Y-you could dr-rive yourself in-sane thinking about 'what if'," Lottie said. "It's d-d-done and life goes on."

"Let's sit by the lake and you can tell us everything," Hermione suggested. "We're done with classes for the day and we don't catch the train until tomorrow morning. I'd offer to stay only the Order has a meeting called in the evening. Minister Shacklebolt sent out messages this morning."

Lottie went with the girls to the edge of the lake where she filled them in on all the details of her time after she left.

Severus walked near the castle, wondering exactly how he could wring her neck without actually killing her.

"Bloody obstinate woman," he mumbled as he stormed through the courtyard. "'The air will do me good', she says. Hope it clears her out of that mood, the foul, ungrateful wretch."

Students, who were out enjoying a bit of the fair weather, cleared the path as he went, fearful of his wrath should one of them get in his way. Rumors sprang up almost immediately about the identity and purpose of the new arrival. Before the day was out, it was commonly thought that he'd brought her to Hogwarts as his 'personal wand polisher' as was deemed the politest term.

Severus finally returned to his office where he devoted the afternoon to replying to correspondences and looking over the coming school year's student list. He would be resuming the position of Headmaster and, as such, it was his responsibility to know what the year's class sizes would be.

After remembering to send an owl to Draco, he let his work consume him for the afternoon and stopped only when he heard the dinner chime sound. He started for the Great Hall to have dinner with the faculty when he wondered if the woman had even eaten lunch. He decided that he would bear the unpleasant task of dining with her that evening and, as long as she was able to manage it, he would return to his normal schedule while she could do what she liked.

'At least, she can dine on her own every other night,' he thought as he knocked on her door. This time, she answered the door on her own and looked pleasant with a slight natural blush to her cheeks and her face looked relaxed; a far better look for the woman. She didn't seem to be one of those people who scowled naturally.

"Good evening, Camelot," he said formally. "May I come in?"

She nodded and stepped back to allow him entry. Dinner had already been delivered and he noticed that the room had a much more finished look as some books had already made their way onto the empty shelves.

"Ex-cuse me a min-nute," she said, stepping into the bedroom as he went to the table and poured the wine that came with the meal.

"Should you have this?" Severus asked as he popped the cork to let it breathe.

"It will be f-fine," she replied as she finished whatever she was doing in the bedroom. "One or two glas-ses on is p-perf-f-fectly safe."

She returned to the table and began to serve the meal as he poured. She even smiled at him as she heaped a number of red potatoes onto his plate.

"You seem to be in a much better mood," he observed, handing her a glass. "I trust your walk went well."

"Prof-fessor F-F-Flitwick st-t-topped by to visit this afternoon for tea, af-fter I got back," she replied with a nod. "He br-brought a few books as well. It was a v-very nice ges-ture."

They were silent together for a few moments as they started their meal when Lottie spoke up. "I'm s-s-sorry for this morning. I was in a f-f-foul mood and should not have t-taken it out on you. I am fr-r-rustrated with not sp-p-peaking properly."

Severus took a sip of his wine and cleared his throat. "Apology accepted. I, too, regret that my intentions were misinterpreted as overreacting. I meant no disrespect."

Lottie was about to say something when her usual green pallor returned and she made a dash for the bathroom. Severus remained in his seat and refilled her wine glass and plate. He knew once she was finished that she would be ready to try again. Given the morning's events, he decided it best not to check on her or make a fuss. She would have to tell him if she were more unwell than usual.

She emerged just as he was about to check on her but he made it appear as if he were merely observing courtesy and rising as she took her place. They finished their meal in a companionable silence with only a trace of innocuous conversation. As he finished his wine, Severus decided to tell her of his decision.

"I thought perhaps, if you can manage on your own," he started, "I might return to taking some meals in the Great Hall, as it is a duty of my position. It might set any potential rumormongering to rest if I dine breakfast and dinner there on alternating days."

"That seems a v-very sen-s-sible plan, Snape," she replied. "I am f-f-f-fine taking c-c-care of myself."

"That's settled then, Severus said as he stood, irked that she used his last name only. "Oh, as a matter of note, I will be unavailable tomorrow evening and likely the weekend."

"I know," she replied.

"What do you mean 'I know'?" he asked sharply.

"W-w-with the s-s-stu-dents going home, I ex-p-pected that you'd be busy," she clarified. She didn't want the girls getting into trouble for spilling Order business since she wasn't exactly certain of the hierarchy.

"Yes, that is part of it," Severus said. "The rest is personal business. If you should need anything, however, Poppy or Minerva will be able to assist you. Don't skip any meals and be sure that you only eat what your body can handle. I will bring some potions tomorrow before I leave for you to take with your meals, as a precaution."

"I w-will man-age," Lottie replied, walking him to the door. "Not a child, re-m-mem-ber?"

"Well, I will be off then," Severus said. "Good night, Camelot."

"G-good night," she answered, closing the door behind him.

He would try out the separation for a few days and see how she did. If she was not doing as well as he thought she should; it would be a simple matter of him taking meals with her once again. Besides, after a few days on her own, surely she would desire some manner of company. It would teach her a lesson in gratitude, he decided.

By the time he returned to his own quarters, Severus realized that he would be leaving on a mission that could be of unknown duration and danger. To be safe, he penned his will leaving his property to his as yet unborn child to be held in trust by its mother until the child reached its seventeenth birthday. He decided that he would give the document to Kingsley before he left and hoped it was an unnecessary precaution.

Finally, he managed to drag himself to bed where sleep kept coming in fits and starts with images of Nagini's bite left him feeling unsettled and haunted. He had expected Voldemort to kill him but the snake's strike had been an unexpected threat. After tossing and turning for several hours, Severus decided to shower and clear his head for the coming day. He almost started toward Lottie's apartment when he remembered that he planned to have breakfast in the Great Hall. As he took his place at the table, he almost immediately regretted the decision. It was usually quite a loud environment in the mornings and on travel days, even more so. The entire hall went quiet as he sat down and it took a few pointed glares to get students to return to their own affairs.

As the meal progressed, he watched the students start to thin out as many went to the waiting carriages to take them to the station. He noticed that Harry and his friends were filing out with the others and he realized that it was strange to see the moppy haired young man leaving for a holiday. Then again, he mused silently, Harry was not longer the knobby kneed, skinny little boy that arrived there barely knowing what magic was; let alone how to use it.

He wondered, for a moment, how things might have been different if he'd been kinder when Harry was younger. Of course, it was a stupid thought as he decided that they'd likely both be dead since he was tough so that the boy would know how to protect himself.

Severus pulled himself out of his reverie and noticed Professer Kernfaul referencing a German to English dictionary. With reports of the man's disastrous lessons, he was relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with the German Potions Master beyond the end of the current term. The aged, white haired wizard only agreed to stay on one year as a favor to Minerva whom he'd apparently been quite smitten with in their younger days.

It did leave him with the difficulty of finding a Potions Master. Most had left Britain during the war and a great many witches and wizards were reluctant to return, even with Voldemort dead.

"I thought you would have been dining with Miss Nikos, Severus," Minerva said, breaking into his thoughts. She'd been thoroughly filled in on the previous day's events; first by Poppy with whom she'd had quite a laugh at Severus' expense and also by Filius who'd been delightfully charitable, though he hadn't any idea of it, when he spoke of visiting his former student for tea.

"We agreed that I should begin resuming my duties, at least in stages," Severus replied. "If it appears that she does not thrive on her own; I will monitor her more closely."

"I see," Minerva said with no small amount of mirth in her tone. "It appears that you have things well in hand then."

"As well as can be expected with a moody, temperamental chit like that," Severus answered. "If you'll excuse me, I must be off. The Order is assembling tonight and with any fortune at all; we may have an end in sight for the refugees' plight. I will return by Sunday evening at the latest."

Severus left Hogwarts by floo to the Malfoy Clinic where he hoped to speak with his godson about his attendance at the meeting that evening. It was obvious that the young man took his work seriously and Severus felt that his inclusion would be a good bridge mender.

The vestibule was more crowded than it had been on his last visit and Severus saw Draco filling out some paperwork at the front desk. As he approached, he noticed that he was signing death certificates.

"Morning," Draco said, looking up for only a second. "Fairly busy today. What brings you by?"

"The letter I sent yesterday," Severus replied. "I used my seal so as to be no doubt of the identity of the sender this time. Have you received it?"

"Probably," Draco answered, handing the certificates to an assistant who readied them to be sent to the Ministry. "I haven't been in my office for two days. We've been working non-stop; answering mail was put to the back burner."

"What's happened?" Severus asked, dismissing Draco's coarse demeanor as exhaustion.

"An attack on Hestia Green," Draco replied as he grabbed a few charts and went into his office with Severus following him. "The camp was destroyed and there were a lot of injuries. The Aurors' Office has rounded up the last of the snatchers but not before they did a great deal of damage. Lucky for Doctor Karas that she wasn't there. They probably would have killed her too."

Severus was about to ask who 'Doctor Karas' was when he figured out that Draco must have only known Camelot by her marital name. "Would it interest you to know that the soul jars may soon be retrieved and the survivors may have their magic restored to them?"

Draco slammed the folders onto his desk. "Of course it would interest me! These are my patients."

"Calm yourself, young man," Severus warned. "It will not do for you to get overwrought. You look as though you have been working too long without a break."

"I would love nothing more than to see this clinic become unnecessary, Uncle," Draco said, sitting and resting his head in his hands. "I'm tired of seeing people die and I can't do a damn thing about it. Father would love to see this place become obsolete as well, though for entirely different reasons. He's tired of sinking money into it and I'm just plain tired."

"You've had a falling out then?" Severus asked.

"Father has his beliefs and nothing is going to change them," Draco answered, not looking up. "I'm too tired to fight. I don't have it in me even if I wanted to."

"Then get some sleep," Severus said. "You will need it. This evening there is a meeting being held by the Order of the Phoenix. I trust you know well enough who they are. I have an approximate location of the soul jars but we must work outside of the official Ministry channels. I felt you would wish to attend."

"I do!" Draco replied, emphatically. "How do I get there?"

"I will send someone for you this evening," Severus said. "If no one is available, I shall fetch you myself."

Severus left the young man to rest. Once out on the street, he looked around the area which was bustling with muggles doing their shopping. Even with the village not being very large, it seemed to boast quite a number of people though some of them he recognized as wizard folk. He passed by a ladies clothing shop and wondered what was wrong with muggles and their clothes. He hid a smile at the memory of seeing Camelot tugging at her dress at Christmas, trying to hide her thin legs and bony arse.

He moved on as soon as he saw that the shopkeeper noticed him through the window. There was no way he was going into a muggle shop and looking at women's clothes. People would think he was some sort of degenerate. Since when did he care what people thought of him, especially muggles?

He decided to apparate to Diagon Alley where he was far more likely to find what he needed. He picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet from the news stand and read the lead story. A photograph of the decimated refugee community was center on the front page. It looked as if they were all congregated in that one place which wasn't the brightest idea, in his opinion.

He stopped and had a coffee in one of the new shops that had opened during the restoration phase right after the end of the war. He casually read his paper, thinking that he couldn't recall if he'd ever wasted a day in such a way before. There were several hours before the meeting and he enjoyed having nothing to do. He wondered if this were a normal thing for a grown man to do or if he was being completely bizarre. He decided that it didn't matter as it was enjoyable and it was not as if he indulged in laziness as a matter of course.

After finishing his coffee, Severus decided that it was time to go to Headquarters where he could, among other things, pick up Camelot's all-but-forgotten belongings. At least, he had forgotten all about them. Kreacher had done exactly as he was asked and gathered the tent and all of her sundry items but Severus had never gone to pick them up. When he arrived, the little elf was tidying around the house and doing his very best to keep the portrait of his dead mistress quiet.

"Kreacher," Severus said, ignoring the portrait entirely. "You know about the meeting this evening, I take it?"

"Of course, Master Snape," he replied. "Kreacher is making all ready for the meeting and the return of his master, Harry Potter."

"I need you to bring someone here," Severus said. "You are already well acquainted with Mister Draco Malfoy. I want you to go to his clinic and retrieve him. There are matters which concern his work and he will need to be present."

"Of course, Master Snape Sir," Kreacher answered. "Kreacher will collect him and bring him."

The front door opened to a great deal of noise and bluster as Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all walked in carrying their luggage. Severus stepped into the foyer as they entered so as to make himself known.

"Professor!" Harry said. "I wasn't expecting you to be here already. I thought you would have remained at school a bit longer."

"I am where I need to be, Mister Potter," he replied. "With a meeting in a little more than an hour that I asked the Minister to call; it would be appallingly bad manners not to be present."

"Oh, yeah, right," Harry said. "Well, excuse us while we get our gear put away."

Within a matter of a few minutes, the house was filled, not only with Harry and his companions but as promised, Kingsley Shacklebolt had sent messages to all of the Order members that were left for a meeting. After what they'd all lived through, Kingsley refused, even for a minute, to consider leaving any member of the Order out of the information loop. While Dumbledore had found it necessary, Kingsley felt that the decision often caused more problems than it ever solved.

Draco Malfoy's inclusion at the meeting was protested loudly, at first, until they discussed the attack on Hestia Green and the look on the young man's face as he described the injuries and wounds that some of the refugees were left with. It was the earnestness and emotion in which he derided the actions that set most minds in his favor, even that of Ron Weasley who was inclined to think meanly of the entire Malfoy family. They then moved on to the soul jars.

"The grotto is located along the White Cliffs of Dover but I know nothing of what defenses may be present. Therefore, I believe a fact finding expedition would be the wisest first move," Severus said.

Molly Weasley was uncharacteristically quiet and hadn't objected to the teens' presence once. Usually, she would offer her customary disapproval once in a meeting.

"I have asked for Mister Malfoy as he has worked most closely with the victims of the camps and it is in his interest to attend to these vessels personally," Severus explained.

"Sir," Hermione spoke up first. "What about Lottie? She's still vulnerable, isn't she?"

Severus ran his hands through his hair. "Certainly she is vulnerable, however, she is safe enough where she is for the time being."

"Where is she?" Molly asked.

"She is staying at Hogwarts while she is recuperating," Severus replied. "However, I do not wish this to become common knowledge just yet. It might cause problems with the public."

"Why would anyone care if she were there or not?" Hermione asked.

"Because she's pregnant, Miss Granger," he sighed. "And Miss Skeeter seems to delight in creating scandal whenever she can. For her health, it is not wise to subject Camelot to any stress."

"Would Lottie appreciate any visitors, Professor?" Ginny asked, knowing full well the answer to the question since she'd given Hermione and Ginny and open invitation. "It feels like we should try to do something."

"It's entirely probable that Camelot would enjoy having visitors," Severus replied. "She seems to be a far more social person than I am. However, she is not to be pestered relentlessly. I believe the Headmistress made that abundantly clear."

Harry coughed to cover a chuckle that threatened to escape as Ron nudged him in the ribs but both straightened up with a withering look from Mrs. Weasley.

"Maybe I could send Kreacher over to stay with Lottie. She seems to have gotten around his defenses in some fashion. I daresay he likes her, which is incredible all things considered about his biases," Harry offered and then grinned. "And I could accompany you to Dover during your search. Retrieving the soul jars will be one of the best ways to help that I can think of seeing as I've become redundant since Voldemort was killed."

"Severus," Bill interrupted. "Are you sure you want to go off on this expedition now? Harpies have their brooding season on the cliffs. They won't be gone for a couple of weeks yet."

"We'll have another meeting once we've done some initial reconnaissance about the sight," Kingsley interjected. "Given the harpy complication, I should think that the first trip should be made in the beginning of April. Severus, you said that the likelihood of the jars being in danger was slim. There's few enough of the Order left; we need to watch out for one another. So you will take Harry and Mister Malfoy to Dover to find the grotto where the soul jars are held."

Severus nodded in agreement. Though he wanted to get the reconnaissance done, there would be hell to pay if either Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy were harmed during the trip. He would wait the two weeks to ensure their safety.


	10. Just When Things Were Looking Up

**Chapter 10: Just when things were looking up**

Severus returned to the school just before students' curfew and decided that he would spend the remainder of the evening in his own quarters to prepare for the expedition. He took the most direct path to the dungeons and as late as it was; he encountered no one along the way.

As he re-familiarized himself with a number of defensive spells that would be most useful against harpies, he decided that he would prepare a batch of replenishing potions which Poppy could use to supply the hospital wing and Lottie would have a few on hand for the day or possibly two that he would be gone. Once he'd finished preparing the potions, he finally went to bed, exhausted from having slept little the night before. He settled beneath the covers in his most comfortable position, cleared his mind of any concern or thoughts, and drifted off to sleep.

His dreams were of the decimated encampment and the injured people that were left in its wake. They were small compared to the giant, faceless aggressors that stomped the tents flat and swatted the little people like bugs.

There was a knock on the door and he shuffled over to open it. Lottie stood waiting for him. He cleared his head quickly and ushered her in.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you unwell?"

"I'm fine," she whispered moving in close. "Are you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly healthy," he growled. "Why are you here?"

She pushed him against the door and kissed him. "I'm here because you want me to be," she answered. "Isn't this what you want? Your own songbird locked up in a cage just for you?"

"No," he said, pushing her out to arm's length. "I don't want a prisoner. I want..."

"You want to be loved," she finished for him, gently removing his hands and leaning against him. "And that's why I'm here. You can't tell me that you don't want me. You want someone to love you and I've answered the call."

She grabbed his crotch and fondled him. His body responded in kind. "I can't. Not with you being pregnant."

"Don't be a child," she whispered. She let her robe drop to the floor before divesting him of his own garments. "You know you want it, Severus."

He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his midsection and adeptly slid herself onto him. He began to sweat as they fell onto his bed and the rhythmic motion set his pulse racing. He felt his whole body contract as he climaxed within her.

"That's not all you have in you," she teased, as she nibbled at his Adam's apple and he went erect again. "Yes, darling. I didn't think so."

He flipped her onto her back as he thrust into her and she called out in ecstasy. "Don't stop, Severus. I love you."

Severus didn't remember falling asleep. More importantly, he realized, as he opened his eyes and looked around a brightly illuminated room that was very much not his own, he didn't remember falling asleep in Camelot's bedroom. There he was, however, in her bed and covered by only a sheet; his robes tossed over her dressing table chair and she was nowhere in sight. He grabbed his clothes and dressed quickly.

He opened the bedroom door and saw Camelot asleep on the couch, a book in her hand. He tried to gently take the book from her but the movement startled her awake.

"G-g-good morn-ning," she said, sitting up. "F-f-f-feeling better?"

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember we were in my quarters," he explained.

"N-no, we w-weren't," she replied. "Y-y-you showed up last n-n-night ve-ry late. You w-w-were n-not yourself."

"So we didn't...?" he asked carefully, his face growing hot.

"Well," she said, sliding her feet off the couch so he could sit down. "N-not exactly."

"Shouldn't that be a yes or no answer?" he asked, feeling far more humiliated than he ever thought possible.

"You w-w-were ve-ry..." she stopped and searched for a word before continuing, "ex-cited when you arrived. I got you to bed and... helped y-y-you calm a b-bit before I gave you the sleeping draught th-that was sent for me. Un-der the cir-cumst-tances, I th-thought you w-w-wouldn't want anyone else to know."

"I'm not even certain what in Merlin's name happened to me," he said.

This time, Lottie blushed. "I th-th-think I might," she replied, automatically assuming a physically defensive position to protect her abdomen. "M-m-mind you, it w-w-wasn't done on pur-pose."

"What wasn't done on purpose?" he asked, noting her change in posture and realizing exactly why she'd moved. "I won't hurt you. Just tell me."

"It... it's part of a siren's body," she said. "The Sirens' call. Usually, it is done by choice but I d-d-don't have that cont-trol right now. Add in con-cep-tion and well... the house n-n-needs to be ven-ted."

"Wouldn't everyone else in the house have been affected?" Severus asked. "They will have to be warned."

"Someone w-was going to air the house," Lottie replied. "I am s-surprised that it was still so st-t-trong. It's been m-m-months and surely s-s-some one should have n-n-noticed at Christmas."

"I suppose that depends on whether or not they remained in the house after Christmas morning," he admitted. "Things were not precisely pleasant that morning."

"I g-g-guess not," Lottie said, looking away. Her eyes fell on the kettle that had been left for her use by the elves. "I'll put on some water for tea."

"You needn't bother on my account," Severus replied. "I should return to my quarters for a shower and make a call to Grimmauld."

"Oh, al-all right then," she said, standing as he did. She followed to open the door for him. "I h-h-hope you are b-better now."

"I regret causing you inconvenience last evening," Severus replied. "Of course, you understand that I was not behaving normally and would have never troubled you otherwise."

Lottie nodded as she bit her lip. He walked out the door and she shut it behind him slightly harder than it probably needed, but he was too preoccupied with getting in touch with someone at Headquarters before the youngsters started an orgy to notice.

Unlike the previous night, he wasn't able to return to the dungeons unseen and those students who stayed behind for the holiday were quick to note the direction from which he came. Pathetic attempts to remain stone faced to avoid his wrath were undermined by quiet whispers and snickers as he marched past, determined to reach his destination quickly.

As soon as he returned to his quarters, he first used the fire to call Grimmauld Place but no one answered. It was possible, he thought, that they hadn't heard the alarm ring out if they were having breakfast but more probable that no one was in. He then tried the Burrow which he found to be bustling with activity when he spoke out.

"Good morning, Severus," Molly said as she closed the door separating the kitchen and front rooms for a little more quiet. "You're calling bright and early."

"I was wondering, Molly," he said, trying to sound nonchalant, "if anyone had remained behind at Headquarters last night?"

"Oh, heavens no!" she replied. "After what Ginny told us about needing to open the windows and air the place; I wouldn't let anyone remain behind. That was a very useful assignment you gave her, Severus. It was clever of you to let the children know what needed to be done without having to explain it outright."

"Yes, that sort of a conversation would have indeed been awkward," Severus said, thankful that she couldn't see his embarrassment through the fire. "I am pleased that no one suffered any ill effects."

"None whatsoever," Molly said. "You're welcome to stop by, if you like. We're having a little friendly get together."

"Thank you, but no," Severus said. "I have a great deal of work to do."

He ended the call and started to use some clearing charms to freshen the air in his quarters as it, to him, still smelled. There was a definite downside to residing in the lower levels of the castle as he had no windows to open. He tidied up as he tried to figure out why he would have thrown his own things around the room. He picked up the robes he was wearing the previous evening and the smell hit him like a boulder. His clothing was saturated with sex; even a cleaning charm wouldn't eliminate the odor, in his opinion. He tossed the offending garments into the hearth where they burned quickly.

The influence from his clothing was pronounced and he decided that he couldn't bother to do another thing until he had a shower; a very cold shower. He stepped into his bathroom and proceeded to remove the smell from his body. It wouldn't do for him to go about the school having _those _urges all day long.

Once he felt purged of the sexual tension, Severus dressed in fresh robes and realized that he'd need another set made to replace the ones he'd burned. He sent an order to Madam Malkin's as she had his measurements of file and then made his way to the Great Hall for lunch. The tables were in a much more intimate arrangement as there were so few students left in the castle.

He sat next to Minerva who greeted him quietly. "Good afternoon, Severus," she said. "How was last night?"

"What?" he replied before he realized that she was referring to the Order meeting. "We have decided to wait until the harpy brooding season is over before trying to locate the entrance to the grotto where the soul jars are being held."

"How long might that take?" she asked casually but before he could answer; Professor Flitwick walked in and took his place. "You're quite late, Filius. Everything all right?"

"Oh, just fine," he replied. "Just stopped off to visit our guest. I think something might have been bothering her but she said it was just because of her hormones. Looked as if she'd been crying to me."

Severus couldn't imagine what happened between the time he left and Flitwick arrived that could have upset her so much. She hadn't seemed bothered by his interrupting her night at all; not that he could recall any of it. Surely, she wasn't upset by that? It wasn't as though he had control of himself. No, she was more sensible than that, he decided. He'd stop by her quarters and determine if she needed a calming draught.

After lunch was finished and everyone had filtered off to their afternoon activities, Severus made his way back to Camelot's apartment. He knocked and waited for a few minutes before the door opened. He was expecting to see her standing there but was instead greeted by Kreacher.

"Good afternoon, Master Snape," he said, sounding as insincere as ever. "Miss isn't having visitors, Sir."

"Where is Camelot, Kreacher?" Severus asked.

"Miss is currently indisposed, Sir," Kreacher mumbled in response.

"Is she well?" he prodded.

"Miss is well," Kreacher replied, most unhelpfully.

"Then I want to see her," Severus said. "Now."

Kreacher reluctantly opened the door and admitted him to the sitting room. He shuffled off to take the boiling kettle from the fire and made tea. Seeing that she wasn't in the sitting room, Severus walked over to the bedroom and noticed her garments on the bed. He knocked at the bathroom door after hearing a small splash of water from her movements.

"Are you in there, Camelot?" he asked.

"No, it's a rabid b-b-bab-boon," she replied. "Who w-w-would you expect to be in here?"

"I want to speak with you," he said. "I hope you won't be much longer."

"Hope all you like," she snapped.

"I want you to come out of there," Severus growled. "Or I'm coming in after you."

"Tough," she snarled back.

She jumped as he threw open the door and immediately sank beneath the thick layer of bubbles in the very large tub until just head and shoulders remained above water.

"Get out of here," she said, pulling her dripping wet hair away from her face. He could tell from her face that she had indeed been crying as her nose was swollen and her colorless eyes were rimmed by the red, inflamed blood vessels in her eyelids. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Checking on you," Severus replied. "Professor Flitwick said that you were distressed. You have been crying."

She shrugged her shoulders at him, "S-so? W-w-what? You w-wanted to w-watch?"

"Don't be facetious, Woman," he replied, handing her a towel as he sat on the edge of the tub. "I came to ensure that you were not in need of a calming draught. How long have you been in here?"

"N-n-none of your busi-ness, she answered, setting the towel on the ledge next to her.

"A fair while, I'd say," he said, taking her hand and viewing the wrinkles on her fingertips. "I want to speak with you."

"I w-w-w-will be a few minutes more, Sn-nape," she said, taking her hand back.

"I want to talk to you," he replied. "Now get out of there."

She immediately stood and the bubbles from the bath slid down her body as she took the large towel and wrapped it around herself. She stepped out of the bathroom and went to get her robes and he followed her. He wasn't leaving until he got to the bottom of this crying nonsense. "I w-w-want to get dressed," she announced.

"I'm not stopping you," he said. "Your clothes are right there."

"Fine," she grumbled, drying off and setting the towel aside. It was the first time he'd really seen the belly that was starting to protrude from her and it seemed odd that there was a developing human within.

"I want to know why you were crying," he demanded.

"I'm p-p-preg-nant, for Christ's Sake!" she swore as she pulled her robe on over her head.

"Well, that's certainly nothing to be upset over," Severus said. "There must be another cause for it."

"Y-y-yeah, sure, and wh-when you f-f-fig-ure it out; y-you come and talk to me," Lottie said. "Do one th-thing for me though."

"What?" he asked.

"Say my name," she requested. He looked at her as if she were quite mad. "M-m-my name. Say it."

"Camelot," he said. "Why?"

"I w-w-wanted to m-make sure you were n-n-not under the influence of the call," she replied. "Last night, you came here p-p-passionate that you loved me. Th-then you call-ed me Lily again. Th-th-that is h-how I knew w-w-what was wrong."

"What do you mean 'again'?" he asked. "I can hardly be expected to be held accountable for being under the influence of an exceptionally powerful magic."

"I'm n-n-not hol-ding you r-re-res-s-s..." she stopped, sounding frustrated. "I know it's n-n-not your fault, Snape."

"So what has all this crying has been about?" he demanded. "It seems a foolish waste of time if you already know that."

"I'm not m-m-made of st-teel," Lottie replied softly. "And being p-p-preg-nant isn't helping. I d-d-don't know if I am hap-py or sad or an-gry or ov-verjoyed m-most of the time."

"If I have hurt your feelings," he said uncomfortably, "I apologize. I did not form any intent to do so. Perhaps I should leave."

"An-swer me s-s-something b-be-fore you go. Do you w-want this child?" Lottie asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Severus asked. "The child has already been conceived."

"That doesn't m-m-mean you want it," Lottie replied.

"You are being ridiculous now," Severus said. "And I won't rise to the challenge this time. This emotional instability has taken hold of your senses and I will leave until such time as you have regained some semblance of normalcy."

"Y-y-you dr-dr-dragged me out of the bath to talk," she yelled. "And when the qu-question is one you don't like; you run off. B-bloody typical man."

"The question is both insulting and offensive," Severus said, heading for the door. "I have an obligation and a duty that I will fulfill. Good day, Camelot."

He slammed the outer door behind him roughly as he stormed back through the castle wondering why it was that he'd even bothered in the first place. He couldn't make that woman talk sense no matter how hard he tried. It was in her nature to be stupid, he decided as his mind raged. She had been from the beginning.

He remained in a foul humor the rest of the day and well into the next as he prepared for the students to return from their weekend holiday. He was coaxed out of his office when an explosion rocked the lower dungeon level.

He sped toward the Potions classroom where smoke billowed out from beneath the door. He nearly blew the door from its hinges with a charm and the few windows in the corridor opened of their own accord in response to the smoke. It was nearly impossible to see the desks where students usually worked but Severus was so well acquainted with that room that he navigated without trouble.

Finding the source of the explosion at the teacher's table, he quickly dispersed the bubbling goo from the cauldron. He found Kernfaul lying unconscious on the far side of the room. He levitated the man up to the hospital wing where Poppy attended him. Minerva rushed in only a few moments later to find out what had happened.

"His vital signs are very poor," Poppy determined after performing a number of diagnostic charms. "It will be touch and go for now. He will be unfit for duty for some time, however."

"How did this happen?" Minerva asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

"It appeared that a potion exploded," Severus replied. "I did not take the time to ascertain what he was brewing at the time but suffice it to say that he was fortunate that I was in my office at the time."

"I don't understand," Minerva said, looking at the fallen man. "He's always been a brilliant Potions Master. I can't figure out why he's had so many accidents this year."

"Must haf dozed off, Fraulein," Kernfaul coughed as he woke slightly. He groaned in pain as Madam Pomfrey got a potion into his mouth. "I get tired so quickly these days. I vill be fine in a few moments."

"It's going to take more than that to have you on your feet again, Professor," Poppy interrupted. "Your heart is very weak. Your classes will have to be cancelled for at least a week, if not two."

"No," Severus said. "I will take over the Professor's classes for the week. This close to exams is no time to fail the students in educating them."

Severus then left to take an overview of where Kernfaul's students were in their lessons for the year. He determined that the first thing they would need was a review of the basics. He spent the rest of that night preparing to step into a classroom for the first time in over two years.

* * *

**Author's Note: Like always, I hope everyone enjoys this latest chapter. Many thanks to Lady Ruatha for the excellent help and guidance. I also want to thank those who have placed this story on their favorites and alerts. Please feel free to leave a review and/or PM me with questions. I appreciate them and will answer what I can without giving away spoilers. **


	11. Teaching and Learning

**Chapter 11: Teaching and Learning**

Monday morning came quickly, and Severus found himself invigorated at the prospect of entering the classroom to teach again. It wasn't something he would have admitted before, but he enjoyed seeing a student finally understand a concept. He made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast and watched the students file in; many still groggy from their late night return to the castle after a weekend away. The hall became progressively louder as food returned partially comatose students to life; even Severus felt an increased appetite that he hadn't had in some time.

The first soft hooting from the owls were heard and, before long, packages were flying towards the tables to eager recipients. It caught Severus by surprise when a tawny owl dropped a wrapped package at him; he was even more caught off guard when three more came in quick succession. From their size and weight, he knew automatically that he'd been delivered books. It something he always appreciated but he hadn't recently ordered any.

Removing the brown paper sheath from the first book, Severus' eyes went a little large as he read the title. The book, _My Boys Can Swim! The Official Guy's Guide to Pregnancy_, was not something he'd ever expected to receive. Fearing the worst, Severus tried to appear indifferent as he opened: _What to Expect When She's Expanding_, _She's Having a Baby — and I'm Having a Breakdown_, and _The Expectant Father: Facts, Tips and Advice for Dads-to-Be_.

The next time he saw Camelot, he was going to wring her scrawny neck for sending him those where she knew it would be of the greatest embarrassment. He managed to tuck the books out of sight from the majority of the hall but Minerva caught sight of the first and started to chuckle. Before she could help herself, she fell into a full blown laugh though she tried desperately to hide it behind her napkin.

"Minerva, it's not that funny," he whispered as a few students were starting to look at the Headmistress; curious as to what had her so tickled.

She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "I do apologize, Severus, but it seems an odd collection of books for you to have ordered. I imagine that you will find them useful, however."

"I didn't order these," he snapped. "Even if I did, I wouldn't be stupid enough to have them delivered where all and sundry could witness it, would I? That woman did this to embarrass me and I won't stand for it."

Minerva put her handkerchief away and returned to her meal. "Be reasonable, Severus. How would she have been able to send those to you without using school owls? None of those were our owls. You are merely the recipient of some Samaritan's good will. Let's face facts. No one in this castle has very much experience with what she's going through or what you are facing for that matter."

"If you'll excuse me, Minerva," Severus said, standing as he tucked the wrappings over the books to obscure the titles from the students. "I will put these away before I start the NEWT class."

He moved quickly to the east staff entrance and hurried along the corridors to get to his quarters. He set the books down on the table next to his favorite chair and tossed away the paper wrap. He opened one of the books and started reading a section about emotions.

"Understanding her moods," he read aloud. " If she seems to be riding an emotional roller coaster daily, do not take it personally. Hormones are wreaking havoc with her body so extra care is essential during this time. Hugs, hugs, and more hugs... Was the author mad when he wrote this?"

Despite his scepticism, Severus was intrigued by what he was reading. Quickly severing the spine from Mervyn Moss' _Perfect Potions _and placing it over the book; he carried it with him to the classroom. After all, the NEWT class would be working independently and, unlike the younger students, did not require constant supervision.

The NEWT level students were already in their assigned places and working when he walked in. His first matter of business was to erase the instructions for Featherlight Potion from the board which resulted in exclamations of dismay.

"Quiet," he warned. " I will be taking over for Professor Kernfaul until he is out of hospital and able to resume his duties. The directions you were following were faulty. Had I allowed you to continue the the next stage; you would undoubtedly have blown up and while the explosion of body parts might have proved amusing; too few of you would survive to do the cleaning up. Therefore, you are to clean your cauldrons immediately and completely before taking meticulous notes on the directions provided. Form a queue at the sinks. I will inspect each cauldron before it is to be used. We will have no mishaps in this classroom."

He leveled his gaze at Ginny Weasley who had the good sense to look ashamed. He charmed the directions onto the blackboard. He thought about the book he'd brought along and decided that someone did indeed have his, and Lottie's, best interests in mind by providing him the answers to what the bloody hell was going on with her.

"Sir?" Hermione's voice broke into his thoughts. She was at her station and waiting.

"First as always," he said as he walked over to inspect her cauldron. He charmed the tip of his want to illuminate any contaminants on her tools. "Try again, Miss Granger. You have ground pixie wings stuck at the handle beneath the lip."

Hermione returned to the queue with her cauldron, feeling slightly affronted by the inspection. Of course, he wasn't unkind as he might have once been but surely such a small thing shouldn't have mattered since it wouldn't have even gone into the potion.

Severus moved over to Harry's station as he returned. He expected that this would be a disaster and even though they'd come to an understanding; he wouldn't let the boy slack off. He pointed the lighted wand at the cauldron and inspected every surface with even closer scrutiny than he'd given Granger's. There was not an inkling of anything on the surface, beneath the lip or stuck to the bottom. He'd cleaned it to perfection.

"You finally understand the seriousness with which potions must be taken, Mister Potter," Severus said. "This is what a _clean _cauldron looks like, Ladies and Gentlemen. You should never leave a single speck of your previous potion within your cauldron. The effects can be not only disastrous but sometimes deadly."

Once the cauldrons were all properly washed and ready for use, Severus underlined the title of their project: Polymorph Potion.

"Can anyone tell me the difference between Polymorph and Polyjuice potions?" he asked as Hermione's hand shot straight up. He really did think that she couldn't help herself and was going to allow her to answer when he saw Harry's hand go up second. He was dubious but then nodded. "Mister Potter?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry replied. "The Polyjuice potion is designed only for human to human transformation. Polymorph is designed to allow the taker to transform into non-human life forms."

"And why is this dangerous?" Severus asked as a follow up.

"Because done improperly, the Polymorph can become permanent," Harry replied. "You wouldn't even remember ever being human."

Severus gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "Precisely," he said. "Five points to Griffyndor, Mister Potter, for proving that, knowledge obtained, even coming later, is still better than having never learned it at all."

He tapped the side of the blackboard. "These are the ingredients that for the first stage of this potion. You will find them in the cupboard once you have finished with your notes."

The class started taking their notes while Severus settled himself behind the desk and opened his book. It was quickly apparent to him that his students weren't the only ones who should be taking notes.

_The size of the uterus grows from the size of a tangerine, to the size of a small melon in 14 weeks. During that time the fetus has gone from one fertilized cell to something that has a rounded head with a fully formed neck that moves freely on the trunk. _

_The face is formed with a properly developed face, mouth, nose and eyes. You can see the outer ears. The internal organs are fully formed but the lungs, liver, kidney and intestine need to continue to grow and mature. _

_By the 14th week it is obvious what the infant's gender is and the external genital organs grow and mature. The baby weights in at about 30 g and is about 7.5 cm long._

_The mother is beginning to find her stomach larger and clothes difficult to do up! Hormones are pumping. Although a woman's basic personality does not change during pregnancy she is subject to major physical and emotional upheaval that does affect her. It can make for a bit of emotional instability. Be prepared!_

Severus was surprised by how much a body changed during the first weeks of pregnancy. He wondered at any woman remaining sane during it all.

Shortly before the end of class bell chimed, and though he was intrigued by what he was learning, he set aside his book and made his way around the classroom to ensure notes were taken properly. The students filed out but before the Griffyndors left he spoke up.

"A word, Mister Potter?" he asked, sounding as stern as ever. Harry waved off his friends and approached the desk.

"Yes, Sir?" Harry replied, shifting his rucksack onto his shoulder.

"When was the last time you had your eyes examined?" Severus asked.

"Dunno. When I was eight or nine, I suppose," Harry answered with a shrug.

"I suggest you have them examined again. You've missed half the instructions on the board," Severus said. "You may return to the classroom this evening and continue copying, if you wish, or see if Miss Granger will oblige you with a copy of hers. I would prefer it, however, if you were to do your own work as it will sink into your head more permanently."

"Yes, Sir," Harry said. "I will come after dinner. May I ask a question, Sir?"

"Certainly," Severus replied.

"What were you reading that had you gasping?" Harry asked. "You did that a couple of times during class and I didn't think a potions book would surprise you that much."

Severus felt a little embarrassed but at least the young man waited until they were alone to ask. "I was reading up on a personal matter of which I had little previous knowledge. Thank you for informing me of my involuntary reactions. You may go."

The first years were the next class and he knew he would have no time for distractions considering how little they knew. Once the students were in the classroom, he charmed the door closed and began his usual stern lecture on how the class was not to be taken lightly. He mentioned that they were far behind standards and as such they would be taking the lesson to review and he would start them on a boil curing potion in their next class.

The class was not prepared for the exams that would be upon them soon and he felt that practical application exams would be near impossible before the end of the year unless they were given something that wasn't as complex as his usual examinations.

He was pleased that the fourth year students did not seem to have fallen too far behind with their potions but were in desperate need of further guidance to prepare them for their OWLs that they would be facing in their fifth year. It was becoming clear that there would not be enough hours in the day to bring every class up to his standards.

By mid-day, Severus had a headache that could have dropped a troll to its knees. He took his book and returned to his quarters to get a relief potion and some quiet. It had been a long time since he'd been stuck in a closed room with so many potions going at one time and he wondered if the fumes had gotten to him from the NEWT class.

An elf was dispatched to check on him when he failed to show up at lunch so he sent assurances that he would be attending to the afternoon classes as promised. After a while, he even returned to read his book for a bit.

_Morning sickness affects quite a lot of women. It can be triggered by smells or food. All the physical and emotional changes can be exhausting. The first trimester is often the most difficult. Keep cool, be supportive and most of all talk. Good communication between you both will get you through. _

Good communication wasn't exactly something that he and Lottie had experienced so far with her mood swings but Severus decided that he would try again once he had some time for himself. He did wonder why he needed to be cool since he didn't think it was a good idea for her to be out in chilled air. He would have to figure that part out later, but as it was, he was entirely too busy to worry about it.

By the time the lunch hour was over, he felt far more clear headed and ready to tackle the rest of the potions classes. The second and third years were hardly better than the first while fifth years were scrambling and stressed in their last minute studies for their OWLs.

By the end of the day, Severus was exhausted but in a good way. He felt as though he'd really accomplished something with the students by finding out what they needed. Now that he knew exactly where they were academically, he felt he could hammer out a crash course that would have them ready for finals. Perhaps, it had been a good thing that Kernfaul had the accident so that the students didn't suffer too many failures this late in the year.

He found the appetite and energy to dine in the Great Hall and spoke softly to Minerva about how far behind the students were.

"It may be in his best interest to retire sooner rather than later, Minerva," Severus said. "The students can't be handed back to him and expected to perform well. Final exams are in seven weeks and they aren't ready."

"Haven't you already committed to go looking for the soul jars in a couple of weeks, Severus? Someone has to teach the class and if Kernfaul can't do it," Minerva said, sounding worried. "I'm quickly running out of options."

"I can relegate the search to the weekends only," Severus said. "Besides, I don't think it will take that long to find the entrance since I will have two assistants. I won't let the students fail."

Minerva smiled warmly. She knew he was a true educator and he often proved it. "Very well, then. I will talk to him tonight. Wilhem put off his retirement for my sake so I think that he will find it good news."

"If you'll excuse me, Minerva," Severus said. "I have Potter returning to class this evening to finish his notes for the NEWT project. He's apparently neglected to have his eyes checked for some time."

Minerva looked at the points board, as an automatic reflex, and saw that her house's points were a little ahead of what they were that morning so Severus hadn't taken any away from Potter.

"I wouldn't have taken points for a medical condition after the boy saved my life," Severus smirked. "I'm not that much of a bastard."

Minerva chuckled softly. "Get out of here and go see to your student, Professor."

Severus returned to his classroom and re-charmed the instructions onto the blackboard. This time, he also ensured that there was adequate lighting for the young man to work with. Harry arrived promptly at seven to begin his work and Severus read his book in companionable silence.

He kept an eye on Harry in the event that he had some difficulty seeing, even though he was sitting in the front row of desks. The boy caught his eye a number of times and though he seemed to want to ask something; he returned to his work each time.

Once it appeared that Harry had finished his notes, Severus finally spoke. "Something on your mind, Mister Potter?"

"I have a question but I don't think you will like it," Harry admitted honestly.

"I can't know that unless you ask," Severus replied, still reading.

"Aren't you ever afraid?" Harry finally asked.

"I have often been afraid, Harry," Severus said, setting his book aside. "What would I have to be afraid of currently that has you wondering so?"

"Well, of what's being said about you and Lottie, Sir," Harry replied. "Especially about her being..."

"Being what?" Severus asked. "I cannot address what I do not know."

"She's being ridden around Slytherin's Common Room like a third-hand Nimbus 500," Harry said, his face going scarlet as he put away his notes. "I nearly punched out Cargill when he said it but I didn't think it was an appropriate reaction at school. Besides, I thought you'd best know what was going around."

"I will attend to Mister Cargill's lies but I am curious," Severus said. "You have hardly concerned yourself with fear of punishment before this when it came to bullies. What's changed?"

"The Spring Ball is less than a month away," Harry said. "Ginny'd kill me if I couldn't take her and I'm more afraid of her wrath than yours."

"Good night, Mister Potter," Severus replied, waving the boy to leave with a half smile. He would take care of the troublesome Cargill in the morning.

Severus made his way back to his quarters where he got a well deserved full night's sleep without interruption or overly stimulating dreams. The morning proved to be much like the previous in regards to his classes though he suffered less of a headache from the potion fumes.

It wasn't until lunchtime when he spied Gavin Cargill walking outside with his friends that he approached the seventh year Slytherin at a brisk pace. In all of his years as a teacher at Hogwarts, Severus had never once seriously considered harming a student by means of violence but the young man had crossed a line that he would not stand for.

Before Cargill knew what hit him, Severus was upon him and had him backed into a nearby tree, holding him by his face beneath his chin. His friends ran off at the very sight of the enraged professor, leaving Cargill to his own devices.

"It seems you have been making some untoward remarks about the school's guest," Severus snarled at him, dangerously. "Let me remind you of the rules I laid out in your first year. You are never to besmirch another's good name undeservedly. It is beneath the standards of a true Slytherin to do so."

"I never..." Cargill began in defense of himself.

"Do not lie to me," Severus said.

Cargill freed himself from Snape's grasp. "Please, _Professor_," the boy sneered back. "Do you think we're all so stupid that we don't know what you're using that broken-down, old half-blood for? Running in and out of her room at all hours just to get your pleasure."

"You are now an adult in our world and the next time you think to speak ill of that woman; you had best be prepared to meet me on the field of honor," Severus growled, pointing his wand at the boy. "That 'half-blood' was making potions that could kill when you were still filling your diapers."

"Well, she's not any more, is she?" Cargill laughed cruelly. "Really, Snape, you can't think we'd take you at your word, do you? You betrayed _everyone _you've ever met. It's only a matter of time until you do it again."

Severus performed a silent binding spell on Cargill. "I never betrayed anyone who didn't deserve it, Boy, and if you don't keep a civil tongue in that head of yours; you may lose it altogether."

He produced a vial from the inner pocket of his robes and poured a small measure of befuddling potion in the boy's unwillingly opened mouth before releasing his captive and setting him on his way. It was a fine, non-lethal way to show the boy that had he been of a mind to, Severus could have killed him with poison and he'd have had no defenses; such was the price of angering a better wizard.

Severus returned to his classroom in a foul mood and short temper the rest of the day. His mood did not seem to improve the rest of the week and more than one student mumbled about the 'old' Snape being back which resulted in many lost house points and detentions.

It was Friday when Severus received word from Shacklebolt that according to the Department of Magical Creatures, harpy brooding season was complete and that he, Potter, and Malfoy could safely go to Dover to begin their search. When he looked at Harry during dinner that evening, he was also reading a letter from the Minister which Severus felt safe to assume was the same notification.

As he walked out of the Great Hall, he stopped at the Griffyndor table and said simply, "Mister Potter, my office in twenty minutes."

He then went to Lottie's room. They hadn't spoken in a week and he thought it was time to put some of the advice he'd learned from those books to good use. He placed a cooling charm on his robes since that was supposed to help when speaking with her though he had to admit, he didn't think it was going to help all that much.

Lottie opened the door when he knocked and he was surprised to see her wearing muggle pants and a blue cotton top which gave her a little more room in the stomach area. He wondered where she got muggle clothes from but wouldn't concern himself with that just now.

"Hello," she said simply and backed away from the door to admit him.

"Good evening, Camelot," he said, looking around the room. "Where is Kreacher?"

"Vis-iting h-his brother," she replied.

"I wanted to tell you that I will be away this weekend," he told her as he walked over to her writing desk and looked at the parchments that were scattered about. "You're working on a paper?"

She nodded and watched him as he went around the room. She had nothing to say to him beyond what she had to; not after his dismissal of her and the baby. She was stuck there for the time being but she had no intention of being a duty or obligation to him.

"This was the potion you used to negate Nagini's poison?" he asked, picking up one of the rolls of parchment and reading. "Antivenin combined with a restoring potion binds together to negate the poison of an engorged cobra-death adder hybrid. This is all it took to purge my body of Nagini's venom?"

She shook her head and moved to take her kettle off the fire. She was in the mood for tea and biscuits and she wasn't altering those plans on account of his turning up out of the blue. Once she put the cozy on her teapot, she sat down on the couch and waited for him to either join her or leave; she didn't care which.

"I should like to read the entirety of your paper when you are finished," he remarked. "You're rather quiet this evening, Camelot. No pithy remarks or comebacks to anything I've said so far. Are you feeling all right?"

She nodded in response.

"I was reading about that morning sickness," he commented. "Are you still suffering with that?"

"No," she answered. "Not as much."

"I don't have time this evening but I would like to discuss with you that question you put to me last week," Severus said. "Perhaps when I return?"

She shook her head. Severus could feel his aggravation with her rising. "I'm doing everything the book said I was supposed to. I came to be supportive and I am even keeping myself cool."

"What?" she asked, finally letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"I didn't think it was a good idea for you to catch a chill so I am keeping my temperature lowered with a spell whilst we talk," he explained.

Lottie cupped her hands over her mouth and her shoulders started to shake violently. It took a minute for her her to finally take a breath of air in that he realized that she was laughing. It was a welcome respite from her anger and bitterness so he indulged it while she got it out of her system. Once she settled, he cleared his throat.

"Now that you're done, the book said that I am supposed to give you a hug," he declared. "So let's get on with it."

"I'm not hug-ging you," she replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"The book instructs that hugs are supportive and essential for a pregnant woman's health," Severus said. "This is for your own good."

He grabbed her arm and forced her to stand as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her for a moment. He found that he didn't mind the physical contact so much as the fact that she stood there as stiff as a board.

She waited until he released her and asked, "Is th-that the end of y-y-your ch-check-list?"

"The book didn't instruct how often that is supposed to happen but I think, for now, that should suffice," Severus replied. "I thought you might like to know where I am heading for the weekend. I know where the souls lie, Camelot, and with luck, the expedition I am on should be able to extract them soon. Of course, I have no idea of how dangerous it would be for you to regain yours while pregnant so that must be accounted for later. Miss Weasley and Miss Granger will be here at the castle if you should need help. Do you have anything you need before I go?"

She shook her head.

"Very well, then," he said. "I have Harry meeting me in my office shortly so I best go. Good night, Camelot."

"Good-bye. B-B-be careful," she replied as she was closing the door behind him.

It might not have been much but he counted it as progress that she considered offering him a cautious farewell. Maybe the authors of those books knew what they were writing about, after all.

He arrived at his office at the same time as Harry did and they did not speak until they were safely behind the closed door where they could not be heard. Harry was decked out in non-school muggle attire.

"You got the message as well, Harry?" Severus asked and Harry nodded. "Good before we go, I must ask; have you finished your assignments for the week? I will not have you skiving off your work this close to exams."

"Everything's finished, Professor," Harry replied. "I am ready to go as soon as you are."

"We have to stop at Malfoy's clinic first," Severus said. "Then we can get our transport."

"I figured we'd apparate there," Harry replied.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you ever been to Dover, Mister Potter?" he asked.

"No, I haven't," Harry replied.

"Well, neither have I and I don't much relish the prospect of guessing," Severus said. "We will have to use an alternate mode of transportation."

"Sir, if we are going to use the train or something, perhaps you should change into some muggle clothes," Harry suggested.

"I was planning on using my automobile so it should not matter much," Severus replied.

"You have a car?" Harry asked, incredulously. Of all the things he never expected Snape to own, a car was very high on that list. "Can you drive it?"

"Of course I can drive it," Severus snapped. "Now if you wouldn't mind waiting here while I gather supplies from my quarters... and don't touch anything."

Severus left and quickly went over to his rooms where his kit had been prepared since the previous weekend. He didn't want to leave Potter in his office unsupervised too long as he had a dreadful habit of snooping into things that he ought not. He had to admit that Harry had a point about dressing to camouflage with the muggles. He did still have something left over from Christmas. He put on the shirt and trousers that someone had transfigured for him and thought that he didn't look half bad dressed like a muggle, even if the trousers were a little more restrictive than he liked.

He went back to his office with his gear and heard Harry talking.

"...back any second, Malfoy," the young man said sounding a little snappish.

"I am here now," Severus interrupted, closing the door behind him. "What's going on?"

"I called to let you know that I can't go with you," Draco reported. "In treating a case of dragon pox, I managed to become infected and I'm in quarantine. I don't know how long this will last."

"Very well," Severus replied. "We will go on ahead to do the preliminary reconnaissance on our own. Perhaps you will be well enough when it is time to collect the jars."

"I know you were wanting me to come along, Professor," Draco said, careful not to give away any familiarity in front of Harry. "I apologize."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Draco," Severus said. "Illness is generally an unforeseen circumstance. Do what you can to recover quickly."

The fire call petered out and Severus handed Harry his jar of floo powder. "We are going to my home, Spinner's End," Severus instructed. "You go first and once there, step into the sitting room and wait for me."

Harry took a handful of the powder and, after repeating the destination, disappeared in a flash. Severus waited until he was certain that Harry would have been out of the hearth before leaving. He arrived and stepped out into the center of the room. The lights were charmed to come on the moment anyone stepped in the room so he was pleased that they were functioning as intended.

"The garage is around back," Severus said, leading Harry out of the sitting room. "This way."

"Your house isn't at all what I thought you'd live in," Harry observed. "I thought you'd have a lot of books cluttered around."

"Only in the library," Severus replied, pulling out his keys. "This house has been rebuilt from the foundation according to my exact specifications. If I'm to raise a child here, it must be a thriving, pleasant environment. Nothing less will do."

"Doesn't the idea of having a kid scare you?" Harry asked looking over the red Cortina. "I would be terrified."

"There's nothing I can do about it so fear would be a waste of energy," Severus said. "I will simply adapt. Get in."

Severus unlocked the passenger side before going around and getting into the driver's seat. Once he put the key in the ignition, it dispelled the stasis charm he'd placed on it to keep it in good working order. It had been a fair few years since he'd been behind the wheel but once the engine started, it was as if he'd never stopped driving at all.

"Sir, do you know the way to Dover?" Harry asked, fastening his safety belt.

Severus pulled out of the garage and tapped his wand on the dashboard and the car turned onto the road. "The car will take care of that. While we're around the muggles, it would be better if you call me by my given name. It will attract less attention than being addressed as Professor or Sir."

"Actually, I think it will make us look like a pair of homos," Harry mused aloud.

"A pair of wh... oh," Severus replied as the car turned onto the round about and made its turn toward the highway. "There's not much we can do. Of course, I doubt we shall run into many muggles anyway so it shouldn't matter."

"Do you mind if I put the radio on? We might catch some news or weather," Harry asked.

"For a little bit but you should try to get some sleep while you can," Severus said, taking the wheel from the car's control for a while. "It's going to be a long night once we get there."

Harry clicked on the radio and the first sounds from the speakers was an ear piercing mixture of hissing and something that sounded like cats being tortured.

"It must be broken," Severus said.

"No, I think that's the latest music from America," Harry replied, turning the channel. "There we are, some news."

"They must have collectively gone deaf in the States," Severus said, "if that's what passes for music these days."

"_... for the second week in a row, NATO forces have sent air strikes against Belgrade..." _the female voice on the radio reported.

"Sounds fascinating," Severus drawled sarcastically as he shut the radio off again. "Get some sleep. There's nothing of interest this late at night."

After a couple of hours, Severus decided to pull into a petrol station to refill the gas tank and to stretch his legs. He'd forgotten the downside to sitting cramped behind the steering wheel of a car for long periods. Severus pulled his muggle money out of his case and did a quick mental calculation of how much would be needed for the gasoline.

Harry woke up after the car stopped and stretched though he still look a bit bleary eyed. "Where are we?" he asked.

"About twenty miles from Dover," Severus replied, trying to figure out how to make the gas pump work. They'd changed since the last time he fueled the car. This one didn't have a flip style gauge. "The car wasn't going to get there on fumes though."

A voice boomed out over a speaker. "Oi, you gotta pay first."

"You lot ain't from 'round here, are you?" a heavily made up girl of about nineteen asked, as he stepped inside.

"No, we are not," Severus replied. "I wish to fill the car. I believe about twenty pounds should cover it."

"Right, pump's turned on," the cashier said, pressing a few buttons that he was certain was just for show. "If you don't use it all; your son can come and get your change. He's kinda cute, you know. Does he have a girlfriend?"

Severus was about to correct her when he decided that it wasn't worth the aggravation. He took his receipt and returned to the pump and fueled the car so they could get the hell out of there.

Harry returned from his trip to the men's room. While Severus considered using the facilities as well; he was much more anxious to leave and not have to deal with another muggle. The rest of the trip was uneventful and Severus found a spot to pull over and transfigured the car into a large boulder alongside the beach road.

The seaside was bitterly cold and rain pelted the pair as they began their search. Harry pulled his wand and an illuminating spell to start looking for cave's entrance while Severus used a modified point me spell to take him in the direction of Lottie's soul. If they wished for a speedy resolution, it would not do to inspect the several hundred miles of caves and catacombs that wound beneath Dover. As they moved in tandem toward the entrance which started to put off a blueish glow, Severus heard the unmistakable cry of a harpy above them and pushed Harry down to prevent her talons from taking a chunk of the boy with her. He pointed his wand and sent sparks at the creature to drive her off and she again send out a shrill cry which should have bewitched him but he was surprisingly unaffected by it. He helped the younger man back to his feet and pushed him toward the cave entrance.

"Go," he ordered. "Get under cover quickly."

The harpy made another lunge as Harry dove into the cave while Severus sent a stunning hex at her. Once she flew back toward her nest, Severus followed Harry. The cave reeked of Umbridge's sickly perfume.

"Are you hurt?" Severus asked.

"I don't think so," Harry replied. "I feel a bit woozy but I think I'm fine."

Severus looked him over and did a quick diagnostic spell on him. "Looks like you got a few scratches which would account for being a bit light headed but it should wear off shortly."

"The harpies were supposed to be gone," Harry said. "I guess she didn't get the memo."

"Probably protecting a dead nest," Severus replied. "That's the only reason there would be a straggler."

"This is the cave, Sir," Harry said. "After we get the jars, we should collapse this cave to trap the stench in."

"Very droll," Severus said. "I'd blame it on the harpy scratches if it wasn't for the fact that you've always been cheeky. Now be alert. I've no idea what defenses may be in place."

They walked ahead through the darkened cave with their wands illuminated to help along the way. After some time, the darkness of the cave started giving way to the blue light that Severus recalled from Dolores' memories. Their footfalls started to create splashes as water from the walls pooled on the floor. Turning down one cave, they came upon the tide pool and elevated platform with the desk. There were no apparent defenses that they'd come upon which unnerved Severus.

Harry looked around the room and let loose a whistle. "There must be two hundred in here," he said. "There's no way to move this many out in one night."

"Brilliant observation," Severus replied, removing his shoes to wade through the tide pool. "I will have a look at the book before we go. Dolores was apparently a meticulous note keeper in regards to her 'prizes'."

"I wonder what would happen if we just let them out?" Harry mused as he picked up one of the jars.

"There is no answer to that in any of the research I've found so I would suggest NOT doing it," Severus snapped. "At best, you could be sentencing the souls to wandering around aimlessly until they stumbled upon their missing vessels. At worst, you could be committing mass murder. Put it back."

Severus pointed his wand at the desk and used a detection spell to identify any protection spells on it which he found none. The book was open and he started flipping through the pages of names, locations, and specialities of the witch or wizard that had been put through the ritual.

"Sir, look out!" Harry yelled sending a spell toward a phantasm which was close to choking the Potions Master. There was a loud explosion directly behind Severus which knocked him off his feet but seemed to be contained on the plateau.

"What in the name of the Founders were you thinking?" Severus scolded sharply.

"It was about to strangle you and I thought I'd stop it before you were killed," Harry replied back equally as sharp. He then stopped realizing that his voice sounded wrong.

Severus took a long look at Harry and noticed that his clothes were swimming on him. "We need to get out of here," Severus said making his way back across the pool and putting his shoes back on. "Now."

Severus noticed that his own old, familiar aches and pains weren't bothering him nearly like they used to as they made their way back out of the catacombs. It seemed to be taking a lot longer than the trip in and Harry was struggling to keep hold of his clothes as he was growing progressively smaller.

"Sod it," Severus swore and picked Harry up. If they didn't leave soon, Harry was going to be nothing more than a microscopic pair of cells. He finally located natural daylight and followed the cave toward it. He heard voices coming from the entrance and he emerged from the cave as Bill Weasley and a number of curse breakers were dispelling any possible jinxes.

"Hold your wands!" Bill ordered as he caught sight of Severus with a very young Harry. He approached quickly and pulled the pair of them away from the cave mouth. Severus felt his body becoming heavy and he knew he was about to lose consciousness when he set Harry on the ground rather than fall on him.

* * *

**Author's note: The books mentioned that were sent to Snape are all actual books that were in publication at the time this story takes place. The quoted passages, however, are not from any of those books but rather borrowed from websites detailing monthly changes during pregnancy. Thanks as always to Lady Ruatha for helping me edit this story and to all of the readers who have followed, favorited, alerted, or reviewed. I appreciate your sticking with this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next section is going to be started in the morning as it is two a.m. where I live.  
**


	12. Hospital, Hearth and Home

**Chapter 12: Hospital, Hearth and Home**

Before Severus even opened his eyes, he knew he was at Hogwarts, in the hospital wing. There was no mistaking the sounds and smell for anywhere else on Earth. He was quite ready to fully come around so he laid there and listened for a time. The first voice he heard was Lottie's. There couldn't be another person on the planet who stammered in quite the way she did.

"M-m-madam Pomfrey and I a-gree," Lottie whispered. "There was n-n-no other way."

"Are you certain you want to do this, dear?" Minerva asked. "You've taken on a lot of strain already."

"He c-can't take care of him-self and n-n-no one else is in a position to," Lottie replied.

"You'll remain here at Hogwarts, surely," Minerva said. "You can't go off who knows where without adequate protection while you're still so fragile."

"She's not going anywhere," Severus croaked as he licked his lips and opened his eyes. He looked in the direction of the voices of the two women and sat up, reaching for a water glass.

Lottie picked up the pitcher that was next to the glass and filled it. She was holding a small boy on one hip and he noticed that her stomach was twice the size of the small lump it had been when he left. "Here," she said. "G-g-go slow."

"How long have I been unconscious?" he asked. He took a long drink and eyed the dark haired, green eyed baby she was holding. She was stroking his wild, uncontrollable hair soothingly as he sucked on his fingers, drowsily. There was only one person that could be, he decided. "What in the bloody hell happened to Potter?"

"One question at a time, Severus," Minerva said sitting in the chair next to his bed. "You've been unconscious for three days. You went missing without a word three weeks ago and we feared neither of you were coming back at all."

"That's not possible," Severus said. "We were barely there two hours. When Harry started to change; we left almost immediately."

"There was a time spinning curse, Severus," Minerva explained. "The tunnels were enchanted to skew time for those within them. You have been missing for three weeks, despite your perception."

"B-Bill round-ed up some curse break-ers to search after you w-went missing for so long," Lottie said, stretching back a little as if she were uncomfortable. "Merlin's Beard! I th-think this baby is an oc-to-pus."

"Why is Harry so young while I wasn't affected?" Severus asked.

"It was a curse," Minerva replied. "He's lost seventeen years."

Lottie handed Severus a mirror. "And he's n-n-not the only one."

Severus stared at his reflection; his 22 year old reflection. Mentally, he didn't feel any younger but his face told an entirely different story. The lines around his eyes had all but disappeared and the deep crevices that ran along his mouth were shallow and barely visible. His hair, once peppered with gray streaks, was black again. The face he was used to seeing in the mirror was gone and replaced with one he'd long ago forgotten.

"Yes, it really is you," Minerva said, sensing his thoughts.

"An aging hex," he stated. "We must have triggered it when we stepped into the grotto."

"B-Bill said it appeared th-that use of a sp-pell inside the p-p-protected area st-tarted the re-gres-sion," Lottie said. "W-we waited for word for d-d-days before y-you were brought here."

"There is something you should know, Severus," Minerva said. "Poppy had to lock your magical core to stop the reverse aging."

"What do you mean 'lock'?" Severus asked. "As in, completely incapable of using magic?"

"It's only temporary," Minerva said, reassuringly. "Poppy thinks that a clearing potion will stop the process but it is going to take another couple of days to brew. This was to keep you from getting any younger until then. As it was, she had to modify Mister Potter's memories to deal with his younger body."

"How much does he remember?" Severus asked.

"He kn-nows nothing more th-than any one year old," Lottie said.

"And you've taken to pretending to be his mother?" Severus sneered slightly. He didn't like that idea at all.

"Some-one had to look after him," Lottie replied, defensively. "And w-who else could?"

"How long will it take for the potion to be ready?" Severus asked. He wanted returned to normal as quickly as possible.

"Six days," Lottie replied, sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the bed from Minerva. Harry fussed for a moment before setting his head on Lottie's shoulder once again. "I c-c-can't do it any f-faster and be safe."

"If it's been a month, then the students are preparing for finals," Severus groaned. "How far behind are the potions classes?"

"They aren't," Minerva said with a smile. "Miss Nikos has proved a fine substitute teacher alongside Professor Kernfaul."

Severus looked over at her, "You? The students could just demand that you give them passing grades."

"Wh-which is exactly why I d-d-do not give the grades," Lottie said with a scowl. She stood again and groaned a little as her back protested. "Excuse me, I'm g-g-going to put Harry to b-b-bed and check on the po-tion."

Lottie walked out of the hospital wing and Minerva sighed. "She's done a fine job in a crisis, Severus. You needn't be so disparaging."

"If I wasn't," Severus replied. "Some might not believe I was me."

Minerva shook her head ruefully and smiled at him. "You can change that any time you please."

Poppy stepped into the screened off area where Severus was being kept and performed her routine diagnostics on him which gave him almost a burning sensation in his limbs that he hadn't felt before.

"I suppose that would happen to a muggle if magic were performed on them," Poppy said. "With your magical core locked, you won't feel magic the same way."

"I suppose that I am stuck like this until Camelot finishes that bloody potion," Severus replied. "So there's not much I can do about it. I would like to return to my quarters, if there is nothing else wrong with me."

Minerva handed Severus a thin, silver bracelet inlaid with emeralds. "Filius created this to keep you protected from any stray spells while you're unable to use magic on your own. He created one like it for Miss Nikos after she first arrived and considering how things have worked out; it's for the best that you keep this with you."

"I will thank him at my earliest opportunity," Severus said, putting the bracelet on his wrist. He knew his robes would easily disguise it so that no one would see such a feminine accessory. "Now, may I go or not?"

"Certainly," Poppy said. "Just be mindful that things you are used to doing with magic are going to be impossible."

"I will keep that in my thoughts," Severus said, pushing the covers away. Minerva and Poppy left to give him some privacy to dress. His robes were hanging on one of the curtain rods that surrounded his bed.

Once he was tidy and his new jewelry well hidden, Severus made his way through the corridors. The curfew alarm sounded just as he headed toward the dungeons and he saw what appeared to be a champagne bottle being shaken and pointed at him by an invisible force. He thought for a moment that he was about to be drenched when the cork popped out, poised to hit him square between the eyes when it reversed course and was lodged mid-air.

"I do hope that's stuck up your nose, Peeves," Severus said, side stepping the puddle of champagne that had formed in front of him without putting so much as a drop on him. He realized that he really did owe Filius a thank you for the charm.

He got to his quarters and was about to open the door when he realized that he had locked it with a charm before he left. He would have to take a trip to see Minerva and ask if she could dispel it for him for the evening and he would, for the near future, remember to use a key.

He took the long trek back up to the main floor of the castle and headed toward the Headmistress' office when he realized that he couldn't activate the stairs. This was a lot tougher than he thought it would be, he decided. He made his way to one of the staff lounges for a quick sit down to collect his thoughts.

Fortunately, the door was unlocked and he was able to sit in his favorite chair, grabbed a ready bottle of port and a glass and started to sort out his options. It was comfortable enough but he wouldn't be able to spend the night there. He could go to Lottie's quarters and borrow Kreacher to send a message to Minerva as it was closest to where he was. He would have to swallow a bit of his pride and apologize to her for being somewhat terse with her earlier but it was that or spend the night wandering aimlessly around the castle, hoping to come across someone with the ability to dispel his own charm.

His eyes wandered over to the portrait of former Headmaster Dippet and noticed that he was sitting in his chair staring straight ahead unblinking. He looked at several others and they were all the same; unmoving.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Headmaster Dippet, but if you can; I would be very obliged if you could seek Minerva out in her office and let her know that I am in need of her assistance," Severus said to the painting. "Tell her that I am going to see Camelot, if I can get there. If not, I shall return here."

Severus went to the corridor that led to Lottie's quarters. They'd warded the entry to keep students from entering without permission for her own safety. Now he had no idea if he would even be able to pass the wards. He took a tentative step through the archway. Whatever the reason, be it the amulet that Filius provided or his own current lack of magic, he was able to pass through without being repelled. He knocked on the door and heard Harry screaming on the other side. Kreacher opened the door and Severus stepped inside to see what was going on.

"You're all r-r-right," Lottie cooed at the sobbing little boy as she bounced him in her arms. "Just a bump."

"What happened?" Severus asked, looking him over to see where he'd been injured.

"I d-d-didn't expect to s-see you so soon," Lottie said as Harry's cries softened to hitched breaths. She continued to bounce him soothingly. "He's fine. T-t-trying to run b-before he can walk."

"He sounded as if someone were killing him," Severus replied. "Besides, I thought you were putting him to bed."

"He w-woke up," Lottie answered. After he calmed down, she set Harry in front of a small container of toys that he started pulling out eagerly. "D-d-did you come for a r-rea-son?"

"I came to borrow Kreacher," Severus said, addressing the house elf. "I need to send a message to Professor McGonagall and have no current way of reaching her. I have need of her assistance in unlocking my quarters."

"W-would you mind helping him, Kreacher?" Lottie asked the house elf.

Kreacher bowed and popped away without a word while Lottie motioned for Severus to sit while Harry made 'vroom' noises and banged a small toy car on the floor. Severus thought it bore some similarity to his own real automobile. He thought it was sort of... he wasn't certain what precisely it was, but he liked seeing the boy enjoying himself so freely.

"N-not so easy, is it?" Lottie asked as she moved the tea kettle over to the fire. She was staring at him in a way he found a little uncomfortable. It wasn't a glare or pity; it was as if she was looking at him for the first time. Even without irises, he could see the curiosity playing on her features.

"You've been staring at me since I got here, Camelot," Severus said. "What's going through your head?"

"You l-l-look so young now," she observed. "But still so s-s-sad and w-w-world weary. I n-never noticed it b-b-before. Are you all right?"

"It feels like I'm missing a limb," Severus admitted, reluctantly.

"You are, in a w-way," Lottie replied.

"How have you survived without magic for the last two years?" he asked, genuinely interested. He hadn't given it much thought before how hard not having magic was for her.

"Didn't have a ch-choice, did I?" Lottie snorted.

"How long was it before it felt normal not to do magic?" he asked.

"D-doesn't," Lottie confessed. "I ha-hate being lim-it-ed."

Harry crawled over to Severus and pulled himself up by clinging onto the chair and steadied himself while chewing on the car. His face was covered in drool and it was encasing the toy car. Before long, he dropped the car into Severus' lap and moved on to throwing a large plush snitch before crawling and grabbing it. Severus gingerly picked up the wet car, not wishing to touch it more than he had to, and set it on the side table beside him as he dried his hands and robe with a handkerchief.

"Harry and I both need to be back to our normal selves," Severus said, as he scowled at the toy. "This is disgusting."

"I am w-w-working on th-the as fast as I can," she said, sympathetically, as she reached out tentatively and gently touched his hand.

He accepted the gesture with a half smile. He wasn't used to being touched. It sent little shocks through his nerves but it felt nice.

"I should have been a little more grateful that you stepped in as you did," Severus said.

"S-s-six days will go by quick; quicker than you th-th-think," Lottie replied. "By n-next Sa-turday, the po-tion will b-be ready and you w-will be back to normal. Just in t-t-time t-to chap-er-one the S-sp-spring Ball."

"Wonderful, I was so hoping I hadn't missed it," Severus said, sarcastically. He then sniffed the air noticing something foul. Lottie seemed to catch it at the same time as she wrinkled her nose. "What is that odor?"

"It's H-harry," Lottie said, picking the baby up as he caught his snitch one last time. "I'll get him changed."

"Changed into what?" Severus asked, reflexively. She shook her head and laughed.

"A c-c-clean diaper," Lottie called back. She took Harry into the bedroom and laid him on a dresser with a pad depicting soft bears at play atop it. Severus followed her in.

"Why does he need a diaper?"

"Be-cause, he is a b-baby," Lottie said, opening the filthy cloth. Severus gagged and backed away.

"R-really? You can s-squeeze a glum-bum-ble bladder w-with-out blink-ing but can't han-dle b-baby poop?" she smirked.

"That is even more disgusting than spit," Severus replied. "I would rather handle a hundred bladders than that."

Lottie laughed out loud and Harry, not knowing why, joined in. "G-go finish the tea. I w-will be done in a m-m-min-ute."

Severus went out and took the boiling water off the fire and filled the teapot on the table. It wasn't until he placed the cozy over it that he even realized that he obeyed her without even a second thought.

Of course, anything was better than sticking around that stench. He heard the slapping of hands on the floor as Harry crawled out, apparently cleaned and ready for a second round of playing.

"Teenty, teenty," the little boy repeated in some sort of song. Severus had not a clue what he was talking about. Lottie came out a moment later, drying her hands on a towel.

"You cer-tain-ly were," she mused as he went about his play. "Th-thank you f-for f-f-fin-ish-ing for me."

"It was the least I could do as you were occupied with a particularly unpleasant task," Severus said. "What was he saying?"

"Stinky," she replied, turning the cups upright on the tray and preparing them with milk and sugar. "I'm w-w-worried about him l-learning lan-guage from me though. Do you take s-s-sugar?"

"One sugar. I doubt six days of listening to you will impede his language much. He'll be back to normal soon enough," he said, realizing that they were standing very close together. "Should you really be doing so much work in your condition?"

"It's f-f-fine. N-now that the nausea is gone; I am g-g-gaining weight st-teadily," she answered, handing him his tea. "I th-think I'm eating as m-much as th-three people now."

"Merlin's beard! Is that normal?" he asked. He wanted to touch the stomach that held his child but that was a little too personal.

"No," she chuckled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear which fell straight back down. "B-b-but is an-ny-thing about me?"

"I don't think I know what normal is any longer," Severus said, reaching out and giving his own try at fixing her hair. He leaned in a little and she did the same but were interrupted by the door opening as Minerva and Kreacher walked in. He pulled back and set the tea cup on the table. "Minerva, I appreciate you coming this late. I hadn't considered that I used a charm before I left and now am prevented from accessing my own quarters."

"I'll certainly help any way I can, Severus," Minerva replied. "Shall we?"

Severus nodded. He walked over and wrapped the toy car in a towel to dry it off before he tossed it back into the toy bin on his way out. No sense in leaving more for her to clean up than necessary. "Yes. Good night, Camelot. I will call on you again tomorrow."

"A-alright," she said, setting her own cup down. She yawned as she lifted Harry onto her hip. "S-say g-g-good-bye, Harry. It's b-bed time any way."

"Buh-bye," Harry repeated easily.

Severus walked briskly through the corridors with Minerva, anxious to get back to his quarters for the night. "I apologize for not having realized earlier that I would need assistance with my charm."

"It's quite easily taken care of," she said. "I'm glad you were able to make peace with Miss Nikos."

"Camelot seems to be in much better humor," Severus said. "Perhaps my being away was helpful to her."

"I wouldn't say that," Minerva replied. "She was very worried when you didn't return."

They arrived outside of his quarters and she dispelled the charm he'd placed on the locked door. When they walked in, Minerva started a fire for him to warm the room as it was rather chilly.

"Are there any other charms that need undone?" she asked.

"My office," Severus said. "I won't be able to get any work done at all tomorrow, otherwise."

Minerva unlocked his office and he walked in and found the key in his desk drawer with a layer of dust on it. He didn't recall ever having used it but he did clean out his desk every once in a while so it wasn't filthy.

"Perhaps you should have a house elf assigned to you for the time being," Minerva suggested. "Should you have any needs that require magic; you needn't wait."

"That might be a good idea," Severus agreed. He didn't much care for having a house elf under foot all of the time but he could appreciate the sense in it. "If they are not all too busy preparing for the Spring Ball."

"I'm certain we can find a temporary assistant," Minerva replied.

"Thank you," Severus said as he walked her out and locked his office using the key. He waited until Minerva was on her way before he retreated into his quarters, locked the door and sat on the couch. He was pleased to be back in the comfort of his rooms where things were exactly as he left them.

In the comfort of his own favorite chair and with a glass of wine, he picked up a book to pass the time. He flipped open the book he had been reading before he left and then went forward to read about the 17th week of pregnancy before deciding to go back and find out what he'd missed.

As he'd done so many times before, Severus fell asleep reading and did not wake until he heard the familiar pop of an entering house elf. He picked the book up from the floor where it had fallen when he dropped off to sleep and laid it on the table. The small, female house elf looked to be young as she set down a coffee service.

"Professor Snape Sir," she greeted, bouncing excitedly. "Bunnie is here to assist you, Sir."

He stretched and looked at the time, noticing that it had barely turned six o'clock in the morning. She was already pouring coffee for him.

"Very well," he said, as he took a cup from the elf. "After I've had my coffee, I will shower, and then I will be dining with Miss Nikos in her quarters. Therefore, I should not need much in the way of assistance this morning."

"Just call and Bunnie will come immediately, Sir," the energetic elf said. "Shall Bunnie prepare Sir's clothes for the day? Bunnie is very good at starching!"

"That will be fine," Severus said as he stripped down and went in to shower. While he waited for the water to heat, Severus took a long look at himself in the mirror. He was still unused to the young face looking back at him. He stared until the steam fogged the mirror and he tore himself away and stepped in to wash himself.

He felt fairly good for having slept in his chair. He usually ached all the next day when he did that lately but his twenty two year old body didn't seem to mind it as much. He scrubbed vigorously as he attempted to remove the excess oil from his hair and skin. It was always something he hated when he was younger and potions never helped matters any.

Once he felt clean enough, he stepped into the bedroom where Bunnie had pressed his second set of robes so well that they looked as if they could stand on their own. She'd even gone so far as to press his underclothes. He shook his things out and dressed himself so that he looked neat and smart for the day.

He stepped out and locked his door, using a key so as to not be restricted from his own quarters again. He walked briskly through the corridors noticing that the sun was just coming up over the black lake which made it about seven in the morning. Just as he started toward the restricted corridor, he saw a spark of red flick by his head. He turned to see the retreating backs of Cargill and his cronies heading the opposite way. He considered taking one of the many secret passageways to cut the boys off at the Great Hall, but without magic; he was at a distinct disadvantage. He decided to forgo any immediate action and keep Cargill under a more watchful eye.

Once he was beyond the restricted passage, he relaxed and made his way directly to Lottie's apartment. The door was slightly ajar as he heard screeching that could only come from a small child. He stepped in and found the sitting room empty. Kreacher left the bedroom and pulled the door to.

"What is going on with Potter?" Severus asked. "Has he been this way all night?"

"Yes, Sir," Kreacher answered miserably. "Every night, Master has nightmares."

Camelot kicked the door open and walked out still in her nightgown with Harry who was sniffling and whining as he rubbed at one eye while sucking on the fingers of his other hand.

"You d-d-don't want to b-be here," she said, sitting down. "It's b-b-been a long night."

"You look exhausted," Severus remarked as she rubbed Harry's back.

"N-no kidding?" she replied, grumpily. "J-just because I've b-b-been up all n-night, I don't know WHY I'd look exhausted."

"Perhaps I could find out what is bothering him," Severus suggested. "There has to be some reason for it."

"N-n-no," Lottie replied.

"I've been in his mind before," Severus smirked. "I doubt there's anything dangerous in there as an infant."

Lottie found a marshmallow in a dessert bowl that had been left the night before and threw it at his head. Harry chuckled around his fingers and laid his head on Lottie's shoulder.

"Really," he snickered, as he ducked to one side, and the flying marshmallow landed on the floor behind him. "I will take the utmost care with his fragile mind, Camelot. No need to toss dangerous confectionery at me."

"Y-you can't right n-n-now," Lottie reminded him. "R-r-remember?"

"Damnit," Severus swore. He'd forgotten again that without magic; he was not going to be able to rely on his usual abilities.

"Damnit," Harry mimicked and Lottie threw Severus a scathing look.

"H-he m-may set-tle after he eats," Lottie said, pointedly ignoring the swearing and taking Harry to the high chair next to the table. She started tearing a piece of buttered toast into bite sized pieces as Harry began to take interest in them. He stuffed a piece into his mouth and chewed on it while Lottie prepared a bowl of warm cereal with milk and sugar.

"Eat," Harry said, holding out a piece of toast to Lottie, who let him put the bread in her mouth.

"N-now Harry eat," she replied as she gave him a spoonful of cereal. He started flapping his arms excitedly and reached for the spoon. She let him hold onto her hand as he took another bite and Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that a good idea?" he asked, watching carefully.

"Huh?" she asked, trying not to doze off. "H-he's fine."

She scooped another bite of cereal into Harry's mouth and he responded by blowing a raspberry at her at the same time, spraying food all over the high chair tray, table and Lottie.

"Potter!" Severus yelled.

Harry jumped at the shout and his eyes immediately filled with tears. He bent forward, laying his head on the tray, and began sobbing as if his heart were broken. Lottie picked up a napkin and wiped herself and Harry off. Severus watched the boy crying and wasn't sure why he felt like a heel since Harry had purposely spat food all over.

Lottie picked him up out of the high chair and sighed. She looked as though she might start crying as well.

"I w-w-was hoping he'd get a f-full stomach and w-w-want to sleep," she said, rocking him as he hid his face in her chest. "Y-you have to be gent-ler with a b-baby."

"He did that deliberately," Severus replied, defensively. "You must have discipline."

Lottie stood up with Harry in her arms and pushed him onto Severus' lap. "F-fine. I'm g-g-getting a sh-shower. YOU finish f-feeding him," Lottie grumbled as she left the room. "Up all n-n-night and he yells at him l-like I d-d-don't know what I'm doing..."

The bedroom door closed firmly which stopped Harry's crying for a moment. His face was covered in tears and snot that was quite unappealing to look at. Severus took his already soiled handkerchief and wiped the little face off. It wasn't perfect but it was cleaner than it had been.

"Now, I am going to feed you some of this mush that Camelot made for you and you are going to eat it without spitting," Severus said, returning the boy to his high chair.

He handed Harry a slice of toast to chew on while he mixed up the cereal and pulled out a spoonful a little larger than what Lottie had done. It seemed that if he had bigger bites, then there would be little room for spitting. He shoved the spoon into Harry's mouth and deposited the cereal while Harry chewed on a piece of the toast that he'd bitten off. Some of it spilled back out as the little boy attempted to swallow while Severus prepared another bite to put in as soon as he was mostly done with the first. Once Severus thought there was some space opened up in Harry's mouth, he put the next spoonful in and there was an awful gagging sound that came from the baby. Before he could get his hand out of the way, the whole of the boy's breakfast came back up and covered the high chair tray with a grotesque burp. With the vomiting came a new round of crying from Harry, who was none too pleased by it. Severus tried in vain to clean up with the cloth napkin he had from the table but it did little more than move the mess around.

"Don't cry, Harry," Severus said, as he removed the boy from the high chair and carried him at arm's length to the padded dresser where Lottie had changed him the night before.

He stripped Harry down to his diaper and tossed the soiled clothes in a nearby hamper. He found a box of wash cloths that were charmed to remain moist and warm that he used to clean the tiny face and body which helped Harry calm down quite a bit. He handed Harry a squeaky bear toy to play with while he searched for some fresh clothes. He finally found a soft cotton shirt and pants set that looked to be the right size and he struggled to put the shirt on over Harry's head until he noticed the snaps on one side.

"Da," Harry said to Severus as he held onto the bear with one hand while Severus was shoving the free arm through a sleeve.

"What?" Severus asked as he stopped in his tracks. He had a pit growing in his stomach at the sound. "No, Harry; not Da. Severus."

"No Da?" Harry questioned before repeating, decidedly. "Da!"

After about ten repeats of 'Da', Severus got the bear moved so that he could finish putting the baby's shirt on and while he struggled similarly with the soft pants; he finally had the boy dressed and took him back into the sitting room.

Kreacher had managed to get the breakfast disaster cleaned up and had a bottle waiting for Harry when they returned. Severus sat down on the sofa with Harry and handed him the bottle which he took eagerly. Before long, Severus noticed that Harry had stopped nursing and was fast asleep. He sat there for some time letting the boy sleep on him when Lottie finally walked back in the room.

"Finally," she whispered, scooping the baby out of his lap. "I h-hope he gets a coup-ple of hours sleep in at least."

"You should take advantage of that and try to get some sleep yourself," Severus suggested, following her in to the crib where she put him to bed. She nodded in agreement.

"If h-he stays asleep," she replied. "Th-th-thank you for look-ing after him. I was snippy earlier. I'm s-sorry."

"It was my fault for making him cry while you were trying to feed him," Severus admitted, standing next to her as she tucked the baby in. "I'm not... I don't have the necessary patience to be around a small child. I should go so you can rest."

"You don't have to," Lottie said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You w-w-will get bet-ter as y-you are around him more. Con-sid-er it prac-tice for later."

Severus shook his head and backed away from her. He wasn't sure what he'd ever been thinking in believing he was going to be able to be a proper father to a child.

"I... I can't be here. I can't be around this," he declared. "Please deliver the potion to Poppy when it's ready."

"Wait, Sev..." she began but he bolted out of the room and through the outer door before she could finish; his robes billowing out behind him.

He didn't stop walking until he was half way down the corridor and on his way back to his quarters. He stopped and wondered if he should go back but Bunnie appeared in the hallway before he could move any further.

"Master Snape, Sir," she said nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement. "Mister Minister Shacklebolt wishes to meet with you as soon as you can. He's waiting in the Headmistress' office. Bunnie will take you there."

The young elf led the way to the office where Minerva and Kingsley were having a cup of tea. Severus knocked even though the door was open.

"Severus, come in," Minerva said warmly as Kingsley stood to shake his hand. "We were just catching up a little while we were waiting."

"Bunnie told me that you were here and we came straight up," Severus said, returning the handshake. "How have things gone in Dover?"

"The curse breakers have finished inspecting the catacombs and are working on the grotto now," Kingsley said. "How are you holding up with your injuries?"

"I am getting a small taste of what the refugees have lived with and it is not a pleasant experience," Severus replied.

"I came to find out what happened to you," Kingsley said. "We started searching after you and Harry failed to return but Dover has a labyrinth of hidden caves and tunnels. We weren't even certain at first how you traveled there. You left no magical traces but then, you've always been good at covering your tracks."

"We traveled by car," Severus explained, leaving out that he disliked flying by broom. "I thought it best to keep a low profile so as to not tip off any potential enemies. I know that there are still some sympathizers to the Dark Lord out there and will not be swayed, even with his death."

"Severus, what happened to you in the grotto?" Kingsley asked. "We understand that the curses and wards put up caused this aging issue but what was it like from your perspective?"

"I can't precisely say," Severus replied. "It felt as if we were only in the catacombs and hidden grotto for a couple of hours and, as I was reading through the ledger on the center desk, a spectre was preparing to attack when Harry cast a counter curse and it exploded. Everything after that seems a bit fuzzy. As soon as I am returned to normal, I plan to travel to Dover to get my car."

"Yes, I understand Mister Weasley found your automobile disguised as a boulder," Kingsley said.

"William brought it back, Severus," Minerva added helpfully. "Miss Nikos decided to keep it as Harry seemed rather fond of it. I'm sure she's taken very good care of it for you."

Severus felt the color drain from his face. That woman had given Harry _his_ car; his most prized possession, as a toy and the boy had been chewing and slobbering all over it last night! To make matters worse, _he_ had been the one to toss it back into the child's toy bin to be further abused and damaged. Now he had to go back there to demand his property back. Perhaps he could wait until after he took the potion so that if the car were damaged, he could restore it without worry. Besides, the last place he planned to go the rest of the week was back to the woman's quarters while it contained a one year old Harry Potter.

Severus returned his attention to the meeting. "What happened to the soul jars?" he asked. "Have they been retrieved safely?"

"Most have been brought to the Ministry to be held while their owners are located," Kingsley told him. "We are starting to receive letters from families looking for their loved ones so we are doing our best to reunite them as best as we can through the Department for Refugee Reintegration and Location. The young Malfoy has offered to provide space for the jars and is trying to perfect the ritual that will rejoin body, mind and soul into one. You performed a great service to the Ministry and to the refugees for whom the retrieval of these souls means the end to a very long nightmare."

"I did what needed to be done," Severus replied, flatly. "I always have."

The hour bell rang and Kingsley looked at his watch to confirm the time. "I must be going," he said. "I am glad you are well, Severus, even if you have lost some years on me."

Severus left the meeting and retreated to his rooms where he remained for the rest of the week. He didn't want to be around the student body in his current form and he didn't wish to risk another trip to Lottie's quarters despite his desire to rescue his car from a beastly, abusive child.

Saturday morning arrived and there was a knock on his door. He found Kreacher standing there, glowering at him.

"What is it, Kreacher?" Severus asked.

"Kreacher has come to tell Master Snape that the potion is ready. Kreacher also has to say something," Kreacher said. "Kreacher does not like seeing his friend hurt. Kreacher will take care of Miss if Master Snape will relinquish her."

"Come in here and explain yourself," Severus ordered and closed the door behind the aged elf once he was in.

"Kreacher watched Miss work to make Master Snape well from his illness. Kreacher watched while Miss was run from home. Kreacher stays with Miss while she cares for Master Harry and she brews a potion to make Master Harry and Master Snape well," the small house elf informed him. "Kreacher knows Master Snape dislikes Miss and does not want her to be a burden. Miss knows this too."

"I do not dislike Camelot, Kreacher," Severus said, "Nor is our, for lack of a better word, relationship, any of your business. I will deal with Camelot and clear up this misunderstanding later. You may go."

"Miss has gone out with Master Harry for one last walk before he is returned to normal," Kreacher told him as he was leaving. "Master Snape should avoid the path to the lake if he wishes to avoid Miss."

The little house elf closed the door before Severus could even ask him why he thought that he'd be going to the hospital wing by way of the black lake. Severus left his quarters, locking the door before he went, and started on his way to the hospital wing. He stopped at the bottom of the main stairs and considered his options.

He could go to the hospital wing and have this whole sordid affair over with and then deal with the woman's insane insecurities. It was the most sensible thing to do as he could explain himself in his normal fashion where he wasn't being looked at pitiably by the student body and he would be in greater control of the situation. After all, one of them needed to be in the position of authority.

He took a few steps up before turning around and walking out the main door and heading for the black lake where Lottie would be taking her last outing with the baby Harry Potter.


	13. Potions, Ponderings and Pleasures

**Chapter 13: Potions, Ponderings, and Pleasures**

Severus walked toward the black lake and followed the path along the shore until he spied Lottie sitting on a blanket beneath a large tree. Harry was nearby, splashing in a puddle, and she seemed quite happy to let him as she laughed. He approached without her notice, as she was so intent on watching Harry, that he was nearly upon her when he cleared his hroat to announce his presence.

Lottie looked up, shading her eyes with her hand. "I d-d-didn't ex-pect to see you to-day."

"May I sit down?" he asked, stiffly. She nodded and he sat next to her while she watched Harry at play. "Why are you letting him play in the dirt and get filthy?"

"It's j-just a bit of fun," she replied. "Every l-l-little one sh-should get the chance to ex-plore the world f-f-freely for a while. He'll have a b-bath before I take him to the hospital wing. I'm sur-prised you haven't gone yet."

"What makes you think I haven't?" Severus asked. She reached over and pulled up his sleeve to expose his bracelet which had been partially uncovered. "Ah. Well, I was on my way to the hospital wing when I decided to come and find you to talk."

"About what?" she asked, opening a bag of toys for Harry to play with.

"Kreacher gave me quite a telling off this morning," Severus said. "He seems to believe that I dislike you."

Lottie snorted before calling out to Harry, "No, n-not near the w-w-water, Sweetheart. Come get your toys."

The toddler took off at a run which made Lottie get up quickly and run after him. She grabbed him up in her arms and tickled him which resulted in peals of baby laughter. They made their way back to his bag of toys and she set him down before returning to her place on the blanket. He started pulling out a variety of buckets and shovels to entertain himself. Severus found himself smiling involuntarily as they both appeared to be happy.

"Sorry," she said, merrily. "Th-those little legs are quick."

"If I have upset you recently, I apologize," Severus said. "For the record, I do not dislike you."

"You m-m-made it plain that you w-w-wanted to m-m-meet an ob-b-bligation," she said, parroting his earlier statement, though her smile was dimmed by the repetition. She shifted uncomfortably on the blanket and took in a sharp breath.

"Of course," Severus said. "No matter the circumstances surrounding the episode, the fact of the matter is that this child was created by the two of us and we each bear responsibility for its health and safety. I am in a better position to provide that than you. What more could I do?"

"N-n-nothing," she agreed softly. "You've done grandly."

"Yet, I suspect there is something more than what you're telling," Severus replied, putting his hand atop hers. "Surely, you knew I was a miserable, unpleasant man beforehand."

"I th-think you're af-f-fraid," Lottie said as she moved in closer to him. "You can be so k-k-kind and sw-w-weet when you w-w-want to be."

"How on Earth did you come up with that conclusion?" Severus asked.

Harry approached and dropped his muddy toy car onto the blanket before diving onto Lottie and patting her cheeks with his dirty hands before she had a chance to answer.

"Why did you let him destroy my car?" Severus asked. "Did I really anger you that badly?"

"What?" she replied, taking a cloth out of her bag and wiping both her face and Harry's hands clean. "Oh, d-don't be silly. Hermione m-m-made that after Harry took a f-f-fancy to yours. I couldn't let him p-play with yours. It's got petrol in it."

Severus breathed a huge sigh of relief that his car was not only safe but away where grubby, teething babies couldn't get a hold of it. Perhaps there would be less repair work than he thought.

"Master Snape Sir," Bunnie announced as she popped into sight. Her ears were flicking madly with excitement. "Madam Pomfrey is wanting you in the hospital wing now, Sir. Bunnie will take you there right away."

"I will go in just a moment," Severus said, scowling at the perky little elf. He then turned back to Lottie. "We're not done yet. There are still things I want to discuss with you."

"T-t-tomorrow, per-haps," Lottie said. "Harry still has to t-t-take the pot-ions as well. Th-then you have the ball to ch-chap-er-one a-long with the r-r-rest of the staff. You'd best go b-b-before B-b-bunnie bounces into the lake."

Severus caught Lottie's chin between his thumb and forefinger so that she was forced to meet him eye to eye. Her face turned red as he leaned in.

"We will talk," he whispered in her ear, before releasing her and standing. "What will you do this evening?"

"P-probably get some long over-due sleep," she replied, as she picked up the muddy toys to rinse them in the lake. She grimaced as she bent over. "If th-this child qu-quits kicking me kid-neys, that is. Get g-going before Madam Pomfrey comes and d-drags you back by the ear."

Severus left her to collect the toys and Harry in order to clean him up. Bunnie bounced along beside him, eager to prove that she was well assigned the task of looking after Severus until his magic was restored. She used a few spells to push loitering students out of his way.

The hospital wing smelled of antiseptic as it always did and Poppy had a pair of screened off cots already for use by Severus and Harry.

"I was hoping it wouldn't take you too much longer," Poppy said as she directed him to a cot. "Take off your shoes and outer robes."

Severus followed her orders and sat up on the cot leaving his outer day robe on a hanger. Poppy brought him a cup and poured a liberal dose of the potion into it for him to drink, which he did in one large swallow. It tasted of sweet summer peaches and he leaned back onto the pillow as he waited for the potion to take effect.

He started to relax as he stared at the ceiling and watched the painted cherubs chase one another around. He remembered from his reading of _Hogwarts: A History_ that the founders believed that the hospital wing should be pleasant and comforting as it was unlikely that a student would be there under good circumstances.

"How are you feeling, Severus?" Poppy asked, taking his vital signs.

"Just fine," he said drowsily. He felt completely relaxed and idly wondered why he'd ever worried about anything at all. What did he have to be upset about anyway? He had a good, secure job, a home that had everything he desired it to, and he was going to have a child in short order. There were nothing but good going for him, in his opinion.

"Good," she said as she pointed her wand at him and silently released his magic back into his body. He felt his limbs start flailing and he could not resist the convulsions as every part of him was hot and cold at the same time. He wasn't sure how long it took for his extremities to calm but he was exhausted when it was over.

Poppy immediately handed him another cupful of the clearing potion to remove any last traces of any curse that might not have been handled on the first dose.

"That should do it," she said. "All that's left is to age you back once you've had some rest."

Severus was drowsy and his limbs felt like lead weights as he drifted off. He heard when Lottie came in with Harry.

"While he plays there, let me get a look at you," Poppy said. There was a moment of quiet before she continued. "Just as I thought. At this rate, I'll have to restrict you to bed rest within the month."

"I d-d-don't think that will really be n-nec-essary," Lottie replied. "Th-this is just a v-v-very active baby."

"I think it will be, Young Lady," Poppy said, sharply.

There were a few minutes of quiet before Severus heard a torrent of baby giggles. He would have sat up and looked over if he could have moved but his body was so exhausted that he couldn't do anything but keep his eyes closed and listen.

"All r-r-right, Silly," Lottie said quietly. "F-f-finish drinking from your b-b-big boy cup."

After a few minutes, Severus felt life return to his limbs and he sat up. He found the aging potion on the bedside table which Poppy left for him. Knowing how to measure it out, he dosed out just what he needed.

He swung his feet off the bed and walked over to the other side of the room. "Smart idea to let him work up an appetite before trying to give him a potion," he said, resting a hand on Lottie's shoulder.

"I h-h-have those every once in a while," she replied as she laid Harry on the bed while Poppy repeated the spell that unlocked Severus' magic on the small boy. He began to thrash about the same as Severus did and Lottie was about to reach out for him when Severus stopped her. He embraced her from behind and grabbed her hands in his, resting his arms around her stomach.

"Let him go," he whispered, gently. "He'll be fine. Come with me."

Lottie walked away, though she tried to hesitate and return but, in the end, the curse won out and she went with him. "P-please let me go back," she said, trying to bite back tears from seeing the baby she'd been taking care of convulsing so. "He could get hurt."

"Nonsense," Severus said, lifting her up and sitting her on his hospital cot before sitting on it beside her. "What's wrong that Poppy thinks you need to be on bed rest?"

"N-nothing's wrong. It's just th-th-that this b-baby is so busy. Much m-m-moreso than my first," she answered, finally getting a look at him. "You didn't take enough p-p-potion."

"By my measurements, I took a sufficient dosage to reach thirty years of age," Severus replied as he reached up and pushed her hair away from her face. It seemed to him that even though she'd come so far in her recovery; she still tried to hide behind her thick dark hair. "I want to be able to keep up with our child the way you have with Harry."

"You could do that just as easily at f-forty as you can at th-th-thirty," Lottie said, looking at her feet. "The baby won't know the difference."

"Don't hide your face; look at me, Camelot," he said and waited until she lifted her head. He ran his thumb against her cheek causing a chill to run down her back. "I want to be in a position to take care of our child and to be able to interact easily with her."

"So sure it's a girl, are you?" Lottie asked, licking her lips nervously. "I th-think this is one great l-l-lum-mox of a boy to kick so much."

Poppy cleared her throat to announce her presence. "Harry is finished now and I think you should sit with him again, Miss Nikos. You should try some rudimentary magic while you're here, Severus."

He retrieved his wand from his robe's inner pocket and fussed with a few small charms to prove his abilities were returned to normal before Poppy was satisfied and released him. He put his shoes and outer robes on and stood behind Lottie who was rocking Harry, who was sucking on a bottle while he slept, and starting to doze herself.

Once Poppy returned to her office to make some notations in their respective charts, Severus knelt next to Lottie and rested his chin on her shoulder so that he could speak quietly. "That question you asked me that I reacted badly to; the answer is yes, I do want this child and you were right. I am afraid."

"So am I," she admitted. "It's not a crime to be f-frightened."

"Why don't you attend the ball as one of the chaperones?" he whispered. "You have, after all, been acting as a teacher."

"You're still d-doped on potion, aren't you?" she asked with a chuckle. "Even if that were a r-r-reasonable idea; all of my robes look like I'm carry-ing an over-sized beach ball beneath them."

Severus failed at stifling an amused snort. He reached around both her and Harry and gave her a squeeze. "I think you look beautiful."

"Then you're definitely still doped," she replied. "You should go and get some rest before you have to be on duty. I am going to see if I can convince Harry to take some aging potion before I go back to my own room for the evening."

Severus gave her one more affectionate hug before he left and casually sauntered through the corridors. He was feeling fairly good and with his magic returned to him, he was on top of the world.

As he turned to head toward the main entrance, he saw Peeves unscrewing a light fixture near the entrance to the Great Hall. Since he was not noticed, Severus removed his wand from the inner pocket of his robe and, with a wordless hex, bounced Peeves around the corridor for a few minutes until Peeves was shouting, "UNCLE!"

Severus finally relented while the shaken, trouble making poltergeist wobbled in mid air, trying to right himself. The Baron offered the Potions Master a tip of his hat as he went on his way.

Once Severus was outside in the sunshine, he had no interest in returning to his rooms in the dungeons. He decided to walk down to the village and do some shopping. As the older students were largely busy with their preparations for the ball and the younger ones weren't allowed into the village; he knew that his excursion wouldn't be hindered by large crowds or bothersome children.

He perused the local apothecary to see what he had in fresh and unusual potions ingredients and purchased a nice selection of herbs that would come in handy later on. He also made a stop into the Three Broomsticks for a pint which he hadn't ever done before unless he had a meeting to attend. People seemed to be tolerable to be around and he enjoyed himself much more than he would have considered possible.

He had started on his way back toward the castle when something in a window caught his eye and he stepped into the local tailor's for one last purchase. He needed to hurry when he was finished as the sun was beginning to hang low in the sky. He made it back to his quarters with barely an hour to shower and dress for his required attendance at the Spring Ball. He called Bunnie to deliver a package to Lottie in her quarters and even though he knew she wouldn't have occasion to wear the new robes that evening, he felt certain she would appreciate having something that was less constricting on her growing stomach.

Once out of the shower, he combed his long, loose hair back and secured it with a black silk tie before donning his entirely black ensemble of trousers, shirt and robes. He was beginning to feel a little more cynical over his appearance but all in all, he still felt good. It had probably been one of the best days he'd had in a long time.

Soft instrumentals were filtering out of the Great Hall as he arrived with the rest of the staff just before the first students. He kept his eyes out to see if Harry came with the Weasley girl as he'd talked about before his incapacitation. The hall filled quickly and it was almost impossible to keep track of everyone. He suspected that when Harry was a no show that Poppy must have kept him overnight in the hospital wing for observation.

Even though it had been a long day with the extended evening, Severus was not quite ready to go to sleep, so he decided to go for a walk outside beneath the full moon which lit the gardens brightly. He eventually found himself standing by the gate to Lottie's private garden, and he saw a light on behind the curtains. He impishly picked up a few pebbles from the path and tossed them at the glass one at a time until she peeked out. She stepped out in her night gown and dressing gown.

"It's n-n-nearly one a.m.," she said, walking down to see him at the gate. "You've never come this way be-fore... you ch-changed your hair."

"As you did not attend the ball, I thought I might come to say good night," he replied, taking her hand. "I also wanted to thank you for all that you did in preparing the potion and ensuring Harry's safety."

"That clearing p-p-potion should have worn off... hours ago," she commented.

"It did," Severus affirmed as he led her out of her private garden and down toward a little out of the way spot near the lake.

"I c-can't," she started to protest when he put a finger to her lips and silenced her.

"Walk with me a while," he said, knowing she couldn't resist. He used his wand and set a few fairy lights dancing around them and finally embraced her. "There's something I've wanted to do since I returned and nothing is getting in my way."

He leaned forward and kissed her fully on the lips. Much to his surprise, she returned the sentiment with a passion he'd only last experienced on their one night together.

"If I'm d-dreaming, I don't want to w-w-wake," she finally said.

Severus wrapped his cloak around them to hold her in and kissed her again.

"Does this feel like a dream?" he asked softly. He promptly felt a push against him that came, not from her, but from her abdomen. "What was that?"

"Your child," she replied. "I told you. It h-has to be a gr-great ox of a boy."

"Let me walk you back," Severus said, releasing her from his embrace and taking his cloak off to wrap around her. "Don't need you catching a chill in this highlands air. What are you doing up this late, anyway?"

"F-f-finishing my ar-ticle for Potions Quarterly," she answered. "I can only w-w-work on it when Harry's sleeping."

"That won't be a problem any longer," Severus replied. "You should get some sleep."

"Actually, it is," Lottie said. "The p-potion wasn't en-n-nough the way it was for you. There's something more to the curse that hit him so, for now, he's back with me and still a baby."

They arrived back at the castle and the gate to her quarters quickly. He stopped to say good night when she motioned him in.

"I really should let you rest," Severus said. "I'll come in the morning."

"Come in," she insisted. "I have some-thing you've been w-want-ing."

He followed her in and she handed him back his cloak before opening a drawer in her writing desk and pulling out his miniaturized Cortina. "It looks perfectly well kept," he said. "Thank you."

"It must mean a g-g-great deal to you with the ob-vious care you've given it," Lottie said. "Now cur-ri-ous little hands can't damage it."

He kissed her one last time for the evening before heading to the door. "Good night, Camelot. Sleep well and I shall meet you here for breakfast in the morning."

Severus left and returned to his quarters; his mind at ease with the circumstances and events of the day. There was something gratifying about starting fresh after having been crippled for a week. He poured himself a glass of wine and retreated to his favorite chair; alternating between casually reading and staring at the fire before he was finally ready for sleep. He had things to do in the morning and needed to be rested and fit to do them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope everyone's enjoyed this latest chapter of Snapey goodness. :) I found this one very pleasurable to write as it has offered a great leap of emotional growth for our favorite snarky professor. There is, of course, more to the story and I hope you'll all stick with me. Many thanks again to my beta, Lady Ruatha who has a great eye for catching my little mistakes and to all of the people who have put this story on alerts, favorites and reviewed. I appreciate them greatly. **

**In a review left not long ago, the reviewer asked why I kept referring to Snape as old. I explained to the reviewer and I thought it worth a mention here that the majority of this story is referenced as largely from Snape's point of view and his opinions of himself. I know better than anyone that 39 is not old and wouldn't call him that myself but he has a habit of making his own observations no matter how much I argue with him. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it and I'll be back soon with another chapter. Thanks loads - Jenny**


	14. Goodbye and Hello

**Goodbye and Hello**

Severus woke and still felt good; though he was certain there was no euphoric effect from the previous day's potions. As it was a Sunday, he had no obligation to be at breakfast with the staff and he wanted to be able to spend the morning with Lottie discussing what their next steps were going to be. It was far too soon to consider anything permanent and far too late to take it slowly.

He needed to do one thing first and that would require his leaving the castle once again. As early as it was, the gates would still be locked and Hagrid would be needed with the keys to open them.

Waking a half-giant was risky business, and with that half-brother of his lumbering about, Severus knew he'd be taking his life in his hands to approach the hut without sending an advanced alert. He conjured his doe patronus and sent her with the message.

Once that was done, he fastened his cloak and noticed that he could still detect a hint of Lottie's perfume. The lavender that once aggravated him so was now a reassuring and pleasant aroma. That reminder was enough to cement in his head what he needed to do and he left to meet Hagrid at the gate.

The air was chilly and he could see his breath as he exhaled in the fog. He heard Hagrid's thudding footsteps shortly before he saw his outline and lantern in the early dawn light.

"Headin' out early, Pr'fesser?" Hagrid mumbled as he rattled the keys to unlock the gate.

"I apologize for waking you after such a late night, Hagrid," Severus said, "But I must attend to something that I should have done long ago. I should return before breakfast is served."

"Take care o' yerself," Hagrid said as he closed the gate behind Severus. "We jes' got used ter havin' yeh around again."

Severus smiled a little as he walked down the road until he was safely way from the wards and apparated to the road leading to the sleepy little village of Godric's Hollow.

He stopped and gathered some wild daisies that were growing alongside the road. He remembered Lily gathering flowers like that when they were children. Once he felt he had enough of an offering, he continued until he reached the cemetery and walked to the headstone he'd visited hundreds, if not thousands, of times before. He used a spell to clear the dirt and debris away from the headstone she shared with James Potter.

"Hello, Lily. You too, Potter," he said, setting the daisies beneath her name on the shining clean headstone. "It's been a while since I last came to visit but you already know all about that, Lily, and if you're as attached to Potter in the afterlife, I'm sure he knows it too. I think I've done everything that would have made you happy if you'd lived. I looked after your son, even though it wasn't always easy. He looks like his father and finds nearly as much trouble, but he's more like you than I ever thought possible. Right now, because of a jinx, he's been regressed back to the baby you died protecting but he's with a very good surrogate."

Severus sat down next to the headstone, not feeling at all awkward as he'd talked to her this way so many times before. "Camelot is a good woman; stronger than I ever gave her credit for and more observant than I can hide from; a lot like you. Knowing you, I think you'd be happy that I found someone because I... I love her, Lily and I want to get it right this time. She has some interesting quirks but I'm hoping that once she's had her soul and full magic returned that some of the difficult ones will ease off. Of course, I doubt I'm much of one to talk about having personality quirks. You know, she irritates me so badly at times. But, I think the feeling is mutual since I can be an arsehole as well. At any rate, I think you'll love having her as your mum. I hope you'll love me as your dad, but I'll reserve judgement on that until I see how badly I cock up. Camelot thinks you're going to be a boy. I can't see you as anything else but a girl. While we're on the subject, could you ease up on kicking so much? I think your Mum would appreciate it. Besides, Madam Pomfrey is going to restrict her to bed rest if this keeps up much longer and, trust me, that is not going to make her happy. She's already spent the first few months of the pregnancy vomiting almost every time she ate. It's been rough going."

After a long period of quiet contemplation sitting next to the headstone, Severus stood and brushed himself off before running his hand over her name. "I think almost nineteen years penance is enough for anyone; even me. It's time to let you go, Lil. Whether I meet you as my infant child or if it was just a delusion, it's not ever going to be the same. I can't let a memory do a disservice to my daughter. I'll have to be a parent and not a mourning, overindulgent imbecile. It's bad enough when I have to deal with spoiled, entitled brats in classes because their parents never made them earn anything; I won't let my child fall into that same category to irritate some other instructor that comes along. Everything in my life is changing and I'm slowly realizing that it's a good thing. Terrifying, but good, so it's time. I promise when I think of you; it will be pleasant memories. I think that's the way you would have preferred it, anyway. Goodbye, Sweet Lily."

Severus walked back out of the graveyard just in time to see the local baker opening shop for the day. The smell of freshly baked breads made his stomach growl loudly so he took that as his cue to purchase some pastries to take back to Hogwarts. He also purchased a large travel carafe of coffee as a surprise for a certain caffeine addicted woman, who wouldn't be awake yet when he got back, if he was lucky.

With his bag of sweets and carafe of coffee in hand, Severus apparated back to the road outside of Hogwarts. The gates were already opened so he had no need of bothering Hagrid again. He walked across the commons to the restricted area which students could not cross unless they had a password. When he arrived at the garden entrance, he saw that the door to the sitting room was open.

Disappointed that he hadn't made it back before she woke, Severus saw her at the table, asleep, while Harry played with some dry cereal on his high chair tray. There was a bowl of hot cereal sitting next to her head with a small spoon in it. The top of the spoon was some animated character, who was sweating with a thought bubble coming from it that was giving a thumbs down.

He took his shoes off at the door and tiptoed in quietly. He pulled the chair opposite her out as quietly as he could and poured a cup of coffee from the carafe and set it near her to allow the aroma to reach her. The effect was all that he could have hoped for when her head quickly popped up, and she was reaching for the cup before her eyes were even fully open.

"Good morning," he greeted quietly, as she blinked a few times in confusion. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

"Ab-b-bout an hour and a half," she replied, as the cup was reaching her lips. Once the first swallow of hot coffee was down, she continued. "Harry w-w-woke up before dawn. Too m-much napping from the p-potions yesterday, I think. On th-the plus side, my p-paper is on its way to the quarterly review. Whether or not they p-publish it, how-ever, is another story."

Having learned his lesson from his previous disastrous attempt at feeding Harry, Severus took a roll out of the bag and tore off a small piece for the boy to chew on. He moved next to Lottie and, as soon as she'd finished tipping the last dregs from her cup into her mouth; he lifted her from her chair. She was too tired to even protest the move as he carried her into the bedroom. Once he laid her on the bed, he flicked his wand to close the curtains and dampen the light, then summoned a blanket from the cupboard.

I'm g-g-get-ting too fat for this," Lottie said. "You'll give your-self an in-jury."

"You have to sleep or you'll make yourself ill," he declared. "I will look after the boy."

"H-h-he still needs to eat and th-then changed and d-d-dress-ed," Lottie said, sitting up. He pushed her back onto the pillow.

"I will sort it out myself," he told her, draping the light blanket over her. "Go to sleep. I'll come to check on you in a few hours."

Severus waited until her eyes were closed, and it wasn't a full minute before her breathing was slowed and she was snoring lightly. Having her unable to resist was sometimes a real benefit to getting his own way.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the box he sent with the new robe sitting unopened on the dresser. He was a little disappointed and would ask her about it later. He returned to the table where Harry was happily chewing on the roll that Severus gave him.

"We're going to try this again," Severus said to the toddler. "Only this time, I won't try to choke you with food and you won't vomit on me, agreed?"

Harry stared at him with those big green eyes and finally gave him a big grin showing off the five teeth that he currently possessed. The spoon character gave Severus a thumbs up thought bubble. He assumed that meant that the food was the right temperature for a baby.

"Ma," Harry said, watching Severus mix the cereal up. "Enawa."

"It's time to eat," Severus told him as he filled the spoon with a reasonable bite for a baby and started toward Harry's mouth. "And no spitting."

"No," Harry repeated as he opened his mouth and allowed the cereal to be deposited. It was a messy endeavor but, in the end, Severus was pleased that he managed to feed the boy most of the cereal and only a small portion of it ended up on his face and clothes.

He quietly slipped into the bedroom, allowing light to filter in from the opened door and washed Harry off before stripping him down and using a cleaning charm on the diaper he was wearing. Severus wasn't quite ready for that task yet since he didn't really know what he was doing. He grabbed an outfit from the drawer for Harry and left quickly and quietly so they didn't wake Lottie up. She needed the rest.

Severus swore that the boy had grown since breakfast, but once Harry was dressed, he sat him in front of his toy box to amuse himself while Severus looked at the bookshelves to see what Lottie had been provided. There were some previous issues of several potions magazines and books for entertainment, both muggle and wizard. He noticed an open letter on her desk which bore the letterhead of the Ministry's Department of Refugee Location. There was a second letter next to it, torn in quarters. He couldn't read the language it was written in.

Without touching it, he read what he could of the official letter and learned that they had an official inquiry about her by the Department of International Magical Cooperation in Greece on behalf of a family member. As a matter of course, they'd already alerted the Department of her survival and forwarded a letter from said family member on to her.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted his thoughts.

"Good morning," he said as he opened the door to Hermione and Ginny. "If you've come to visit with Camelot, I'm afraid she is sleeping and not to be disturbed."

"Actually, Professor," Hermione said. "We were coming to take Harry for the day since we thought she could use a break but if you're already babysitting..."

"Come in," Severus replied. "I don't see any reason why you shouldn't take Mister Potter for a few hours while Camelot catches up on some much needed rest."

He directed the girls over to the play area where Harry had dragged out most of his toys. Harry protested loudly at having toys being taken from around him. Hermione shushed him while Ginny picked up a handful of toys and put them in the nearby bag that Lottie had used the day before.

"That is enough, Harry," Severus said, firmly.

Harry continued to wail until the bedroom door opened and Lottie stumbled into the room, squinting at the bright light. Without a word, she walked over and took Harry and went back into the bedroom and closed the door.

The girls looked to Severus for an answer, which he didn't have. They waited for several minutes, and he was about to go and knock, Lottie opened the door and walked in without Harry, who could be heard through the door, still crying. She'd apparently taken the opportunity to also dress as she'd changed into her robes that, in the daylight, Severus could see were definitely getting tight around the middle.

"What's going on?" Lottie asked, still barely awake.

"Lottie, we were just going to take him out for the afternoon so that you could have some time to yourself," Ginny said. "We didn't mean to make him cry."

"He's in a f-fit of tem-per and will settle down in a moment," Lottie replied. "If you w-w-want some toys to take; best c-collect them now while he's not here. The boy is very protective of them."

"It's probably because he didn't have any at his aunt and uncle's house," Hermione offered.

"With any luck, it w-w-won't be an issue for long," Lottie said. Waiting for just a minute until the shouting had lessened from the bedroom, she went back in and brought little Harry back and, though he still whimpered, he was no longer throwing a tantrum. She wiped his face with a handkerchief, and gave him a cuddle before she handed him off to Hermione. "Be good, Harry. Have f-f-fun, Girls, and d-don't let him run into the lake."

"Mum-meeee," Harry said, with a shuddering breath. Lottie reached over and stroked his hair gently to let him know that she was there before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"All d-d-done, Baby. Go p-play with the girls now," she said softly. This seemed to settle him down even more and the two Gryffindor girls left with him.

Once he was certain that they were alone, Severus wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. He stayed near her a moment, just to enjoy the physical closeness. Touch was something he hadn't allowed much in the last twenty years and he wanted to experience the connection to another person.

"Y-you've been very d-d-diff-er-ent since you took th-the potions yes-ter-day," Lottie observed, warily. "You're not still af-f-fected, are you?"

"I do not believe so," he said with a reassuring nuzzle into her neck. "I let go of so much, Camelot, and it has helped me to see clearly the difference between that which I want and can have, and that which serves no purpose for living."

"Y-you said last night that you w-w-wanted to talk," Lottie said as she enjoyed the comfort of his being there, even if it wasn't a permanent effect. "Per-haps n-n-now w-would be a good time as we won't be in-terr-rupted."

Severus released her from his embrace and they sat on the couch. He pulled her so that her head was resting on his chest and her feet were propped up on the couch. He wanted to broach the serious subjects carefully, as he didn't want to upset her but thought it was a good idea to ask.

"I want you to tell me the truth," Severus finally began. "Is there something wrong with the baby? I couldn't imagine Poppy wanting you on bed rest unless there was a very good reason."

"No, n-n-nothing as far as she or I can tell. It w-w-would be a g-good idea for me to visit a mid-wife though," Lottie said. "It will require my leaving dur-ing the day and until Harry is back to normal; not s-s-some-thing easily ac-com-plished."

"If you have to leave him with a sitter to see a midwife; then for Merlin's sake, do it!" he said, emphatically. "Couldn't Kreacher stay with him?"

"I h-haven't asked him yet," Lottie replied, rubbing her arm idly. "He's al-ready done so much; I feel bad asking him for more."

"Is your hex bothering you?" Severus asked, pulling her sleeve up to look at the angry red hex.

"Just itchy," she answered. "If it w-w-will make you happy, I w-will go down to the village to-m-morrow and see the mid-wife, if Kreacher isn't busy."

"You'll go in any respect. I will look after the boy myself, if need be," Severus decided, holding her hand to keep her from scratching the hex. "Have you considered any names for this child yet?"

"N-n-n-no-thing out of King Ar-thur's legends! Some-thing or-din-ary," Lottie said, definitively. "Noth-thing that would have a child being tor-m-mented."

Severus couldn't help thinking about how many times he'd been teased by Black and Potter. He wasn't sure he could even count them all. He nodded and sighed. "I can appreciate that. What have you come up with?"

"I like Ben," she replied. "It's simple and not much to be made fun of."

"Mmm," Severus agreed, as his eyes slipped closed and he enjoyed her smell. "And what do you like for a girl?"

"Well, I think I know what you'd like," Lottie said. "It's a beautiful name and I don't mind."

"I thought about that but no," Severus said. "What about Hannah?"

An immediate sob erupted from Lottie. It startled him so much that he jumped up to kneel in front of her.

"No," she replied, squeezing her eyes shut tightly to try and keep the tears from flowing. It was a useless struggle as the emotional outburst had already sent them flowing.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Something about Hannah? What is it?"

"My d-d-d-daugh-ter..." she said. as she tried to compose herself; wiping her eyes before opening them again and letting out a scream.

He was amazed that her irises were bright green. He also noticed that there was smoke coming from beneath the sleeve of her hexed arm. He tore the fabric away in time for the hex to burst into flames. He shot an Aguamenti charm at her arm to try and douse the flame.

"Kreacher!" Severus yelled to summon the small elf. "Kreacher, get Madam Pomfrey. Now!"

Kreacher immediately popped in and, as soon as he was given his task, popped back out to fetch the medi-witch. Severus grabbed her arm which had stopped burning but the skin around the numbers was charred. She was sweating and still crying but he expected that was due to the arm; rather than emotional distress.

"Behind the dresser," Lottie said through gritted teeth, "you'll find burn paste in my lab."

He thought about asking why her lab was behind the dresser but decided to shelve the question until a more appropriate moment. The dresser slid to one side easily, being on casters, and revealed a very tidy, organized lab. He looked past the labeled ingredients to the completed potions and came across her burn paste and, for good measure, he grabbed a pain relief potion.

He shoved the potion into the hand of her uninjured arm while he opened the burn paste and applied it to her arm. "What on earth caused that, do you suppose?" Severus wondered aloud.

"I don't care," she said, downing the potion. "It hurts like hell."

A layer of burned skin came away with the first application of paste and he put on a second dose. Lottie finally stopped grinding her teeth as the pain subsided; thanks to the potion he gave her.

Madam Pomfrey and Minerva came through the door with Kreacher hot on her heels alongside Draco Malfoy and a woman who Severus did not recognize.

Draco immediately seized Lottie's arm and poured a liquid over it that started bubbling over the hex. The women disappeared into the bedroom though Severus hadn't any idea why.

"What's going on?" Severus asked the young man. "For you to be here..."

"There was an accident with several of the jars," Draco replied, keeping his eyes on the hex as the bubbling concoction slid away to show a light image of the numbers as a scar where the hex had once been. "The last dozen jars that were being transported to the clinic were broken when the carriage collided with a troll. The souls scattered."

"What happened to the others?" Lottie asked. "Are they all right now as well?"

"No," Draco answered bluntly. "But you've been afforded, and availed yourself of, better care than the others. You're not out of the woods yet."

Lottie felt Severus' hand squeeze around hers a little more tightly and she shook involuntarily. "How bad is this going to be?"

"Hard to tell," Draco replied. "None of the others were pregnant but we have the best midwife available here to deliver the baby."

"This baby isn't viable," Lottie said. "There's not a chance in Hell that it will survive."

"Don't excite the new mother, Mister Malfoy," the stern woman scolded, coming out of the bedroom and waving her wand at Lottie. "Letitia Birbaum, Miss Nikos. Madam Pomfrey has given me all of your pertinent information. Well, nearly all of it. Given your circumstances, I feel an accelerated pregnancy is your best option."

"Is that going to be safe for her?" Severus asked. His own face had gone ashen with the idea that things were happening so fast. He felt Draco looking at him.

"Uncle, there's no other choice if we want to save both of them," the young man said.

"All of them. You've got a duo in there, my dear," Letitia corrected looking at her diagnostic results. "Now let's get Mama into the bath."

"The bath?" Severus repeated, helping Lottie stand. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively. "Wait, what duo?"

"Given its size and the comfort of warm water; the bath is the least stressful," Letitia said as they went into the bedroom. Severus noticed that Minerva was already adding a nursery. "Would you like to know the gender of your twins now or later?"

"Twins?" Minerva said, sounding delighted, even if she was only half listening. "I'd better make this a bit bigger then."

"Someone has to take care of Harry," Lottie said, suddenly. "In case things go badly..."

"Don't be stupid, Woman," Severus whispered in her ear, softly teasing. "You are going to be fine; as will the baby, er, babies. Merlin's Beard! As for Harry, the girls can look after him for the day."

"All right, Papa," Letitia said to Severus, somewhat condescendingly. "Help Mama get undressed and into the water and you can wait in the outer room."

"No," Severus replied, as he transfigured her robes into a loose, short caftan, that could be easily moved out of the way when the time came, and his own robes he turned into a pair of swimming trunks. He helped ease Lottie into the tub before he stepped in behind her. The tub really was large enough to swim in and there would have been plenty of space if they'd all decided to get in at once. "We will see this to the end the same way we started it."

"What? You mean fighting and arguing?" she asked, playfully laughing; even though she felt like an exhibit at the zoo.

"Together, you daft girl," he replied with a chuckle.

Draco looked at Lottie's healing scar and then into her eyes to evaluate her soul's reintegration. He was very uncomfortable being in the room with the woman with whom his Godfather had been so intimately acquainted; particularly while she was half naked. He had a job to do, however, and he would not let the discomfort cause him to lose another patient; especially not her. He was of the opinion that it might kill Severus.

"Your magic has unlocked," Draco explained. "Your soul, however, is still fractured. I'm not sure how it's going to affect things so please don't try any magic just now."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Lottie replied.

"If everyone is settled," Letitia interrupted, before directing herself to Lottie, "I will prepare to start growing these babies for birth. I will start by aging each by two weeks. It will only take a few minutes but your womb may feel like it is bursting. I promise it will not. Because your internals will shift rapidly; that may cause you to pass out for a few moments. No one is to panic, if this happens. Last thing I need is people losing their minds over a minor problem."

The midwife began her procedure and Lottie arched her back to stretch out her abdomen as far as she could and the midwife went to work on the second baby.

"She wasn't kidding," she whispered to Severus. "That's uncomfortable."

"Two weeks in two minutes," Severus said, massaging her shoulders with a bit of warm water. "Can't imagine why that would be bothersome."

"Mmm, I will give you exactly three years to stop doing that," she replied, sighing with contentment and forgetting her discomfort. There was a commotion in the front room that caught her attention when she heard Harry calling out for her, excitedly.

"I will go and see what's going on, Dear," Minerva said. "You are a bit busy at the moment."

As Minerva left, the midwife said, "The babies appear to be just fine and everything is ready for the next growth, if you are."

Lottie nodded as Severus continued to rub her shoulders. She groaned as the midwife started the next phase. Once the stretching and growing finished, Severus noticed that her head had slumped forward on her chest.

"Lift her head up there. You're doing very well at keeping her calm," Letitia directed, as she cast a breathing charm on Lottie to help her keep a fresh supply of oxygen in her system. After a moment, Lottie regained consciousness and rested the back of her head on Severus' shoulder.

"Why do I smell lemon drops?" she asked from beneath the charm that covered her mouth and nose. "Damn, now I'm hungry. I knew I should have eaten before giving Harry breakfast."

"Considering you were sleeping at the table when I walked in, you would have likely drowned in your food," Severus teased. "We'll have a celebratory dinner tonight."

He looked over at Draco sitting on a stool next to the edge of the tub. He was pale and looking a little ill, not to mention uncomfortable, as he monitored Lottie's vital statistics with his wand.

"Draco, could you go see what's keeping Minerva?" Severus asked. "I will keep watch on her."

Draco nodded, grateful for the temporary escape and left quickly.

"He looks like he wants to be anywhere else on the planet but here," Lottie said with a laugh before groaning with the stretching of her womb. "I can rather appreciate that at the moment. How far along have we gone?"

"You're at nearly thirty weeks now," Letitia said. "Shall we press on for the last six weeks?"

"I'm ready. How about you?" Lottie asked Severus, who nodded as he brushed her increasingly curly hair out of his face. "Sorry, should have warned you that it was naturally this way. Went all funny after... well, when I had part of my soul ripped out."

"Camelot, have you realized that you haven't been stammering at all over the last two hours?" Severus asked.

"Really?" she replied. "I guess I was a little preoccupied to pay attention but I'm glad. That was a pain in the arse."

The midwife pointed her wand at Lottie one last time and her stomach bulged enormously and some of the skin tore and bled slightly. Poppy applied a poultice to stop the bleeding and soothe the skin.

"MUMMY?" Harry shouted from the bedroom, looking for Lottie. "MUMMY? BOO! I HERE MUMMY!"

"Harry, your mummy is busy," Minerva said, following him quickly and picking him up. "Let's go back into the sitting room."

"Best to bring him in before I go into labor, Professor," Lottie said. "He'll just keep on if he doesn't find me."

Minerva came to the doorway with Harry who wiggled excitedly at seeing them all in the tub.

"Baf! Haw-wy baf," he said trying to get loose of Minerva's hold.

"No, Sweetheart, not Harry's bath," Lottie chuckled looking over at the boy. "Mummy's bath."

"Mummy baf," Harry repeated. "Da baf?"

"Yes, Harry," Severus affirmed. "Now go play with your toys and mind what you're told. Are the girls still here, Minerva?"

"Yes, they came to tell me that some members of the press are at the gates looking for information," Minerva said, still holding Harry. "Apparently, news of the school's guest and her condition were leaked. Hagrid is sending them off. Let me take this young man out into the room again."

"See if they can take him somewhere, please?" Lottie asked. "I don't want him to be frightened if I start shouting during labor."

"Certainly, dear," Minerva said. "Perhaps he could spend the night in Gryffindor Tower. I think that would be safest and the girls will have permission to miss classes tomorrow to attend him."

"Thank you, Minerva," Severus said.

"The sooner; the better, I think," Lottie added, leaning forward and grabbing her swollen abdomen. "Bloody hell. I think we're skipping early labor and going straight for the main show."

"All right then," the midwife said. "Let's get you on your feet and walking around for a bit."

Lottie stood with Severus' assistance as he walked her around the extremely large bath. Minerva left with Harry and returned a few minutes later with Draco, who looked much more composed.

Walking a while, then resting and relaxing in the warm water, several hours passed as the contractions built in strength and intensity. Then her knees nearly buckled beneath her as a hard contraction hit.

"Hold her up!" Letitia directed Severus, who put his arms underneath hers and kept her from sliding beneath the water.

"By the Fates!" Lottie exclaimed, breathing in and out a few times quickly. "I think they're both trying to leave at once!"

Letitia reached beneath the caftan to do a physical exam.

"There's the head. You're progressing quickly," she agreed, motioning for Poppy to take one of Lottie's arms and Severus the other. "I think if you can squat, the first baby may be out very soon."

Lottie rested her head against the edge of the tub and started breathing shallowly. Severus leaned in closely next to her. "You're doing just fine. Let's get these babies out of there and you can get some rest."

"I feel like I can barely breathe," she said. "I don't remember it being like this last time. Something isn't right."

"That's because there was only one last time," Severus replied. "I'm sure you're doing everything correctly."

Draco motioned to Poppy and the midwife; both of whom got out of the tub to confer with him briefly. They seemed rather intent on whatever they were whispering about and Lottie began to shake in Severus' arms.

"If something goes wrong," she whispered, "If I don't survive... make sure the babies know who I was."

"Don't talk like that, Woman," Severus scolded lovingly. "You're fine. It's just a bit more pain than you're used to. Which, all things considered, is saying quite a lot. I ought to slipper your backside for saying such a thing."

"Bollocks! Try it and I'll shove that slipper right up your..." she began but never finished the thought as another contraction hit; this time hard and fast. "Fuck!"

Minerva knelt next to the bath and stroked her hair while Poppy and Letitia got back into the water while Lottie pushed and a rush of blood stained the water. Severus rubbed Lottie's lower back as the baby was brought into the air and let out a loud cry.

"It's a girl," Letitia said.

Severus became aware of tears stinging his eyes as he saw his wrinkled little daughter and heard her first cries coming into the world. Lottie turned to get a look at her daughter as the midwife handed the infant to her mother. Severus kissed Lottie's temple and held them both. "She's beautiful, Camelot."

"Audrina Marie," Lottie declared, looking at the tiny infant. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You're a daddy now."

Severus became aware that the large tub was getting thick with bloody water and hoped that the second baby would come soon and they could get out of the mess. Lottie's head was resting heavily on him as she was again feeling the urge to push while little Audrina was taken for cleaning and weighing by Minerva. Though she was exhausted, Lottie got back into position for delivery.

It took a few minutes until another small body was brought from the water, only this time, it was a frightening looking blue. The midwife said a few charms, none of which were familiar to Severus, until the baby girl turned pink and started squeaking out some cries; weak at first, but then growing in pitch until they were as strong as the first's.

"Lilianna Minerva," she decided before her head lolled onto him and her eyes rolled back, exposing the whites. This time, the baby was taken immediately by Draco.

"Out of the water!" Letitia ordered. "Get her out of the water!"

Severus lifted Lottie out as directed and noticed that she was bleeding heavily and she wasn't breathing. He saw a small blue ball of light leave her and hover just above her face.

"No, Camelot!" he yelled, rubbing her chest. "You can't leave these girls without a mother. Don't leave me. You're not allowed to die!"

In a flash, a second larger ball of light joined the first; dancing around in a circle before colliding into one another and rushing back into Lottie's body in a burst of sparks.

"Both parts of her soul; reconnected," Draco said. "This is the first time I've seen it done successfully on its own."

Her back arched up and she took in a sharp breath. It took a few minutes; but as she came to, Lottie whispered, "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Severus Snape."

Severus grabbed her in his arms and sobbed openly for several minutes. He'd nearly lost her when he'd only just realized that he really loved her. She reached up and touched his cheek, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Please don't cry," she said, weakly. "I'm still here, and I'm whole again. I'm exhausted and feel like hell, but I am here."

"I thought I'd lost you," Severus replied, finally regaining his composure.

"Not a chance," she answered. "I have too much to live for. I want to see my girls. Where are my babies?"

"They're with Poppy and Minerva," Severus said, still holding her tight and not wanting her to panic. "You'll get to be with them soon."

Draco tapped Severus on the shoulder and handed him a potion.

"Blood replenishing," the young man said, giving Severus something to do while the midwife stopped the bleeding from the birth. "She doesn't have the strength to do it herself. You have to pour it in for her."

Minerva wrapped a blanket over the pair of them while Severus took the cork out of the bottle with his teeth and spat it aside.

"Drink this, Camelot," he said, putting the bottle to her lips. "You'll feel better."

Lottie drank the potion; making it one of the few times she'd not argued with him over it.

"I love you, you know," she said, smiling drowsily.

"I rather suspected," he replied with a grin. "A good reason why still eludes me, however."

"I think I was always supposed to," Lottie said. "I'll tell you about it one day. For now, I want to see our daughters."

"Let's get you into some dry clothes first," he replied with a smile. "Your sopping wet."

Lottie laughed softly. "As if I'm the only one. You need to get dried off as well."

"We'll take care of you first," he said, as he gently propped her up against the wall and grabbed a pair of washcloths from the sink. He helped to clean her legs while she washed off the rest of her skin until she was no longer covered in her own blood.

He summoned a pair of large towels from the cupboard and wrapped her up completely before carrying her into the bedroom; the first that had been given them by Minerva was completely soaked. He used the left over to start rubbing her skin dry when he felt her feet, which were a rather impressive shade of blue.

"Good Lord, Woman!" Severus exclaimed, finding a pair of wool socks in her bureau drawer and put them on her. She was still wrapped in the large towel. "Are those feet or icicles? They're freezing!"

"I don't think I have enough blood to warm them yet," she replied. "Where are my girls?"

"Not surprising; all things considered," Draco said, taking her vital statistics. He handed her another blood replenishing potion. "If you'd have lost much more, these things wouldn't have done you any good whatsoever."

"Would you mind leaving while I dress?" Lottie asked Draco. "I think I've been exposed to you enough for one day, Mister Malfoy. Perhaps you could find who has my girls? I want my babies."

Draco blushed a little and nodded as he stepped into the sitting room, closing the door behind him.

Kreacher was waiting with the lavender robe that Severus had purchased the day before. It would be a little loose now that it didn't need to accommodate a pregnant belly; but was easily rectified. Kreacher began to levitate the robe so that she had little to do to get dressed.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Lottie said to the aged elf. "You're such a good friend."

"Kreacher wishes Miss to be well," he replied. "Kreacher wants Miss to be around a long time with her babies."

Lottie started to stand but found that she was not feeling strong enough to manage on her own. Severus helped her sit up in bed.

"What do you want, Camelot?" Severus asked. "I'll get whatever you need. You have to rest."

Lottie shook her head a little and answered, "I need my postpartum knickers and pads. They're in the top left hand drawer."

Severus opened the drawer and found a package labeled 'maternity pads' and several pairs of very large and unattractive underpants.

"These?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"Yeah, those," she replied. "They're not for showing off."

"That much is obvious," Severus said, helping her with getting herself sorted out and comfortable.

Once Lottie was completely dressed and in bed, covered with every blanket Severus could find wrapped around her; he went about drying himself off and transfiguring the bathing trunks back into his robes. By the time he'd finished and turned around, Lottie was asleep, still sitting up. He gently slid her down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Sleep well, Sweetheart," he whispered. "You've earned the rest."

He opened the door to the sitting room and found half the castle's adults waiting there, including Hagrid. The large giant, who was blowing his nose and wiping his face, was holding something large wrapped in fabric while Minerva and Poppy each held an infant.

"Thank you all for your help. Camelot is resting comfortably," Severus said, trying to look composed. Given his tear rimmed eyes and shell shocked features, he was failing miserably.

The midwife led him to a chair where Minerva handed him petite little Liliana, as her mother named her, and helped him to settle her into one arm before settling him similarly with Audrina in the other arm. Before he'd even known what happened, he was blinded by the flash of a camera; which Filius was holding proudly.

"Had to have photographs of this, Severus," Filius said with a smile. "First children born in this castle in nearly six hundred years. Can't let that go without documentation."

Hagrid set down the large package he was holding and unwrapped it to unveil a large, dark wood rocking bassinet which had been varnished to a high gloss.

"I were makin' this fer th' baby but I didn't know there were going t' be two of 'em, did I?" Hagrid said, emotionally. "I can make another startin' t'morrow. They aren't but little spits o' things, are they?"

"Thank you, Hagrid," Severus replied. "Their mother will want to thank you when she wakes as well, I'm certain."

"That will have to wait," the midwife said. "Now it's time for Mama, Papa, and the babies to rest. They've all had a very big day."

* * *

**Author's Note: I want to thank Lady Ruatha as beta but even more for her assistance in making sure that I got the birth scene done well since I've never had a child of my own. **

**Also, I want to thank two frequent reviewers: LemonDropsWoolSocks and Wandamarie. Your encouragement has been so welcome and appreciated that I hope you liked the Easter Eggs that I stuck into the story. It was done with the two of you perfectly in mind. Thanks again for your continued support. **

**I really do appreciate all reviews so please, don't be shy. I hope you've all enjoyed this latest chapter and I'll be working on the next starting tomorrow. :)  
**


	15. Hope and Jealousy

**Chapter 15: Hope and Jealousy **

Once Letitia sent the last of the well-wishers and celebrants off, she motioned for Severus to follow her to the bedroom with the twin girls in his arms. He followed dutifully, still overwhelmed by the events of the day.

"Bring your daughters to their mother," Letitia instructed. "It's time for them to nurse."

"Camelot is still sleeping," he replied. "She's exhausted."

"I know, dear, but the infants need to learn to latch on and she can go back to sleep as soon as they are finished," the midwife said. "Because your children went through an abbreviated gestation, it's of vital importance that they start nursing to gain the weight that they would have if they'd been allowed to mature naturally in the womb. It's a dangerous business, accelerating pregnancy, and I never perform it unless there is significant risk to mother or child in letting it progress the way nature intended. You won't find another midwife that can do it, either."

"How did you find out about its necessity here?" Severus asked, as he looked down at Audrina who was sticking her tongue in and out repeatedly.

"Oh, didn't she tell you? Poppy's my sister," the midwife said. "When she told me about what was happening to the young lady, I came straight away. It's not just anyone that can boast having delivered the first babies on Hogwarts' grounds since the early fifteenth century. Besides, my sister is a fine mediwitch but this required specialized midwifery."

"I will, of course, pay your fee," Severus declared, still not taking his eyes off his daughters. He could scarcely believe that they were actually there and they barely weighed anything at all. His laundry weighed more than the pair of them together.

"The account has already been settled," Letitia replied. She then shook Lottie firmly. "Time to wake, dear. Your infants need you."

Lottie yawned and stretched, which she regretted, before she sat up carefully. She moaned in discomfort before looking around and recalling all that had taken place.

"Where are my babies?" she said, panic welling up in her chest. "Where are they?"

"Calm down, Camelot," Severus replied, sitting next to her legs on the bed. "Our girls are right here."

Letitia helped Lottie get into a comfortable position and assisted her in unbuttoning her robes. She then spoke a few incantations to help Lottie's body begin the production of milk.

"You have breastfed before?" the midwife asked. "With the boy...?"

"Oh no!" Lottie replied. "I mean... no. He's not a regular baby."

Severus handed Lilianna over to Lottie first. While she worked at getting the infant to latch onto her breast, Severus explained. "Harry was reverse aged owing to a jinx. His memories had to be altered until he's returned to adulthood."

"Ah, I see," the midwife said, helping Lottie to position the smaller of her two daughters. "Chest to chest for the two of you. There, now she's starting to get it. Let's get some pillows behind you for back support."

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked, scooting forward on the bed a little to see how the baby was feeding. He found it fascinating that the body could produce food for an infant so easily even with the assistance of a spell.

"Hungry," Lottie said with a smile as the tiny baby squeaked out noises while she nursed. They spent several quiet minutes just listening to the sounds of the infants. Finally, she jostled the baby just a little trying to keep her from falling asleep. "Just a little more, Baby, please."

Letitia chuckled. "I think she's done for the time being. It's been a busy day for them too. Let's swap out babies."

As he handed Audrina to Lottie, he asked, "Why are they so hairy?"

"That will go away soon," the midwife explained. "Lanugo is perfectly normal and had the girls been born naturally; you likely wouldn't have ever seen it at all. The hair will fall out soon enough. You haven't any other children?"

Severus shook his head. "No, this is all new territory."

"Then while Mama is taking care of... Audrina, was it? Yes, while she's nursing," Letitia said. "Let me give you a lesson in how to diaper. This will give you one on one time with your daughters so they get to know their Papa."

Severus watched as the midwife unswaddled Lilianna so that she was laying on the change table in just her diaper, still sleeping. She went through the motions of removing the baby's diaper and taking a fresh one from the stack on the dresser. She shrunk it down to fit the smaller bottom. Before she could begin, a stream of urine arched out several inches, causing the midwife to laugh as she cleaned the mess up. Severus watched with disgusted interest.

"I suppose I should have started with rule number one. Just because a little girl hasn't got a hose doesn't mean she can't give you a good soaking," Letitia said. "Speed is something you'll learn as you go."

Letitia showed him how to get the diaper back onto the baby and to swaddle her up.

"Won't she be stifled?" Severus asked.

"No, a newborn is most comfortable and secure being wrapped up this way," the midwife said, handing his daughter back to him. "Easy now, support her head. There you are. If you two are settled, I'll leave you for the evening. I will come to check on you all tomorrow."

Severus summoned the chair from Lottie's dressing table so that he could sit by the bed.

"Good night, Madam Birbaum," Severus said, not taking his eyes off Lilianna as he sat down. The baby opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was amazed that she had blue eyes when neither of them did. She yawned and opened her tiny mouth as wide as it could go, which made him chuckle.

"You and Lilianna could climb into the bed with Audrina and me," Lottie said.

"I don't want to jostle you too much," Severus replied. "You must still be sore."

"I am but a little movement shouldn't be too bad," Lottie said. "It seems like our fam..."

A knock at the outer door interrupted her train of thought and Severus laid Lilianna on the bed next to Lottie before walking over and answering. Hermione and Ginny were at the door with Harry who was resting his head on Hermione's shoulder and whining around the fingers in his mouth. Harry and the girls all looked exhausted.

"Good evening, Girls," Severus said. "Busy day?"

"Good evening," the girls replied in unison.

"I think we wore him out, Professor," Ginny offered. "Everyone loved playing with him and we were going to keep him with us overnight but he started wanting Lottie really badly. He's definitely ready for a nap. How's Lottie? Did she have the baby yet?"

"Yes, she did. She was packing an extra surprise, in fact," Severus said, taking Harry from Hermione and setting him down inside to toddle around. "Twin girls."

The girls both let loose an excited squeal. "May we see her and the babies?" Hermione asked.

"Her soul also reintegrated this afternoon so she is, understandably, rather exhausted," Severus said. "You may come for a visit with Lottie and the girls tomorrow after classes, if you like, but for now; it is best that she have some time to rest."

"We'll go then," Ginny said. "Congratulations, Professor."

"Congratulations," Hermione repeated. "Tell Lottie that we will visit tomorrow afternoon."

Severus closed the door as the girls walked off, chattering excitedly about the new arrivals. He turned to see Harry crawling for the door as it was still his speediest mode of self transportation.

"Mummy? Wan Mummy," Harry called out as he got into the bedroom. "Mummy! Uppie, Mummy! Wan up! Wan up!"

"Hold on, Sweetheart," Lottie said as she finished burping Audrina. Severus was behind him and lifted Harry onto the bed. The little boy looked at Lottie patting the baby's back and crawled onto her lap, trying to push the bundled baby away.

"No," Severus scolded as he picked Harry up off of her. "Do NOT push the babies."

"Mine mummy!" Harry said as lower lip quivered. "Wan Mummy! Wan' MUMMY!"

Audrina obliged with a well timed burp and Lottie settled her onto the bed next to Lilianna. "Set him back down so that he can get a look at her. He didn't know that there were more babies coming," Lottie said. "This is a bit of a shock, I think."

"How could he?" Severus mused. "_We _didn't know there were more babies coming today."

Lottie let him crawl up into her lap and cuddled him. He tried to push the two little bundles away again.

"Mine mummy!" he yelled at the babies.

"Harry," Lottie said softly but firmly keeping his hands away from the infants. "I want you to meet Lilianna and Audrina. They are my babies too."

"I baby!" Harry declared, resting his head on her chest. He wasn't at all sure about those little wrapped up things; laying on the bed like they owned the place. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and wondered how far he could kick them away.

She kissed him on the temple and rocked him a little. "Yes, you are still my baby. You are my baby boy and these are my baby girls."

"Me baby boy?" he asked, not taking his thumb out of his mouth. Lottie stroked his hair a bit and let him lay on her while he continued to stare at the infants. His tummy wasn't feeling so good and he felt it rumble angrily.

Thankfully, so did Lottie, who told Severus, "Move the girls. Now!"

Severus got the girls out of the line of fire and into the bassinet Hagrid had made, the sudden movement startling both, just as Harry let loose a stream of vomit that soaked him, Lottie and the blankets. Harry started crying as he finished throwing up the last of the sweets he'd been plied with over the course of the day.

Lottie grabbed a glass of water that was sitting on her bedside table and coaxed him to take a drink before he got too beside himself while she tried to rock the bassinet where Severus had put the girls. Severus waved a cleaning charm at them which took care of the regurgitated food and stench that was quickly filling the room.

"Thank you," Lottie said, looking like it wouldn't have taken much to start her crying either. "I need to get hold of a wand at some point. My own was destroyed and I've a feeling I'm going to need one in short order with three babies."

"We can go to Diagon Alley when you're feeling up for it," Severus replied. "I'm sure Mister Ollivander remembers your original. The man remembers everything."

"I believe he had to take a record of it when I started school," Lottie said as she rocked Harry. Her voice turned somewhat bitter, as she continued. "Yaiyai, my grandmother that is, insisted that I have a wand procured in Greece and Dad insisted that the core be made from his hair. It was a wand designed to be good for healing. To be fair, it was a very good wand. It just wasn't of my choosing. Yaiyai can be a very difficult woman to say 'no' to and Dad's used to getting his own way. Comes from being the first male siren born in nearly an eon and when you combine Dad having a son... you might as well believe the sun shines out of their arses; the way the siren community sees it."

"The letter that was torn on your desk," Severus began, "Was that from your grandmother as well?"

She shook her head. "My brother. The man's a bona fide poncy git."

Severus chuckled. He went to school with Lancelot Nikos and hadn't thought him much but a spoiled, rich kid back then. Nothing genuinely disagreeable but was prone to bragging. Severus couldn't remember him ever mentioning he had a sister but given the age difference between them; Severus wasn't surprised. After all, who in their right mind came to school bragging about their baby sister when he had every other indulgence handed to him? Severus remembered being jealous by the new gold scales and cauldron Lancelot brought to school in their third year, especially because the idiot didn't take care of them properly.

"Don't let whatever it was he wrote upset you," he said, leaning in and kissing Lottie. She would share more when she was ready. "Not on our daughters' birth day."

She smiled, which was what he wanted, but then he felt a tiny hand pushing his face away from Lottie's.

"No tiss, Da," Harry declared, his sleepy eyes barely still open. "Mine mummy."

"Did you teach him to call me that?" Severus asked as Lottie shook her head.

"That's all his own doing, I swear," Lottie replied. "I gave him no encouragement in what he called you."

"Harry," Severus said, becoming stern with the little boy, but keeping his voice soft and even. "I will kiss your mother if I feel like it."

"Mine Mummy!" Harry repeated, rubbing his eyes.

"Camelot," Severus said, turning his attention to the woman. "I think I should have a chat with Harry, mind to mind. I promise that I will be delicate, but it may be possible to make him understand that he's not being shoved out by me or the girls. His jealousy can't go unchecked."

Lottie nodded and let Severus pick Harry up to take him into the other room. Severus carried Harry out to the big chair next to the fireplace and sat him on his lap. Harry snuggled into Severus easily and sucked his thumb as Severus stroked his hair a few times to keep him settled while he prodded into the young mind. He saw the events of the day from Harry's point of view.

It started with breakfast which had been a good endeavor with 'Da' who fed and dressed him before letting him play with his toys. Then those girls came and tried to take his toys away which hadn't set well with him _at all_! Then, to make matters worse, Mummy put him in his bed which wasn't where he wanted to be! It got better again, once Mummy came and got him, and the girls took him outside to play. Then they went to a big red room where he was the center of attention and that was good. He was picked up, swung around, flown on a broomstick and stuffed with more sweets than he could handle.

By the time Hermione and Ginny brought him back; all Harry wanted was to have his usual quiet story time with _his mummy_ where they sat together and she read to him from Beedle the Bard. Even though she couldn't say the words well; she still used funny voices for the characters. He'd been looking forward to that, and when he got there, she wouldn't pick him up. He had to wait an eternity before Da put him on the bed so he could get to her but Mummy, _his mummy_, was holding that blanket baby instead of him!

Severus then experienced all of the boy's fears of abandonment and being unloved play through the young mind. The fears stemmed from the adult Potter's upbringing by Petunia and Vernon Dursley; only in the mind of a baby, they were infinitely more terrifying. Harry imagined a life of no more hugs and kisses, no more stories, and being shoved out of the way, into a cupboard, in favor of the new babies.

Severus brought forward in the boy's mind the idea that he would always be loved by both Lottie and himself; that there would never be a day when he wasn't cherished and cared for. He felt Harry relax in his arms and sigh heavily.

"Harry," Severus said in the boy's mind, tapping into the logical place where he knew Harry could understand. "I want you to stop being jealous of Audrina and Lilianna. There's no need."

"I alone?" Harry asked in his mind where it was easier for him to convey the thoughts and ideas in his head.

"No, Harry, you won't be alone again," Severus reassured him. "I would never let that happen. You, me, Mummy, Audrina and Lilianna; we are a whole family now. We'll always be together and we'll always love you."

"I big kid before and you not like me so I stay little that way you like me," Harry declared.

Severus hugged the boy in his arms while keeping the mind contact. "I was afraid when you were big before, Harry. I am sorry."

"I be your kid now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry," Severus replied. "You'll be my kid now too as long as you want to be."

"Will you like me if I big kid again?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, I will like you if you're a big kid again," Severus promised.

"What about Mummy?" Harry asked.

"Mummy always did like you," Severus answered. "Ultimately, it's up to you. You can have a second chance, if you want it. You deserve it as much as anyone ever has. Whatever you decide, I want you not to be jealous of the girls. There is no need for it. They're of no threat to you."

"I don't know what to do," Harry's mind whirled.

"You don't have to decide tonight," Severus said. "We can talk about it again like this tomorrow."

Severus felt Harry's mind was put at ease, and by the time he broke contact and looked down, Harry was fast asleep in his arms. He sat with the boy for a while to make sure he was sleeping soundly before taking him in, switching his clothes to pajamas, and putting him in his crib which was still next to the change table.

Lilianna started to cry, and Lottie was halfway out of bed by the time Severus turned around to respond.

"Don't you dare, Woman. I'll get her," he said, moving over to the bassinet and picking up the baby. "You never quit, do you? Given that you died a few moments after giving birth today, I would think you'd know better than to try getting out of bed so soon."

"I didn't die, Severus," Lottie said, unbuttoning her robe. "I went sort of funny and unconscious for a while; and I had the strangest dream but it wasn't death. At least, I don't think it was. Not really."

Severus handed the baby over and Lottie got her latched on. It was incredible for him to watch and seemed so beautiful. He picked up Audrina, who would be up for feeding soon enough, he figured; and climbed onto the far side of the bed. He scooted in a little closer to take in her scent and the sounds that his daughter was making while she nursed.

"They definitely sound like little girls," he mused, as he rested his chin on Lottie's shoulder.

"Mm-hmm," she muttered. "How did it go with Harry? Is he all right?"

"Just fine," Severus replied. "His fear was that he'd be unloved now that we have the twins, as he was at his aunt and uncle's house when he was before at this same age. An understandable fear, but I re-assured him that we would love him just the same. Also, that the addition of the girls wouldn't change that. He's not sure if he wants to become an adult again or stay as he is. I told him that he and I can talk about it again in the morning. Enough on that for now, Camelot. Tell me about this dream you had."

"It's going to seem a little bizarre but I was in the Great Hall," Lottie said, "And these people, three men and a woman were there. One of the men looked quite like Harry except for his eyes. His eyes weren't the right color. The other two looked as if they'd had very hard lives. One very thin and gaunt; the other was terribly scratched and scarred. The woman looked familiar though I do not know her name. I believe she was at school around the same time as I was; except not in the same year. She had bright pink hair. I was very young. It was as if I was back just starting out at school when I didn't know any sort of real magic; only the basics that I'd been taught at home. The woman said that it wasn't my time; that I was starting over magically. She told me that she left her son too soon and I couldn't do that to my daughters. The girls needed me as their mother to teach them as well as I could while I also re-learned all that I'd lost."

"What happened then?" Severus asked.

"The man that looked like Harry told me that I had a lot of things to do yet," Lottie continued as she lifted Lilianna to burp her. "The scarred one told me that you needed me and the other one, the thin one, said some very unpleasant things. The three men started bickering and telling one another that it was time to let that sort of thing go. It was very strange. The woman took me by the hand and brought me back here and said that I had a new life to start. Then, I woke up and you were crying. I felt something in my chest; a heaviness that told me that I was back to normal. I knew then that everything was going to be fine. It was a bizarre, surreal dream; a stupid dream, to boot."

Once Lilianna gave Lottie the burp she expected, the newborn was handed over to Severus to hold. He cleaned and dried the diaper with a spell so that he wouldn't have to try and change her just yet while Lottie set to nursing Audrina.

"Just a stupid dream," Severus mused, while he held his daughter.

He thought that he owed the Marauders a thank you. He hated them in life and, even in death, it sounded like Sirius Black was still a wanker but Remus and James had helped direct his Camelot back to him. Tonks was Tonks as she always was; kind and wise beyond her years. He wondered if she'd had the chance to make different decisions; would she have chosen to stay with her son instead of going off to war with Lupin.

He swept away those thoughts for the time being and brought his daughter close to his face so that he could get a good look at her. Her eyes seemed to find him, and he swore she smiled at him. He rubbed his hand atop her dark hair and kissed her velvety cheek. His baby smiled at him and she was only a few hours old!

He kept her close and rocked her until she was well asleep before he finally, and reluctantly, returned her to the bassinet. He performed the same cleaning and drying spell on Audrina's diaper but she had fallen straight back to sleep while nursing so he didn't have the same opportunity to see if she would smile as well.

Kreacher brought in a large tray of food for the pair of them as Severus and Lottie sat on the bed. Bunnie bounded in behind him with a satchel and began hanging his robes in the closet.

"Bunnie knew that Professor Snape Sir would want to stay," the young elf explained before being asked. "Bunnie is a helpful elf!"

"Kreacher's niece is excitable," Kreacher moaned as he sent the tray onto the bed. "Does Miss and Master Snape need anything else?"

"No," Lottie said, giving him a kiss on the head. "Thank you for everything, Kreacher. You've made me very happy."

She whispered something to the aged elf that Severus couldn't hear which actually caused Kreacher to cough out a laugh that took a moment to subside.

"Miss is very welcome," he said. "Kreacher lives to serve and does what needs doing. Come along, Bunnie. Kreacher's family needs to eat and rest."

Bunnnie followed Kreacher out, after sneaking a peek into the bassinet to see the two tiny new humans. She'd never seen humans like that before and they were incredibly intriguing to the inexperienced house elf. Her large ears perked up and she smiled at the little witches.

"Bunnie, would you like to come for a visit tomorrow?" Lottie asked, seeing the young elf's curiosity. "You are welcome to come after breakfast if you are free."

"Bunnie will come, Miss Guest Ma'am," the elf said as she ran to catch up to her uncle who was waiting expectantly to leave. He'd taken to staying with Hogwarts' Elves when he wasn't helping Lottie as he wanted to work and there just wasn't enough to do in one apartment.

Lottie chuckled as they left and snuggled closer to Severus as he lifted the lid off the tray to unveil a small mountain of sandwiches, chips and bottles of pumpkin juice for them to satisfy their appetites for the night.

"Not exactly a feast as I'd hoped to give you but Kreacher made certain that neither of us will go hungry," Severus said.

They chatted lightly and Severus kept looking into the bassinet to marvel at his two little daughters. He no longer had to worry about what he wouldn't have in life. They could figure out the details in the morning but he had everything he ever wanted right there, in that room; a family that loved him and that he loved in return.

* * *

**Author's Note: As always, mad props go to Lady Ruatha, who keeps me focused and helps me tidy up those rough edges. Thanks also go out to all you folks who read and review and put me on your alerts and favorites. I do truly appreciate it. I have been considering starting a forum where folks can ask questions about the story or really about anything you'd like to talk about. Send me a PM and let me know what you think about that.  
**

**Well, it seems I'm currently taking about a week in turn around on chapters. I guess Weds. nights are just my best for editing and posting. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up... probably next Weds. night. LOL. **

**As always, please leave a review and feel free to PM me if you have questions or if anything didn't seem quite clear.**

**Until next time, **

**Jenny  
**


	16. Reality Checks and Balances

**Chapter 16: Reality Checks and Balances**

Severus woke with Lottie several times during the night when the newborns needed attending to and, for the last time, just as the sun peeked through the window as they hadn't closed the draperies. He felt Lottie's head lying on his shoulder where she'd fallen asleep after the last feeding. He pressed a kiss onto her temple and slipped out of bed to go to the bathroom before the children were awake.

"Feeding again?" Lottie mumbled drowsily as Severus lowered her onto the pillow.

"Not yet," Severus said. "It's morning though."

"Hi, Da," Harry said, bouncing up and down in his crib, seemingly ready for a full day of activity. "I bigaday."

"Good morning, Harry," Severus replied as he picked the boy up and could feel that Harry was in need of changing. Given that he knew he'd need to do it for himself sooner or later, Severus put Harry on the changing table and removed the soiled diaper.

He gagged, but bit back the desire to vomit. He decided that, as a wizard, he had no need of engaging in such grotesque chores when he could simply use spells for it. There were other ways for him to spend time with the children that didn't involve such a nasty mess. He stepped back and enchanted the changing table to take care of the unpleasant business of diapering infants.

Once Harry was clean and wearing a fresh diaper, Severus picked him up and set him on the bed before heading into the bathroom to take care of his own morning needs.

"Go say hello to Mummy," Severus suggested.

"Hi, Mummy. Hi, Mummy," Harry said as he crawled up next to her and laid his head on the pillow next to her. Once she opened her eyes, he smiled widely and whispered, "Morn, Mummy."

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Lottie replied as she sat up and lifted Harry onto her lap. She was a little sore and cold but over the moon ecstatic that her girls were in good health and that she had her soul complete and within her. She had her magic which she would need to re-learn how to control but it was a small price to pay to feel like a real witch again. "You're in a good mood this morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Seep," Harry repeated. "I bigaday. Bigaday, Mum."

"Whatever that is, I'm sure it's very important," Lottie said, cuddling him. "Shall we see what's yummy for breakfast?"

"Yum!" Harry answered. "Bekfas'. I bigaday."

Lottie stood up and checked on the newborns, still sleeping in the bassinet. Lottie kissed each of the little foreheads.

"Me tiss babies?" Harry asked. Lottie let him climb on the chair next to the bassinet and kiss each of the infants before helping him get down to walk. "Good babies."

Severus came out just as Lottie was taking Harry into the sitting room. He followed close behind and lifted Harry as she removed the tray from the high chair. He noticed that a small plate with scrambled eggs and broken up toast was sitting to one side cooling with the animated spoon he remembered from the day before. Just as he put Harry into the chair and the little boy was settled with his plate, one of the twins began to cry.

"I'm going to sit on the bed to feed the girls," Lottie said. "Here you are, Harry. See if you can feed yourself a little bit while I go feed the little babies."

"I'll bring your coffee," Severus offered. "I'm amazed you are even this awake without it."

"Thank you but no," Lottie said as she headed for the bedroom. "I'm not in the mood for any this morning, oddly enough. Sweet of you to think of it, though. I feel incredible."

Severus watched as Harry picked up the curds of scrambled egg and put them on the spoon before using the spoon to get the food into his mouth. Severus tried several times to get Harry to use the spoon to scoop the eggs but after a few misses with food hitting the floor, he gave up; dished some more egg onto the plate and let the boy do it his own way. While Harry ate, Severus poured a large glass of orange juice and took it into Lottie while she nursed.

"You should drink something," he said quietly, as her eyes were closed while Audrina suckled. "I can't imagine losing so much fluid and not replacing it is a good idea."

Lottie opened her eyes and smiled. "You're right. Thank you."

He returned to the table and looked at the waiting mail. He set aside a letter written in Greek, and opened the Daily Prophet. He was greeted with a photograph of Hagrid waving people away from the front gates along with the headline: Hijinx at Hogwarts by Rita Skeeter. He began reading immediately.

_Reports have surfaced as to the arrival of famed midwife, Letitia Birbaum's arrival on the grounds of Britain's prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry early Sunday Morning alongside that of physician to the White Chapel Labor Camp refugees, Draco Malfoy. _

_Mister Malfoy had been busily attending to victims late Saturday night whose Soul Jars had been damaged in a carriage accident while being transported to the Malfoy Clinic. Of the dozen jars that were destroyed, seven refugee deaths have been confirmed; four refugees are unaccounted for. The last is suspected to be held on Hogwarts' grounds by soon-to-be reinstated Headmaster Severus Snape, possibly as his own personal object of... affection. Has Hogwarts become a playground of sex and sin? Are our children being unfairly exposed to illicit behavior?_

_While we at the Daily Prophet have no conclusive evidence, we do know that late last December, Severus Snape was witnessed leaping to the defense of an unnamed refugee female, a suspected siren (see picture below). Could this unfortunate soul be the reason that Severus Snape is so often seen slipping down a protected corridor in a supposedly abandoned part of the castle late most evenings? _

_When asked for a statement, Hogwart's temporary Headmistress Minerva McGonagall refused comment. Is there a conspiracy of silence amongst the Hogwarts staff to keep a refugee's freedom from her? Me, myself and I want to know and will bring you, my dearest, concerned readers, any and all information as soon as it becomes available. _

Severus felt the anger rising in his chest as he crumpled the paper in his hands. Several visions of how best to murder the woman came to his head, but he was forced out of his seething hatred by Harry's voice calling him.

"Da! Done eat, Da," Harry repeatedly called out until Severus looked at him. "Yum. Done eat. Bigaday."

Severus wiped Harry's hands and face off before taking him out of the chair and setting him on the floor to play. The little boy continued to sing to himself 'bigaday' as he crawled over to his toy box and lost himself in his play time.

Lottie walked out with their two daughters in her arms and looked at the rumpled paper lying face down on the table.

"Did my newspaper offend you?" Lottie asked with a grin.

Severus nodded his head over to Harry, who was still singing, in an effort to change the subject. "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"Not an inkling," she chuckled. "Could you take Audrina for me? I need to change Lilianna yet."

Severus reached for one of the small blanketed girls before Lottie shifted and put the other in front of him with a chuckle.

"They're both so little; it's easy to get confused," Severus said. He sat down in the large chair with her. The baby's eyes were open and appeared to be looking directly at him as if she were trying to figure out who exactly he was. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she began to suck on her tiny fist. Severus felt a pat on his leg from Harry.

"Upie, Da," Harry said. Severus took his free hand and pulled Harry onto his lap with Audrina. "I bigaday."

Severus probed into Harry's mind to figure out what he was on about since he'd kept repeating the same word. It was quick to bring to the front of the boy's mind and he saw that Harry meant to take the aging potion and return to adulthood.

"Are you certain?" Severus asked in Harry's mind. "You had a bad reaction last time."

"Wanna try," Harry responded in his thoughts.

"Very well, Harry," Severus replied. "We shall try then."

Severus pulled out of Harry's mind carefully and left him with a few pieces of knowledge that he would have received in his daily NEWT classes had he'd not been hit by the spell that turned him into an infant. The young man could still have a chance to sit his exams if the potion worked the second time around.

There was a knock on the door, but before Severus could stand, Kreacher popped in to answer it. Minerva walked in with a copy of the Prophet. She looked as though she were thoroughly ready to thrash someone. There were only a few times when Severus had seen Minerva looking so vexed, and it usually was disastrous for the one who'd put her in that mood. He lowered Harry to the floor and stood.

"Play with your toys, Harry," he said, moving across the room to greet the current Headmistress.

"Severus, have you seen this morning's Prophet?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, I have," Severus replied quietly.

"That woman has defiled the reputation of Hogwarts which has been held in great esteem for nearly one thousand years!" Minerva seethed. "I should like very much to take that woman's quill and put it where she might never forget it!"

Severus was about to answer when there was another knock on the door and as Kreacher opened it; in flooded Letitia Birbaum, Draco, Hermione and Ginny at the same time as Lottie was coming in from the bedroom after feeding and changing Lilianna.

"I don't know what any of you heard," Lottie said with a smile, "but I've no intentions for an encore performance of yesterday."

"You've not seen the Daily Prophet then?" Draco asked.

Lottie shook her head in response as Letitia moved to check her vitals and moved her to sit in the large chair that Severus had previously occupied.

"Rita Skeeter has gone too far this time!" Hermione said. "I should have turned her in after the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Voices started jumbling all together in a mass of confusion where nothing could be understood. With Harry crying and clinging to her skirt and her smaller infant crying in her arms, Lottie let loose a whistle that caught everyone off guard.

"Your scaring my babies!" Lottie said, helping Harry onto her lap. She let him bury his face in her neck while she looked around. "Would someone mind telling me what is going on? Why all the outrage?"

Severus picked up the rumpled Daily Prophet and handed it to her as he took Lilianna along with Audrina, who he was already holding. After a few minutes, Lottie looked up from the paper, her brow furrowed.

"Is she mental?" Lottie asked to no one in particular as she tossed the paper into the fire. "How did she find out about what went on here?"

"None of us told her, I'm certain," Severus said.

"She's a beetle animagus," Draco offered. "She flies around as a bug and listens in wherever she can."

"An unregistered one, at that. I captured her once," Hermione said. "Just after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I agreed not to turn her in if she stopped writing for one year."

"Blackmail, Miss Granger?" Severus asked as he searched the room with a detecting charm. Once he was certain they were not being eavesdropped upon, he murmured the muffling charm. "How positively Slytherin of you."

"At any rate," Minerva interrupted. "We must do something to dispel these wretched lies but I don't know what we could do right now."

"Hold a press conference," Lottie suggested. "That's what they do in the Muggle world when there's a scandal. Those involved hold a press conference. If she thinks I'm being held here against my will, we show her and every other reporter in our world that I am not."

"She'll still write outrageous lies and she'll skulk about until she has her hooks on something she can twist," Ginny offered. "But I think I have an idea. Although..."

"Although what, Miss Weasley?" Severus asked. "If you've gone so far as to have the idea, you might wish to allow us to hear it."

"I would but I think it would be better for Professor McGonagall and you to have some plausible deniability. Just in case someone should start asking questions," Ginny said.

"Surely, you're not thinking of anything injurious, are you?" Minerva asked, sounding alarmed.

"No, Ma'am," Ginny replied quickly. "Nothing permanently damaging."

"Perhaps, Minerva, it would be for the best if we leave the planning to the younger generation," Severus suggested. "I believe if it has anything to do from the Weasley's shop, then the less known; the better."

"Then why don't you take Harry outside to play for a little while?" Lottie said, peeling Harry away from her neck. "You'd like to go outside and play in the garden, wouldn't you, Harry? Perhaps you can find that froggy we saw the other day again."

Harry nodded as Lottie wiped his face off and gave him a reassuring squeeze as Severus handed the twins back to her. He leaned in a little closer to whisper in her ear, "We need to talk when everyone has gone."

Lottie nodded, taking her girls as Severus picked Harry up and walked with Minerva outside. Once they were out of hearing range, Severus extended his arm for her to steady herself on, if she wished, while Harry toddled down the gravel path, stopping every now and again to look at some interesting small thing he'd found or even just to regain his balance.

"I'm not sure we should allow this, Severus," Minerva said. "Not knowing what they intend could be dangerous."

"Perhaps, it's for the best," Severus said, as he silently cast the muffling spell over them. "I knew it was a risk to bring Camelot here. I never wanted to expose the school to undue scrutiny, owing to my indiscretions. I will offer my formal resignation as soon as I can."

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Minerva scolded. "Hogwarts has been used as a war refuge before and this was no different. Miss Nikos was injured and needed a safe haven until she recovered. It was proved that most other locations were unsuitable to ensure her safety in her condition."

"Minerva, I don't..." Severus began but she stopped him.

"If you're going to resign, Severus, let it be for a good reason; not because some flibbertigibbet is satisfying an animus," Minerva said, patting his arm. "You did what you thought to be right under difficult circumstances, Severus. No one can fault you that."

"We aren't even married," Severus said. "She bore my illegitimate children on school grounds; not exactly creating an environment of moral integrity."

"That's business between the two of you and no one else," Minerva observed. "Let's have done with this talk of you resigning. There's no need. Besides, you have a family to look after now, haven't you?"

Severus nodded. "That part is still sinking in a bit. I don't know anything about being a father. Camelot and I haven't even had a minute to talk seriously about what is going to happen next."

"There are several options open to the pair of you," Minerva said. "Now that her magical core and soul are fully restored to her, it's not beyond possibility that she could teach. We are, after all, in need of a new Potions instructor. While you were away, she did speak of finding work once the baby... well, babies, were born. Very independent, that girl."

"Of that, I am keenly aware," Severus said with a smile. He looked over to see Hagrid lumbering toward them.

"Sorry t' interrupt but a bunch o' them repor'ers are back at the gate," Hagrid announced. "Ye' want I should run 'em off again?"

"No, let them stand at the gate and wait until we're ready, Hagrid," Minerva said. "They shall have their story soon enough. Miss Nikos intends to give a statement to clear up some of these misrepresentations."

"All righ', I'll jus' go an' tell them then," Hagrid said, reaching down to pat Harry's head as he went by.

"Bye, Hag'id," Harry waved as the half-giant returned to the gates.

"Harry, come along," Severus said. "It's time to go back to the room."

"Back?" Harry repeated as he started running toward Severus as fast as his little feet could move.

Severus waited until the toddler was nearly upon him before catching him and picking Harry up. Minerva chuckled a little.

"I think you're going to make a fine father," she said. "You seem to have a knack for knowing the right thing to do."

"Except that I nearly choked him to death with food the other day," Severus replied.

"You'll get better with practice, Severus. As a teacher, surely you know that," Minerva said.

"Yes, but unlike potions or charms; there are no clearing away the mistakes," Severus mused as they walked slowly back to Camelot's quarters. He was still getting used to the idea of parenthood and it had been thrust upon him a fair sight quicker than expected. He already knew that he was in love with his little girls and that he had a connection with them that no one on the planet could take away.

He was quiet for a few minutes, lost in his own thoughts, when he finally heard Harry's request, "Down, Da. Down, pease!"

Severus set the boy down and let him run ahead to the garden gate where he pushed and pushed without the gate moving an inch. By the time Severus and Minerva got to the gate, Harry was pushing, grunting and getting very frustrated with the unmovable object. Severus reached over and undid the latch so that the gate swung open easily. Once it was open, Harry ran through, looked back and yelled.

"Bad gate!"

He then ran into the sitting room where the group looked to be breaking up. Lottie came to the door as Severus and Minerva returned. She made sure to close the door behind them.

"Glad you're back," Lottie said as she slipped a wrapped toffee in her pocket before Harry saw it. "Madam Birbaum and Mister Malfoy have agreed to sit in on the announcement about the girls' birth here yesterday and of my successful reintegration and have consented to answer questions regarding the healing aspects."

Severus nodded to the healer and his godson. "They would know better than anyone," he replied. "You should know that there are reporters already at the gate, if you are ready."

"No time like the present, I suppose," Lottie said as she headed for the bedroom. "Kreacher and Ginny have offered to stay with the children. Pardon me while I sort myself out."

Severus followed Lottie into the bedroom where she took the toffee out of her pocket and laid it on her dressing table while she brushed her hair.

"A puking pastille?" he asked. "What is that for?"

"The girls don't seem to think I look sickly enough for one who gave birth and had her soul rammed back into her body less than twenty four hours ago," Lottie said, brushing her hair. "I wasn't aware there was a scale for that sort of thing but I told them that I am not taking that. I spent three miserable months vomiting and I've had quite enough of that, thank you very much. There's apparently a consensus that I need to look more pitiable."

Severus looked at her reflection in the mirror and stood behind her. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "You do look pretty healthy for a woman who went through all that AND was up nursing half the night, but I don't understand how it matters if all you are doing is telling the papers that you gave birth and had your soul put back together," he said.

"They want to entice Ms. Skeeter to follow me," Lottie said. "They think if I look less than well; she will want to investigate. I think she's likely to snoop just because she can."

"We can make you appear unwell without resorting to the Weasley products," Severus replied, running his thumbs along her neck. "If you trust me, that is."

"You silly man," Lottie said, as she turned to face him. She reached up to kiss him lightly. "I wouldn't be alone in this room with you, if I didn't. Just don't make me look like Quasimodo."

Severus smiled and motioned for her to sit at the dressing table while removed his wand to cast spells at her. He tried to keep in his mind how she looked in those early days at Grimmauld Place when they'd first met. After a few minutes, he lowered his wand to allow her to inspect the results.

"I look like hell," she said with a chuckle. "I think this will do fine. It should create enough of the illusion that should pique some interest."

"Shall we go then?" he asked. "The public needs to see you but I don't want the girls on display like some sort of freak show."

"Neither do I, Severus, which is why Kreacher is going to look after the children along with Ginny. I know nothing will get past him once we've gone," Lottie said, putting the pastille back in her pocket. "I will dispose of this later but it's too dangerous to leave lying around with Harry sticking everything in his mouth."

"He wants to take the aging potion again, just so you know," Severus said as they walked out. "That's what he was talking about this morning."

"Ah, I see. Well, it's all for the best really, isn't it?" Lottie said. "Hopefully, things will go better this time around."

The waiting group turned as Severus and Lottie returned to the sitting room. Hermione had left already and the midwife looked surprised by the change in her patient. "You look wretched. What was in that toffee?" she asked.

"It wasn't the candy, Madam Birbaum," Lottie assured her. "A few well placed spells and I look much like I did before."

"It's true," Draco concurred. "Most of the refugees look like that. With luck, not for much longer, though."

"You all should go ahead and I will bring Camelot in afterward," Severus said.

The group left and Lottie began to fuss over the newborns, ensuring they were swaddled well and not in need of anything.

"They should be fine until we get back, Kreacher," Lottie said. "But if they get fussy; try to see if they'll take a pacifier for a little while. Harry should be ready for lunch soon but no candy unless he eats the regular food first, Ginny. He has a bit of a sweet tooth. If he eats well, he may have a piece of chocolate. They are in the tin on my writing desk. Oh, he still needs a bath but no sense in doing that until after he's eaten or he'll just be a mess again."

"Camelot, they can take care of the children without detailed instructions," Severus said, guiding her to the door. "Come along."

He could hear Ginny's laughing as he closed the door behind them and they walked down the corridor to the main part of the castle. He kept her moving along as a few times, Lottie stopped to turn back.

"I forgot to..." Lottie started.

"Good Lord, Woman," Severus sighed, taking her arm and continuing their path. It would be even more believable, he decided, if it appeared as though he were bullying her; should they be seen by the nosy reporter. "Play your part well and you'll be back before they can even miss you."

They peeked through the doors of the Great Hall and Lottie audibly gasped.

"That's a lot of people in there," she said, backing away from the doors. "Why are there... one, two, three... sixteen reporters here?"

"Because you gave birth to the first babies in this castle in many hundreds of years AND you're the sole survivor of souls from Saturday night's accident," Severus said. "Did it not occur to you that some members of the wizarding world might be interested?"

"I know that," Lottie said, peeking her head around the doorway again before taking a deep breath. "That's just more than I expected. All right, let's get this over with."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, loyal readers. I know I'm a little late on this one (just a day off my usual but still) but we had car trouble and I had to deal with that rather than editing last night.**

**As is usual, Lady Ruatha did the beta read and helped to edit. She's an absolute doll! Please send reviews, private messages, or whatever because I do read and respond to all of them. **

**'Til next time. Enjoy!  
**


	17. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Chapter 17: The Truth Will Set You Free**

Severus led Lottie in through the doors of the Great Hall and past the reporters until they were standing next to Minerva, Draco, and Letitia. They all sat at the head table and Severus could feel her hand trembling on his arm through his robes. He decided to keep an eye on things and would stop the interviews if it was too much for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Minerva announced, "This is Miss Camelot Nikos, mother of the infants born here yesterday afternoon. She and the healers that attended her have agreed to answer your questions but only as long as things are kept respectful."

The first to ask a question was a paunchy, middle aged wizard from Witch Weekly by the name of Alpheus Turnstead.

"Miss Nikos, thank you for speaking with us," he said, kindly. "Firstly, how are you feeling and second, how did you end up staying here?"

"I'm feeling very well, thank you," Lottie replied. "I came here last March after an attack. Professor McGonagall was kind enough to offer me refuge here."

"Mister Malfoy, how did you reintegrate the soul for Miss Nikos when all the others failed?" Rita Skeeter asked. "Was there some trick to keeping her alive?"

"Camelot Nikos was provided and availed herself of medical treatment and a better environment than the other refugees," Draco said. "Naturally, her chances of survival were better than that of the mortally ill and injured. Because of the intensity of the damage and injury done to the former inmates of Whitechapel Labor Camp, few chose to trust either the Ministry or the clinic. There was no 'trick' involved. Just healing."

"When did you find out you were expecting?" a thin, dark haired witch asked. "Is Severus Snape the father of your children?

"The pregnancy was confirmed in early February, though I had suspicions earlier than that. And yes, he is," Lottie said as a ripple of whispers went through the crowd of reporters. "They were born on the grounds; not conceived here."

"How did you and he meet?" Another reporter called out. "Is it true that you are a siren?"

"I am half siren but all witch,"Lottie replied. "We met while I was his healer. We didn't become intimate until after I was no longer contracted and before he returned to his employment here at Hogwarts. We have had no intimate contact on the school's property. The 'rumors' and 'reports' in the Daily Prophet were entirely false speculation."

Lottie stared at Rita Skeeter pointedly and Severus wondered if there was about to be a brawl in the Great Hall. It wouldn't be the first or last but, by far, would be the most entertaining to witness in his opinion. He had to make sure that he didn't smile at the mental imagery of a fight between the two. Rita, for her own part, looked unconcerned by the accusation.

"During your stay at White Chapel, what was your number?" Rita asked. "Was it the effects of having your soul brutally torn from you that made you so keen to reproduce indiscriminately?"

"I am not a number, Miss Skeeter, nor am I some sort of stray animal. At any rate, I conceived. It happens from time to time," Lottie replied evenly.

"How are your infants doing?" Alpheus Turnstead asked, speaking over Rita's next attempt at a question. "Were they boys or girls? Will we see them today?"

"I bore two girls yesterday and they are doing very well but no, I won't be parading them out today. They are less than one full day old. I don't think it a very wise idea to expose them to strangers just yet."

More questions came that were answered by Letitia and Draco while Severus leaned closer to Lottie.

"Are you trying to antagonize her?" Severus whispered to Lottie.

"Just making it clear that I do not appreciate her making suspicious accusations about my mate," Lottie whispered back behind her hand. "She's lucky I haven't a wand."

"We'll remedy that very soon," Severus said sitting straight in his chair once again as Letitia detailed the delicacy of advancing a pregnancy prematurely and why she would never perform it unless there was significant risk to the life of mother or child while Draco admitted that he didn't know why the ritual was so successful excepting that her health was much better than that of most refugees.

After Draco finished answering, Minerva stood and addressed the reporters, "I must end the discussion now as we are nearing the middle of the day and the students will need the hall for lunch. Thank you and good day. Hagrid will show you out."

Severus and Lottie stood alongside Letitia Birbaum and Draco Malfoy with Minerva as Hagrid began to usher the reporters out.

"Thank the Goddess that is over," Lottie sighed. "I need to get back to my kids."

"Then let's get you back to your quarters without delay," Severus replied. "Madam Birbaum, Draco, thank you for your assistance in answering all of these questions. It was most helpful."

"I have to get back to the clinic, but it was necessary to clear up these unfounded accusations first and to publicly stand together," Draco said. "Now with the rest of the reporters knowing the story as well; it will be much tougher for her to twist the truth around."

"Indeed," Letitia nodded. "We have our professional reputations to think of as well. If it's believed that I am leaking confidential information; I would lose clients. I am relied upon for privacy. I'm pleased to see that you are doing well so quickly. If you should need anything, you can fire call directly or ask my sister. She well knows how to get a hold of me."

"The governors want a meeting as well, Severus," Minerva said. "Would an hour from now be sufficient?"

Severus nodded and gave his arm to Lottie. She looked tired and the charms weren't making her look any better.

"Thank you, Professor," Lottie said, "For everything."

"Go and be with your daughters, young lady," Minerva said fondly. "I've some work to take care of. Excuse me."

Letitia and Draco followed the same path as the reporters while Severus and Lottie went the other direction toward her apartment. Severus noticed that, as they walked, the pace kept getting slightly faster until he was making longer strides to keep up with her.

"What's your hurry?" he asked.

"My boobs are leaking," Lottie said quietly. "Not a good feeling."

They returned to the room quickly where things were relatively quiet. Ginny was holding Lilianna while Kreacher sat with Audrina and he was instructing the young Gryffindor about proper holding and care of newborns.

"Kreacher learned to hold little witches and wizards a long time ago," he explained. "Kreacher can show you how to take care of babies."

Kreacher stood instinctively and handed Audrina off to Lottie who made a beeline for the bedroom. "Thank you," she said on her way by and Kreacher popped out immediately.

Before Severus could close the door, Hermione came running up to the apartment. "I've got her, Sir!" she announced. "I knew she'd try to follow you as soon as she could skulk away from the rest of the reporters."

"How did you manage it without being seen?" Severus asked. "You used that bloody cloak of Potter's didn't you?"

"It worked though," Hermione replied, handing over a jar with a large beetle inside and pulling her quick quote quill out of her pocket. "She won't be able to get out. It's enchanted."

"I figured as much," Severus said with a half smile. He went to Lottie's writing desk and scribbled out two quick notes. He then took Lilianna from Ginny. "Thank you both for your assistance today. You should make your way to your classes before you miss much more work before exams."

"Thank you, Sir," Ginny said, taking the note. "It was interesting to take care of a newborn."

The girls left and Severus set the trapped beetle on the fireplace mantle and tossed a tea towel over the jar. He took the quill and threw it into the fireplace. Lilianna let out a cry and he looked down.

"It will be your turn soon, 'Anna," he said. "Let's go in and see Mum, shall we?"

Severus walked into the bedroom with Lilianna. He paced the floor with the baby to keep her from fussing while her sister nursed and Harry napped in the crib nearby. Kreacher popped in a moment later with a lunch tray.

"Miss must eat and drink," Kreacher ordered. "It's for Miss' health."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Lottie said, taking some of the pumpkin juice from the tray. "I am getting pretty hungry."

Severus noticed Lottie watching Audrina as she suckled and her tiny fist grabbed onto the edge of her mother's robe. He heard Lottie sniff a few times and her eyes were getting watery.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, rocking Lilianna.

"I just hope I can be a better mother to them than I was to Hannah," Lottie said, sniffing. "I want to be able to protect them like I should have for her."

Severus sat next to Lottie on the bed and used his free hand to lift her chin so that she met his eyes. He saw the guilt, pain, and loss that she was still dealing with.

"Listen to me, Woman," he said. "There was no way for you to win against those odds. You were ambushed by Dolores Umbridge and a crew of hit wizards with their pet Dementor. Do you think anyone could have gone against those odds and come out the victor? I saw your memories, and from what I witnessed, you were a very good mother to Hannah, just as you have been to Harry, and you will be to our girls. If you want, we can work on defensive spells once you have your new wand. It's somewhat of a specialty of mine."

"So I've heard," Lottie replied softly; smiling as she wiped away the tears that hadn't fallen.

"Hi, Mummy," Harry interrupted, having woken up while they were too busy to notice. "Out, pease."

Severus set Lilianna on the bed and kissed Lottie as he stood to get Harry. He lifted the boy out of the crib and set him on the changing table to let the enchantments do their work.

"I suppose he can take the aging potion this afternoon," Severus said turning away for a moment to give Harry some privacy.

"Look out!" Lottie yelled as Harry was suddenly dangling by one foot, upside down in mid-air; which he found very amusing. "You forgot to put on rolling enchantments! He was reaching for your robe as it fluttered past. Babies do that."

Severus quickly grabbed the toddler and righted him which caused him to squeal with laughter but also released a sudden stream of urine that soaked the front of Severus' robes. Lottie clapped her free hand over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud though she was still shaking from the previous alarm. Casting a quick charm, he put Harry back on the table to finish being diapered.

"So let me get this straight," Severus said as he hung his outer robe up and used a cleaning and freshening spell on it to remove the urine and odor. "After having your magic returned to you for less than a day; you just managed a wandless, wordless Levicorpus spell?"

"It was a panic response," Lottie replied. "It happened before I knew it."

Severus picked freshly diapered Harry up from the table and set him on the bed with a small laugh. "Woman, I think you will be able to protect the children very well."

Harry crawled up to sit next to Lottie and watched as she helped Lilianna latch onto her breast. "What do, Mummy?" he asked.

"I'm feeding the little babies their food," she explained gently.

"Have dat?" he asked, continuing to be fascinated by the baby's suckling.

"No, you get good, yummy foods, Sweetheart," Lottie said. "The little babies don't get to have the nice food and treats that you do. In fact, I bet if you asked very nicely and said 'please', Severus would take you to get a chocolate candy from the tin on my desk."

"No Seninus, Mummy. Da," Harry told her before crawling to the end of the bed and raising his arms at Severus. "Uppie, Da. Can'y pease?"

Severus lifted the boy and chuckled at his insistence of calling him 'Da'. He knew that Lottie was trying to distract Harry from watching her nurse for a few good reasons; the biggest of which was that he was really an adult. He carried Harry in to find the tin on Lottie's writing desk which was unchanged from the previous day. Harry pointed to the tin shaped like the Knightbus. Severus opened the tin and pulled out a small candy and unwrapped it for the boy.

Harry looked at the candy and at Severus and pushed it toward his mouth. "Da bite?"

Severus shook his head. "You eat the chocolate, Harry. It is yours; not mine. When you are done, we shall get the potion for you. I'm sure your friends want you back with them. Just remember what I told you last night. You're part of this family now too."

Harry stuffed the candy into his mouth and sucked on it until there was nothing left. Severus took him into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth for his face and hands. He then went into the bedroom. Lottie was finished nursing and the girls were lying on the bed in only their diapers. Harry crawled next to them and Lottie.

"I'm going to get the aging potion from Poppy," Severus said. "It's time now."

Lottie nodded as she pulled Harry onto her lap and Severus left. He left the apartment and went through the halls as quickly as he could which was slightly more daunting than usual as it was now lunchtime and most of the students were heading toward the Great Hall. Severus noted, with some satisfaction, that Cargill pointedly moved well out of the Potions Master's way. He supposed since it was common knowledge that Severus had his magic restored; Cargill's bravado had diminished.

Severus kept on his path to the hospital wing and before long was leaving once again with the aging potion in hand. The return trip was far quicker as the students were now eating, rather than loitering in the corridors. When he got back to Lottie's bedroom, she was sitting with Harry on the bed, reading from Beadle the Bard one last time. Once she was finished, she laid the book aside and directed Harry's attention to Severus.

"Look, Da's brought back the aging potion for you," she said. She kissed Harry's forehead and set him on the bed before speaking to Severus. "You should unlock his memories before he takes the potion. It will make it easier for him."

Severus pointed his wand at Harry and uttered the counter-charm that returned his memory. Severus could see the recognition and the mind returning to the boy. Once he was certain that Harry had his full memory back, Severus held the bottle of aging potion to the boy's lips. Harry started to sprout out of his clothing quickly and Severus had to adjust the robes to being full size and removed the diaper altogether.

Lottie had both girls in her arms and moved them to the safety of the crib while Harry grew rapidly on the bed. Once he was finished growing, Lottie put a blanket over the now restored young man and closed the draperies.

"He should rest some," Lottie said, moving towards the door. "Growing seventeen years in fifteen minutes is bound to make him exhausted."

"The girls are sleeping now as well," Severus observed, following her. Once they closed the door, he led her over to the table. "Let's sit and talk about some things."

"All right," she said, as a tea service appeared on the table. She poured the cups as Severus went to the mantle and picked up the jar with an annoyed looking beetle inside.

"What shall we do with you, Miss Skeeter?" Severus asked. "Sink you to the bottom of the lake? Toss you in the Room of Requirement with the rest of the dangerous artifacts?"

"Once we've cured her predilection for lies, the Ministry can register her as an animagus and she can pay whatever fines they levy," Lottie said, as the insect fluttered wildly, trying to escape her imprisonment. "I used to be very good at performing the Geas charm so it will have to wait until after I've a wand."

Severus removed his wand from its holster and held it out to her. "You should give it a try," he said. "Thirteen and one half inches, ebony with a dragon heartstring core."

Lottie took the wand in hand and felt the connection between her magic and the wand that happened anytime a magical instrument was held by a witch or wizard. When she got her own, the connection would be infinitely stronger. She pointed the wand at Rita Skeeter and spoke with deliberation, "Coactum."

A smoky mist flowed from the wand to the beetle and wrapped her in incorporeal tendrils but petered out before she could finish. Rita banged against the sides of the jar as Lottie repositioned the wand and spoke again, "Coactum. Ut Scripto Verum."

This time the tendrils wrapped the beetle entirely, lifting her to the middle of her imprisonment before dropping her solidly back to the bottom of the jar where she was stuck on her back. Lottie handed his wand back to him and nodded.

"I will take her to the Ministry later," Severus said. He noticed that Lottie looked somewhat pale and her eyes had deep shadows beneath them. "Are you all right?"

"It's been an emotionally draining day," she admitted. "My mind has been going over all the things I need to do yet. Whatever happens, I want to find a flat close by so that you can see the girls as much as you want. I have to find a job which isn't going to be easy but..."

"You already have a job as a mother," Severus said. "Surely, you didn't think I was going to let you try to manage this all on your own. I have a house that I've renovated that I would like to raise the girls in. It's not yet furnished but that can be done easily enough."

"Severus, I don't expect you to sustain our lives," Lottie replied. "I am perfectly capable of working..."

"I know that and with twins; that's exactly what you'll be doing," he interrupted. "It's my responsibility to make sure that they and you are taken care of. Perhaps we're not conventional, but we are a family."

The bedroom door opened and Harry stumbled out, looking somewhat disheveled and confused. Lottie went over to him and guided the young man to the couch and started to give him a quick exam.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked.

"Three," he answered. "What happened, Mum... er, Lottie?"

"You were hit with a pretty bad reverse aging hex," she replied. "You and Severus were lucky to get out when you did. It's Monday today, Harry. Monday, June third."

"June third," he repeated. "I've been out of it for over a month."

Severus brought over a glass of water and handed it to the younger man. "What do you remember of the last month?" he asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied, taking a drink and setting the glass on the side table. "What happened to me since I was hit with the hex?"

"Your memory was modified and put back to being a 1 year old," Lottie explained gently. "You've been here with me the whole time."

Harry groaned and rested his head in his hands. "Oh god. Just kill me now."

"It wasn't as bad as all that," Lottie said, with a smile. "Having your adult mind in that body would have been torture for you, Sweetheart."

"Please... don't call me that," Harry said. "I think I'm going to be ill."

"Just lie down on the sofa," Lottie said, lifting his feet up. "You still need to rest a bit. Your body has just gone through quite a lot."

"I need to go, Camelot," Severus said. "The governors' meeting will be happening soon."

Lottie stood and brushed Harry's hair slightly.

"I want to come with you," she replied.

"No," Severus replied. "It was my decision to bring you here. I'll face them on my own. Look after Harry and the girls. I will return as soon as I can."

"I think I should go in case they have any questions, Severus," Lottie countered.

Harry looked over at Severus. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing to be concerned over," Severus answered. "I've got to go. I will be back as soon as possible. Stay here with your Mum... er, Camelot."

Lottie moved over toward him. Severus put his hands on her shoulders, leaned in, and kissed her lightly. Harry made a gagging sound which he quickly tried to disguise.

"Everything will be fine," Severus whispered. "Stay here."

"Bloody typical, that man," Lottie sighed as he closed the door behind him.

Severus walked briskly to the Headmistress' office where she and the newly elected board of governors were just beginning to settle in. The new board was still comprised of a majority of pure-bloods but with Arthur Weasley and Augusta Longbottom on the board; it wasn't likely to turn into the arguments of old.

Sitting next to Mrs. Longbottom was Juliet Lestrange; a cousin of the family who became sole heir to its fortunes. Her blonde hair and blue eyes was in step with the look of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. She had an aloof, aristocratic air for one who hadn't yet achieved two full decades of life but she did not come across as sharing in her cousins' pure blood zealotry. She hadn't been a student at Hogwarts, though that hardly came as a surprise. The Lestrange witches were taught by private instructors while the wizards attended Hogwarts.

There was also Oliver Cornfoot, an older wizard with white hair and a healed scar across his left eye that made him look somewhat sinister. It was legend that he'd fought off a full grown bugbear in Ireland as a young man that left him with the scar. Though he looked fierce, he reminded Severus of Dumbledore in his soft manner of speaking.

Severus' eyes flickered up to the sleeping portrait of the former headmaster and he felt, for a moment, a small burning anger that the man had put him in the position that he had. He immediately regretted the feeling and pushed it away to deal with what lay before him. He had to explain to these people that he and Camelot hadn't behaved in any way that was negative to the school; and he had to make them believe it.

"Severus, come in," Minerva said, motioning to a chair next to her desk. "We were just starting."

"We need to know exactly what has been going on at this school, Professor Snape," Juliet Lestrange began in a brusque tone. "There are many questions surrounding the lady that is on the grounds."

"I have come to answer any questions you may have," Severus said, regarding the young woman coolly.

"As I understand it," Arthur Weasley said, "she was quite badly hurt when she arrived here. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Severus answered. "Camelot had been savagely beaten by some wizards in Diagon Alley. She was found half conscious behind Slug and Jigger's Apothecary and taken to the Malfoy Clinic. I went to visit my godson that morning, coincidentally, and was informed of the fact that she had, for the first time, named me as father of her unborn child. At the time, we were unaware that she was carrying twins."

"Was it not heedless to install your lover on the grounds without first informing the governors?" Mrs. Longbottom asked.

"Severus informed me of the situation and her condition immediately upon their arrival," Minerva interrupted. "Given Hogwarts' history as, not only a school, but a haven during times of war for the sick and injured; I felt it within the spirit of the school to allow Miss Nikos safe lodging."

"And the reports of... ahem... carnal activities?" Mister Cornfoot asked. "These were not true, I trust?"

"Those reports are lies in their entirety," Severus said, straightening his waistcoat. "We have had no inappropriate contact on the premises whatsoever."

"Just as I suspected," Arthur declared. "The Prophet has returned to its sensational reporting. Now, certainly, we have better things to concern ourselves with than unsubstantiated rumors."

"I do think we need to be clear that Hogwarts cannot afford to take on the expense of care for this woman, no matter how wounded," Mrs. Longbottom said.

"Nor did I expect the school to," Severus replied. "I take responsibility for all expenses in regards to her and my daughters' care."

"Except for the time when she was assisting as a teacher for the students' safety," Minerva said. "She saved the school from having to find another Potions Master while Severus was away and Professor Kernfaul was incapacitated. The reduction in student injuries alone more than paid for what little food and care she required."

"That's perfectly settled then," Miss Lestrange decided, as she flipped a note page in her ledger.

"As Severus will be resuming his position as Headmaster," Minerva interjected. "I believe it would be appropriate for the new family to remain in the quarters where Miss Nikos has been staying. After all, they should be together... for their infants' sake and Hogwarts has had families reside here before."

Severus would have liked to slink beneath the chairs at that moment. Only Minerva would so blatantly say that in front of a room full of people, and even Arthur looked amused by the statement.

"I see no problem with that," Arthur said. "Family should take top priority and I know from experience twins require all hands on deck."

"Will the lady be staying on as a substitute for the fall term?" Miss Lestrange asked.

"She will be more than busy enough looking after our two girls," Severus said. "Nor do I think it would be proper."

"I believe we can call this meeting adjourned," Mister Cornfoot nodded. "Unless there is some real emergency we need to address."

The governors stood and began to filter out; each offering Severus a handshake and a few words of encouragement. Arthur was the last to leave and walked with Severus down to the main hall.

"How is Lottie doing?" Arthur asked. "She was in so poor a condition last time Molly and I saw her..."

"She's has actually done very well," Severus replied. "Being here where she had comfortable lodging and quality food helped her gain her strength steadily. The labor nearly killed her but the midwife and Draco Malfoy kept her from death."

"And the girls?" Arthur continued. "Everything good there?"

Severus nodded. "Small but healthy and as beautiful as their mum, thankfully."

Arthur clapped Severus on the shoulder. "You should marry that girl, Lad. I don't know if you realize this but you've smiled every time you've mentioned her or the babies."

Severus hadn't actually realized it but he felt the smile on his face as Arthur walked away. He settled his face back to its usual mask and returned to his family.

* * *

**Author's Note: A little late in coming out but still a decent chapter, I think. Much love going to Lady Ruatha and to all my readers. Thanks so much. - Jenny**


	18. Day Trip

**Chapter 18: Day Trip**

Severus watched from the main door as the students climbed aboard the carriages to get to the train. Lottie had taken the babies out in the pram so that she could watch from a less conspicuous spot as 'her boy' left school for the final time along with his friends.

After a few days of being back in Gryffindor Tower, Harry had started spending more time in Lottie's quarters after classes as he found it easier to study there, or so he claimed. Severus couldn't fathom how listening to two newborns could possibly help anyone study but he sat at Lottie's desk or at the table deeply immersed in his books while the girls cried, cooed and ate.

The boy managed to sit all of his exams and now it was a matter of waiting for the results in the mail, which he promised to share with Lottie as soon as he could. Harry also promised to visit them sometime during the summer. He would be spending time at the Burrow first while he sent out his apprenticeship forms to the Auror's office.

If Harry was accepted, he would be staying at Grimmauld Place while he did his training. Kreacher, of course, expected he would return with Harry; though he did promise to visit his 'Miss' as often as he was permitted.

Severus had kept himself busy as he hired a new potions instructor; the aptly named, Stan Brewer. He'd also begun receiving acceptance owls from incoming first years and formally rejected an application to have another Tri-Wizard Tournament. He refused to put another Hogwarts student in jeopardy under the guise of a 'game'.

He'd also taken a trip to the Ministry to deposit Rita Skeeter with the Department of Animagus Registration but only after he'd sent owls to every periodical in the country so that each had a representative reporter at the department when she was returned to her human self. The ensuing media backlash was a most gratifying event and he and Lottie had been left alone ever since.

Once the last of the carriages had departed, Severus stepped out of the doorway and slipped behind the hedgerow where Lottie had hidden herself.

"You could have come to the main entrance with the rest of us," he said, startling her. "There was no need to hide."

"I didn't want to be intrusive," Lottie replied. "It's kind of sad to see them go. I never thought about it much when I was at school myself."

"And in two months, a new batch of young dunderheads will come in and we have to start teaching from scratch," Severus said, as he reached into the pram and lifted out Audrina. "How are my girls today?"

"They're fine," Lottie said, taking Lilianna. "They've been awake a fair bit today and in very good moods."

"Is everything packed for the girls' first trip?" Severus asked.

"Yeah," Lottie said with a nod. "I brought plenty of diapers but you still haven't told me where we're going."

"It's a surprise," Severus said with a half smile. He put Audrina back into the pram and waited for Lottie to put Lilianna in before he started pushing the pram toward the gates where his beloved Cortina was waiting for them.

"Driving?" she asked. "I do hope we're not going far."

"All the way to London," Severus said as he was absolutely beaming with pride. He waved his wand to open the back doors to show the two infant seats that he'd fitted in for the girls. He'd learned about the seats in the pregnancy books that had been anonymously gifted to him and he decided that he had to have them in the car for his daughters. Of course, his were also fitted up with cushioning and temperature regulating charms so the girls would be comfortable.

"London?" Lottie exclaimed, somewhat dismayed. "You're driving to London?"

Lilianna protested at being moved out of her comfy pram and into the seat but settled once Severus had her strapped in and attached her favorite soft rattle to the overhead bar so that it dangled right in front of her. It surprised him that in only a few short weeks of life that his daughters had their own likes already. They found quickly that Lilianna preferred the duck shaped cuddly rattle while Audrina enjoyed the bear more.

"We are taking the car, but I don't believe I said we were driving," Severus said. "I took some tips from Arthur Weasley's car that your boy and his friend flew into the Whomping Willow six years ago. This vehicle, however, will make the trip without being seen."

"Oh, I hoped you hadn't left yet," Minerva said, approaching the car with Bunnie following behind with a wicker basket. "I can't believe you're leaving so quickly after the students have gone."

"We have a great deal to get done today, Minerva," Severus said. He stepped aside with Minerva to talk quietly. "I'm taking Camelot to get her new wand. Ollivander's won't be busy with new students yet so we will have time to get her fitted up properly. I haven't told her about it yet. We will likely spend the night in London."

"You should have told me, Severus," Minerva replied fondly. "I am more than happy to look after the twins while you take her out. You could have some time for just the two of you that way."

"I... hadn't thought of that," Severus admitted sheepishly. "It's too late now. The girls are already in the car. Besides, Camelot hasn't been away from the girls more than half an hour since they were born. I'm not sure she would take it well; not to mention the nursing issues. Taking the girls along is probably the best idea for now."

"It would not kill either of you to have some time together without worrying about the next feeding or diaper change, you know," Minerva said. "Pomona got a fine pair of Mammiferous Orchidaceae in just the other day and she says that they are already lactating. The milk would do for the girls for one night. I can help Miss Nikos with a temporary stopping spell for her own production."

"Minerva, it's not a bad idea but they're up every three to four hours," Severus said. "You won't get any sleep."

"I will have plenty of help and we will survive one night," Minerva said. "You both should go and have a good day. Now, you really don't want to take two little babies on a long trip so bring them out and we will take good care of them."

Bunnie handed Lottie the basket. "Bunnie makes a good lunch for you to take," the young elf said proudly. "Bunnie will help with the little witches!"

"Thank you, Bunnie," Lottie said. "That was very sweet of you to think of us when you all are already so busy cleaning up from the students... wait, help with what?"

Severus went to Lottie's side and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Minerva insists that she wants to look after Audrina and Lilianna while we go to London."

"I can't leave the girls, Severus," Lottie argued. "It's too soon."

"Apparently, we've been outvoted, Camelot," he replied. "Pomona has already brought in a lactating pair of mammiferous under our noses."

"I would become engorged before we made it out of Scotland and..." Lottie continued to protest.

"I'll take care of that, dear," Minerva said gently. "I will help you while Severus gets the girls back into the pram. Let's step over here behind the bushes."

Severus reached in and unbuckled Audrina first and she looked up at him with surprise as she was sucking on her hand. She made a throaty sound which he almost related to a billy goat and smiled at him. He smiled back and put a kiss on her nose.

"You are a funny child, Audy," he said as he put her back in the pram. She waved her arms to shake her bear rattle which caused her to make the same billy goat sound again.

He then went to the other side of the car and pulled out Lilianna who was busy hiccuping. "Oh goodness,'Anna," he said, patting her back and pulling her pacifier out of the pram for her. "Again with the hiccups?"

If anyone had told him prior to the girls' birth that he would be cooing and talking to an infant as if they were a real person, he'd have arranged for a permanent suite in St. Mungo's but now, it seemed a natural thing for him to do and he loved seeing his daughters react to his voice. Once Lilianna's hiccups had gotten under control, Severus put her in the pram as well and leaned down to pick up a stone from the road. He quietly transfigured it and slipped it into his pocket. He then checked the diaper bag to ensure that the girls had everything they needed and he pulled Lottie's purse out as she would need it and the twins would not. Month old babies rarely had need of cash.

After a few moments, Minerva and Lottie emerged from behind the bushes. Lottie kissed both of the girls and, reluctantly, allowed Minerva to wheel them away from the car while Severus held the door open for her. Lottie got in and Severus went around to the other side and slipped in behind the steering wheel.

Lottie was twisted around watching as Minerva, with the diaper bag hooked over her arm, took the pram containing her little girls back inside the castle. She was reaching for the door handle when Severus waved his wand at the locking mechanism and turned the engine over.

"We're going now, Camelot," he said, putting the car in gear. "I'd suggest you put your seat belt on."

"This isn't a good idea," she replied, sounding on the verge of tears. "They're too little."

"It will be one night, Woman," Severus said, reaching into his pocket and handing her the transfigured stone which was now a locket. "Open it."

Lottie opened the locket as instructed and saw images of her girls, one on each side as they were being strolled through Hogwarts' corridors.

"When did you..." she began.

"Now you can see the girls whenever you like to check on them," Severus said, squeezing her hand gently. "I thought you might need that. Will you survive one night without the girls now?"

Lottie nodded as she sat facing forward in her seat and closed the locket. Severus doubted it would be entirely smooth going but put the car into flight gear and activated the invisibility charm to keep them from being noticed, even by the magical residents of Hogsmeade. They passed overhead just as the train was pulling out and heading for London.

"You still haven't told me why we're going to London," Lottie said, putting the chain around her neck. "What's going on?"

"I thought that you might enjoy a bit of shopping and entertainment," Severus told her, handing her her handbag. "You've been cooped up in Hogwarts for months with no chance for picking up necessities and a few luxuries."

"I'm not likely to do much of that now, either, Severus," she replied. "Perhaps a few things for the girls."

"No, this trip is for you," he said. "You have needs that should be met as well. You need a wand and Ollivander has been steadily making wands since he was liberated during the war. I'm certain that he will have a wand to accept you."

Lottie didn't say anything but Severus could see her making mental calculations on the cost. He would address the concern later, for now, he wanted her to enjoy the day.

"I believe we will beat the train by several hours, if you would like to surprise Harry at the station," Severus observed after a few minutes. "I'm sure he would not be displeased to see you."

Lottie chuckled. "He probably apparated to the Burrow the second he got to Hogsmeade, along with the girls."

"And miss the final train ride to London with his classmates?" Severus mused. "I doubt it. Don't you remember how important that was?"

"I suppose so," Lottie said. "You don't think he'd be too embarrassed?"

"I believe that Harry would enjoy having someone who cares about him show up. I got to know a bit about him through Legillimancy and his relatives were never very welcoming, suffice it to say," Severus replied. "A small ceremonial trip over to headquarters and they may go to the Burrow by floo or apparate; whatever they like."

Lottie's face lit up with a genuine smile; not the nervous one she usually gave when she was worried or concerned and was trying to get him off track. In the months that she'd lived at Hogwarts and especially since the twins had been born, Severus quickly and easily learned to tell the difference.

As they traveled, Lottie pulled out a letter with similar lettering to the ones she'd been tearing up over the last month, but in a different handwriting. She opened it and started reading and after a moment; pulled a handkerchief from her purse and wiped away a few tears.

"What's wrong? Another letter from your brother?" Severus asked.

"No," Lottie replied. "This is from Pappous... erm, my grandfather, Aristotle Nikos."

"What does the letter say?" Severus inquired. "For you not to tear it up is a big step forward."

"That's because it wasn't from my brother or dad," Lottie said as she looked at the letter and read aloud as she translated it to English.

"_**My darling granddaughter,**_

_**I pray to the Goddess that this letter reaches you safely and that you are well. Seeing your photograph in Odyssey Weekly, I fear that may not be the case. Your father and brother tell the clan that their many letters to you have gone unanswered, owing to a family dispute regarding Lancelot's legacy position within the temple. This seems to me (and your grandmother) to be an oddity as we always encouraged you to find a vocation outside of the temple for just this reason. In-family fighting must always be avoided.**_

_**After reading the story that came from England's own Witch Weekly and was translated for the Odyssey, Yaiyai and I are convinced that your father and brother's assertion that you refused to leave England or allow your daughter to be taken to safety over a quarrel of inheritance and that led to your capture seems, at best, unlikely..."**_

Lottie let out a snort of indignation before continuing. "_**Lance has long been a spoilt child and he refuses to take his position as Temple Guardian until, as he claims, the rift has been healed. Your brother attempts to dodge responsibility as he has always been allowed to do , but in this thing, your grandmother will not be swayed. **_

_**The article made no mention of your first child and your grandmother claims that the child now resides in the underworld; her life snuffed out like a candle before it was given a full opportunity to shine. **_

_**Your grandmother has decided that we, she and I, will travel to England through your Ministry of Magic and will attempt to contact you once there. We would like to meet this new mate of yours... and to welcome your children into the Aphrodidic Line. Mostly, my dearest girl, we want to see you one more time; alive and well. You are still..."**_

Lottie stopped and laughed while dabbing away more tears.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "An embarrassing nickname?"

"Sort of," she replied. "It is rather difficult to translate but roughly means 'the reason for which my heart gives my body blood'. It's an ancient expression and term of endearment. Then he signs it, Pappous."

"That didn't sound so bad except for the part about your brother," Severus said. "I take it you were close with your grandparents?"

"I lived with them for several years when I was small," Lottie said. "Mum died when I was little and Dad couldn't take care of a young child and work as he did so he took me to Kalidas, the home island of the sirens, when I was three to live with my grandparents. Pappous was the one that set me on the path to want to become a Potions Master."

"And here I thought it was my fine influence that did it," Severus deadpanned, causing her to laugh.

"Pappous knew who you were before I left to go to Hogwarts. He checked up to make sure you'd do a good job so he wouldn't have to steal my summers away for getting me up to his standards. He read your dissertations on the Wolfsbane potion and assured me you would be a good teacher. In return, he learned that, while brilliant; you were a mean son of a bitch who hated everyone."

Severus chuckled and swerved the car through the air. "You told your grandfather that?"

"I was thirteen and you'd just given me a shite grade on an essay on the uses of Ditany that I'd worked really hard on," Lottie replied. "I was a fair bit pissed off."

"Now I'm feeling old again," Severus said.

"Ten years is not so far apart as adults," she chuckled. "Besides, you don't look it these days, do you?"

"Fair enough," Severus conceded.

They rode in companionable silence for a time while Lottie looked at the landscape as they flew over houses that looked miniscule from their altitude. Before long, he heard her breathing even out and when he looked over she was sleeping; the letter now folded and returned to her purse. Given the constant interrupted sleep with the twins, she needed the sleep, in his opinion and he touched down as gently as possible onto an open part of the road near The Leaky Cauldron and turned off the invisibility.

Once the car was parked, Severus went around and opened the car door for Lottie who was stretching and yawning.

"Good morning," he said. "I think you needed that. Shall we stop at Ollivander's first?"

"We can certainly try," Lottie said, looking uncertain once again. Severus stopped her for a moment.

"Don't worry about the cost," Severus said. "That falls to my part of taking care of the family. Come along."

Severus placed his hand on the small of her back and led her toward the door of the Leaky Cauldron. He held the door open and entered behind her. It was fairly deserted as they walked through to the alleyway in back. Tapping the bricks, the wall moved aside to allow them entrance to Diagon Alley. As soon as they passed through safely, the wall closed up again and left the muggle world behind them. The shops were slowly rebuilding from the war. Many were still abandoned as their owners hadn't returned; the most obvious was Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. No one knew exactly what Fortescue had done to anger the Death Eaters so thoroughly but when his body was discovered; it was obvious that he'd been horribly tortured first.

At the end of the straightaway, George Weasley was sweeping the front sidewalk of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; obviously preparing for the summer rush of kids looking to get their supplies for the start of school before the good stuff was gone. Even though Filch had banned all of the Weasley goods, Severus was certain that plenty of it would find its way into the halls of Hogwarts regardless. It was as inevitable as time itself that children played pranks.

Severus saw Lottie shiver involuntarily as she looked over toward the apothecary and the service alley next to it. He rested a hand on her shoulder and kept walking toward Ollivander's which had been repaired from the damage inflicted by the Snatchers and other vandals during the war. A fine display of samples sat in the window to encourage shoppers, especially those who had lost their wands, to re-purchase wands from the master wand maker.

As they walked through the door, the familiar bells rang to alert Mister Ollivander of a customer. He wiped his hands on his apron as he walked out from his workroom in the back to the counter.

"Professor Snape, good morning," Ollivander said before his eyes flitted over to Lottie who was standing slightly behind Severus. "Oh, and I recognize you from the paper, Miss. An exotic wand, if I remember correctly. Unwieldy and oversized but functional."

"Yes," Lottie agreed. "It was rather ill suited to me but it's gone now. I need to replace it with another; a properly fitted wand."

Severus stepped back and allowed Lottie to take care of things. It was, after all, her wand they were after.

"Let me see," Ollivander said, heading to his stacks of inventory. "I don't have quite the variety of wands that I used to but my new wands are sturdier than ever. Let's start with this; oak, eleven inches, unicorn mane hair. Good for transfigurations."

Lottie felt the magic within the wood, pointed at the newly set up practice dummy, and promptly sent it collapsing into pieces.

"No, not the right wood for you," Ollivander said, pulling another wand as Lottie replaced the first into its box.

He handed over a plain ash wand, nine inches, also with a unicorn hair core. In response to Lottie's attempt to mend it, the dummy wobbled feebly on the ground. She shook her head and returned it.

"Not enough power. No matter, no matter," he muttered.

His third offering was an elaborate fourteen inch birch engraved with dragon flames and a welsh green dragon heart string core which, when used, sent the dummy flying back together but also caused it to jump up and get its head stuck in the overhead candelabra.

"I believe a more versatile core will be more suited to you," Ollivander said, handing over a swishy, 12 inch wand, of wood so light it was almost pure white; beautifully decorated with bird tracks along the handle. Lottie felt the almost scalding connection as soon as she touched the wand as she set the poor, abused practice dummy back to right on its pedestal.

"I should have thought to try that one first," Ollivander mused. "A fine birch wand for protection spells. The core is the chest feather from a nesting female phoenix, given in return for a secure rookery where she could safely hatch her chicks. Not unlike yourself, if the newspapers are to be believed. And at ten galleons; the wand is a bargain."

"Do you have anything a little less extravagant?" Lottie asked, setting the wand back in its box gingerly.

"What was wrong with it?" Severus asked, stepping next to her. "Did it not feel right?"

"Yes, it felt fine but..." she started.

"Then we shall take it and have no more discussion over it," Severus decided. "No lesser wand will do."

Ollivander nodded at Severus as he held the wand box. "That will be ten galleons, then. Shall I wrap it?"

Severus handed the money over without a thought though Lottie looked as if she might be ill. He gave her a sideways glance and smile which was enough to stop her before she objected again.

"No, thank you," Lottie said. " I believe I will keep it on my person."

She slipped the wand into the sleeve on her robe designed for that precise purpose as Severus picked up the box that contained the velvet cushion and wax that came with the wand and they walked out of the store.

"Severus, I could have very well taken a simpler wand," Lottie said, sounding irritated. "I'm not a child. You don't need to jump to my 'rescue' at every turn."

Severus knew well enough that if he did not stem the tide of her ire now; there would be an unpleasant exchange and a public argument was not something they needed.

"I know you could have done fine with a simpler wand but, should the need arise, you should have the finest tools at your disposal to protect the girls," Severus said. "This is my contribution to their welfare as I can hardly do many of the things that you can for them. I could see it in your eyes as soon as you touched that wand. That is the one that is perfectly suited to you. That is the one that will take care of Audy and 'Anna."

Lottie's bottom lip trembled a bit as he mentioned protecting the twins and her hand went to the locket she was wearing. She opened it and looked in to see their two infant daughters sleeping. Finally, she closed the locket and nodded in agreement. She needed to be able to look after those two little girls.

"Thank you," she said after clearing her throat.

Severus smoothed down his robes; pleased that he'd narrowly avoided an argument with the stubborn woman. They walked down the road a little further until they were near the Weasley shop and a sign in the window caught Severus' eye.

_**STOMP A SKEETER**_

_**THE LATEST GAME FROM WEASLEYS' WIZARD WHEEZES. STOP THE LIES USING JUST YOUR FEET!**_

Severus shook his head. "That young man's imagination knows no bounds, I believe. Shall we head back to the apothecary?"

"I want to look for some new garments for the girls. They're already outgrowing their clothes and one can only stretch fabric so far," Lottie said. "The second hand shop should have something."

Severus was about to mention Madam Malkin's but wisely said nothing and followed her into the shop. The shop was bursting at the seams with robes of all sizes and in many different states of distress. Some were not so bad but others looked as though they were many centuries old. Lottie dove right into the childrens' section, pulling out several tiny little gowns that could be sized to fit. She dug down into one large container of clothes and, for a second, he thought she was going to fall in. She emerged holding two little identical garments made to accommodate crawling babies; one in Ravenclaw blue and the other in Slytherin green.

"Perfect, now the girls can have both of our colors," Lottie said, sounding pleased.

Severus nodded in agreement in order to keep her in a good mood though he wasn't too pleased about his daughters wearing second hand clothing. It reminded him too much of his own childhood and wearing shabby clothes. He'd much rather they have gone to Madam Malkins or Twilfitt and Tatting's. He did note, however, that she'd picked out garments that were in good enough condition that they would not likely be taken for second hand on casual inspection.

Severus lost sight of her for several minutes and when she emerged from the back shelves and racks, she was carrying the baby clothes she'd picked out and an old newspaper. He couldn't hear what she was saying to the man at the till but after a moment, he bagged the clothes and the newspaper and she handed over several silver sickles.

"I was thinking of going to Mister Mulpepper's Apothecary," Severus said as she stepped toward him and the door. "My private potions cupboard could do with some replenishment. Why did you purchase a newspaper that looks to be several years old?"

"I'll show you later," Lottie said, walking briskly down the road toward the apothecary.

Severus' long stride easily kept up with Lottie and she seemed to be in a much better mood now that she'd asserted some independence for herself in buying what she wanted for the girls at the second hand shop. As they stepped inside of Mister Mulpepper's, the unmistakable aroma of bubotuber pus greeted them as the elderly wizard refilled his large serve yourself station.

"Be right with you," Mister Mulpepper said, allowing a glob of pus to run over the edge of the vat.

Severus stepped up to the counter with an extensive written list of ingredients he required to restock his personal cupboard in the school and arranged for special order items to be delivered by owl once the elderly wizard had finished his work.

"The hellebore cannot have been picked more than two hours before it was ground," Severus instructed. "Any longer and it does me no good whatsoever."

Mister Mulpepper took meticulous notes on the order and nodded as Severus read through his list. After he was finished, Severus looked for Lottie who was busily rooting through the frozen ashwinder eggs. Quietly, he watched as she picked half a dozen eggs out of the hundred available. She then finished off by gathering a bottle of black beetle eyes before she approached the counter.

"I will also need some lavender oil, please," she requested as she paid for her purchases.

"Again with the lavender?" he asked with a smile as she joined him outside.

"It will be soothing for the girls," Lottie said, smiling back. "Besides, it will take the stench of certain components away from my hands."

"It's just gone noon," Severus said, just when the clock atop Gringotts chimed. "Would you like to get some lunch before we retrieve your boy from the station? It will give us a little time to talk."

"That would be nice," Lottie said as they walked down the street. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Your living arrangements," Severus said. "I know you've been sending out inquiries around Hogsmeade for a flat but I have a suggestion, if you'll hear me out."

"Of course I'll hear you out, Severus," Lottie said. "Where the girls and I live concerns you too. I want you to have open access to the children which was why I was looking in Hogsmeade first."

As they went through the door to the Leaky Cauldron, Severus looked around for a quiet booth where they could speak freely. Finally, he motioned over to the far side of the bar. The barmaid came and took their orders as they settled in.

"Camelot," Severus began as she peeked into the locket to check on her infants. "I don't feel a small, cramped flat in Hogsmeade is going to be the best option for you and the twins in the long run. They need a quiet, stable home where their mother isn't stressed over making the rental fees. Therefore, I'd like you to consider making my home at Spinner's End your home as well. Before you object, let me make it clear that you would have your own room and your own potions lab so that you could work on whatever you like. I don't want you to think that I'm suggesting anything unseemly. I would be able to come home every evening to help with the girls and the floo could be connected directly to the Headmaster's office if you needed me for anything."

Lottie seemed to be listening carefully to his proposal and she said nothing for a time. Only after the server brought their meals and left again did she speak.

"I've examined it from all angles, Severus, and what you are proposing is a very good idea," Lottie finally replied.

"Well, well, well," a gravelly voice said approaching the booth. Looking up, Severus saw Lucius Malfoy, ragged and looking quite old, carrying a half drunk bottle in his hand. "How grand things have turned out for you, Severus. You must be very pleased. There was no way for you to be on a losing side, was there?"

"Lucius," Severus replied. "I chose my allegiance early on and I did what was necessary to ensure its success. It seems you learned before it was too late to abandon the Dark Lord as well."

"He was going to kill my son, Severus. _MY _son," Lucius spat before taking another slug of fire whiskey from the bottle. Several newly arrived wizards watched as he swayed drunkenly. "And what thanks did I get for it? The boy lives at that clinic; his mother spends all of her time there and they tell me that I can't even see what my money's gone into. That I would create _distrust _by being there."

Severus stood and leaned in close to his old friend. "Go home and sober up, Lucius. Don't show the public this face. Don't besmirch your name by raging like this. Go home and be the man that your wife and son deserve."

"I've lost them, Severus," Lucius despaired. "They'll never forgive me for the path I took them down. I have nothing."

Severus shifted his gaze to Lottie. She nodded in understanding.

"Take him home, Severus," she said. "He needs a friend."

"Camelot," he replied, discreetly pressing some money into her hand. "Would you get rooms for us for the night? I'll return as soon as I can."

Severus walked Lucius out of the bar area and put him into his car. He then flew toward Malfoy Manor, making sure his car was invisible before he took flight. Lucius smelled terrible and Severus was anxious to have him out of his car as he would soon get ill and the last thing Severus wanted to do was to be using scouring spells on his car to get rid of sick.

Thankfully, Malfoy manor was a quick trip and Severus was able to get his old friend out of the vehicle before things went badly. He helped Lucius into the house and ordered their remaining house elves to care for their master by bathing him and putting him to bed. While he waited for the elves to do their tasks, Severus stopped by Narcissa's potions cupboard and removed a sleeping draught. A good night's sleep would put the man in a better frame of mind in the morning. He heard Lucius protest their involvement and Severus knew it was time to intervene.

"Really," Severus said. "You should get some sleep before you drink yourself to death, Lucius."

"Why are you helping me?" the elder man asked. "You turned against us."

"I never turn against my friends, Lucius," Severus said, handing him the vial.

"Am I your friend?" Lucius asked, staring at him through drunken, bloodshot eyes.

"Would I have left the mother of my children alone in a pub, if we were not?" Severus replied. "Sleep off the alcohol, Lucius. You will feel better in the morning."

Lucius tipped the potion into his mouth and the house elves covered him as he laid across the bed. Severus made his way to the downstairs fire to put a call into the clinic to suggest that Narcissa and Draco come home immediately.

After half an hour, Draco was the first to arrive and he looked around the untidy house with disdain.

"Why have you called me back?" the young man asked. "I have patients..."

"Your father needs you more, Draco," Severus interrupted. "As much as any of your patients do. More, in fact. For now, he is sleeping off his drunkenness but he needs his family to help him. You used to look up to him."

"When I was a child, Uncle," Draco replied. "I'm not a child any longer."

"No, you are not," Severus said. "Which is why you should recognize that your father is just a man. One who made mistakes that he cannot hope to forgive himself for until the ones he's most wronged have forgiven him first."

"There are too many people on that list to hope for forgiveness," Draco sneered.

Narcissa appeared from the fireplace and looked at Severus. "What brought you here?"

"Lucius," Severus replied. "The forgiveness he needs will only come from you two. He was found in the Leaky Cauldron and not at all himself. I will leave him to you both and with any luck, you will help him."

"I don't think we can, Severus," Narcissa said. "What he's done cannot be undone."

"Perhaps not, but every man deserves a chance at redemption," Severus told them as he headed for the front door. "Especially the man who has done the most wrong."

He left the Malfoys with that thought, as his own mind returned to Camelot and the fact that he left her in London on her own.

* * *

**Author's Note: Holy Crap, I just found that I have 86,593 words of story (That's the official count without any author's notes). I am well pleased with how this story has been going and I have to give a lot of thanks to Lady Ruatha who has kept me working, and given me plenty of help when the ideas weren't flowing as they should have been. We've had a few crazy side stories that have come from her giving me some "leave Severus alone and write something else for a while" suggestions. They've all helped get the neurons firing and kept Severus' story coming.  
**

**I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, put the story on their alerts or put it on their favorites. Really, thank you so much because it makes me feel good that there are so many people who like this story enough to give it that kind of attention. **

**There's still a bit of story to tell yet so please, keep reading and I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I love reviews. I do try to answer every single one because I appreciate you all who take the time out of your day to leave them. Wow, I've really rambled on here a bit too long.  
**

**Thanks and See You Next Time,**

**Jenny**


	19. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 19: Surprise, Surprise**

Severus stopped his car just outside the Leaky Cauldron and quietly entered the now bustling barroom. He did not see Lottie anywhere within the crowd; though he was hardly surprised by that. If there was one thing he'd learned about her; it was that, while sociable, she was always far happier entertaining smaller groups than being faced with a large crowd. He approached the bar and waited for the proprietor, Tom, to finish serving those ahead of him.

"Did the lady I was with earlier obtain lodging for the evening?" Severus asked.

"Oh yes, Sir," Tom said. "One floor up at the end of the hall in room 19, but she's not in at the moment. Said she was going out to get some air. Left about half an hour ago."

"Which way?" he asked. Tom pointed to the outer door that led to the streets of muggle London. Severus turned and walked back out of the same door he'd just come through and looked both ways down the sidewalk. After a momentary internal debate, Severus decided to walk down the shorter walk and turned the corner to see no one along the next block.

'Bloody typical,' he thought as he barrelled down the sidewalk looking around to see if he could spot any sign of her. He wasn't sure if he should be more or less worried that she was alone among muggles. He got to the end of the block and studied the buildings to determine which way would be the better path. She'd only had her new wand a couple of hours and knew she needed to brush up on her spells. Should things get rough, he wasn't certain she'd be able to fire off a defensive spell in time.

He couldn't even risk using a locating spell on the streets of London, lest a muggle notice the streak of blue lightning running along the road to point him in the right direction. He started toward what looked like the shopping district where there was a greater crowd of people.

He ignored the stares he was getting as his robes billowed with every increasingly fast step. He ignored the tobacco shop and the chemist. There was no reason for her to stop in either of those places, he decided, and stopped at a crossing while the light was against him. Once the light changed, he hurried across the road along with the rest of the crowd that had gathered as folks coming the other way were doing as well.

"Severus!" Lottie's voice reached him as he spied her crossing toward the path he'd just come from. She was smiling widely and her cheeks were flushed with color as she carried a brown paper bag along with her. "When did you get back?"

Severus immediately reversed course, grabbed her arm, and hurried back across the street with her; the knot that had grown in his stomach immediately released. He was careful not to pull her along but wanted to get away from the muggles as quickly as possible.

"I got back about fifteen minutes ago," he said as they moved past the general shopping area and out of the crush of people. "Where did you go? Tom said you left some time ago."

"Calm down, Severus. I just went for a walk," Lottie explained. "After lunch, I was feeling rather restless and I didn't imagine you'd be back for a while. Mister Malfoy looked as though he needed your help. I was about to find a taxi to go to King's Cross. I'm glad you're back, though. I've something for you."

"You scared the living hell out of me, Woman," he declared, catching himself before he wagged a scolding finger at her. "What did you need to buy in muggle London, of all places?"

Lottie pulled him to one side and handed him the bag she was carrying.

"Look inside," she replied, happily.

He opened the bag and pulled out a silver frame that had serpents cast along the outside and his initials engraved onto a placard at the bottom and within was a photograph of him holding the girls shortly after their birth. He watched as his image blinked against the flash and then looked down at his daughters. He hadn't seen the photograph before to notice that he was in awe of the two little girls in his arms. Severus was rarely without words but this left him dumb for several minutes as he ran his hand over the frame. Finally, he found his voice to speak.

"How on earth did you manage this?" he asked, looking into her bright eyes. He wasn't even going to ask where she'd gotten the photo from.

"Remember I said I'd tell you why I bought an old newspaper later?" she asked. "I didn't want to risk you seeing this before I had time to have it cleaned and mended. I remembered that there was an engraver in this part of London. I'm just glad he was open. I thought you'd like something personal to keep on your desk."

"I... You...," Severus quickly gave up trying to find words to express his feelings at that moment and instead pulled her into his arms and kissed her, which elicited a few cat calls from some passing teenagers. It brought him back to his senses and why he was eager to find her in the first place.

"If we get back to the car now; we should be able to meet Harry at the station," he said, taking a deep breath to visibly collect himself. "You do still want to meet him, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Lottie said, smiling. It was no small feat to put Severus Snape at a loss for words, and she was quite delighted at the result of her gift to him.

Severus noticed that she seemed actually quite energetic and light on her feet as he kept pace with her. He thought she'd be miserably missing their daughters by this point but when he noticed her reaching for the locket; it was clear that the small token had kept her from brooding about feeding times and being so far from them. The idea that she could look in on them at any time she wanted had obviously allowed her to enjoy the day.

Severus opened the car door for Lottie as they got back and headed to the station. The timing would be tight but he was fairly certain that they'd be there in time. He pulled away a little faster than he perhaps should have, but he wanted to make sure that they would be there to welcome Harry from the train. The young man was responsible for their meeting, for starters, and no matter what; he would always be a part of their family. Severus promised that and he didn't break his promises.

The trip to Kings Cross station was quick enough but getting a place to park had become a little tricker. Severus finally found a spot and pulled in before someone else tried to claim it. They were inside with just ten minutes until the train was due to pull in as they hurried down the stairs to the outer platform. Just as they were on the muggle's platform, Severus heard Molly Weasley call out from behind them.

"Severus, Lottie, is that you?" she exclaimed as she and Arthur caught up to them. Molly hugged Lottie warmly as they met up. "You look wonderful, dear! How are you feeling? Ginny told me you were looking well but I could never have imagined how much."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Lottie replied, returning the embrace. "I feel wonderful as well."

"I thought you'd have had enough of the children to avoid this end of things, Severus," Arthur said walking along next to Severus as Molly and Lottie walked a little way back. "How are things going?"

"Very well, Arthur," Severus replied. "We came to meet Harry at the train. With his relatives' neglect, and Camelot looking after him while he was suffering from the reverse aging spell; I thought it most fitting that his new 'Mum' retrieve him at the station since this will be his final trip."

"Will he not be coming to the Burrow then?" Arthur asked. "I thought he planned only to stop off at Grimmauld to unpack his belongings and then off with us."

"He undoubtedly will, Arthur. This is more a symbolic gesture than anything," Severus said. "Though, if it would not be an imposition to you, I believe Camelot would like it if we could drive him to Grimmauld Place."

"Certainly," Arthur replied. "It seems fitting after all that's happened that someone comes just for him."

Molly and Lottie caught up as Lottie was talking about the twins and showing off her locket. "...are growing so quickly. They both smile already and are so active. I swear Lilianna's legs never stop moving and Audy is so interactive. She loves to be talked to."

"Molly, let's step over here a moment," Arthur said, pulling his wife back to let Severus and Lottie go ahead. "Need to have a word. Lottie, would you mind letting Ginny and Hermione know we'll be there in a moment?"

"Certainly, Mister Weasley," Lottie said as Severus rested his hand on the small of her back to guide her toward the barrier.

The platform was filled with parents awaiting their children's arrival and the train was just pulling into the station with students leaning out of the windows, waving and searching for their families. Excited shouts of 'Mum' and 'Dad' were coming from all directions. Severus thought the children should have known by now that their parents were not the only ones on the planet.

He noticed a few of the adults staring at them, and with the coverage from the papers; it was no wonder. The woman standing at his side hardly resembled the one the reporters took photos of. She was healthy and whole as a person as opposed to sick and broken. He also noticed that Lottie took no stock of the people staring since she was trying to see Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Finally, the three emerged from the train and were looking around, obviously for the Weasleys.

"I'm going to get a trolley for their things," Severus said, speaking close to her ear so he could be heard over the crowd. He went to the trolley kiosk which was stocked fuller than usual for the day. Putting in a few knuts, the holder released the trolley to him and he started working his way through the crowd to get back.

Finally, Harry spied Severus who pointed toward Lottie behind some taller wizards. Harry looked shocked at seeing the Headmaster on the platform at all but, once he understood the hand gestures, moved quickly and excused himself as he pushed through.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" he asked, hugging Lottie, which made Ginny chuckle. "When I didn't see you at school, I thought maybe one of the babies was sick."

Lottie returned the hug that nearly took her off her feet. "No, they're fine. I didn't want to embarrass you at school so I stayed out of view, but I watched you go."

"Where are Audy and 'Anna anyway?" Harry asked.

"They are being taken care of by Professor McGonagall," Lottie replied. "Ginny, your Mum and Dad said they'd be here in a minute or two."

"I can't believe you came all the way here," Harry said. "How did you do it?"

"That was Severus' doing," Lottie answered with a smile. "He surprised me with a trip to Diagon Alley."

"You got your new wand, didn't you?" Harry guessed as she nodded. "Let's see."

"Let's get your things onto a trolley first," Severus said as Arthur and Molly approached. "One thing at a time."

"Right, D... Prof... erm, Severus," Harry replied, getting his trunk.

"Where are your things, Girls?" Arthur asked as Ginny pointed toward where Harry was loading his trunk. There were more parcels than expected. "Merlin's Beard, Ginny! What is all this stuff?"

"Things that I'd left in the dorm over the summers before that I didn't need at home," Ginny replied. She didn't add that she'd raided Filch's closet of confiscated items and took every Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product she found; not to mention some of Fred and George's things from back at school which were conveniently labeled in Filch's rough nearly illegible handwriting.

"Where's Ronald?" Hermione asked.

Molly put her arm around the girl's shoulder. "He wanted to come, dear, but he's come down with a dreadfully bad cold so he's at Headquarters, resting. You'll see him there. Kreacher's with him. Such a difference in that old elf's attitude."

Lottie smiled at that. She knew that Kreacher could be caustic but when treated kindly; he was kind in return. She would miss his company now that he had his master to look after and he'd left early in the morning to tidy Grimmauld Place in preparation for Harry's homecoming.

"So when are you going back to get the girls?" Harry asked Lottie, his arm draped over her shoulders to keep his 'mum' close.

"We will be staying in London tonight," Severus answered. "We will return to Hogwarts in the morning before packing up and moving house to Spinner's End."

"I thought you were looking for a place in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Severus brought up some good reasons to do things this way," Lottie said with a smile. "One can never argue with good logic."

"So, Harry," Arthur interrupted. "Wondered if you would mind riding along with Severus and Lottie? Seems we'll be a bit tight for space this year. Extra packages and all."

Harry shifted nervously. He wasn't prepared to ask any favors of Severus. While they got along well, it wasn't so friendly a relationship as that.

"As you know the way by car better than I; we will follow you," Severus said, pushing the trolley to his car and levitating the trunk into the boot. Harry nodded and headed for the rear door of the car.

"Take the front, Harry," Lottie said. "My legs are shorter to sit in the back."

Harry swapped with her and sat next to Severus in the car. As they pulled out behind the Weasleys, Harry twisted slightly in his seat to look at Lottie.

"So let's see the new wand," he said. "How long did it take Ollivander to fit you?"

"We went through a couple of wands before we found one that fit," Lottie replied, sliding her wand out of the holder in her sleeve. The alabaster wood looked even more dazzling in the daylight as she showed him the handle and its intricate design. "For a minute, I was beginning to think my magic hadn't healed enough but it just took finding the right wand. I'll have to work with it a bit to dust off the spells but I'll be up to scratch again soon."

"You'll be able to practice safely back at Hogwarts," Severus interjected.

"Sounds like you'll be attending summer school," Harry joked.

"After not having much for so long, I rather don't mind it," Lottie laughed. "Besides, I need to be able to take care of the girls in any situation."

"You'll be fine," Harry said. "I bet you'll give Severus a run for his money in no time."

"I bet not," Lottie replied. "Defensive spells were never my strong suit."

"Do you want my books?" Harry offered. "I can dig 'em out of my trunk when we get inside."

"Thank you but no, Sweetheart," Lottie said. "You might need them during your Auror training."

"Doubt it," Harry answered. "I know those books front to back."

"You still may need them for reference," Lottie said as they pulled to a stop behind Arthur in front of Grimmauld Place. "Keep them just in case."

"Camelot is right. Auror training will require you to have both old and new knowledge," Severus added. "It would be best if you kept your Defense Against the Dark Arts books close at hand."

"Are you coming in?" Harry asked, opening the door while Severus got out to open the boot to get Harry's trunk out. "I'm sure we can have tea ready in no time."

Lottie shook her head as she got out to swap from the back seat to the front. "No, Sweetheart. I don't want to intrude. You should go and spend some time with the Weasleys. I'm sure you've been well missed. Just don't go forgetting about us. The girls will need their big brother around."

Once they stepped out, Harry gave her another big hug and let her go. "Not a chance, Mum," he said with a grin. "I'll let you know when I get my test results in."

"Go on and get," Lottie replied, swatting at him, playfully. "Behave yourself."

"You too, Mum," Harry laughed, ducking her swat.

Severus helped Harry get the trunk onto the sidewalk and shook his hand. "I will make sure she has all the resources she needs to have her magic back to normal, Harry. You can be certain of that."

"Thanks, uh, Severus," Harry said as he started up the stairs to the door. He started to turn and say something but thought the better of it and gave them a wave as he went inside.

Severus got back behind the steering wheel and pulled away. He gave Lottie a sideways glance as they turned the corner and Harry and Grimmauld Place disappeared out of sight.

"Shall we head back to the Leaky Cauldron?" Severus suggested, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You could perhaps have a lie down before dinner."

"I'm sure you could do with a rest as well when we get back to the room," Lottie replied with a smile. "You're the one who has been running all over today."

"True, but you're the one who is up several times a night with the girls," Severus said, driving along the river. He used a point me spell to get him on the right track as he was not completely familiar with London's many roads.

Once they were parked and safely back at the Leaky Cauldron, Lottie led the way up the stairs at the back of the barroom. She pulled a key out of her pocket, opened the door, and went in; setting the newly repaired silver frame on the dresser opposite the bed.

"Are you coming in?" she asked, noticing that he was still standing in the doorway. Severus stepped in and remained stiff and formal as the door closed behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Are you certain that you are all right with this?" he asked. "I could find out if there is a second room available."

"Sit down," Lottie said, as she took his hand and led him to the bed to sit. She leaned in and kissed him deeply before sitting next to him. "If I had even one ounce of reservation; I would have rented two rooms to begin with. I love you and I trust you to be here. Do you think after everything that's happened that I would feel any other way?"

"I hoped not, but it was not for me to determine," Severus replied, leaning forward to offer her a kiss in return for the one she'd given him which she took eagerly. She began massaging his neck and shoulders and when their lips parted; she smiled.

"Take your shirt off. Your muscles are as hard as rocks," Lottie said. "You need to relax."

"How is taking my shirt off going to change that?" he asked.

"I'll show you. Just take off your shirt and lie on your stomach," Lottie said, taking the Do Not Disturb sign and hanging it on the outside doorknob to their room. Severus took off his outer robes, removed his shoes and shirt, and laid on the bed as she'd asked. Once he was comfortable, he felt her get onto the bed and straddled his hips. Before he even had time to think, he'd flipped over, grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed.

"What were you doing?" Severus demanded, keeping her wrists restrained tightly in his hands. He could feel her shaking beneath him and it took several seconds for her to find her voice. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"I want to help you," she finally managed to squeak out.

"And you're going to do that by hovering over my back, how?" he asked, loosening his pressure on her wrists a little.

"I was only going to give you a massage," Lottie said barely above a whisper.

"I apologize," he said, unpinning her and sitting on the bed. "It was a reflexive reaction. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm all right," Lottie replied, she took his hands in her and pressed a kiss onto his fingers. She was still shaking.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I am sorry, Camelot."

"Trust me," she whispered. "Lay down. I swear I won't harm you."

Severus laid back down on his stomach and this time, he did not react when she moved atop him again.

Lottie began with some firm pressure on his neck and shoulders and pressing into his tense muscles until he felt them release.

Severus groaned as she continued to massage his back and, every so often, she would stop and put what initially felt like agonizing pressure on a muscle but then it would release after a few seconds and she would rub it until he felt exquisitely relaxed. She repeated the process a number of times and Severus felt his mind go blank as he fell asleep.

He woke feeling warm with no tension in his body. He rolled onto his back and looked over to see Lottie snoozing lightly next to him. He brushed her hair away from her face and she opened her eyes, drowsily.

"Feeling better?" she asked as he nodded. "I'm glad. You let too much stress build up without releasing it."

"You do that again and I don't think that will continue to be a problem," Severus teased. "Did you sleep well?"

"I rested," Lottie said. "I'm too used to being on call for feeding or diapering or snuggles to really sleep but listening to the sound of you breathing helped me to doze."

"You are a strange woman, Camelot," Severus replied with a smile.

"You're just now figuring that out?" she laughed.

Severus sat up and swung his feet over the bed and put his shoes back on before redressing. Lottie went into the bathroom for a moment to wash her face and freshen up as Severus opened the curtains and saw the sun setting over Diagon Alley. Despite the few bumps in the road, it had been a good day for them without any major crises for them to attend to and with Minerva looking after the girls for the night; they were free to enjoy their time.

Lottie came out of the bathroom looking tidy once again and Severus took her in his arms and kissed her once again. They stayed that way for a few minutes until a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Sounds like someone doesn't know the meaning of 'do not disturb'," Lottie chuckled before calling out, "Wrong room!"

Whoever was on the other side of the door knocked again and this time jiggled the handle, only to be disappointed that it was locked. Severus released her from his embrace and went to the door and opened it; looking quite irritated that someone had the nerve to try and gain admittance to their room uninvited. He came face to face with a large, gray haired man with an olive complexion, deep green eyes and a thick white mustache.

"Pappous!" Lottie exclaimed from behind Severus.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and leave reviews. I love getting them and it's really very helpful to hear thoughts and suggestions of stuff I haven't worked on yet and it reminds me not to forget those important details; so again, thanks so much.**

**As always, my heartfelt gratitude goes out to Lady Ruatha for helping me keep a quality going to the story that only a second pair of eyes can accomplish.**

** Just to let you all know that unless I get very lucky on writing; there probably won't be an update next week. I have some other obligations to fulfill with friends and I need to see to those first. Plus I think it would be a good chance to recharge my batteries a bit. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review 'cause I love 'em and See you all in 2 weeks with a fresh update,**

**Jenny  
**


	20. A Siren's Tale

**Chapter 20: A Siren's Tale**

Severus stepped aside to allow the stout man entry. He nearly barreled Severus over as he went to hug Lottie in an embrace that looked like it could have broken bones, if he decided to put any real force behind it.

A tall, slender woman with dark eyes, smooth skin, and silvery white hair walked in behind him. Her eyes scanned the room; coming to rest on the bed.

"We've interrupted, Pappous," the woman teased, her silky voice betraying little sign of age.

'Damn right; you did,' Severus thought, but kept his face schooled in a neutral fashion.

"What are you doing here so soon?" Lottie asked. "I only just received your letter this morning."

"We left right after I sent the letter," her grandfather replied. "Your father has been searching for you for months after we found out you were alive, Camie."

Lottie snorted in disbelief. "I'm sure he has."

"First things first," her grandmother interrupted. "I believe we are owed an introduction."

"Of course, Yiayia, Pappous, this is Severus Snape," Lottie said. "Severus, these are my grandparents Cassiopeia and Aristotle Nikos."

"Perhaps we could take a table downstairs for dinner," Severus suggested, extending a handshake to each of them. He didn't much care for the idea of standing around in their room this way and their abrupt entrance was not sitting well with him. Aristotle smiled widely at this suggestion.

"Is good idea!" he said. "Tonight, we celebrate my Camie. She is alive and she is beautiful. Too skinny but beautiful! You have ouzo before, Mister Severus Snape?"

"Oh dear God," Lottie muttered before speaking up. "Pappous, they probably don't have ouzo here."

"Is all right, Camie. I bring own," he replied, merrily. "Come, Mister Snape. We will celebrate together. Tonight, we teach you to celebrate like Greek person!"

"That is fine, Mister Nikos, but could we meet you in the dining room in about fifteen minutes?" Severus suggested.

Lottie's grandmother spoke to her grandfather in Greek and Severus noticed that Lottie turned bright red and pinched the bridge of her nose. Aristotle gave her another hug and clapped Severus roughly on the back, looking downright jolly.

Once they'd left, Severus turned to Lottie as she shook her head. "What in Merlin's name was that all about?" he asked.

"They think we're having a 'quickie'," Lottie replied. "After having my soul ripped out and put back together; I thought I would be able to live through anything. This, however, I may not survive."

Severus laughed out loud at her statement and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. "I'm certain no one has ever actually died of embarrassment before. You'll be fine."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Lottie asked, rhetorically. "This isn't going to be a quiet dinner, I'm afraid."

"They're happy to see you, Camie," Severus teased, kissing her neck. "I'm sure we will both survive it."

"My grandmother is going to want to know about the lies my father and brother have told her," Lottie said. "I'm not sure what I can tell her that will not hurt her badly."

"Tell her the truth," Severus said softly. "It would be more hurtful if you did not. Shall we go downstairs?"

"Yes," Lottie said, "Before they really do start to believe we're having sex."

Severus and Lottie went to the dining room which Aristotle had decorated in the same blue and white theme of the Greek Flag.

"There is my beautiful granddaughter and her mate! Did I not tell you, Mister Tom; that today is good day for celebrating?" Aristotle announced. "Come, sit. Drink."

Severus and Lottie took seats at one of the tables that were arranged around a long buffet that Aristotle was helping Tom set up. Cassiopeia sat next to her granddaughter.

"Where are your babies that the newspaper talked about?" she asked.

"They are staying with a friend and mentor who offered to look after them for one night," Lottie replied, opening her locket to view the girls. She showed it to her grandmother. "The one on the left is Audrina Marie and, the littler one on the right is Lilianna Minerva. Those are our daughters. I think they're both going to have their daddy's dark hair."

"But their mother's face, thank goodness," Severus added.

"There's nothing wrong with your face," Lottie replied.

"There would be if it was on a girl," he deadpanned.

Cassiopeia took Lottie's hands and covered them with her own. "I need to know the truth. Is what your father and brother tell me the truth? Did you fight over Lance's inheritance? Why did you not answer your father and brother's letters?"

"No, Yiayia, we did not argue. I never cared one bit about his inheritance," Lottie replied. "I chose not to answer their letters for reasons they both well know for themselves. Please don't ask me to explain. It will hurt you, if I do. Just trust that you can tell them both that I have no interest in his position within the temple."

"You may tell them yourself when they arrive," Cassiopeia replied. "They are out looking for you still, I think."

"I doubt that and I will not see them, Yiayia," Lottie said bitterly. "They... I will never forgive them; no matter how well my life has turned out. Excuse me a moment, I need to go to the loo."

Cassiopeia watched as Lottie walked off and turned to Severus. "Do you know what happened to my granddaughter after she was apprehended?"

Severus nodded. "I do."

"What happened to my granddaughter?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Her baby, Hannah, was murdered in order for an evil woman to rip part of Camelot's soul out of her, and that was only to start. The horrors she lived through were more than most can imagine," Severus said. "She doesn't talk about it and I do not press her. When she is ready, she will. However, I do not think it wise to allow her father and Lancelot to see her. It will do nothing but cause her pain and I will not allow that to happen."

Aristotle sat down at the table, satisfied that he managed to get the buffet fixed in a manner befitting a Greek celebration.

"You have such serious faces. This will not do," Aristotle announced, pouring a clear liquid into several glasses. "Tomorrow can be serious. Tonight, we are happy."

Cassiopeia spoke to Aristotle in Greek for just a moment and Severus had no idea what was actually being said but he could surmise the topic. They stopped speaking when Lottie returned and Aristotle pushed drinks toward all of them.

"Drink!" Aristotle declared. "OPA!"

"Opa," Lottie repeated, sounding less than enthusiastic.

Severus picked up the glass of ouzo and took a drink. He immediately thought his throat was going to be scarred from the burning anise flavored liquor. He choked as he set the glass on the table.

"Pappous, this isn't your usual," Lottie said.

"Is special, Camie," he replied. "For you."

"I think we'd best stick with wine, Pappous," Lottie said. "It's not good for nursing the babies."

"And when will we get to meet these little miracles?" her grandmother asked. "I should like very much to see my great-granddaughters."

"I can ask Minerva to bring the girls via floo in the morning," Severus offered. "You should have the opportunity to see them before you return to Greece."

"Pappous," Cassiopeia said. "Come. Let us give the young ones a few minutes to themselves. We need to send word to the clan."

"Get food, Children," Aristotle told Severus and Lottie as he and Cassiopeia stood. "You are too skinny."

Once her grandparents were out of earshot, Lottie groaned. "I am so sorry, Severus."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Severus replied. "As I understand, some families are more animated than others."

"If mine were any more animated; they'd be named 'Disney'," Lottie said, rubbing her temples.

"Your grandmother is worried about you, Camelot," Severus told her. "I understand your not wanting to see your father and brother, though. Are you holding up all right?"

Lottie nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I knew Yiayia would be worried about it. Our clan is the one who is never supposed to be divided."

"Why is that?" Severus asked, as he poured Lottie some wine while she disposed of the ouzo.

"It's part of the legend of the creation of the sirens. Let's get our dinner and I'll tell you," Lottie answered as they went along the table filled with food. She started the story after they returned to their seats. "This is the story I was told as a child. One day Zeus' daughters, Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite were having an argument over which of them could influence man the most. To prove their point, the sisters picked one island of men to perform their test. That island was Kalidas where my grandparents live."

"Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, believed that she was the most influential because man needed to eat and sent her spawn, the cyclops to craft weapons with which man could hunt. But before long, man began using the weapons to wage war against one another and many starved because they did not hunt the food they needed to survive."

She took a sip of wine and continued. "Then Athena, the goddess of reason, declared that she was most influential because man needed intellect build shelters which would protect them from the harsh elements and sent her spawn, the centaurs to earth armed with tomes of knowledge to teach man to think and reason. For a time, it seemed to stop the wars while man listened to the teachings of the centaurs but they began to argue over interpretations and each man believing his own thinking correct; refused to cooperate with those who did not agree with him and nothing at all was accomplished."

"Finally, Aphrodite sent her spawn, the sirens, down from the mountains; armed only with their beauty and voices, for which her sisters ridiculed Aphrodite greatly. The sirens sang as one while they walked along the road toward man. Driven by desire, the men realized that they had no food, wine, or housing to offer these beautiful creatures. They immediately ceased their wars and debates and became productive so that when the season was over; they had bountiful harvest and each man was rewarded by taking a siren into his home as a wife. Thus it was proven that one can have all the tools and intelligence the Gods can give them but without the desire to use it; nothing happens," Lottie finished as they ate.

"That's an incredible story but I've never heard it in connection with the Greek mythos before," Severus said, looking at the unfamiliar dishes on his plate. "What am I eating, by the way?"

"That's moussaka," Lottie answered. "Beef, aubergine, and other vegetables. You also have dolmades which is stuffed grape leaves, and the soup is... ugh; patsas... that's tripe soup. I've never liked it. You will probably enjoy the kebabs and pita best. It's pretty difficult to not make roasted meat and vegetables properly."

Aristotle and Cassiopeia returned a short time later with their own meals and sat down as more wine was poured.

"Camie, you not get healthy eating so little," Aristotle said. "You too skinny."

"Pappous, I've gained quite a lot of weight while being pregnant with the girls," Lottie chuckled. "I don't want to get fat."

Severus smiled. "Even if you put on another thirty pounds, you would be barely average weight."

"She was smaller than this before?" Aristotle asked and then spoke a few words in Greek.

"Pappous, I'm all right now," Lottie said, laying her cutlery down. "The bad part is over."

"Pappous is right to be concerned, Camie," her grandmother interjected. "You must keep your strength up for those little girls. You never told us, Mister Snape, how you met our granddaughter."

"She saved my life," Severus answered, looking across at Lottie as she blushed scarlet. "She figured out how to neutralize the venom that was killing my body when no one else could. I was very lucky that she became my healer."

"There were plenty of times when I doubted I'd done the right thing," Lottie said. "You were in a coma for almost eight months."

Tom brought over a small cake to the table and set it in the center now that they'd all finished eating. He then laid a knife next to Aristotle.

"Just as you asked for, Sir," Tom said before leaving.

"Now is time for vassilopita," Aristotle announced as he picked up the knife and cut the cake. Lottie stood and passed the plates around, starting with her grandmother. She then stepped over to Severus side so she wasn't in his blind spot.

"What is a vassilopita?" Severus asked. He was never fond of sweet things but didn't wish to insult Lottie's grandparents.

"It's a luck cake," Lottie explained, setting his cake in front of him. "It's usually done on New Years Eve to see who will have luck in the following year but I guess tonight's a good night to do it too."

She then returned to her seat and they all cut into their cake. Severus' fork hit something hard and he pushed away the pastry to expose a coin about the size of a knut but gold rather than bronze. This seemed to make Aristotle happy as he let out a hearty cheer.

"Opa!" he shouted as the rest of the dining room cheered as well, though with much less knowing of why. "Mister Severus, you have the coin. Good luck will be yours!"

"Am I to do something with it?" Severus asked.

"You keep safe until New Year and bake it in cake again," Aristotle instructed. "Then the luck is passed on."

Lottie handed Severus her handkerchief to wrap the coin as the great clock in the dining room rang eleven o'clock. They'd been dining and celebrating for nearly four hours.

"Oh, is late already!" Aristotle said. "We keep you children from your time together."

"We will see you in the morning?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Would ten a.m. be good?" Severus asked.

"That is fine," she replied. "We will meet you here then."

Aristotle shook Severus' hand warmly. "Take care of my Camie."

He released Severus' hand and hugged Lottie, speaking to her in Greek briefly before hugging her one more time and letting her go.

"I will see you in the morning. I love you, Pappous," Lottie said.

Once the elder couple were gone, Severus and Lottie went upstairs to their room where a hot tea service appeared as they entered. Severus unwrapped the coin and turned it over in his hand a few times. It was weightier than its size would indicate.

"I think that was Pappous' way of saying that he approves of you," Lottie said, making the tea. It had been a long evening and a little tea to settle the stomach and mind was always a good way to end things. He focused past the coin and smiled at her as she set a cup on the table in front of him. She stood next to him, making sure to remain in his field of vision.

"Thank you, Felicia," Severus said, reaching for her hand. It amused him to watch confusion fall across her features momentarily while her mind went through a serpentine mental highway of connections from luck to Felix Felicis to the female derivative of Felix to Felicia.

"I think you got a bit drunk on ouzo," she teased, gently as he pulled her onto his lap to sit.

"No, not drunk," he said softly, running his hand along her side. "I simply recognize that you are all the good luck I ever need."

Lottie kissed him long and deep as she undid the buttons on his shirt. He could feel the heat of desire coming from her and ran his hands through her hair before standing, setting her on her feet. He carefully unbuttoned her robe and she let is slide to the floor. He admired her nude form while she unbuttoned his trousers and his body responded naturally.

She quickly muttered muffling and birth control charms and Severus lifted her onto the bed. It wasn't long before he found his rhythm while he pushed into her and she moaned in ecstasy. Lottie wrapped her legs around him, forcing him to thrust deeper and she screamed with delight.

Severus kissed her as they continued their lovemaking and she responded in both body and voice until he climaxed with a shiver at the end. He pulled away gently and laid on the bed beside her, wiping some damp hair away from her face.

"Wow," she finally sighed, contently.

"Wow, indeed," he chuckled. She moved and cuddled next to him, laying her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. He summoned the blanket from the floor where they'd kicked it off and covered them as he gently stroked her arm.

"Your heart is so calming," she said, drowsily. He waited until she was nearly asleep and then slipped out from beneath her, laying her head on the pillow while he went to the bathroom and had a shower.

Severus stepped under the hot, steamy water and washed himself while he pondered the changes in himself. When had he stopped being the man that people avoided? He'd spent the entire evening with people he did not know; ate with them, drank with them, and even participated in a silly ritual that held no particular importance to him. So why had he done it?

The image of Lottie's smiling face came to his mind along with the answer. He'd done it for her; to make her happy. He did it because he loved her.

As he dried off, Severus tried to pinpoint the moment when he'd fallen in love with her. Surely, if a thing as important as love happened, there had to be a precise time when it occurred. It definitely wasn't when he'd first come out of the coma. He hadn't even liked her then. It couldn't have been when he first read her mind and she called him a greasy git. That had really made him quite angry. It wasn't even when they had sex the first time. It was nice but they were under the influence of a very powerful potion. When was the first time that he realized that he loved her?

He continued to ruminate over it as he climbed back into bed next to Lottie, who was asleep. He waved his wand to put out the lights as she moved closer; her warm body gave him a deep feeling of comfort.

He put a protective arm over her and whispered as he fell asleep, "I love you, Camelot."

"I love you too," she said, not even waking up.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I wasn't originally planning to have a chapter up this weekend but this one started flowing easily and before I knew it, there was a chapter! Again thanks must go to Lady Ruatha who looks after me and makes sure I haven't any misspellings, lost punctuation or dangling thoughts. Also, I hope you enjoyed the story of the Three Sisters and no, you will never find that in any real Greek mythology. I pulled that out of my... head.  
**

**I'd also like to take this moment to recognize the people who have put A Second Chance: To Live Again on their alerts and favorites. 36 favorites and 73 alerts. That's an incredible number so thank you all very much. **

**This story will be concluded very soon but I fully intend to continue writing in this "universe" I've created. Severus has a whole life to live yet so obviously I can't just let it go. This is where you all come in. I'd like to hear what you would like to see written next. I'll be putting a poll up on my profile so please, come visit and answer the poll, send me a PM or leave your comments in a review. I really want to hear from you. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you thought could be improved, what did I get right or if you thought I went totally off the rails somewhere.  
**

**Thanks so much for your readership. It means the world to me,**

**Jenny  
**


	21. Meeting and Moving On

**Chapter 21: Meeting and Moving On  
**

The morning sun peeked through the window early the next morning. Severus woke to find Lottie curled up next to him with her head on his chest while she slept. She stirred slightly as he released a contented sigh.

"Good morning," she whispered, looking up at him.

"Good morning, Felicia," he answered, stroking her hair. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock," Lottie replied, starting to move away but he put his arm around her shoulders to keep her there. He was comfortable and didn't want to lose the connection with her just then. "How are you this morning?'

"Incredibly content and happy," Severus answered, looking at the clock. After they laid there quietly together for some time, Lottie sat up in bed next to him.

"I'm going to get showered before the day gets away from us too much more," she said. "We have to meet up with my grandparents yet and I don't fancy them coming here to the room again."

"I'll contact Minerva to bring the girls, if she can. If not, I'll floo over and get them. I'm sure they're missing us by now."

"I know I'm missing them," Lottie said. "Give me just a few minutes to get cleaned up in case we need to go and get the girls."

"No need," he replied, leaning forward and kissing her. "Take your time and I'll manage the girls. No sense in packing up and leaving just to come straight back."

"All right then," Lottie chuckled. "See about getting the twins and I'm going to release my milk so that I'll be ready for them to eat by lunchtime."

After Lottie went into the bathroom, Severus tidied the room with a flick of his wand and pulled the fire calling powder from the desk drawer nearby.

"Minerva McGonagall's fire," he announced as he tossed in a generous handful of powder and stuck his head into the blue flames in the hearth. "Minerva, are you in?"

It took only a moment before she emerged into the sitting room, carrying Audrina with her. "Severus, good morning," she greeted. "The babies were just finishing their morning feeding."

"I'm glad they are quiet for you at the moment," Severus said. "I was wondering, however, if you could open your floo to this one for me to come through and collect the girls? Camelot's grandparents found us yesterday evening and we have decided to allow them to see the girls."

"Give me just a moment and I will open the fire for you," Minerva said. Severus nodded and ended his fire call and the colored flames died out. After a few moments, a green flame shot up and died away that informed him that she had opened a link between the two hearths.

Severus stepped into the now empty floo with a handful of power and, declaring his destination, disappeared from their room at the Leaky Cauldron and reappeared in Minerva's hearth. He dusted himself off before stepping into the room.

"Good morning, Minerva," he said making sure he didn't track any soot into the sitting room. "Thank you for looking after Audy and 'Anna last night. It must have been quite a tough night, having to wake up to get them fed."

"It wasn't so terribly difficult," Minerva replied. "I had plenty of help from the other members of staff and Bunnie. She, as I understand it, has been spending quite a bit of time getting used to the girls when she wasn't working. We all thought that you and Miss Nikos had not been given any real time on your own without concerns over her pregnancy or the children. I hope this gave you an opportunity to focus on just the two of you?"

Severus was grinning guiltily before he could stop himself and though she noticed it, Minerva said nothing as she got Audrina's diaper changed for the trip. Severus bent down and picked up Lilianna who was busy playing with her rattle on a blanket sprawled over the floor. It was obvious that she'd already been freshly diapered. She cooed at him and gave him a big, gummy smile as he put a kiss on her tiny nose.

"Camelot and I had a very nice day together and meeting her grandparents was entertaining and educational," Severus finally replied.

"How was it that they found you in London on the one day that you would be there?" Minerva asked. She didn't doubt Severus' ability to evaluate a person's demeanor and true intentions but it was still a curious coincidence.

"A well timed locating spell, I believe," Severus said, putting Lilianna in the pram next to her freshly changed sister. They immediately began to make noises at one another. "They seem to be good people and genuinely love their granddaughter a great deal. Her grandmother had to ask her about some claims that her father and brother were making against Camelot but that has been cleared up and will no longer impact our family, thankfully."

"Good," Minerva replied. "I think you've both had more than your fair share of difficulties already. Some quiet family time is in order for you two. Was she able to procure a wand yesterday?"

"With a little coercion to allow me to purchase the proper one for her," Severus nodded. "Camelot is still very independent over financial matters. She can be very stubborn."

"That's not at all surprising, all things considered," Minerva said with a smile. "Will we have you and the family back by dinner?"

"I plan to be back well before then," Severus replied. "We finished our shopping yesterday and I do not think there will be much reason for remaining in London beyond our meeting with her grandparents."

The girls started to fuss and Severus looked in and gently poked their bellies with one finger.

"No arguing, you two," he said with a smile. "We shall be off to see Mummy in a minute."

"You're going to have a devil of a time when they get older and you have to figure out twin speak, Severus," Minerva joked.

"I will just enjoy them as is for now," Severus said. "I'll worry about that when we get to it. Thank you again for taking them overnight. It was most appreciated."

"So I gathered, Severus," Minerva replied, smiling. "Take the girls back to their mother. I'm sure she's been missing them terribly. I thought I might have received half a dozen fire calls yesterday. You must have been very persuasive."

"I created a locket for her so that she could look in on them whenever she wanted. It helped," Severus nodded as he grabbed a handful of floo powder and pushed the carriage into the now cold fireplace with him.

Severus felt the familiar tug of the floo pulling him and the girls toward the hearth of their room at the Cauldron. Just as the room came nearly into complete focus, he saw sparks shoot off of the bricks behind him and he and the pram with the twins were hurtled back through Minerva's fireplace. He fell backwards onto the floor but managed to catch the pram before it toppled with the babies.

"What in the world?" Minerva exclaimed as Severus fell out of the floo.

"I don't know," Severus replied, standing while he regained his equilibrium. "We were nearly there when the hearth was collapsed and we were sent back. I've got to find out what's wrong."

"Go," Minerva said, as she calmed the babies. "Call when you are able."

Severus jumped into the fireplace with a fresh handful of floo powder and went directly to the main floo of The Leaky Cauldron and ran up the stairs to the room where a few spells were being fired out into the hall toward two men standing at the doorway.

Severus sent a stunning spell at the younger and slighter of the two, hurling him into the wall. It was enough to startle the older man who, upon closer inspection, looked a great deal like Aristotle but without the warmth and caring that was in Lottie's grandfather's eyes. This had to be her father.

"Stop!" the elder man shouted out the demand as a spell was sent into the room.

Severus kept his wand at the ready as a spell shot out from within the room and hit the elder man. It did not knock him unconscious but tossed him back far enough that he grabbed his son's arm and disapparated before Severus was near enough to stop him.

"Camelot!" he called into the room as he emerged into the doorway. The door was off its hinges but that was the least of his concerns. He didn't want her shooting at him in error. "Camelot, are you all right? Where are you?"

"I'm here," Lottie said, emerging from behind the far end of the bed where she'd ducked down for safety. She stood and was wearing nothing but a towel that was nearly unwrapped from her. She had a gash on her head that was bleeding and she was breathing heavily. "Are the girls all right?"

"They're with Minerva and they're fine," he replied. He sat her on the bed to look at the wound and seal it closed. "We were about to come through..."

"I know," Lottie admitted, catching her breath and nearly going into another panic. "When I saw... The girls are six weeks old... Hannah was six weeks old. I got scared... I shut down the floo, and sent you back. I figured if anything happened to me then at least, they would be safe with you. I couldn't let it happen again, Severus. I had to protect you all."

"Calm yourself," he said silkily. "I'm here now. Stay still."

Once the gash in her head was mended, Severus gave her a gentle smile. "Silly girl, I wasn't about to leave you on your own, was I? How's your head? All right?"

Lottie nodded, "It's better, thank you. Where are the girls?"

"They're safe," Severus reassured her. "They're with Minerva. Why did they attack? I don't understand what this animosity is all about."

"I don't know why they came in the way they did, but I know what they wanted. They want me to take on the responsibilities at the temple," Lottie replied. "Probably pissed off that I told my grandparents that I have no interest in the temple at all."

Severus sat next to her on the bed. "I've a feeling there's more to this story than what you've told me so far. I'll listen when you're ready to talk."

"Of course there's more...," Lottie replied. "I found out about it when I was living at Hestia Green. The camps were nothing if not thorough in their record keeping. Two days before I was captured, twenty five galleons was paid to Dionysus Nikos, my father, for information leading to the arrest of a half blood of muggle descent."

Severus held her in his arms. "He sacrificed you," he surmised.

"I could understand if it was just me, the child he didn't want. No matter how hard I tried, he never wanted me and had it just been me he betrayed, I could have borne it," Lottie said, licking her lips as tears dropped onto her cheeks which she brushed away without a thought. She rested her head on his chest, finding that comforting rhythym that had lulled her to sleep the previous evening in his steady, calming heartbeat.

"I could bear everything that happened without hatred but he as good as murdered Hannah, his only grandchild. The one who would have succeeded Lance. No matter how long I live, Severus, I will never forgive him for that. My child's blood is on his hands," she finished.

"Don't you think that your grandparents deserve to know this?" Severus said.

"To know all this would cause them so much pain," Lottie answered. "I can't hurt those two dear souls with this knowledge."

"Then is good thing Yiayia and I listen from the hall," Aristotle said, coming into view. Cassiopeia moved next to Lottie and wrapped her arms around her granddaughter. They spoke softly in Greek. Severus stood up from the bed so that Lottie's grandmother could sit.

He pulled his wand as Aristotle did the same and the men began to tidy the room. They set the door back on its hinges and repaired the hearth to be functional once again. By the time the room was back in order, Lottie had dressed and her grandmother was braiding her hair into a single plait down her back. He imagined that it was something Cassiopeia had done many times throughout Lottie's lifetime that it wasn't even a conscious thought for her.

Severus kissed Lottie's cheek and said quietly, "Do you want me to get the girls again?"

Lottie nodded. "Yiayia and Pappous haven't met them yet and they never got to meet Hannah."

"I can ask Minerva to bring the girls," Severus said, uncertain if her grandparents would be up to a very long trip to the highlands and back, though he could always have them use the floo to get back.

"Perhaps it would be better if Pappous and I went to where your children are, Camie," Cassiopeia suggested, as if sensing his own idea. "Then you all will be safe, though I doubt your father will do any more stupid things today."

"We can take the car back to Hogwarts," Severus said, addressing both Lottie and her grandparents. "It will be a short trip, if you have no objections."

"Is best for Camie," Aristotle replied. "It will keep her safe."

The young couple gathered their things from the room and turned the key into Tom before piling into the car with Lottie's grandparents. The flight up to the castle was quick, seemingly more so than the trip to London.

By the time they arrived at the castle gates, however, they were all looking forward to stretching their legs. Severus had barely stopped the car when Lottie nearly jumped out of the car as Minerva was bringing the girls out in their shared pram to greet them.

"I was worried," Minerva said, patting Lottie's shoulder as she leaned into the pram to kiss her daughters. Minerva hugged the younger woman as she stood.

"It's a long story. I'll fill you in on the details later," Lottie said, returning the embrace. "I just needed to make sure my babies were all right."

"Perfectly fine and ready for Mummy to come home," Minerva replied. "I see we have guests."

"Yes, these are my grandparents, Cassiopeia and Aristotle Nikos," Lottie introduced. "They are here to meet the girls."

Minerva strode up to the elder couple and introduced herself, allowing the young parents to have a moment or two with the infants they'd both desperately missed. Severus wouldn't have admitted it aloud but he found himself as anxious to get back with his little girls as their mother was.

Severus lifted Audrina from the pram and held her, smiling. Had anyone told him that he'd ever feel relieved to hold an infant in his arms, he'd have told them they were barmy and in need of treatment at St. Mungo's. Having his eldest daughter in his arms and seeing his younger being coddled and kissed by her mother set his mind at ease and calmed him. Audrina cooed happily at him as Cassiopeia, Aristotle and Minerva walked toward them.

"Yiayia, Pappous, these are our girls," Lottie said brightly. "This is Lilianna Minerva and Severus is holding Audrina Marie."

"Perhaps we should go inside where you may inspect the girls at your leisure," Severus suggested, looking up at the sky. "It looks as though it may rain."

The small gathering moved into the castle and in particular to the sitting room in the quarters where Lottie had spent so many months, just as the rain had started falling in sheets of water. It was a pleasant visit while Aristotle and Cassiopeia doted on their great granddaughters who, in turn, seemed intrigued by the two new faces.

"They are very active children, it seems," Cassiopeia remarked.

"Yes, even from the womb, they were busy," Lottie said with a smile. "I swear they used my kidneys for footballs."

"Then they are like their mother, Camie," Aristotle teased easily. "You born with dancing feet. You come to visit, Mister Severus, and we will make Camie show you how to dance Greek style. You come and visit the temple baths. Will make you all healthy."

"Pappous, it will be some time before we may be able to come to Kalidas. We have yet to move into the home where we will raise the girls and get settled into a routine for them," Lottie said.

"Perhaps at Christmas holidays, we shall make a trip," Severus suggested. "It will depend on a great many things, however."

After an afternoon filled with lunch, conversation and tea, the elder couple said their goodbyes, with some tears and many hugs for both Severus and Lottie, and returned to London via floo, leaving the young family on their own. Severus and Lottie then settled in for the evening, as it was far too late for them to move all of their belongings and try to settle the twins into a new home. They decided to stay in the castle the night and start things fresh in the morning.

"Last night in this room, Felicia," Severus said fondly, as they put their girls to sleep. "Tomorrow we shall move to Spinner's End. Are you nervous?"

"Yes," Lottie admitted. "But excited as well. New beginnings are always a mix of fear, excitement and hope. Are you scared?"

"Terrified," Severus said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But for you and the girls, I shall be brave and find happiness in it. Second chances are so rare that I cannot squander this one that I have with a woman who loves me... and who I love in return."

"You're quite poetic tonight. Will you stay?" Lottie asked as she looked out at the rain pattering on the window now that the storm was lessening.

"If you want me to," Severus replied, kissing her neck.

"I do," Lottie said with a nod. "I feel safest when we're together."

"So do I," Severus said, meaning it with all his heart.

_Finite Primary Novelum_

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter in the first book of the Second Chance series. A huge thank you goes out to my editor, Lady Ruatha, who kept me from going so far off the rails as to be purile and ridiculous. Also, a thank you to all of my readers who have reviewed, added the story to alerts, favorites and communities. I really appreciate those kindnesses so much. **

**This last month was dreadful in real life and kept me from producing this chapter any more quickly. I do hope you have all liked the story as it was told. I know my writing is not something that everyone appreciates but for those that do, I have the utmost gratitude for you and I hope you will follow me as an author. There are so many more things to tell about Severus Snape and his new family that I hope to have a new story started by year's end. Next on my agenda, however, is to go back to work on my NCIS story, _Hearing the Bullet_, and I will be attempting to participate in NaNoWriMo for the very first time this November.**

**If you have any questions that you would like to have answered that I did not address in this story, please feel free to send me a private message. Also, you can go onto my profile page and vote in the poll I set up that will be used as a basis for things that may come in the next story which has no title at the moment. **

**Thanks - Jenny  
**


	22. Preview: A Second Chance: To Live Free

**Author's Note: For all my wonderful readers who enjoyed this story, I am pleased to present the opening paragraphs from the next story, A Second Chance: To Live Free. Please Enjoy and Look for my latest story, newly posted. - Jenny  
**

_Severus stepped out into the early morning sunlight and inspected the practice arena he'd prepared in the back garden of Spinner's End the previous evening. With her magic being restored to her, he felt that Lottie needed to work quickly so that she could regain control of her abilities. They had been so busy in the last few weeks getting settled into the house on Spinner's End from having lived at Hogwarts that there'd scarcely been time to adjust to all the changes, let alone give her time to practice anything but the most basic of spells._

_He was confident that she would practice on her own, but even by her own admission, she hadn't been good at defensive spells. He'd rather have had more than the few weeks between the end of the school year and his work for the start of term, but they would have to use what they had._

_Because he'd bought the surrounding property to the house, Severus easily charmed the garden so that there was no risk of exposure to the wizarding world. Once he was happy with the set up of practice dummies and rebound walls where Lottie could work, he sat in one of the chaises and enjoyed the quiet._


End file.
